Harry Potter and the Parliament of Dreams
by Myr
Summary: AU after Book 4. This is a long SLASH novel of Harry's fifth year. It picks up at end of GOF. Mostly T, with a little M. HPDM, Also has RonHermione and a lot of the Weasley Twins.
1. Darkness Ascendant

All recognized characters belong to J.K. Rowling  
Everything else is mine.  
R – for violence, language and adult content  
Contains male/male pairings- **That's SLASH... you know, GAY**  
** This starts at the end of book 4 (Goblet of Fire)

* * *

Last Updated on October 26, 2002 

A/N: This story has been updated significantly. Please look for the "Last Updated" date in this section of each chapter. By the time chapters 1-24 have been reposted, approximately 10,000 words will have been added. (that is two full chapters).

* * *

**Harry Potter and the Parliament of Dreams**

**Chapter 1 -- Darkness Ascendant**

Draco Malfoy slowly picked himself up off the floor.  The last thing he could remember was tormenting Potter, Weasel and the Mudblood.  He had just started to say something about Cedric Diggory's death when he had been hit from every direction by hexes and curses.  

The train had apparently stopped moving a bit of time ago, as the compartment next to them was empty of everyone.  Crabbe and Goyle were next to him in the corridor and were just waking up as well.  

'At least the hexes seemed to be wearing off,' he thought idly to himself.  Draco was no sooner standing fully upright again when he was knocked back to the floor by a fist slamming into the side of his head.  This caused him to crash to the floor again and he looked up into the eyes of his most recent assailant.

"No son of mine would allow Potter to best him," Lucius growled. 

"Father, he had…" Draco trailed off when Lucius' face darkened still further.

 "You will be spending more time in the cells!  Now get off your lazy arse and get the hell off this rusty muggle contraption," Lucius yelled, barely containing his homicidal rage.

Lucius savagely kicked both Gregory Goyle and Vincent Crabbe, "I'm not waiting for you two fools.  GET UP!"

Goyle and Crabbe leapt up and all three boys practically ran off the train.  Lucius followed them out, practically foaming at the mouth.  "Bloody fools," Lucius growled.

Draco saw that the station was cleared of all but a handful of Hogwarts students and their families.  He turned when he heard the whistle of Hogwarts Express as it started to pull away.  He spotted their luggage on three different carts near the barrier and he pointed it out to the other two boys.  All three had just got their luggage when Lucius stalked up.

He glared at the boys and they ran through the barrier, pushing their luggage carts ahead of them.  He followed them through a moment later.  They went straight towards the ancient muggle limousine that the Malfoys owned and used on the occasions that required muggle transportation.  This mostly consisted of the trips to King's Crosse.

The car started to move as soon as Lucius got in.  There was an illusion of a driver sitting in the front to stop muggles from seeing the magical nature of the vehicle.  In the back, Draco was sitting between Goyle and Crabbe.  Lucius sat across from them and glared at all three boys for the entire two-hour trip to Malfoy Manor.

* * *

Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived, was not having a much better time himself.  He was seated in the backseat of uncle Vernon Dursley's newest car.   Harry never could figure out why his uncle had a preoccupation with being better than everyone else.  The only person he could think of that was anything like his uncle was the ultra-rich Draco Malfoy.

Harry's thoughts soured at the thought of Malfoy.  Harry could accept the fact that Malfoy was a conceited prig, but why in Merlin's beard did he _always_ have to torment Harry?

Harry's thoughts then turned towards the upcoming summer vacation.  The only two things he could think of that was worse that spending a summer with the Dursleys were to spend a summer with Hogwarts Caretaker Argus Filch or with Professor Severus Snape.  Of the three choices, he actually preferred Professor Snape, his least favorite Professor.  At least Snape was a wizard.  

Harry was deeply troubled by being out of contact with his friends.  It meant that he would be alone with his thoughts, and all of his thoughts had lately been drifting towards Cedric Diggory and his cruel death.  The nightmares he was having weren't really diminishing at all and the memories of the Tri-Wizard Tournament were still quite vivid in his mind's eye.  Since his aunt and uncle didn't like wizards at all, he didn't think that they were going to be terribly sympathetic to his monumental discomfort from the whole thing.  The thought struck him for the first time that Voldemort hated muggles as much as his Uncle hated wizards.  Fortunately, he thought dryly, his uncle didn't have any real power.

The trip had blinked by rather quickly as Harry lost himself in his admittedly scattered thoughts.  The large car pulled into the perfectly normal drive at the perfectly normal house in the perfectly normal neighborhood (thank you very much).

"Take your stuff to your room and stay there.  We will talk after dinner," Vernon said, with a disgruntled look on his face.

Harry nodded to his uncle.  Seemingly satisfied, Vernon left the entryway and entered the living room.  Harry turned to go up the stairs and found himself face-to-face with his cousin.  Smeltings, apparently, had managed to get the rotund boy to lose some weight.  He was still big, but was considerably closer to normal-sized.  Dudley glared at Harry and did not move.

"The little wizard has returned, eh?" Dudley droned at him.

"Unfortunately," Harry replied with his eyes narrowed.

Dudley glared at him.  After facing the evil of Voldemort, Harry found that his larger cousin just didn't frighten him anymore.  He did find himself wishing that he could use his wand to cast a spell to move the larger boy aside, though.

"You don't like it here?  That's good.  I'd prefer if you weren't here either," Dudley replied while continuing to glare at Harry.

"We can finally agree on something, it seems," Harry said, sounding very detached, cold.

Dudley just continued to glare at him while remaining immobile on the stairs.

"Move.  Now," Harry finally snapped at Dudley.

The larger boy's eyes opened in shock as he moved, seemingly not under his own control.

Harry stomped his way past him, his trunk suddenly much lighter, almost _floating_ behind him.

Harry finally got all his stuff up to his room and set it down.  He looked around at the disused room for a moment before going over and opening the window.  He went back and let Hedwig out of her cage.  She gave him an affectionate nip and then sailed out the open window.  

Harry went over to his bed and lay down.  He was feeling very tired and he just wanted to get some sleep in before dinner.  For the first time in quite a while, he dropped into a deep sleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.  It didn't take long at all for him to start dreaming.

This time it wasn't about Cedric.

* * *

As soon as the car stopped, everybody scrambled out.  Draco tried in vain to get to his room and away from his father.  Lucius dropped a restraining hand on Draco's shoulder, effectively preventing him from going anywhere at all.

"You two should go inside and use the Floo Network to get home.  Your fathers are expecting you," Lucius said to a cowed Crabbe and Goyle.

"Thank you sir," Crabbe managed to squeak out as the two boys rushed inside.

"You, my dear Dragon, are going to be punished," Lucius told Draco, a mad light flickering in his eyes.

"But Father," Draco started to protest.

Lucius slapped him viciously across the mouth.  Draco stopped talking and stared at his father.

Lucius smiled madly at his son as he watched a dark scarlet line stain his son's pale chin.  The blood dripped slowly down Draco's face from a cut on his lip.  Draco made no effort to stop it from doing so.

Lucius clamped his hand on Draco's neck and pushed his only son towards the extensive dungeons, and torture chambers, that were housed under the Malfoy Manor.

Draco's mind had shutdown in shock.  As bad as his father usually was, this was much worse.  Normally, his father would at least listen to an explanation.  Draco barely noticed his surroundings as he went through the many corridors leading to his much-frequented cell.  

Lucius opened the door and shoved Draco into the cell very roughly.  Draco was caught off guard by the very viciousness of it and was unprepared to brace himself as he sailed into the wall. His head smacked the cold concrete with a loud, wet thud.  There was a blood smear on the wall where his scalp was opened.  He dropped unconscious onto the bed, not hearing the door slam shut and the lock clicking into place.

Lucius stalked off with a smile on his face, leaving his heir bleeding in the small cell, deep under the manor.

_Draco found himself drifting in the dark.  He could tell that he was dreaming, but it was unlike any dream he ever had before.  Quite suddenly another Draco startled him by standing from a chair hidden in the shadows and walking towards him._

_"Welcome to your conscience," the other Draco said._

_"Conscience?  I've never had one of those before," Draco said, sneering at double._

_"I've always been here.  The problem is you were never able to hear me before," the other Draco replied._

_"Why now?" Draco said, his eyes narrowing suspiciously._

_"Now, because now is important.  The games you have played in the past are coming to an end.  You have a decision facing you.  It has been a long time in coming," the other Draco commented dryly._

_"What?  Good versus evil?" Draco sneered at his alter ego._

_"Indeed," the other Draco smirked at him._

_Draco came up short on how to answer that, "What is my choice?"_

_"You are going to have to decide whether you are going to support Lord Voldemort or support the side of light," the other Draco said with a wide smile._

_Draco snapped irritably, "I don't think I have much of a choice.  Even if I could join that sniveling Potter and his Weasel's side, I wouldn't be accepted there.  My father would kill me for even considering it."_

_"There is much more to it than that, my dear Draco," the other Draco blinked at him, sounding suddenly sappy._

_"The choice is coming soon, very soon.  Choose wisely, or we will both regret it," the other Draco said as he faded from view._

Draco sat bolt upright like he had been zapped with a jolting curse.  His head throbbed in time with his heartbeat and he had to sit still for some time before it calmed enough for him to move.  He got up slowly and went to the small sink in the corner of the cell and wetted a towel.  He very gently cleaned the blood out of both his hair and off from his face.  

Draco stared at himself in the mirror.  His reflection suddenly took on a life of its own.  His reflection mouthed the words "Choose wisely."  The reflection was suddenly wearing the shocked look that Draco knew to be on his face.

He had a lot of thinking to do.  He would do it later though, when his head didn't hurt so bloody much, he thought as he lay back down on his bed.

* * *

_Harry came awake in his dream.  This time, for once, he wasn't in that lonely cemetery.  The tall, handsome Cedric wasn't there either._

_Instead, Harry was alone in a room, with a single light, dimly lighting it.  He wasn't alone though; there was another Harry there with him._

_"What's going on?" Harry asked his double._

_"The times ahead are going to be very hard on all of the people on the side of light," the other Harry said quietly._

_"No bloody shit," Harry snapped irritably at his double._

_"We are going to need the help of everyone we can get.  Lord Voldemort is more powerful than he ever was," the other Harry continued quietly, ignoring the outburst._

_"I know that," Harry replied, his temper considerably more contained._

_"You need to approach Draco Malfoy and bring him onto the side of light," the other Harry whispered._

_Harry's temper raised again, "That slimy git?  How could he be a use to us?"_

_"He, like you, is special.  You will discover more in time," the other Harry added, forestalling Harry's impending question._

_"But…"_

_"Trust your instincts, they won't lead you wrong," his dream self told him as it faded from view._

"Harry!" a female voice yelled.

Harry got up quickly and shuffled down the stairs.  Petunia gave him a stern look as he took his normal seat at the Dursley dinner table.  

* * *

Draco woke up at dinnertime when a house-elf made a noise next to him.  The large-eared house-elf stared at Draco for a moment before backing his way slowly out of the cell that Draco was locked in.

Draco ate the food that was provided.  For once, it was more than just bread and water.  It was fairly decent lamb mutton.  There was some good bread provided which he polished off as well.

On a nondescript wooden stand near the cell door, there was a book.  Draco did not notice it sitting there until after he finished eating.   Draco picked it up and noticed right away that the thick tome focused on advanced magic.  He began to read it right from the beginning, since reading it was far better than staring at the gothic horror ceiling above him.

Draco's next few days passed without contact with anyone or anything.  His meals were the only punctuation in his continuous cycle of reading and sleeping.  The food itself was left at odd hours and the dirty dishes vanished soon after he finished.  He never noticed for sure, since he was either sleeping or reading when it happened.

* * *

For Harry, dinner with the Dursleys was the usual mixture of being outright ignored and being yelled at when he was noticed.  Aunt Petunia had changed her cooking habits again.  Now, instead of the rabbit food she had been feeding then, she was once again feeding them decent food.  The food came in smaller portions than the old days, however.  Harry did manage to get enough to eat.  Harry was the first to finish and he wanted to get back to his room.  He stood and was about to go back to his room when Vernon's massive mustache twitched.

"Where are you going boy?  I told you we were going to talk to you after dinner," Vernon blustered.

"Yes, sir," Harry said, sitting back down in his seat.

It took several more minutes for Vernon to complete his own dinner.  Harry waited quietly the whole time, staring out the window at the birds fluttering by.

"Petunia needs a break from the housework," Vernon began without further preamble.  "You will be doing all of it until told otherwise.  You can start with the dishes," Vernon said, pointedly looking at the huge pile of dishes next to the sink.

Harry looked blankly at the large man for a few moments before getting up to do his task.

The next few days set into an ungodly routine for Harry.  He got up early every morning to cook breakfast and spent the entire day taking orders from Petunia.  By the end of each day, Harry could barely move his arms and climbing the stairs to his room was difficult.  

Dudley was a rather large annoyance during this whole time as well.  He spent nearly equal amounts of time harassing Harry and watching television.

Harry managed to climb into his bed at the end of the fourth day of dawn to dusk work.  He fell instantly into a deep sleep, dreaming for the first time since his afternoon nap the first day home.  The physical exhaustion had at least kept the nightmares of Voldemort at bay.

* * *

It was sometime in the middle of his fourth night home when Draco was dragged from his bed in the cell and slapped viciously by Lucius.  

"Wake up you bloody damned fool!" his father screeched at him

"Yes, sir," the broken and defeated Draco replied.

"After a week of punishment, you will have to come with me to meet the Dark Lord.  He wishes to speak to you.  You will obey any orders he gives you.  Is that understood?"

"Yes, sir," Draco replied quietly, devoid of conviction

SLAP!  "You better sound more enthusiastic when you talk to the Dark Lord!"

Draco merely nodded in response.

Lucius was about to hit him again, but a house-elf interrupted him.

"Master, Mr. Nott is here to see you, sir.  He says it is quite important."

"Fine," snapped the elder Malfoy as he turned and stormed out of the dungeon.

Draco went to the sink and wiped off his face, the cool water soothing the burning from the slaps.  As soon as he was done he lay back on the bed and again lost consciousness.  

_He had a strange dream this time.  He was flying on the Quidditch pitch, searching for the golden snitch, when he saw his opponent.  The great Harry Potter.  _

_He was about to head towards him when a figure in black robes and a mask appeared below him and shouted, "Crucio!"  _

_The pain struck him hard and the last thing he saw was Potter rushing towards him with a concerned look on his face.  He woke up again as his father slapped him hard across his face._

"Damn fool boy!  I leave for two hours and you go back to bed?  You are my son!  You should be smarter than that," Lucius roared.

Lucius proceeded to administer a punishment that topped nearly every beating he ever gave.  And that was quite an accomplishment given just how much he was beaten.  Lucius never lacked for reasons either.  He was too nice to the other children.  He was not proficient enough at ten to throw the Imperius curse.  He failed to make Harry Potter his confident at age eleven.  He failed to beat Mudblood Granger in grades.  He did not make the top of his class.  The list went on and on.  Draco went to that place in his mind where he didn't feel the pain in his body.  He was vaguely aware of flying through the air just before he smacked into the wall above his bed.  He was unconscious by the time he hit the bed, his body askew.

For the rest of the week, Draco went back to his routine of reading, eating and sleeping.  He was sleeping when Lucius returned late one night.

SLAP!

"Wake up you stupid fool!  We are leaving for the Dark Lord's fortress."

Draco's eyes snapped open and stared at Lucius.  The pain and loneliness he felt changed to anger and his eyes burned with rage.  If looks could kill, Lucius would be a smoking pile of ash.  He actually took a step back from Draco is surprise.  

Lucius responded angrily to his own show of fear and punched Draco hard in the jaw.  Draco reeled back, his eyes continuing to burn as his face contorted into a mask of indefinable rage.  Lucius felt raw magical power surge around him.  

Lucius' eyes opened wide in shock as he grabbed his wand, pointed it at Draco and screamed, "STUPIFY!" 

Draco continued to stare at Lucius as the power flowed faster.  

Horrified, Lucius screamed, "STUPIFY!" again.  

This time, Draco slumped forward unconscious, magical energy still cackling in the air around them.

Lucius almost ran from the dungeon.  He Disapparated as soon as he made it past the wards he kept on the dungeon area.  He Apparated next to Wormtail moments later.  He was severely shaken and panting slightly.

"You were supposed to bring that brat of yours," growled the fat, rat-faced man.

The shaken look was replaced with the Malfoy sneer, "How would you like to get fed to a large cat?"

Wormtail blanched.  "The Dark Lord is awaiting your arrival.  I suggest that you don't keep him waiting for long."

Lucius spun and stormed off to the throne room of the castle Lord Voldemort was currently occupying.  

"You're late," said a high-pitched, toneless voice as soon as he was in the room.  

"Explain yourself!" roared Voldemort when he noticed that Lucius was alone.

Lucius bowed immediately.  "I apologize my Lord.  I went to collect my son and he displayed a remarkable insolence.  After hitting him, a tremendous amount of magical energy flowed around him.  It took two applications of stupefy to sedate him.  After doing so, the air around him cackled with magical energy.  I came straight here after getting him subdued."

Voldemort's eyebrows went up slightly as his brow curled in concentration.  "Go back and bring him to me at once."

Lucius turn and hurried out of the room and Apparated back to the Malfoy Manor.

Voldemort turned and stared at the fire, which was glowing a brilliant green.  He stared at it for quite some time as he waited for Lucius to return with the boy.  Voldemort turned when he heard his great serpent Nagini hiss that Malfoy had returned, the boy floating unconscious behind him.

"Enervate," Voldemort said lazily.

Draco's eyes snapped open and he immediately glared at his father until he noticed Voldemort.  All the color drained from his face, as his eyes seem to triple in size.  The retort he was about to give Lucius died unsaid in his throat as his body stiffened in fright. 

Lucius stepped back out of sight of Draco and watched the Dark Lord's actions with a blank expression on his face.

Voldemort watched the boy for a short while, seeming to drink in the terror that was flowing off of him.  

"You didn't want to come to see me?" Voldemort asked, his voice having a distinct snake quality to it.

Draco stared at him in shock.

"You will answer me when I ask a question, young Mr. Malfoy!" Voldemort roared when Draco made no move to answer.

Draco still stared.

"Crucio!" Voldemort screamed, while pointing his wand at Draco.

* * *

Hundreds of kilometers away, the sleeping Harry Potter sat straight up in his bed.  The pain in his scar was almost as intense as when he was standing next to the Dark Lord.  He lay back down almost as soon as he was upright.

Harry then felt his consciousness drifting out of his body and flying over the countryside.  He rapidly approached a large, gloomy castle.  It took almost no time at all until he was standing, ghostlike in a throne room.  Draco Malfoy was writing around on the ground in intense pain.  Lucius was watching his son's pain with a predatory smile on his face.  Voldemort looked equally sadistic.

Harry watched as Voldemort released his spell on Draco.  The blond-haired boy stopped writhing around on the ground and started gasping for air.  As much as Harry didn't like Draco, he felt sympathy for him, because he knew what that pain felt like.  

Harry's own anger built as well.  He hated being connected to the odious beast before him.  Harry had no idea how he came to actually be here and it was frustrating not having control of his own actions.  Harry's ghostlike form moved over to hover in front of Draco of its own accord.  Harry suddenly found himself between the boy on the ground and the Dark Lord.  Harry shook lightly in fear, causing ripples to flow up and down his ghost form. 

"Enervate!" the Dark Lord shouted.  The spell passed through Harry and struck Draco, causing him to bolt upright.

The Dark Lord narrowed his eyes suspiciously at the spot Harry was floating, but refocused on Draco quickly.  

"Why were you afraid of coming to me, Draco?" Voldemort whispered quietly.

"I will not serve you," Draco finally answered.

Harry's unseen eyebrows rose in surprise, overcoming a small portion of the fear he was feeling.

Voldemort looked angry enough to breathe fire, "Serve or I'll take your mind away from you and you'll serve me anyway!"

"No," Draco said defiantly.

Harry stood still hoping against all hope he could somehow protect the boy behind him, while at the same time wondering how he managed to find himself stuck there to begin with.

Voldemort was violently angry and cast a spell at Draco that Harry had never seen before.  The spell passed straight through Harry and touched Draco.  As soon as it touched Draco, the spell flared around Harry, making him completely visible to the people in the room.

Voldemort yanked his wand up in surprise, canceling the spell.

Harry's ghost form solidified in the room, becoming a semi-transparent gray.  Draco stared in shock at the back of an all too familiar ghost.

"You!" Voldemort roared.

"Lord Voldemort," Harry whispered, steadying himself, trying to be brave.

Voldemort's eyes narrowed further, "Leave."

"I wish I could," Harry squeaked back.

"Avada Kedavra!" Voldemort roared at Harry.

The sickly green light passed through Harry again, striking Draco.

Draco felt a violent tug and an energy drain, but it stopped quickly and he looked on in surprise at Voldemort, feeling amazed that he was still alive.

Voldemort looked alarmed, "What the hell did you do?"

Harry's form shimmered as he shook his head back and forth, a look of confusion overpowering the look of fear on his pale ghostly face.

Voldemort walked over to his throne and sat it in with a due amount of grace.  His anger vanished as he contemplated the unprecedented magical events he just participated in.

Harry slowly faded from sight, becoming a mere outline of himself.  He watched as Voldemort got up and went to a vault that was hidden behind the throne.  He pulled out a large ruby, ensconced on a gold medallion.  Voldemort strolled right up to Draco and touched the jewel to his temple.

Voldemort had his eyes closed in concentration for a few moments before he leaped backwards in shock.

Harry was feeling very tired now, barely able to keep his consciousness in Voldemort's throne room.  His form winked in and out of visibility.

Voldemort forced himself to calm down as he cast a last spell.  It was directed at Harry, but he didn't recognize it.  Harry drifted back to sleep, leaving the room altogether.

As soon as Voldemort was sure that Potter was gone, he cast a memory charm on Draco.

"Lucius, take your brat back to your manor.  Do not harm him in any way.  Just leave him alone.  I have to do some research on what happened here today.  Do you understand me?" Voldemort asked with a hard edge in his voice.

"Yes, my lord," Lucius said while bowing deeply.

"Go now," the Dark Lord commanded.

Lucius and the unconscious Draco arrived at the Malfoy manor seconds later.  Lucius was completely baffled by his Lord's actions.  He did bring Draco up to his own room, however.  He used a repelling spell to throw his son onto his bed.  He then turned and stormed out of the room, slowly only long enough to magically lock the door. 

He then turned and violently kicked an unfortunate elf that was passing by laden with towels.  The poor elf went airborne over the third floor railing and plummeted to the ground, three floors below.  The towels the elf was carrying landed all over the ground floor like some sort of linen mosaic.  The elf ended up next to the far wall, cradling its head in its arms.  

Lucius growled and stormed down the stairs heading to his study.

* * *

Draco woke up early the next morning.  He was hurting all over from the beatings he had received.  Happily though, he was finally in his own room.   He didn't remember getting there and, in fact, he couldn't remember anything since his father slapped him awake to go see the Dark Lord.  Not that it really mattered.

He went to his school trunk and withdrew his wand.  Knowing that the wards protecting Malfoy Manor would prevent detection of underage magic use, he cast a few healing spells on himself to repair some of the damage.  Satisfied that he did all that he could, he went to his dresser and stripped naked.  He stood in front of the full-length mirror for a moment, looking over his thin, toned body.  His pale skin was marred in many places with ugly purple bruises.  

The mirror clucked its sympathy and then cursed Lucius for damaging such a lovely boy.  Draco did not dwell on his appearance, feeling too ashamed to look himself in the eye.   

He turned away quickly and headed into his shower.  He stayed there for over half an hour, letting the hot water clean the shame and pain, as well as the dried blood, from his body.  

He felt alone, so very alone.

* * *

Harry woke up with a start and regretted it immediately.  His head was pounding and his scar was throbbing as well.  He stared puzzled at the wall next to his bed, but he couldn't remember anything that would have caused his scar to throb.  Since he couldn't remember, he just lay down and tried to get back to sleep.  It didn't take long.

He woke up early the next morning and he worked until his bones were weary.  The day did pass quickly until he was called to the kitchen, that is.

Vernon Dursley sat at the kitchen table with an odd array of emotions playing across his face.  Anger, irritation, and no small of amount of dislike were all displayed.  However, sympathy was mixed in which made him look odd indeed.  

"Harry, the Headmaster of your school wrote a letter to us before you returned from school.  We received another letter this morning," he said stealing a quick glance at Petunia.  She merely nodded for him to continue.

He looked back at Harry and continued, "He stated rather firmly that we were to allow you to study your… _magic_," he spat the m-word out, "he also said something about a terrible ordeal you suffered through at the end of the school year." 

He looked curiously at Harry.  They stared at each other for a little while before Vernon prompted angrily, "Well?"

"I was almost killed.  A friend of mine was killed.  The whole," Harry paused, changing what he was about to say, "my people are scared due to the return of a very powerful and very evil man.  He has been on the run since… well," he simply fingered the scar on his head.  

Petunia collapsed against Vernon, while Vernon turned deadly pale.

"What have you done to us?" Vernon gasped out.  He raised his hand as if he was about to strike Harry.  

Harry's eyes flashed in a sudden green fire.  His eyes glowed noticeably as an intense dislike came across his face.  

Vernon paused momentarily in fright, but anger about being cowed by a mere boy overtook his better judgment and he swung at Harry.  His fist connected with Harry's jaw and Harry fell to the floor.  Only a small thump was heard when he landed.  Vernon lost control of his rage and viciously kicked Harry in the ribs.  As he did so, he yelled various insults about Harry's parentage. 

Vernon then reached down and dragged Harry up by the neck.  There was blood trickling out of his mouth and nose.  Vernon had only a few moments to ponder what he had done before Harry's eyes snapped open and all three windows in the kitchen burst into a million pieces of glass.  Moments later, the lamps, glasses and plates burst too.  

Vernon dropped him and Petunia could only stare in shock.  

Harry picked himself off the floor and stared at Vernon with anger boiling in his eyes.  Vernon and Petunia, for the first time in their lives, could feel magical energy rolling off from Harry like heat from an oven.  Harry's eyes glowed an intense green so bright that it was difficult to look at.  He ignored the blood trickling down his chin from the cut on his lip as he glared at his uncle like some sort of creature that needed prompt extermination.  Vernon stared back at him for a few moments before taking a step forward to try to retake control of the situation.  

Harry waved his hand and Vernon was picked off his feet and thrown backwards into the kitchen wall, scattering the pots and pans in every direction.  Vernon slid down the wall unconscious.  

The intense glow in Harry's eyes flashed out suddenly and Harry felt utterly drained.  His eyes drooped and he collapsed to the floor, unable to hold himself up any longer.  Harry's arm landed in the broken glass from the windows and the force of the impact severed an artery in his wrist. The bright red blood from the cut flowed out quickly while Petunia could only stare in horror.

* * *

Flora Sprout and Minerva McGonagall were in the Three Broomsticks in Hogsmeade for the first time since the students had left the castle for the summer.  Even though they were discussing business, in this case the class syllabus for the third year Herbology classes, they were also relaxing.  They were each about halfway through their second butterbeer of the evening.

Minerva stopped mid-sentence and stood up so fast that her chair flipped over backwards.  Flora saw the talisman that Minerva was wearing glowing brightly and up nearly as fast knocking over her own butterbeer in the process.  They were halfway out the door by the time Flora was able to speak. 

"Minerva, that's the spell detector for Potter, isn't it?"

"Yes!  We need to Apparate there right now."

As soon as she was clear of the Three Broomsticks, she did just that.

Flora nodded and Disapparated a moment later.   They both reappeared as close to number 4 Privet Drive as they could get.  They ran towards the house as fast as the old woman could go and Minerva used a blasting spell to blow open the front door.

The sound of the door bursting open startled Petunia from the bloody mess in front of her.  She started shaking violently and screaming at the top of her lungs.  Professors McGonagall and Sprout followed the noise and stormed into the kitchen.  

Professor Sprout took one look at Petunia and yelled, "Stupefy!"  

Petunia landed on the only part of the floor not occupied with glass.  

McGonagall glanced at the rapidly growing pool of blood beneath Harry and she cast a spell to slow the bleeding.  She looked at Harry's pale, bruised face in shock.

"Merlin's beard.  What happened?" Sprout asked looking Harry over as well.

"I think our young Mr. Potter might have accidentally used a talent which we didn't know he had.  After getting beat, that is," McGonagall said with her eyes narrowing dangerously.

"You don't mean that…" 

"Of course that's what I mean!" Minerva snapped.

"We must tell the headmaster immediately."

"We need to get him out of here first so Poppy can look him over.  I didn't realize these muggles where so horrid to him.  The poor boy has barely been home a week."

"We'll need to get past the anti-Apparation field.  Then we can go straight to Hogsmeade."

"Let's go.  We'll let the Ministry clean up those worthless muggles," Minerva commanded as she magically lifted Harry on to the stretcher she conjured up.  

It took a bit of time, almost fifteen minutes, to get to Hogsmeade, since they had to carry Harry free of the anti-Apparation area while avoiding Muggle detection.  As soon as they were in Hogsmeade, they jumped into the horseless carriage that they had used earlier.  

Harry was strewn across the seat opposite the two professors.  He was a shocking shade of white and his wrist was slowly seeping blood.  The carriage careened up the drive towards Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry as Professor Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress and Head of the Gryffindor House, stared at the Boy Who Lived with a deeply worried look, hoping against hope that he would once again live up to that name.

End of Chapter 1


	2. Racing Through Dark Places

All recognized characters belong to J.K. Rowling  
Everything else is mine.  
R – for violence, language and adult content  
Contains male/male pairings- **That's SLASH... you know, GAY**  


* * *

Last updated on October 26, 2002 

* * *

**Harry Potter and the Parliament of Dreams**

**Chapter 2 – Racing Through Dark Places**

The carriage rocked violently from side to side as it took the corner inside the main gate.  Professor McGonagall felt the carriage accelerate again as it rapidly crossed the causeway leading to the main doors of the castle.  McGonagall and Sprout were barely able to brace themselves in time for the sudden stop of the carriage.  

The squealing stop of the carriage attracted the attention of Severus Snape, who was passing by the main door at that very moment.  He threw open the main door and rushed outside, greeting his two fellow professors with a look of surprise on his normally dour face.

"Severus, get Albus quickly.  We need to get Harry to Poppy right away," McGonagall barked as soon as she saw him.

Snape sneered lightly at Harry, "What has Potter done to himself now?"

"His uncle beat him and I think he tapped his power in response, Severus.  He's too young to control it," Sprout filled Snape in as she made sure that Harry was securely on the stretcher.

Snape's pale face lost all remaining color, "Surely he couldn't have done that so soon?"

Sprout nodded, a concerned look on her normally cheerful face.

Snape then looked suddenly concerned for Harry as well,  "I'll get Albus immediately."  

McGonagall nodded as she rushed off towards the infirmary with Sprout and Potter in tow.

Snape ran towards the Headmaster's office only to bump into him half way there.

"Where is he?"

"They'll have him in the hospital ward by now," Severus replied.

"The magic detection devices went haywire with a sudden and very powerful display of magic.  I'm glad Minerva and Flora were in Hogsmeade.  They were able to Apparate there immediately."

Snape merely nodded.

"This was unexpected.  He's too young and he's not ready for this yet," Dumbledore replied as they arrived in the hospital ward.

"I doubt he'll ever be ready for it.  He's too much of a Gryffindor," Snape commented.

Minerva McGonagall snapped around to face Severus and shot him a cold stare.

"Perhaps I'm biased," Snape deadpanned.

Albus snorted just as he watched Poppy casting healing spells on a still unconscious Harry.

"What do you think happened?" Albus directed at Minerva.

"I think his uncle hit him and he tapped his power in anger.  Vernon Dursley was lying unconscious against the wall, like he was propelled there.  Also, every piece of glass around Harry was shattered into millions of pieces.  That is how he got the deep artery cut in his arm.  The blood and bruising on his face is from his uncle."

"Oh my," was Dumbledore's only reply.

Snape flushed red then went pale again and whispered quietly, "My word Mr. Potter, what have you gotten into this time?" 

Only Albus Dumbledore heard him.

Minerva turned to Dumbledore, "What are we going to do with him?  He can't stay here.  We have to spend the time strengthening the wards around the castle."

"I'll contact Molly Weasley.  We'll have to add some more protections at the Burrow, but I think that would be best," that said, Dumbledore turned on his heel and headed off to his office.

"Severus, can you keep an eye on him please?" McGonagall asked the sour-faced man.

Snape nodded while Minerva and Flora headed out.  Poppy was back in her office shortly thereafter.

* * *

After his shower, Draco crawled slowly into his bed, nursing his sore spots.  He fell asleep almost as soon his head had hit the pillow.  His sleep was quiet for a while before his dreams turned weird.  

_He was standing in a great room.  He heard a noise and spun around to face his arch-nemesis.  _

_"Do you know who I am?" asked the Boy Who Lived. _

_ Harry disappeared and Draco was spun around to face a scowling Severus Snape in full dress robes who asked,  "What do you want?"  _

_Professor McGonagall, head of the Gryffindor House, was suddenly standing there too and she asked, "Who are you?"  _

_Professor Dumbledore, the headmaster, appeared and asked, "Why are you here?"  _

_They all disappeared leaving Draco alone again.  He wandered about the large, dark room for a while before coming across Harry again.  He was sitting on a stool, polishing the handle of his Firebolt broomstick.  _

_Draco watched him for awhile before asking him, "What is going on?"_

_Harry looked at him, "Do you know who I am?"_

_"You're The Boy Who Lived."_

_Harry smiled at him, "Do you know why?"_

_Draco just stared at him in confusion._

_Harry smiled again, "Time to wake up Draco."_

Draco woke up moments later to his mother shaking him, "Time to wake up Draco.  Wake up!"

Draco stared at his mother.  

She rarely showed any emotion to her only child.  Once in a great while, she showed tolerance of Draco's existence.  The people at school thought that his mother was the one that sent him his nearly daily treats by owl.  In reality, the elves sent the food at Draco's request.  His mother rarely even talked to him, if the truth were told.  At least she didn't hit him though.

"I'm awake," Draco said coldly.

"The elves will be up shortly with your meal.  You are to stay here for the rest of your vacation.  We will be going to Diagon Alley on August 31st.  You will stay at the Leaky Cauldron for the night and then take a taxi to King's Cross Station for your trip back to Hogwarts.   You are to stay there for Christmas.  Your father _suggested_ that you at least make your time here useful." 

 She handed him two books.  "Your father and I are leaving on business in France.  Good bye."  

She got up and left without saying anything further or waiting for his response.

Draco started poring over his two new books.  "Ganderfall's Guide to Apparation" and "Animagi and How They Do It."  Draco's initial thought was that both magical abilities would be too powerful for him to be able to perform.  However, since he still had weeks left at home, he figured that it wouldn't hurt him to try to learn the spells.

Draco started reading immediately, not even noticing the elves when they entered with his food.

* * *

Harry was having another very bad nightmare.  It was dark all around him and he kept reliving Cedric's death over and over.  Voldemort was cackling evilly in the background.  Harry suddenly found himself floating above his own body watching something large and slimy creeping over his arm.  It bit him and he let out a blood-curdling scream.  Harry jerked into consciousness and flung himself screaming and crying into the first set of arms available.

An extremely surprised Severus Snape barely managed to catch the small young man.  In a terrible shock himself, he simply placed his hands around Harry as Harry buried his face into Snape's robes.  A look of utter confusion etched itself over Snape's face.  The confusion turned into astonishment in very short order.  

Snape felt a presence that was almost overwhelming his magical senses.  The power that was in and around Harry was shocking.  Snape, who had stood many times in the presence of the two most magically powerful men in the world, could feel more power in Potter.  The fact that the Potter boy seemed to have more potential then Dumbledore and Voldemort combined truly frightened him.  

He hoped that it was because Dumbledore and Voldemort were able to keep their magical presence dimmed through skill while Potter could not.  He sincerely doubted that they could dim it that much, though. 

"That means that Harry Potter has the potential to be the most powerful man in the world and by a good measure to boot," Snape whispered so quietly that no one heard.  Not even the still-sobbing Harry.  Snape tightened his hug ever so slightly to reassure the boy in his lap.

* * *

Harry slowly became aware of his surroundings.  He was buried in someone's robes.  That meant he was somewhere in the wizarding world.  He thought of the last things he could remember before he woke up with the nightmare.  His pale face turned ghostly white.  What happened?  

He pulled back and looked into the face of the person that was holding him.  He nearly died of shock.  His jaw dropped and he pulled out of Snape's arms are quickly as his bruised body would let him.  He landed with grunt on the hospital bed and he turned to stare at Snape, with an incredulous look plastered on his face and his jaw hanging open.

"Close your mouth Potter."

Harry's jaw snapped shut.

"Are you ok?" Snape asked dryly.

Harry only nodded.

"What happened?"

"Uncle Vernon hit me a few times and then the glass all broke.  When Uncle Vernon went to hit me again, he was thrown through the air.  I collapsed.  I woke up with a nightmare about Voldemort," Harry mumbled as he tried to piece together what happened.

Snape flinched slightly at the mention of the Dark Lord's name.  "How did the glass break?"

Harry looked suddenly frightened and he shuddered violently, "I don't know."

When he did so, Snape felt the magical force he was emanating drop to a more normal level, though it was still considerable.

Poppy, who had come running at the sound of Harry's scream, was standing there watching the exchange between the two of them.  She rushed forward and placed her hand on Harry's head as soon as he shuddered.

"Harry you need to rest since you lost a lot of blood.  But first, I need you to drink this."  She handed him a vial of restorer and Harry swallowed it quickly.  

"This potion will help you sleep," she said as she handed him a dreamless sleep potion.

He drank it quickly and true to her word, it knocked him out immediately.

"Poppy, if you'd mind not mentioning…"

"Don't worry, Severus, I won't let anyone know you're not a totally heartless bastard."  

Snape flinched visibly.  He wasn't expecting that, even from Poppy, whose strong opinions were often voiced.  She only raised an eyebrow at him.

* * *

Severus Snape had stayed next to Harry all night.  As much as everyone loathed admitting it, especially him, they needed Harry in the fight against the Dark Lord.  The Order of the Phoenix was being called up after almost fourteen years of relative quiet.  Snape had also returned to his role as a spy for Dumbledore, as well.  

Snape was risking his life to help the wizarding world.  He grunted at that thought.  He was risking his life for Albus Dumbledore, the only man in the world that had ever really been his friend.  Snape pushed aside his hate of his old schoolmate, James Potter. 

Harry looked so much like James that it was truly uncanny.  Snape forced himself to remember that it was Harry who stopped Voldemort.  What Dumbledore told the boy about mother's love was mostly poppycock.  Lilly's love for Harry did help protect him from Voldemort's physical touch, but it did nothing to protect him from the killing curse.  

That was a piece of information that Dumbledore had purposely obfuscated on.  

You see, plenty of parents died willing to protect their children during Voldemort's reign of terror.  While Lily Evans Potter was no doubt a very special light in the world, and even Severus admitted that, she wasn't all that special when it came to the killing curse. Plenty of other powerful mothers and fathers died to protect their children and none of those people were able to block the killing curse on the kids.  Harry Potter himself blocked the killing curse, of that there was no doubt at all in Snape's mind.  Given the emergence of the magical power he witnessed last night, he strongly suspected that his magical power activated itself to protect him from the curse.  It also likely did so to protect him from his uncle last night as well.

Where had the power come from though?  Dumbledore wasn't talking to him, the other professors or to Potter himself.  Snape guessed it though after seeing the sword in Dumbledore's office.  At the end of Potter's second year, Potter had summoned Fawkes, Albus' phoenix.  That act alone was extraordinary, as summoning someone else's familiar was unheard of.  Fawkes had carried the school Sorting Hat with him and from the Sorting Hat, Potter drew out Godric Gryffindor's sword.  Dumbledore told him this much.  He also told him what he had said to Potter, "Only a true Gryffindor could pull that out of the hat."  

Potter had merely assumed as Snape did at the time, that Potter really belonged in the Gryffindor house.  Dumbledore meant much more than that.   Harry Potter was truly a Gryffindor, as in the heir of Godric Gryffindor.  That alone would explain Potter's extraordinary powers.  It also stands to reason that Potter absorbed some of Voldemort's powers.  That means, in many respects, he possessed the power of two of the founders of Hogwarts.

Snape turned to face his colleagues as they entered the room.  They made enough noise to wake Potter.  Snape was careful to be scowling at the boy by the time his eyes opened.

* * *

Harry woke up early the next morning when several people entered the hospital wing.

"Good morning, Mr. Potter.  How good of you to join us," Snape sneered lightly.

Harry looked up, put his glasses on and then focused on the newcomers, Mrs. Weasley, Prof. Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall.

"Hello Harry," Ron's mother greeted him cheerfully, "Arthur, Percy and the twins are collecting your things from the Dursleys." 

Harry only nodded, not yet trusting his voice.

Harry looked closely at Professor Snape, who seemed to be suddenly lost in thought.  In fact, this was the first time Harry could ever remember Snape not having a scowl on his face.  Snape's eyebrows were merely bunched up in concentration.

Molly Weasley said pleasantly, "I'll be back for you dear as soon as I'm finished discussing arrangements with Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall."

Mrs. Weasley, McGonagall and Dumbledore left, leaving Harry alone again with Snape.

"Excuse me, Professor Snape?" Harry asked quietly, his voice a bit scratchy.

Snape startled out of his thoughts, "Yes? What is it Harry?"

Harry almost choked in surprise.  Snape was polite to him and he called him by his given name.  "What's going to happen to the Dursleys?"

Professor Snape looked momentarily surprised.  "I'm not sure.  I'd imagine that Arthur Weasley will straighten out your uncle's behavior," Snape's face darkened in anger towards the end of the statement.  

Harry shuddered a bit at the angry look on Snape's face.

"Harry?  Listen carefully to me for a moment," Snape said, returning to a sort of false calm.

"Yes sir."

"Harry, I don't like you.  I'm never going to like you.  There is too much bad blood between your family and mine.  Nevertheless, no one, but most especially you, deserves to be beat.  Do you understand that?    Dumbledore has made it very clear to me the events that occurred when I was a student here and the events that occurred on the night of your parent's deaths.  James did save my life when we were students and I was unable to save his, but I am doing my best to try to save yours."

Harry blinked a couple of tears out of his eyes at the mention of his father's death.  Normally, this would not have effected him, but his emotions were raw and on the surface.

Snape looked away politely while Harry composed himself.  

He then continued, "Privately, I have become slightly more understanding.  Publicly, however, I have to be an even meaner git than I've ever been before.  Do you understand why?"

"Yes sir.  You'll have to maintain your hatred of the Boy Who Lived in order to help ensure your safety as a spy in Voldemort's circle."

Snape's eyebrows rose in surprise, "I didn't realize you knew so much.  I knew Dumbledore allowed you into his pensive and you saw him defend me at trial, but I didn't know you knew my current status."

"I'm only guessing, but it makes sense.  And I do understand your situation.  Perhaps I'll even make it easier for you to punish me without having to create reasons that would build even more outrage against you," Harry replied while looking slyly in Snape's direction.

Snape was once again surprised, "There is no doubt about it.  You are most certainly a Gryffindor and a Potter.  Good day to you, Mr. Potter," Snape stood to leave.

"And to you Professor Snape.  Best of luck to you on your mission."

Snape nodded in reply and strolled out of the room.

Molly Weasley was entering at that time and they exchanged nods and Molly wished him luck as well.

"Are you ready to go Harry?" she asked.

"Yes ma'am."

"Ok, we're off to the Burrow then," she smiled brightly.

* * *

Severus had expected to be summoned all night long, so he was not surprised when his forearm started to burn painfully by the time he reached the dungeon.  He turned around and made for the main entrance.  He passed Professor Flitwick on his way there.

"Filius, please inform Albus that I have been summoned and that I shall return and report to him as soon as I can."

The tiny man smiled sadly at the Potions Professor, "I will.  Good luck to you Severus."

Severus nodded stiffly and made his way out of the castle.  The horseless carriage that McGonagall and company had used last night was still in front of the entranceway, so he climbed into it and ordered it to the edge of the grounds.  As soon as he cleared the anti-Apparation field around the school grounds, he Apparated to the Dark Lord's location.  He had no idea where it was, but that was one of the strengths of the Dark Mark.

"Severus, how good of you to join me," Voldemort sneered dangerously.

Severus bowed and kissed the hem of Voldemort's robe waiting for him to speak again.

"There was a powerful disturbance in the flow of magic last night.  It had something to do with Potter.  Tell me what happened."

Seeing no harm in the information Severus explained, "Potter was attacked by his Muggle uncle for reasons unknown and his magic responded.  All the glass was found shattered in the room and his uncle was flung away from him with considerable force.  He then fell into the broken glass and very nearly died from a severe cut to his wrist.  He is at Hogwarts now under care from Dumbledore."

Voldemort scratched his bare chin thoughtfully.  "This is more serious than I thought.  Thank you for your information.  Do you know where the boy will be after he's healed?"

"No my lord.  Dumbledore does not discuss the boy with me."

"Very well.  You may go," Voldemort said, dismissing him.

Severus walked only three steps away before Voldemort called out to him, "What do you know about the Malfoy's family background?"

Severus turned back around and replied thoughtfully, "They are a very old family that can be traced back easily as far as the Founders of Hogwarts.  With very few exceptions over the years they have been powerful Wizards in both Light and Dark arts.  Draco, Lucius' only son, is an exceptional student in Potions."

Voldemort nodded again thoughtfully and then waved his hand in dismissal.  

Snape hurried away before he could be called back again.  He Apparated as soon as he was able and rushed back to the school to report to Dumbledore.

* * *

Molly and Harry traveled into Hogsmeade in a horseless carriage that the Headmaster had summoned for their purpose. They went immediately to the Three Broomsticks.  Molly tossed some Floo powder into the fireplace and pushed Harry towards it.

"The Burrow," Harry said as he whooshed off through the disorientating Floo Network.

He arrived into the arms of Ron, who immediately steadied him and pulled him into a hug.  No words were passed between them, but the hug spoke volumes about the way Ron was feeling.  

"Your stuff is in our room," Ron told him as soon as he broke the hug.

"Our room?"

"You are going to be living here for the rest of the summer, at least.  So, yeah, our room," Ron said with an impish grin.

Harry smiled back. He then, quite suddenly, found himself in the middle of another hug.  This time, it was between two people, with identical somber expressions on identical faces.

"Harry, we want," George started, "to talk to you later," Fred concluded.

Harry nodded.  The twins smiled at him before leaving him to Ron.  They went off and explosions were heard from their room, not even a minute later.  Ron and Harry headed up to their room.

"So, Harry, are you doing ok, mate?"

"I'm a little woozy Ron and I am still stuck with far more questions than answers."

"What happened?"

Harry's eyes clouded and he shook a bit.  "Can we not talk about it?"

Ron, seeing the distress his best friend was in, replied, "Okay, Harry.  Remember that I am here for you, no matter what.  You are my best friend."

Harry smiled slightly.  "Thank you Ron.  You have no idea how much that means to me."

"Do you want to go practice some Quidditch?"

Harry replied by grabbing his broom out of his trunk.

* * *

The first few days at The Burrow were quiet for Harry.  He spent all of his time with Ron, barely talking at all.  Ron understood and was there to support him anytime he broke down.  The second day Harry was at The Burrow, Ron talked him into de-gnoming the garden. The funny gnomes did manage to cheer him up quite a bit.

It was a few days after Harry arrived when Fred and George approached Harry and Ron with a request to join them on a trip to Diagon Alley.   They were meeting with some representatives from Zonkos and they wanted Harry and Ron to pick up some supplies for them.  They also decided it would be a good time to pick up their school supplies, since their letters from Hogwarts had arrived that morning.

Mrs. Weasley decided that the boys could go by themselves, since she trusted them all.  She stayed home with Ginny, as she wanted to take the opportunity to work in the recently de-gnomed garden. 

* * *

 The boys all stepped into the fireplace in succession, arriving moments later in the Leaky Cauldron.  Fred and George headed off to their meeting while Harry and Ron headed towards the Quidditch sport shop.  

They were just a few meters short of the shop when a large explosion blew them off their feet.  Harry landed on top of a young boy and Ron landed on top of Harry.  They were covered in dirt, dust and broken glass.

* * *

Ginny was reading Ron's spell book Grade 4 when the living room clock clanged ominously as the hand for Ron moved from Traveling, to Mortal Peril.  Ginny screamed.  Moments later, the hands for both Fred and George also moved from Traveling to Mortal Peril.  She was shaking like a leaf in the wind by the time Molly made it in from the garden.  Molly was just in time to watch both Arthur's and Percy's hands move from Work, to Traveling and stopping at Mortal Peril.  She let out a sudden shrill moan and collapsed backwards onto the couch in shock.  

Molly's scream snapped Ginny out of her own terror and she scrambled over to her mother. She comforted her mother as much as she could while they both sat watching the clock.

* * *

Harry recovered from his shock enough to roll Ron off from him.  He stood quickly, wand in hand.  He moved forward to make sure that he was between the two boys behind him and any danger that was sure to come along. It didn't take long to determine what caused the explosions.  There were Death Eaters everywhere and the Dark Mark hung ominously in the air above them all.  

One Death Eater approached Harry and leveled his wand at him.  "Get out of the way Potter!  I'm here for that Mudblood behind you," he growled in surprise when he recognized the Boy Who Lived.  

The Death Eater was on his guard for two compelling reasons.  Voldemort had given very specific instructions to all his followers regarding the Boy Who Lived.  He was not to be touched by anyone for any reason.  When the time was right, the Dark Lord would handle the boy himself.  He also didn't have any illusions about his own skills with the wand.  He doubted very much that he'd be able to stand up to the boy who beat the Dark Lord twice.

The man broke out of his thoughts a moment later when Harry shouted "Expelliarmus!" 

He managed to dodge the curse and he shouted "Imperio!" at Harry a split second later.  

The curse hit him and Harry felt the feeling of the world drop away.  All Harry could hear was a voice in his mind insisting that he stand aside. He very quickly overcame the desire to listen and shouted "NO!" and falling completely out of the curse.  

Harry's anger rolled off him in waves as the Death Eater aimed a curse at the boy on the ground.  He pointed his wand at the Death Eater and was about to shout another curse when a blue beam shot out of the end of his wand and slammed into him.  The man flew backwards across the street and slammed into the brick wall of the outside of Flourish and Blotts.  He slumped to the ground with blood trickling out of the side of his mouth.  

The boy screamed behind him a few moments later.  Harry ignored the boy so he could pay attention to an approaching Death Eater.  He aimed his wand at the Death Eater when a second explosion blew him back into Ron, the boy and a third boy that he hadn't noticed before.  

Harry's ears were ringing and there was blood flowing freely down the side of his face. His left shoulder also had a long cut from some flying debris.  He quickly recovered his senses and got back up.  He noticed Ron out of the corner of his eye get up as well.  Harry aimed his wand at the Death Eater that had just made it in range.  

He shouted "Expelliarmus!" at the same exact time as Ron.  

The two beams slammed into the Death Eater and the man went flying through the air slamming into the brick wall.  There was a sound like a crumpled melon as the man's skull caved in on impact.  Harry stared in shock at the head-shaped dent in the wall and the bloody body beneath it.  

He leaned hard against Ron, who was now standing shoulder-to-shoulder with him.  Together they blocked the two boys behind them.  

Harry looked questioningly at Ron.

"I'm not about to let you stand alone against a Death Eater.  I'm your friend Harry and you'll never have to stand alone if I can do anything about it," Ron said with a slight shrug while scanning the streets for more danger.

The danger seemed to have passed.  A very dirty set of twins ran up a few moments later.  They had many cuts and bruises but looked whole.  They rushed up to Ron with obvious relief stamped clearly on their faces.  The hugged Ron and a very surprised Harry tightly before releasing them and looking them over.  Harry was visibly exhausted but had a look of intense concentration on his face.

"Are they gone?" Harry asked George quietly.

"Dad, Percy and a bunch of men from the ministry arrived moments after the attack started.  They are helping with cleanup and told us to come find you."

The boy standing behind Harry, who looked barely eleven years old, suddenly rushed forward and grabbed Harry and spun him around.  Since the boy was kind of tall for his age and Harry was still kind of short, the boy was able to reach Harry's face on his toes.  Upon doing so, he placed a very big kiss square on the lips of the Boy Who Lived.  Harry, who had been going pale with all the exertion, flushed a very bright shade of red.  

"What? Humph…" Harry was able to get out.

The boy was not about to let up though and Harry was too weak to pry him off.  The Weasleys were no help at all.  The twins stood there with horribly shocked expressions and Ron was laughing almost hysterically at Harry's increasing antics in his desperation to get away from the boy.

Harry was finally saved from the boy's clutches when the other boy stepped forward to grab his younger brother.

"Mickey!  You cannot go kissing Harry like that!  What are people going to think?"

"Thank you Harry!" Mickey squealed as soon as his lips were separated from Harry's.

Ron recovered first, "Justin Finch-Fletchley, is that you?"

"Hi Ron.  Sorry about my little brother.  He is a very affectionate lad.  And well, thank you both.  You both saved our lives," he said as he blushed and looked at his feet.

"Don't worry about it Justin," Ron replied, blushing when he realized that he really was a brave Gryffindor, standing next to his friend when his friend needed the help.

Ron turned away from Justin to see what Fred and George were doing.  They were both casting healing charms on Mickey and Harry.  It was also apparent that they started with each other as neither of them was bleeding now.  Ron nodded his head towards Fred and Justin took the hint.  They went over together to get healed up.  About the time that everyone had their cuts healed, Arthur and Percy Weasley arrived.  

Harry entered a kind of shock due to exhaustion.  Ron explained to his father everything he saw while Percy spent his time looking over the dead Death Eater and the one living one.  

"Justin, is it?" Arthur asked Justin.

"Yes, sir."

"Your parents are muggles, correct?"

"Yes, sir."

"Where are your parents?"

"They were in Flourish and Blotts.  I was just bringing my brother over to the Quidditch shop to show him some wizard stuff.  He just got his acceptance letter to Hogwarts this morning."

Arthur's face looked grim.  Ron picked up on it right away, as did young Mickey.

"Something happened to our parents, didn't it?" Mickey demanded.

Arthur exchanged looks with Ron.  Ron nodded and went over to stand behind Mickey.

"I'm afraid that might be the case," Arthur replied after Ron was in place.

Justin stuttered quietly, "What-t-t h-h-happened-d-d?"

Mickey spun around to run and turned smack into Ron, who wrapped his arms around the startled boy.

"Justin, most of the people that were in Flourish and Blotts were killed.  They were especially targeting muggles.  If your parents were there, then they were most likely murdered.  We'll need your help identifying remains, if you are up to it."

Justin turned a ghastly shade of white, before saying in a very quiet voice, "What are they going to do with us?  Our parents are the only family we have.  There is no one else." 

"For now, you can come home with us.  Harry is staying with us as well.  You do know Ron and Harry, right?  You are all in the same year?"

"Yes, sir, but I wasn't exactly the nicest to Harry last year during the Tri-Wizard Tournament.  I'm in Hufflepuff, and well…" Justin went off on an irrelevancy unable to cope with the possibility of losing his parents.

"Oh.  Would you like me to find another place for you two?" Arthur asked kindly.

Harry spoke up, "Justin, the only people I'm holding a grudge against are far older then you.  I won't lie and say it didn't bother me, but don't turn down a chance at a safe place because of me.  I'm staying there because of issues with my Aunt and Uncle."

Justin looked closely at the obviously drained Harry, "If you're sure Harry."

Harry nodded, too tired to even reply now.

Arthur brought Justin down the street to Flourish and Blotts.  When they returned a few minutes later the tears in Justin's eyes and the tracks down his face said well enough that the worse case was true.  Ron had gotten Mickey quieted down and suddenly found his other shoulder occupied by Justin.  Since everyone was too tired, Arthur sent Percy back to the office to collect Ministry cars to bring them all home in.  Aurors had arrived and were removing the fallen Death Eaters and bringing the one living one back for questioning.  

The cars arrived a short time later and Arthur directed their loading.  He got all of the boys into the cars and got them back to the Burrow within the hour.

* * *

Molly Weasley breathed an audible sigh of relief as first the twins, then Arthur and Percy and then finally Ron's hands on the clock moved from Mortal Peril to Traveling.  Ginny leaned back on the couch too, relaxing suddenly from all the strain and stress that she was in for the last ten minutes.  Molly sent up a quiet thank you to whoever may be listening.

* * *

The cars arrived outside the odd little house in Ottery St. Catchpole. This was the first time that Justin and Mickey had ever seen a wizard dwelling.  Molly rushed out to meet the returning boys and men.  She grabbed first the twins then Ron and Harry in tight hugs.  Only after that, did she hug her husband and Percy.  It was at this point she saw too boys that she had never met before.  Molly took one look at their tearstained faces and pulled them both into a motherly hug.  They curled into her as they started crying again.

She directed them into the house as Arthur herded the other boys into the house behind her.  She took charge after getting everybody settled in the living room.  She went into her no non-sense mode.

"Percy, get the two cots for Ron's room.  These two boys can join Ron and Harry up there.  Fred and George, help Harry to his room and get him in bed," she added after a quick look at how pale Harry was.

"Yes, mum," the twins said together as they picked Harry up between them and headed up the stairs after Percy.

"Ron, head to bed as well," she said next.

Ron nodded and followed his brothers up the stairs.

That left Arthur, Ginny and the two Finch-Fletchleys sitting on the couch.

Arthur pulled Molly into the kitchen where they held a quick conversation.  Ginny, her motherly instinct becoming active a little early pulled the younger boy into her lap and comforted him.

"Justin, what happened?" she asked him.

"The Death Eaters attacked Diagon alley and they killed our parents," his voice cracked and he stopped talking.

Ginny didn't reply as Mickey started whimpering into her shoulder again.  They remained in silence for a few minutes until Molly and Arthur returned.  When they did appear, Molly's face was very grave and mothering.  

"Justin, sweetie, Arthur has explained what happened.  You will be staying here for now.  As you heard, I have had extra beds placed into Ron's room in the attic.  You'll have to be careful of the Family Ghoul that lives up there.  All he really does is moan, rattle pipes and drool.  Don't worry though, the ghoul drool is harmless."

"Thank you Mrs. Weasley," Justin replied.

"We'll take care of things for you Justin.  I'll set up a meeting with Professor Dumbledore as soon as possible.  The ministry will see to it that you are taken care of," Arthur added.

"Thanks sir."

"All right boys.  I want you all to go to bed and rest until dinner," Mrs. Weasley commanded.

"I'll show them up to Ron's room and then come down to help you cook, okay Mum?"

"Yes sweetheart.  Thank you."

"Come on boys," Ginny said to Justin and Mickey.

They all traveled upstairs.

Mickey and Justin both settled into their cots and sniffled their way into silence.  Ginny observed all the boys for a few moments before heading back downstairs to help her mother.

* * *

The only deviation in Draco's day from the normal reading that he was doing was a loud shouting match that occurred in the atrium of the manor.  Since his room was off from the third floor of the atrium, he heard the violent yelling when the door was open to admit the house elf.

Draco was slightly surprised, since most of the time Malfoy Manor was as quiet as a tomb.  He dismissed his curiosity though, since he was unable to leave his suite of rooms.

Another day passed for Draco Malfoy.

End of Chapter 2


	3. Summer Moon

All recognized characters belong to J.K. Rowling  
Everything else is mine.  
R – for violence, language and adult content  
Contains male/male pairings- **That's SLASH... you know, GAY**  


* * *

Last updated on October 26, 2002 

* * *

**Harry Potter and the Parliament of Dreams**

**Chapter 3 – Summer Moon**

The afternoon in Ron's attic room passed quietly.   Justin and Mickey eventually fell asleep, although Mickey had climbed into the cot with Justin.  Harry slept deeply the whole time, having used far more energy than he was used to using.  Ron drifted in and out of sleep, listening to the other boys in the room whenever he was awake.

Ron was the only one truly awake when George appeared in the doorway.  His red head popped into the room around the door and looked right at Ron.

"Mum says to wake them up, so she can get some food into them," George said quietly as he came slowly into the room.

Ron nodded and got out of bed, heading for Harry.  George made his way over to Justin and his brother.  George very gently shook Justin's shoulder, causing him to pop his eyes open.  The look of pain that crossed Justin's face touched George deep in his heart.  The normally jovial twin had a look of sincere compassion on his face when he gestured it was time for Justin to get up.  He couldn't bring himself to talk at the moment.

Ron had managed to wake up Harry.  He looked utterly helpless, with his jet-black hair all over the place.  The emotional pain that was visible on Harry's face was starting to tear Ron up inside.  Ron pulled Harry into a hug and held him for a few moments.  Harry remained rigid for a second before relaxing completely into Ron's embrace.

"It'll be okay Harry, I'll be with you mate," Ron whispered confidently.

Harry smiled briefly for his friend.  Together they went down the stairs, leaving George with Justin and Mickey.  

As soon as he got downstairs, Mrs. Weasley pulled him into a tight hug.

"Fred told me what happened, Harry.  I'm very proud of you," Molly stated with a serious look on her face.

"I just did what I thought was right, ma'am," Harry replied quietly.

"I know lad.  I'm _proud_ that you know what is right," Molly stated firmly.

Harry blushed.

"Now you've embarrassed him again," Ron interjected with frustration.

Molly rounded on Ron, "I'm very proud of you too, my youngest boy."

Ron blushed then too, further retorts dying on his lips.

"Now," Molly said as she gathered the boys up, "it is time to put some good food into you."

Having said that, she sat both boys side-by-side and shuffled away to collect her next pair of boys.  The Finch-Fletchley boys were seated across from Ron and Harry.  The twins, Percy, and Ginny arrived next.  They all sat down and dinner commenced.  Arthur Weasley had returned to the office to help with the cleanup.

The whole atmosphere was very somber while they ate.  Harry got more and more restless as he picked at his food.  Justin and Mickey weren't much better off.  After only fifteen minutes, Harry excused himself and went outside.  Justin and Mickey got up too, but went back upstairs.  

Molly looked at Ron and tilted her head towards the door that Harry went out.  Ron nodded, got up and followed Harry outside.  Fred and George got up of their own accord and went upstairs to find Justin and Mickey.

Ron found Harry a few moments later sitting on a large rock next to the garden.

Harry was staring out into the night and gave no indication that he noticed Ron appear.  Ron stayed quiet, watching his friend.

* * *

Draco's evening was a little different from usual.  Instead of sitting in his bed and reading, he was standing in the giant window that graced his room.  The window overlooked the great expanse of land that made up the rear of Malfoy Manor.  Draco was feeling drawn to the night.  He turned and flicked his wand, causing all the lights to go out, putting him into darkness.

The only light in the room was now coming from the almost full moon. The light cast on Draco made him look sinister and pale.

_"The choice is coming.  Soon.  Choose wisely, or we will both regret it," _echoed in his head.

'I've already made my choice, haven't I?' Draco thought to himself.

'Or, I'm I supposed to play nice with Potter?' he asked himself.

He didn't have an answer, but staring into the bright moon made him more relaxed.

* * *

Harry watched the moon rise, wondering what he had to do, wondering how he could be normal.

Ron stood quietly for nearly an hour, displaying more patience than he ever had.  As he watched, Harry seemed to relax in the moonlight.  He finally stepped forward and gently laid his hand on Harry's shoulder.  Harry didn't jump, or otherwise move.

"Thanks for being out here with me Ron, and thanks for giving me the time," Harry said quietly.

Ron blinked in surprise, "Your welcome.  Are you okay mate?"

"I will be, I think.  There is just so much going on.  Something about what happened earlier today has had me thinking.  I think I need to discuss something with you," Harry said somberly.

"Anything Harry.  You are my best friend and nothing is going to change that," Ron stated firmly.

"I hope not.  Earlier today, when Mickey kissed me, I liked it.  A lot," Harry whispered.

"Oh.  OH!  I thought you were interested in Cho?" Ron replied confusedly.

"I've thought about boys, but I've never really moved beyond that.  I really do think I'm gay, though Ron," Harry said a little more firmly.

"All right then," Ron said.

"It doesn't bother you?" Harry asked incredulous.

"Of course not Harry!  That is a muggle issue.  There have been many great gay witches and wizards," Ron said smiling.

"You're sure it doesn't bother you?" Harry asked again.

"No.  I hope you aren't attracted to me though," Ron said lifting his eyebrows, "I kind of like Hermione."

Harry laughed, "She's all yours mate!"

"Good," Ron replied with a shit-eating grin on his face.

They got up together and walked back inside, Harry's demeanor improved.  They walked straight to their shared room.  Justin and Mickey were already settled in to Justin's bed.  Both of them were sleeping.  Ron smiled at Harry and Harry returned it.  They went to their separate beds without further words.

* * *

The next day started early for Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.  Arthur Apparated to work a little before seven a.m. Mrs. Weasley went straight to the kitchen to start preparing the massive breakfast that would be required to feed all the teenagers at The Burrow.  She was surprised when several owls arrived at her window at once.  She let them in and took off the letters and sent them on their way with an owl treat each.

One of the items that arrived was a copy of the Daily Prophet.  There was also a letter from her husband and one from Professor Dumbledore.

She read the brief note from Arthur first.  "Molly, please check the second main story in the Daily Prophet.  I'm off to a meeting to discuss it.  It does look like it is a go.  Rita Skeeter apparently bombarded Cornelius at home last night with an advanced copy of the article.  Love Arthur."

She opened the Daily Prophet and saw the headline.  "Death Eaters Attack Diagon Alley!"

She looked down to the bottom of the page and looked at the next biggest headline, "Boy Who Lived Saves Lives: To be Awarded Order of Merlin Third Class."

**_Boy Who Lived Saves Lives:_**

_To be Awarded Order of Merlin Third Class_ _Rita Skeeter_

_Harry Potter defended two boys' lives yesterday with the help of Ronald Weasley, son of Arthur Weasley of the Ministry of Magic.  Both boys managed to capture one Death Eater and to kill another one while defending Justin and Michael Finch-Fletchley.  The Daily Prophet would like to offer its sincerest condolences to both Finch-Fletchley boys on the loss of their parents in the attack in Flourish & Blotts.  _

_This reporter talked personally to Cornelius Fudge, Minister of Magic last evening.  He has agreed to push forward a resolution to award both Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley the Order of Merlin Third Class for their outstanding bravery and heroics in defending their fellow students.  If the resolution passes as expected, Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley will be the youngest Wizards in history to be awarded this prestigious honor._

Molly dropped the paper in surprise.  Her youngest son was going to get the Order of Merlin Third class at fifteen!  And so was a boy that she loved just as much as her own children.  She was never more proud of Ron in his whole life.

She remembered she had a letter from Professor Dumbledore so she picked that up next.

_Dear Molly,_

_I'd like to thank you from the bottom of my heart for taking in Harry Potter and the Finch-Fletchley boys.  As Arthur has no doubt told you, the two Finch-Fletchleys have no family left to speak of.  The same is also true of Harry.  Would you consider adopting all three boys?  I know it is a great responsibility and a great burden for a family of nine, but I can think of no better mother and father than you and Arthur.  All three boys are independently wealthy and have the full support of many of the staff here at Hogwarts.  I've already made arrangements with Gringotts to transfer a small amount of money to your family account.  This money is not charity.  It is to offset the expenses involved with clothing and feeding three additional mouths.  Thank you for considering the matter of the boys and please get back to me after you discuss the matter thoroughly with Arthur._

_Your friend with love,_

_Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_P.S. Congratulations to you and yours for Ronald's pending Order of Merlin Third Class.  I know you are proud of him, as am I._

Molly reread the letter twice as tears trickled down her face.  Of course she would take in the lovely boys.  Was there any other option, truly?  It broke her heart to see those boys in pain.

_Dear Albus,_

_Arthur mentioned the possibility last night and I agreed immediately.  We feel that it would be best to deal with the paperwork and discuss the possibilities with the proper authorities before we approach the boys with the offer.  I wouldn't want to raise false hopes with any of them by offering a family and new home, only to have the government deny the possibility._

_Thank you very much for your help with getting Ron his Order of Merlin.  I know you sit on the Committee and I can't tell you how much it means to Arthur and me.  Ron hasn't been told yet (nor Harry), but I'm sure he'll be quite proud, as it is something that he can truly call his own.  I realize how hard it is on him being the youngest of six brothers and this may be just the thing to increase his confidence._

_With love,_

_Molly Weasley._

As soon as she finished the letter she went looking for an owl to deliver it.  Harry's snowy white owl Hedwig sensed her intentions and immediately stuck out her leg, looking forward to having a delivery.

"Thank you Hedwig," Molly said to her, scratching behind her ear tufts. 

Hedwig hooted throatily in appreciation.

"Bring this to Albus Dumbledore at Hogwarts please, deary," she told the owl.

Hedwig hooted and then soared out of the open living room window.

* * *

Harry woke up around eight A.M. to stirring in the room.  Mickey was awake and was shaking his brother in attempt to wake him up as well.  Ron slept on unaware.

Harry got out of bed and stumbled towards the bathroom.  After five steps forward, he turned around and got his glasses.  He then went to the bathroom.  When he was complete with his necessary business in the bathroom, he walked silently down the stairs and made his way to the kitchen.

"Good morning dear," Mrs. Weasley greeted him.  "What would you like for breakfast?"

"Toast and bacon please," Harry replied as his eyes drifted over what was available.

"Coming right up.  Have a seat at the table," she told him cheerfully.

Harry sat down as Mickey and Justin drifted silently into the room.  The boys sat down on either side of Harry.  Mrs. Weasley looked surprised as she set Harry's food in front of him, as she didn't hear the boys enter.

"What would you boys like to eat?" she asked.

"A little of everything please?" Justin asked shyly.

"You sound just like my Fred," Mrs. Weasley chortled.

"I'd like some eggs and bacon if you don't mind," Mickey piped up.

"Of course dear," Molly smiled kindly at him.

Harry finished his breakfast fairly quickly and excused himself form the table.  He wandered into the living room and dropped down on the center of the couch.  A few minutes later Justin came in and dropped into the seat next to him.

Justin stared forlornly at the wall and he started to sob pitifully after a few minutes of silence.  Harry wasn't sure what to do so he pulled the other boy into him.  Justin moved willingly and curled up into Harry.  Harry wrapped his arms around Justin and rocked slowly back and forth, understanding the other boy's pain.

Harry drifted off to sleep awhile later when Justin had quieted down and done the same.

Several hours later, Harry woke up to find himself stretched out on the couch gently rubbing against another warm body.  There was a light blanket covering them both.  He opened his eyes and recognized the back of Justin's head and he froze in shock.

Justin mumbled and pressed himself backwards against Harry's arousal quite insistently.  Harry moved his center section away from Justin again only to have Justin stir.

"What's going on Harry?" he mumbled quietly.

"Nothing," Harry squeaked.

Justin pressed back into Harry again and Harry whimpered quietly.

Justin leaned forward and then turned around to face Harry.  Harry looked down to see Justin's pants tented in front and he blushed.

Justin took Harry's hand gently and smiled saying, "It's okay Harry.  There was no harm done.  We were just enjoying each other's company."

"Are you… I mean do you like… other lads?" Harry asked quietly.

Justin looked at Harry closely, "I do."

"So do I, though I've never been interested in any in particular," Harry replied blushing.

"Like I said Harry, we were just comforting one another.  What happened when we were sleeping is natural for us.  There was no harm done," Justin smiled tentatively.

Harry squeezed his hand, "Right.  There was no harm done."

"Shall we go find Ron and talk Quidditch then?"

"Good idea," Harry replied, looking relieved.

* * *

It was a few days later that Professor Albus Dumbledore showed up at The Burrow.  He came with two small boxes and two envelopes.

"I'd like to see Harry and Ron please," he told Fred, who had answered the door.

Fred invited the Headmaster inside and led him to the kitchen where everyone had gathered.

"Good morning everyone," Dumbledore said when he arrived in the kitchen.

Everyone replied in kind.

"I'm here today to award Mr. Harry Potter and Mr. Ronald Weasley with the Order of Merlin Third Class.  I'm sorry we couldn't have the normal ceremony, but under the circumstances we thought it would be best to do it this way."

Harry and Ron both stared in shock at the Headmaster.  Justin, Mickey, Fred and George stared at each other and at Harry and Ron.  Molly Weasley beamed with pride at the two boys.

"For what sir?" Harry managed to stumble out.

"For outstanding bravery and heroics in defending your fellow students."

Harry and Ron both blushed a bright red and looked guiltily at Justin and Mickey.

Justin responded, "You both deserve the recognition.  I wouldn't have been able to stand there the way you two did."

Harry looked at the pained expression on Justin's face and went over to hug him.  It very quickly became a large group hug in which everyone was involved.

"I'd love to stay and chat, but I have a lot of business to take care of back at Hogwarts.  Congratulations again and I'll see you when school starts," Dumbledore said cheerfully.

Molly followed him out and they talked while the boys all smiled at each other and examined the ornate medals.

* * *

July 31st arrived before they all knew it.  Molly Weasley had managed to get everyone settled and feeling at home within a few days of their arrival.  Arthur had used his connections at the ministry to see to the Finch-Fletchleys' stuff.  The boys were fairly well covered in insurance and investments that their parents had made.  Arthur arranged for a financial planner, familiar in both the wizarding world and muggle world, to take care of the boys' finances.  He also arranged to have himself placed in temporary custody of both boys.  The muggles went along without a hitch as the Ministry of Magic used its connections with the Muggle government.  

Molly had also successfully prepared a surprise party for Harry's birthday, arranging with Hermione's parents for Hermione to stay at the Weasleys for the rest of the summer.  

Hedwig had returned from her daily flight with a letter and package from Sirius.  Harry opened the letter and read it.  It was the usual niceties with the addition of the explanation of the book that was in the package.  It was shrunk so that Hedwig could carry it, but it was a guide on how to become an Animagus.   There were numerous notes in the margins that were Sirius' and what must have been his father's handwriting.  He realized with a jolt that this was the book that they studied to become Animagi.  He secreted it away in his trunk, before anyone else saw it.

Harry was feeling very tired, but otherwise was recovering well from all the excitement.  He did continue to stew over the thoughts of being gay.  His nightly dreams became a lot more interesting as he figured out his true preferences sometimes involving Justin and a continuation of the incident of the couch.  Justin never brought it up again, though he glanced at Harry every so often in a more interested way.

He was jolted away from his thoughts by the arrival of his other best friend, Hermione.  She walked right into Ron's room and pulled him into a hug.  Harry was surprised for only a moment before he returned the hug.

"Harry, can't you ever have a quiet summer?"

"It would appear not," Harry replied dryly.

"Happy Birthday Harry!  I'm staying the rest of the summer."

"Thanks… You are?" Harry asked in surprise.

"Mrs. Weasley invited me to stay and my parents thought is was best.  I think she wanted to have as many friends around you as possible."

"Most likely," Harry smiled back at her.

"I've been studying some new curses and hexes."

"You are always doing new things."

Hermione mock glared at him for a moment before breaking out in full grin.  "Why are their two extra cots in here?"

"Justin Finch-Fletchley and his younger brother are staying here.  Their parents were killed in the fight in Diagon Alley," Harry replied quietly.

"Oh No!  I didn't realize they were staying here.  I read about what happened in the Daily Prophet.  Are they okay?"

"Ron and I defended them against some Death Eaters.  We killed one.  I injured the other."

Hermione looked stricken for a moment at the pain on Harry's face before pulling Harry into another tight hug.  "I'm glad you stood up to them to save others Harry."

"They gave us both the Order of Merlin Third Class."

"I read.  Congratulations on the honor, though I can see how much it hurts you to think about it."

"There is something else I need to tell you Hermi," Harry said very quietly.

"What is it Harry?"

"Mickey Finch-Fletchley gave me a very long kiss as thanks for saving him."

"So?"

"I liked it, a lot Hermi.  I'm gay."

Hermione tilted her head a little bit and said very calmly, "Harry, you are my best friend.  You will be my best friend, no matter what.  You can't help your sexuality.  I read this really nice book called Real Boys once, and in it…"

Harry smiled as he cut her off with a big hug, "Thanks Hermione.  You have no idea how much that means to me."

It was at this point that Ron walked in.  A look of slight confusion and a bit of jealousy crossed his features before a smile went across his face.  

"Hermione!  Good to see you.  Ginny came out to the field to tell us you were here.  Harry didn't feel up to practicing Quidditch with us today.  He wanted some time to think." 

"Ron, remember what we talked about that night?" Harry asked.

"Yes," Ron replied.

"I told Hermione about me, I think you should tell her what is on your mind."

Ron paled.  "Tell her what?" he whispered.

"You know what, twit."

"I—I—I—I"

"Tell her!"

"Tell me what?" Hermione demanded, quietly hoping it was what she hoped.

Ron looked desperate and trapped.  He finally rushed it out, "Hermione, I really like you a lot and want you to be my girlfriend."  He cringed a little expecting an explosion.

Hermione walked over in front of him.  She looked in his eyes for a moment before leaning in and kissing him on the lips.  His whole body blushed a brilliant red that rivaled his hair.

"It's about time!" Harry grinned at his two best friends.

They went downstairs together to join what was shaping up to be a big party.  Harry got gifts from all his friends and they all had a good time.  They all were able to forget about the pain and the problems that had been hovering over their heads, for a while at least.

* * *

Harry woke up abruptly again.  The pained expression on the face of the fallen Death Eater faded from his vision as he regained consciousness.  

Another nightmare!

He had been having them all too frequently.  It was still a couple of days until they left for Diagon Alley.  It was decided that they would all spend the last day of vacation there.  The Ministry, through Arthur Weasley, had arranged protection, in the form of Aurors, for both Harry and the Finch-Fletchleys.  Harry did not want protection, but he wasn't given any choice in the matter.  Both Arthur and Molly had been very firm on the point and Harry had relented.

Harry's attention was brought back to the room when he heard a sniffle from the direction of Mickey's bed.  It was apparent that Mickey had another nightmare as well.  The boy was awake and cringing under his covers.  Harry made a noise and Mickey popped his head out and Harry gestured to him.  The boy hopped out of his bed and climbed in next to Harry as soon as he had lifted the covers.  The boy folded himself into the same shape that Harry was in and Harry wrapped his arms around the boy.  The boy fell back asleep almost instantly.  Harry was glad.  Both he and Ron had taken on the roll of big brother for little Mickey.  

Justin was having a hard time adjusting and had taken to needing comforting himself.  Harry really couldn't blame Justin for not being able to help his brother.  Harry snatched his glasses off the stand and looked over in Ron's bed.  Justin was curled into Ron in a similar fashion.  Both Ron and Harry had been acting as an older brother and comforter to the boys for the last two weeks, when the comfort of each other just wasn't enough for them.  Neither boy had any previous experience as Harry was an only child and Ron was the youngest brother.  

They both did very well, though.  Harry was glad that Justin usually went to Ron's bed for comfort, as Harry was afraid that he might become more interested in Justin sexually.  Harry found Mickey cute, but still a bit too young for sexual desire.  Justin, on the other hand, was cute and gay.  The small event on the couch had not left Harry's mind.    They weren't interested in each other, but Harry didn't see any reason to test hormones.  

Harry decided to stop pondering things and get back to sleep.  He placed his glasses back on the nightstand and then pulled Mickey in a little tighter.  He went back sleep almost immediately and was able to sleep the rest of the night away.

* * *

The rest of Draco's summer passed quickly.  His daily routine was set after a few days and he didn't leave his room until the last day of August.  He spent each day doing exercises from the magic books to learn how to apparate and how to become an Animagus.  He was not able to fully achieve results, but he learned everything he needed.  Some of the ingredients he needed to prepare the initial potion were unavailable to him.  

He figured he could get the ingredients from Professor Snape as soon as he got back to school.  Snape liked him enough to give him the potion ingredients without asking why he wanted them.

Draco had continued to have strange dreams throughout the summer.  On a few occasions, he even woke up sexually aroused from something that occurred in his dream.  Except for the first time though, he couldn't remember any of his dreams.  He still wasn't sure what Voldemort did, but the fact that he was sent away in one piece, without the mark of the Death Eater, pleased him greatly.  Despite what Harry and his friends might think, Draco had no desire to be subservient to the Dark Lord.  Draco had far too much ambition to be a cow-towing underling.  

Draco stood in his room on the last day of his incarceration.  All of his school things were packed and he was wearing muggle jeans and a tight silk shirt.  The room was as dark as pitch except for a small candle burning brightly on a low table near the bed.  The light caused shadows to leap and climb across Draco's pale face.  He had come to the conclusion that he would no longer be following his father's dark path.  He would now do what he felt he needed to do.  Narcissa arrived within moments of his conclusion and they walked together down to the car, several elves dragging his school trunk behind them.  As soon as the car was loaded, they sped off towards London and Diagon Alley.

Draco went to the Leaky Cauldron first.  He checked in and dropped his trunk in his room.  His mother had left him at the door, and driven off without even a simple goodbye.  

Draco set out in to Diagon Alley on his own.  As he passed through the bar area, he saw the famous Boy Who Lived sitting alone, drinking a butterbeer.  Their eyes locked in the mirror and Draco, in an uncharacteristic manner merely nodded to the other boy as he passed him on his way out the door.  Once into Diagon Alley, Draco looked over the book requirements for the fifth year.  As soon as he determined what he needed, he made his way Flourish and Blotts to buy his books.  

* * *

It was August 31st, the very last day that they were on summer vacation.  Harry truly wanted to get back to school.  Hogwarts promised at least a bit of normality to his life.  Normality and Hogwarts, oddly out of place in the same sentence, Harry thought wryly to himself.

He was sitting at the bar of the Leaky Cauldron, silently sipping a butterbeer.  After the last incident in Diagon Alley, no one was taking any chances at all.  There were not one, but two Aurors standing in the shadows near the back of the tavern room.  If he hadn't been told they were there, he really wouldn't have noticed them.  Justin and Mickey were upstairs in their room, also with a guard.  They did not feel like going out into the Alley at all.  

As he was drinking, he looked up in the mirror just in time to lock eyes with Draco Malfoy as he passed by him.  Malfoy nodded to him in acknowledgement.  Harry nearly fell out of his stool in surprise.  Malfoy not only hadn't stop to insult him, he acknowledged him as a person.  Harry turned his head in wonder and watched Malfoy saunter quietly out the door into Diagon Alley.  Harry watched the slightly smaller boy until he was out of sight before he noticed two sets of eyes on him.  He turned to see one of the Aurors approaching him.  He turned fully to face her.

"Mr. Potter, was that boy Draco Malfoy, the son of Lucius Malfoy?" she asked.

"Yes, ma'am," Harry responded politely.

"We have long held suspicions that Lucius is an important Death Eater and…"

Harry cut her off, "Lucius Malfoy is most certainly a Death Eater.  He was present when Voldemort returned."

"We don't have any definitive proof of that," the Auror replied shortly.

"I was there, but you can believe what you like.  Why are you asking about Draco?"

"We wanted to keep an extra sharp eye on him and see if we could check for a Dark Mark on his arm."

"I seriously doubt that Draco would join Voldemort's ranks.  He's more bark than bite.  In fact, he tends to be nothing without an audience.  I doubt that he even is Death Eater material."

"How would you know?" she snapped at him.

Harry's eyes flashed slightly, but he only replied, "Like I said, believe what you will.  I'll do what I need to do and I'll let the truth attend to itself."

"I have no idea what I did wrong to get assigned to this arrogant little shite…" she mumbled under her breath.

"Probably the same thing I did to get you," Harry said sotto voce.

She stiffened in anger and swallowed her retort.

* * *

Draco was in the store for only a few moments when he noticed a bushy brown head in front of him.  He rolled his eyes to himself when he realized it was Granger with her nose in a book as usual.  He was surprised to see Weasley's arm across her shoulder in an almost intimate embrace.   He shifted slightly trying to leave, but he made too much noise.  Weasley turned towards him and his face turned red when he recognized Draco.

"Malfoy!  Buzz off!" Ron Weasley snapped out at him.  

Draco was already turned around so he spun back to retort, "Weasley, I have absolutely no desire to see you with your Mud… Muggle-born girlfriend."  A rather weak comeback, he immediately thought.  He also realized that he choked on saying Mudblood.  That wouldn't make him popular in Slytherin House.  Draco turned and stormed off, angry with himself.  Ron stood there for a moment with a confused look on his face.  

Draco managed to calm down and collect his books and supplies in record time.  He sauntered back to the Leaky Cauldron with only slightly less of the Malfoy pride displayed than his normal. 

He breezed by Potter again without insulting him.  He went up the stairs and as soon as Draco arrived in his room, he dropped on the bed and started going over his new schoolbooks.  He fell asleep several hours later.

* * *

Harry turned back to his butterbeer, as soon as the Auror went back to her post.  He sat there for quite a while contemplating his drink and waiting for the return of his friends.  He was surprised again as Malfoy breezed by him without saying anything.  Harry was suddenly feeling confused about Malfoy's actions and his gaze followed Malfoy as he disappeared up the stairs.  Harry was startled to realize that he was also checking out Malfoy's arse.  Harry sat up straight in surprise.

It was only about twenty minutes later when Ron and Hermione returned with Mrs. Weasley.  Ron was smiling again and had his long arm draped around Hermione's waist.  Harry smiled at his two friends as they approached.

"Any problems getting books?" he asked.

"Other than bumping into Malfoy?  No.  He doesn't seem to be on the ball though.  He barely even insulted either of us before rushing off," Ron replied.

"Odd, he passed me twice.  The first time he passed, he nodded at me.  The second time, he just breezed by as fast as he could saunter."

"How are the bodyguards?" Hermione asked, nodding to the agitated looking female.

"They really don't like this babysitting job.  I wish Mr. Weasley hadn't insisted that Minister Fudge assign them to me.  I am glad that once we are on the Hogwarts Express, they'll leave me alone."

"They are here for your safety Harry!" Hermione admonished.

Harry scowled.

"Don't give me that look Harry!"

"Hermione, I know I keep surviving through luck, but I have survived so many attacks now that I'm feeling more than a little jaded about the whole thing.  I just want to be left alone."

"Harry, something you did nearly fifteen years ago saved the wizarding world from You Know Who.  That world owes you a debt of gratitude.  Some people think that you are the only one that can beat him."

"Bullocks!  Voldemort is not unstoppable and I'm not the one that is 'destined' to stop him.  You are starting to sound like Trelawney!"

Hermione flushed scarlet, "I do NOT sound like that old windbag!"

"Yes you do.  I'll die when I die.  It's that simple.  If I happen to die at the hands of the Dark Lord, early in my life then at least I'll be with my parents."

Hermione was shocked into silence.  Ron stared at his best friend for a few moments in silence. 

"Let's go upstairs Harry," Ron said as he tugged Harry's arm.

Ron led Harry to the room they were sharing.  There were two double beds in here.  Ron sat Harry down on Harry's bed before joining Hermione on his own.

"Harry?" Ron asked.

Harry looked up, tiredness radiating from his eyes, "yeah?"

"Harry, you are my best friend.  You have been closer than my brother for the last four years.  I don't want to lose you and I don't want you to give up," Ron started.

Hermione picked up, "You are my best friend too Harry.  While Ron and I have become more interested in each other, that doesn't mean I care any less for you as a friend.  I know you don't like it one bit, but you have survived You Know Who on numerous occasions now.  I do not want you wishing to join your parents.  Even just to yourself."

"I agree with her Harry.  You do not need to think about dying.  You need to think about school.  And Quidditch.  You need to stop thinking about the Dark Lord.  It will be nearly impossible to get you away from Dumbledore this year.  They have heightened security and the protections at Hogwarts, after all the trouble this summer.  You just need to relax.  Maybe you can enjoy Finch-Fletchley?" Ron continued.

"Hey!  I did not prompt Mickey into that kiss.  He was just glad because he thought I saved his life!" Harry finely responded, blushing a bright red.

"I don't know about that Harry, as you are sleeping with him.  Besides I was talking about his brother, Justin.  Justin was watching his little brother smooch with you with no small amount of jealousy," Ron joked.

"You're the one that has Justin sleeping with you," Harry winked then bellowed, "Next thing you are going to do is accuse Draco of liking me like that!"

"Why do you like him?" Hermione made a sly grin.

"He's cute and has a nice… hey wait a minute!  Hermi!  Don't do that to me.  How could you…" THWAP!  A pillow to the side of his head from Ron cut Harry off in mid-tirade.

A pillow fight followed that left them all winded and sitting in the middle of the floor hugging each other.  They all had smiles on their faces and were ready to face the school year.

They all went to their proper beds and fell asleep quickly.  The first time in awhile, in Harry's case.  They all slept the night all the way through to wake up to Fred and George pounding on their doors.

The ministry sent cars to get them all to Kings Cross.  They loaded quickly and were all rushing to their next year at Hogwarts.

* * *

Draco finally slept a night all the way through.  Tom, the innkeeper, knocked on his door and woke him up at nine a.m. the next morning.  Draco quickly showered and dressed in muggle clothes.

He stepped out into muggle London and hailed a taxi.  He told the driver to bring him to King's Cross Station.  As soon as he arrived he went through the gap onto Platform 9¾.    Finally he'd be able to catch the large red steam engine to his only safe haven.

End of Chapter 3


	4. Riding the Express

All recognized characters belong to J.K. Rowling  
Everything else is mine.  
R – for violence, language and adult content  
Contains male/male pairings- **That's SLASH... you know, GAY**  


* * *

Last updated on October 26, 2002 

* * *

**Harry Potter and the Parliament of Dreams**

**Chapter 4:  Riding the Express**

Draco Malfoy stepped onto the platform and found that the Hogwarts Express wasn't there yet.  He looked around, but his cold stare wasn't directed at any particular spot.  

He was particularly glad to be away from the Manor and especially glad to be away from Lucius.  The long hours he had spent alone over the summer finally allowed him to think objectively about the man that had sired him.  No father would ever treat his only son the way Draco had been all his life.  The reprieve from his father allowed him to do some serious reflecting on his past actions.  He didn't like what he saw.  He sat down on a nearby bench and continued his internal contemplations, ignoring the other students that had arrived early as well.

Draco snapped out of his memories when the great red steam engine that was the Hogwarts Express blasted its steam whistle as it finished pulling into the station.  He straightened his back, as the conductor stepped out of the forward carriage.  The man looked around and shouted, "All aboard!"

Draco brought his stuff to the baggage car and then clambered aboard, taking a seat in the first car.  He leaned up against the window and pretended to go to sleep, all the while keeping his attentions trained on what was going on around him.

* * *

Harry Potter and company arrived at the station at 10:50 A.M. in the stately Ministry limousines.  They were only allowed to disembark from the cars after the Aurors had made certain that the area was clear.  After they unloaded they all proceeded to Platform 9¾, as inconspicuously as possible.  The train was already mostly boarded, and only a few parents were still milling around.  Mrs. Weasley hugged every one of the kids in her charge before making sure they boarded the train.

Justin and Mickey headed to the third car where the Hufflepuff students had gathered.  Harry, Hermione, Ginny, Ron and the Twins settled in the second car.  They all stayed and chatted until the train was underway.  Once it was, the twins and Ginny went to find their friends.  As soon as the others left, Ron and Hermione started making eyes at one another.  He groaned quietly to himself before hopping up.

"I'm going to go change.  I'll be right back," Harry said as he rummaged through his bag to find his black school robe. 

He went to the bathroom to change quickly and when he returned he found Ron and Hermione in a deep kiss.  He blushed deeply, grabbed his wand and then headed to the last car in the train.  He wasn't feeling that social anyways.

Harry sat in the almost empty last car. The only other person in the car with him was a sleeping Moony… er… Professor Remus Lupin.  It looked like Lupin was returning to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts.  He guessed that after last year's debacle with the fake Moody, Dumbledore had decided to bring back the popular professor.  

Harry surmised, correctly, that since Lucius Malfoy was off the board of Governors, and the times being as tough as they were, that there was no opposition to reinstating the Werewolf.  Lupin, continuing the tradition from two years before, was sound asleep.  Harry was happy, since Lupin was easily the best professor he had for Defense Against the Dark Arts in his four years at school.  And Harry noted cynically to himself, the only one that hadn't tried to harm him.

Harry sat back and relaxed as he heard the whistle blow as they passed through a small wizard town.  He spent the rest of his time watching the track behind them as the train sped him towards his fifth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

* * *

Fred Weasley had settled down in a cabin in the front of the second car with some of the other Gryffindor seventh year students, but George did not.  He was on a mission to the first car of the train, where many of the Slytherins had gathered.

It was a known and accepted fact that Gryffindor students did not interact with Slytherin students outside of class other than to pull pranks on each other or to otherwise make each other miserable.  It was a lesser-known fact that the Weasley twins were an exception to this rule.  Fred and George Weasley had their hands into everything that was going on behind the scenes at Hogwarts.  They had partnered themselves with an agent from each house in order to facilitate betting pools, contraband market (they specialized in all things specifically forbidden on Argus Filch's banned item list), and their own joke products.  They were also known to be able to procure fresh, cold butterbeer for various party functions going on at Hogwarts.  They had quite a racket going two years previous when the Dementors were guarding the school grounds.  No one else had been able to come up with the goods.  This had the effect of putting Fred and George at the top of the procurement food chain at Hogwarts.  They exploited it with an almost Slytherin zeal.

George was there specifically to meet with Stephen Wallace, the seventh year Slytherin Prefect.  Stephen greeted George in the prearranged location with a tight smile.  They passed each other and made an exchange of envelopes without anyone being the wiser.  George went to the bathroom to go over the letters he received.  The one from the Headmaster was the most interesting.

* * *

Justin went straight for the third car towing his brother along because he wanted to find his friends.  Hannah Abbott and Susan Bones were already in a cabin along with Susan's younger brother Billy.  He was a good kid, one year behind them and also in Hufflepuff.  His parents though had a terrible sense of humor in naming him after one of the pirates in Treasure Island.

Ernie Macmillan arrived just behind Justin and he too was starting his fifth year.  Justin was glad to have him as a friend and they were as close as Ron and Harry.  Justin hadn't heard from Ernie all summer, since he didn't have his own owl and he didn't want to borrow one to send things to Ernie.  

"Justin, what's wrong?  You look like death warmed over," Ernie asked as soon as he sat down.

"Some very terrible things happened over the summer," Justin said, as his brother gripped him tight.

"I heard about an attack in Diagon Alley, but my parents wouldn't talk about anything or allow me to read the paper," Susan spoke up.

"Yeah, Death Eaters attacked.  They were targeting muggle parents and muggle-born wizards."

Ernie went as white as Justin, "They didn't get your parents, did they?"

Justin could only manage a small nod.  Hannah and Susan squealed and grabbed each other as tears began to stream down their faces.

"I'm so sorry," Ernie said as both girls nodded in agreement.

"There's more.  Our parents were killed in Flourish and Blotts while we were on our way to Quality Quidditch Supplies so I could show Mickey the wizard sports stuff.  There was an explosion about the time we were most of the way there.  I was knocked a ways back and two others were blown into us.  It was Harry Potter and Ron Weasley.  They protected us, Ernie.  Harry especially.  They even ended up killing one of the two that attacked us."

"Potter did that?" asked Ernie, with his eyebrows raised.

"Yes.  He would not let anybody come near us.  He didn't need to do it either.  He wasn't in danger of getting killed.  The first Death Eater told him to get out of the way."

"But, I mean, the way we treated him.  I…" Ernie stumbled out.

"Now you understand what I have felt the last four weeks.  He has been unwavering in his support of us.  The Weasleys took both Mickey and I in.  They already had Harry.  Harry told me privately why he was there and I've never felt guiltier in my life for the way I've treated him.  He is so selfless," Justin said with tears filling his soft brown eyes.

"Are _you_ okay?" Hannah was finally able to ask.

"I think so.  Ron and Harry have been very supportive for us.  In fact, all of the Weasleys have been wonderful to us.  The Ministry of Magic even awarded both of them the Order of Merlin Third Class."

"Really?" Hannah asked in surprise.

Justin nodded.

"Is this the same Harry we blamed for Cedric's death?" Susan asked.

"That is what makes me feel even worse.  Harry has nearly endless nightmares about Cedric's death.  He explained what happened last year," Justin said with a distinct shiver.

"Ron and Hermione both said the same things in private.  I can't believe what a total git I was to him."

"You said you were living with the Weasleys now?"

"Yes.  I'm not sure, but I think it is going to be permanent.  I don't mind a bit.  Mrs. Weasley is one of the dearest women you could ever meet.  And the twins have a very serious side that comes out when it needs to.  I'm very glad that they were there for us."

* * *

Draco Malfoy did not stay in the first car for all that long.  Crabbe and Goyle were both annoying him since they arrived at the train and he needed to get away from them.  Since they had donned their robes, they had been poking, prodding and pushing each other around in the cabin.  Unlike years past, they were giving Draco the cold shoulder and totally ignoring his existence.  

He felt even more alone around them than he did when he was alone.  Being alone in Slytherin was something he was still dreadfully afraid of since he hadn't gotten his growth spurt yet.  He was rather small for his age, not unlike Potter.  

Draco got up to get way from everyone and headed to the rear of the train, in the vain hope of avoiding everyone.   Draco almost rolled his eyes when he saw Potter sitting in the last car.  He didn't though.  He wanted this year to be better.  Without his goons, he really did not want to make any more enemies.  Potter, though, didn't even look up when he entered.  

Draco noticed Professor Lupin in the corner, but passed it off.  He glided catlike across the car and sat quietly in the seat opposite Harry, but fairly near Lupin.  He bobbed his head down and settled in.

* * *

"I think we should apologize to Harry," Susan said after a few minutes of silence.

Justin looked up at the sudden break of silence.

"I already have, a few times.  We talked late into the night more than once.  He lost his parents to Voldemort and his goons too, remember," Justin said quietly.

The others nodded quietly.  

The conversation ground to a halt at that point.  They shifted around in the compartment so that Justin could lean against Ernie while Mickey rested in his lap.  The girls sat in the seats across from them, silently sobbing in sympathy every so often.

The next several hours of the trip passed in near silence.

* * *

Harry had noticed Malfoy immediately and more importantly his lack of goons.  He was especially shocked when Malfoy dropped into the seat across from him without saying anything at all.  Normally, the foul little brat never passed up an opportunity to badmouth him.  

'What stopped him this time?' Harry wondered to himself.  

Malfoy was getting in the habit of surprising him, which Harry didn't like all that much.  When Harry noticed that Malfoy had dropped off to sleep, he lowered his guard and did the same.  

Harry woke to quiet sobbing about two hours later.  Harry's eyes widened to the size of small saucers when he saw Malfoy's shoulders shaking with his head bowed down.  Harry violently suppressed his natural instinct to go and ask what was wrong.  'This was the boy that tortured his existence at school for the last 4 years wasn't it?'  'I mean, he has never been civil to me since the first time we met.' 

Harry's thoughts were interrupted when Ron appeared at the door.  Harry quickly got up and blocked Ron's view of Malfoy, grabbed him, and walked back to their car.  Ron, who was intent on finding Harry, never even knew Malfoy was in the last car.

* * *

When the train did pull into the station, Justin got to his feet, righting his brother in the process.  

"I have to get Mickey over to Hagrid.  I'll meet you in the Great Hall."

With that said, he gave a tug on Mickey's arm and they went out of the train.  Hagrid was calling for first years as usual and Justin got Mickey there without much trouble.  He bumped into Ginny when he turned around.  

"Hey, I was looking for you.  Care to ride to the castle with me?" she asked him.

"Sure, thanks."

They walked to the loading area and waited for an available carriage.

* * *

Lupin opened his eyes and looked at the silently sobbing Malfoy, "Draco."

Draco jumped in surprise, "Hmm?"

"Do you realize what Harry just did for you?"

"I think so, sir," he drawled quietly.

"The only reason he didn't ask you what was wrong is the way you have treated him the last four years.  Even then he was on the verge of asking you anyway."

"I… I…"

"It's okay Draco.  Clean up a bit, we are just about there," Lupin said after quickly consulting his watch.

"Yes sir."

* * *

Ron had just wanted to make sure that Harry had the important carry off items, like his wand.  They talked briefly, but the train was just about to arrive.  Since they were in the second car, they were able to get out of the train and near the front of the line pretty easily.  Ron, Hermione, Fred and George loaded in one carriage.  Harry stayed behind for the next one when he noticed Justin and Ginny approaching.  He went over and joined them.

* * *

Draco quickly straightened up his robes and cleaned his face up with an Ever-Cleaning cloth.  A few moments later he strolled out of the last cabin looking almost normal.  He looked like the Draco Malfoy of old, with the small exception of his eyes.  They had changed from the cold steel gray to a lighter misty gray.  Professor Lupin noticed the change with a small, concealed grin.   

Draco stepped off the train and went towards the horseless carriages.  He saw Hagrid bellowing for the first years to approach the boats.  This year was thankfully dry.  The first years shouldn't come in looking like little drowned rats like they had the year before.  He realized to his chagrin that the horseless carriages were pretty much full.  He went to the only one that was left with three people waiting instead of four.  To his surprise it was Harry Potter, Justin Finch-Fletchley and Ginny Weasley.  Draco queued himself behind Potter without saying a word.

* * *

Harry felt a presence behind him and turned to face the newcomer and was surprised to see that it was Malfoy.  Harry's bright green eyes locked with Malfoy's cloudy gray ones.  Harry stared at him for a few moments before breaking eye contact.  Malfoy stood quietly while Harry turned back around and boarded the carriage behind Ginny.  Harry dropped into the seat across from Justin as Malfoy scrambled aboard and then dropped lightly into the seat next to Harry.  Justin stared for a moment.

"And to what do we owe the displeasure?" Justin snapped at Malfoy.

Malfoy looked shaken more then anything before he replied, "The other carriages are full."

"You should have walked," Justin said in a deadly quiet voice.

Harry felt the temperature in carriage drop with the coldness in Justin's words.  Harry unconsciously gripped his wand under his robe.  This wasn't looking good.

"What?  No comeback Malfoy?" Justin sneered at Malfoy.

Harry's eyes opened wider as Malfoy seem to sink much further into his seat without replying.

"Harry, his father is a Death Eater, isn't he?" Justin directed his glare at Harry.

Harry squirmed uncomfortably as he felt Malfoy's gaze fall on him.

"He is, isn't he?" snapped Justin with a not quite sane look in his eyes.  

Harry's eyes flicked to the wand that had appeared in Justin's hand, as the boy got more and more agitated.  Harry felt Malfoy squirm more towards him as Justin looked more and more over the edge.  Ginny looked stunned and had shrunk as far back away from Justin as she could.  Harry noticed that she had readied her wand as well.

"Answer me damn it!" Justin swore at Harry.

"Justin, calm down.  Malfoy had nothing to do with the actual attack," Harry finally replied.

"Which one Harry?  The one in front of me or his father?"

"Neither one," Harry replied calmly as Draco stared at him in shock.

"How the hell do you know that?" Justin snapped out, turning a rather bright red.

"Not too difficult.  Lucius Malfoy is in Voldemort's inner circle.  He wouldn't have anything to do with a petty attack," Harry said as he realized with some certainty that he was right.

"They killed my parents!  How can you call that petty?!" Justin demanded angrily.

Harry had expected this kind of breakdown from Justin as some point.  He had spent most of the summer bottling in his anger after all.  He had cried out some pain, but he was pissed at anything and everything Death Eater.  Malfoy happen to be a highly visible target that was acknowledged tacitly as having something to do with the Death Eaters.

"Justin, calm down!" Harry growled loudly.  

Justin recoiled like he had been hit hard across the face.  Malfoy and Ginny both did the same.  It was the very first time that any of them had seen the Boy Who Lived really lose his temper.

Harry and Justin stared at each other for a few moments.  Justin took a few really deep breaths as he calmed himself down.  Harry had a cold, detached look on his own face.  Justin finally relaxed except for the scowl that appeared on his face every time he glanced Malfoy's way.  Harry remained rather cold and aloof for the rest of the trip.  Ginny, sitting in the corner, watched the whole thing with morbid curiosity.

They finally arrived at the front steps to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  Malfoy practically apparated out of the carriage he left so fast.  Justin was a bit slower to leave it and Ginny went right behind him, trying to get him to talk to her.  Harry was the last one out of the carriage.  He stood quietly at the bottom of the stairs to the castle.  Harry was finally at the one place he felt at home.  He felt no small amount of dread about the coming year.  He locked down his expression and headed up the stairs to start the new school year.  

Ginny looked back from the top of the stairs to see if Harry was following.  She saw him look up and past her.  She kind of tilted her head to the side as she noticed Harry's normal smile be replaced with an almost cold, calculating look.  She knew about Harry's preferences now.  They had talked about it one night just before leaving for Diagon Alley.  She said that she would always love him like another brother.  He had smiled at that, and told her that he would be honored to have her for a little sister.

Ginny turned and followed Justin into the castle, hoping against all hope that this year would turn out better than last.

End of Chapter 4


	5. All Alone in the Night

All recognized characters belong to J.K. Rowling  
Everything else is mine.  
R – for violence, language and adult content  
Contains male/male pairings- **That's SLASH... you know, GAY**  


* * *

Last updated on October 26, 2002 

* * *

**Harry Potter and the Parliament of Dreams**

**Chapter 5:  All Alone in the Night**

As soon as the carriage arrived, George hopped out.  Fred waved discretely to his twin as he pulled a firecracker out of his robe and set it off down near the carriage.  Ron and Hermione, along with many others turned towards the noise while George dashed inside of the school.

George made his way straight towards the stairs.  He disappeared down a corridor by the time the crowd of students outside entered the building.  He took a circuitous route to a large gargoyle statue.  It opened as he approached.  He ducked inside and stepped on the moving stairs just inside the door.  The gargoyle moved back into position.

"Good evening Mr. Weasley," the headmaster said, looking up from some parchments on his desk.

"Good evening sir.  You wanted to see me?" George asked.

"Indeed I did.  If you'd be so kind as to go over this with your twin," Dumbledore said as he handed George a thick envelope.  

George peered inside for a moment and then looked over the first sheet.  "Are you sure this is what you want?"

"It is."

"Okay.  We'll get to work on it right away."

"Thank you.  Enjoy tonight's feast," Dumbledore said in dismissal.

A few minutes later found George sitting down next to his twin.  A few moments later, Dumbledore walked into the Great Hall and sat down at his seat.

* * *

Harry wandered into the Great Hall and sat down without paying any attention to his surroundings.  His detachment was so complete, he did not notice that he was giving the cold shoulder to his roommates.  Ron and Hermione, who were still making eyes at each other, did not notice.  Seamus Finnegan and Colin Creevey both noticed Harry's detachment, though they did not make note of each other's interest.

Harry happened to glance across the room at one point while they were sorting a small brown-haired boy named Steven Falvel.  Harry glanced briefly at the boy before glancing back across the hall to a loan figure with platinum blonde hair.  Malfoy was all alone.  The goons that normally surrounded him were sitting a few places away from him as if he was poison.  _Perhaps he was?_

Harry almost felt sorry for the other boy.  He started violently at that thought.  _Sorry for Malfoy?  Sorry for the boy that tormented me?  I must be losing it! _

Harry's thoughts were broken when McGonagall called out, "Finch-Fletchley, Michael."

Harry watched as Mickey went forward. The Hufflepuff table watched with keen interest.  Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger managed to stop staring at each other long enough to pay attention to the sorting.  Mickey sat in the small stool and slipped the Sorting Hat over his head.  The hat sat there silently for nearly a minute.

"Gryffindor!" the hat screamed out at last.

The Hufflepuffs stared in surprise as Mickey trotted over to the Gryffindor and squeezed his way between Ron and Harry.  As soon as Mickey sat down, he forced himself into Harry's bewildered embrace.  Harry resisted mildly at first but gave in just to keep him quiet.  Mickey snuggled in immediately.  Harry glanced at Ron over the top of Mickey's head.  Ron shrugged at him in a nonchalant brotherly way.

Harry lost himself in his thoughts again until Dumbledore drew his attention when he stood at his seat and clapped his hands twice for attention.

"I'd like to take this time to welcome all the new students to Hogwarts!" 

Cheers erupted.

"And I'd like to welcome back our older students."

Thunderous applause erupted.

"I'd like to let everyone know that we have updated many of the protections of this school over the summer due to the return of Voldemort."  

The entire crowd gasped, except Harry and surprising Malfoy.

"The Dark Lord returned near the end of last term.  He took the life of one of our students.  Over the summer, there was also an attack in Diagon Alley in which muggle parents and muggle-born wizards were targeted.  Thanks to some quick thinking by two of our students, two of their fellow students are here with us again this year.  The staff and I would like to wish our most heartfelt condolences to Justin and Mickey Finch-Fletchley for the loss of their parents," Dumbledore said and paused for a long moment of silence.

"I'd like to thank Harry Potter and Ron Weasley for their bravery in defending their fellow students in the face of the gravest danger," Dumbledore broke the silence, his blue eyes twinkling at Ron and Harry.  "They were rewarded with the Order of Merlin Third Class in recognition of their effort to protect others from harm."

The great hall erupted into applause again.  Harry turned around to glance at the Slytherin table to see most of them staring at Ron and him with very unfriendly looks.  Malfoy looked even more lost than before.

"I will do everything in my power to ensure that this school is safe for all of our students.  As such, I must remind everyone that there will be no wandering about the castle after dark.  There will be no traveling on the grounds in groups of less then three and there will be no practicing Quidditch without teacher supervision.  That is in addition to staying out of the Forbidden Forest, of course.  Thank you and enjoy your year!" 

He clasped his hands and the food appeared on all the golden plates.

Harry was able to pry Mickey off of him long enough for them both to pick at their food.  Harry just was not feeling hungry with all the things that were going on.  He was also feeling distinctly uncomfortable over the stability of his friend Justin.  He shuddered for a moment like someone had passed over his grave.  He finally gave up trying to eat.  

While everyone around him was still busy eating and chatting, he got up and quietly slid out of the room.  He went straight to his dorm, failing to notice the glances that were exchanged at the head table.  

Dumbledore exchanged a look with Remus Lupin, who looked over at the always dark and brooding Severus Snape.  Snape, too, noticed Potter walk out.  He also noticed Draco Malfoy's lost look and blank stare at the departing Potter.  He cocked his head to the side slightly and Remus nodded slightly.  Snape's eyebrows shot into his hairline before an odd smirk appeared on his face and he stifled a laugh.  

Minerva saw the smirk and looked at Malfoy who was still watching the departing Harry.  Her eyebrows shot up as well.  She glanced at Flora Sprout.  Professor Sprout had also been watching Harry closely.  She looked at Minerva significantly and then shrugged.  Minerva turned to look at the rest of the students, her face resuming its taciturn appearance.

* * *

Draco was picking at his food during dinner as well.  He watched Potter leave with his shoulders slumped.   _What's wrong with him?_ he wondered to himself.  He turned after Potter disappeared and was just in time to see the Herbology professor and the Transfiguration professor exchange glances at the head table.  Professor Snape was looking at him with this funny grin on his face.  He stared blankly at Snape for a moment before he got up and went to his dorm.  He stopped at a prefect and got the password (viper's nest) and then headed towards his bed.

* * *

Fred and George got up moments later, making excuses to Lee Jordan.  Lee, who was often in on one of their schemes or another smiled at them in a knowing manner and didn't question them.  Lee knew that if it was something important, they would tell him.

Fred drifted into the shadows after he left the Great Hall and drifted silently a dozen meters behind a certain blonde Slytherin.

George separated from his twin and followed his raven-haired housemate back to their home tower.

* * *

Harry moved slowly towards Gryffindor Tower.  He was halfway up one of the staircases when it decided to shift.  He had always enjoyed riding them when they shifted, but they usually shifted when he was in a rush and couldn't enjoy it.  This time he rode it out with a small grin on his face.  He went on his way as soon as it settled.  Harry arrived at the portrait of the fat lady a few moments later and she asked for the password. 

"Honorable Intentions," he said.  He had got it from Hermione, the new Gryffindor Prefect.  She had surprised both Ron and him at The Burrow with that information.  It had initially slipped her mind due to Harry's overly exciting summer.

The Fat Lady swung open, allowing him to enter the common room.  He walked in quickly as she swung shut behind him.  He glanced around the common room on his way through.  It hadn't changed a bit since he had left at the end of last term.  He reached the stairs to the boys' dormitories and climbed them quickly.  He continued up the stairs until he reached the door labeled "Fifth-Year Students."  He opened the door, walked straight to his bed, and dropped into it without undressing.  He reached up and harshly yanked the curtains closed, engulfing him in darkness.  He fell asleep almost instantly.

* * *

Draco went out of the Great Hall and went in the opposite direction towards the dungeons.  The Slytherin dormitory was located down there.  He made his way to the proper spot on the wall and whispered the password.  The stone wall slid open and revealed the Slytherin Common room.  He entered and looked about briefly on his way across the room to the stairs to the boys' dormitories.  Unsurprisingly, it was the same as he had last seen it.  He went to the fifth year dorms, found his bed and dropped into it.  He barely remembered to close the curtains on his bed before he was asleep.

* * *

Fred saw exactly what he had expected to see.  Malfoy went straight to the Slytherin Dorms.  It wasn't surprising.  He waited for a few minutes in silence to make sure Malfoy did come back out.  He looked down at the piece of parchment that George had given him.  After having used the Marauder's Map extensively, this pale imitation was a disappointment.  It did, however, have a nice use.  It told him exactly what Malfoy was doing at the moment.  Sleeping.  

Fred pondered the day's events as he ducked into a secret passageway.  This one, which almost nobody knew about, allowed him to rapidly transverse the distance between Gryffindor Tower and the Slytherin dorms.  The parchment was from Dumbledore and was a small part of something that Dumbledore had asked the twins to do.

Fred arrived in the room he shared with his twin a few minutes later.  George was already there.

"About what you thought?" George inquired.

"Yes. You?"

"The same.  Do you think the old man has gone daft this time?" George asked slowly.

"Let's hope not George.  Let's hope not."

* * *

Harry awoke with a start a few hours later.  It was very early in the morning, though he didn't look at his watch.  He became quite agitated at the fact that he still couldn't get a good night sleep.  He got up very quietly and opened his trunk.  Using soft light from his wand he searched the trunk and pulled out the invisibility cloak and the Marauder's Map.  

He carefully activated the map by whispering, "I solemnly swear I'm up to no good."

He looked over the map and saw that no one was outside in the corridor.  Harry went through the portrait hole after placing his invisibility cloak on. Feeling a sudden desire to see the stars, he headed towards the Astronomy Tower.  He padded silently through the dark and sleeping castle keeping an eye on the map.  He noticed that Peeves was busy making mischief in the trophy room, which suited him just fine.  

_At least he isn't up here_, Harry thought.  

He wandered along the hall and to the stairs leading up to the roof of the tallest tower in the castle.  He stopped dead still in shock when he saw a little labeled figure sitting on the map.  

Little bubbles were coming up that were saying things like "sigh" and "sob."  

Draco Malfoy.  Again.  Harry decided to continue out onto the tower's roof anyway.  

Malfoy must have heard something, because he suddenly scrambled to his feet and starting wiping at his eyes.  Harry decided to show himself.  When Malfoy was facing him he removed the hood, showing his head in mid-air.

"Potter!" Malfoy gasped.

"Shush Malfoy!  Someone will hear us."

"Can't have the Great Boy Who Lived get in trouble, now can we?" Malfoy drawled quietly.

"Come off it Malfoy!  Can't you just treat someone nicely once in your life?" Harry asked, his voice full of unexpected emotion.

"Oh," was all Malfoy could think to say.

"Um… are you okay Malfoy… Draco?  This is the second time today I've seen you crying.  That doesn't fit your image very well."  Harry spoke very quietly.

"It's none…" Draco started to hiss back, but cut out and then slowly drawled as if choosing his words, "I'm sorry… um… Harry.  I don't want to talk about it.  Thank you for asking."

"I know we've treated each other like enemies since the train ride here our first year.  Even so, I see you need someone to talk to.  I never liked seeing anyone in pain… even you Draco," the last was said so quietly that the other boy almost didn't hear it.  Almost.

Draco's eyebrows lifted in surprise, "You care?"

Harry's head tilted to the side a bit, "It's one of my more annoying traits. I seem to care for a great many people that logic suggests that I shouldn't bother with."

"So I've noticed.  However, I was referring to _you_ caring about _me_."  

"Oh...  Draco, we might have been friends if you treated me like an equal instead of an inferior the first time we met.  I mean, telling me whom I should be friends with?  That is why I first avoided you four years ago.  Your insistence on going out of your way just to annoy my friends and I is why I continued to avoid you."  Harry paused for a long moment before continuing, "Why did you?"

Draco looked thoughtful for a second, "At first, because my father told me that I had to do so.  Later, it was simply because I was jealous of you."

Harry's face showed surprise, "You are jealous of _me_?"

Draco shrugged his shoulders, "You have friends.  Do you see the mental toadstools I'm stuck with?  They have their uses, but they can't be there all the time and since they aren't friends, they don't _want_ to be there all the time either.  Both Weasley and Granger want to spend time with you.  They are both loyal to you and would never let you stand alone, no matter what happens.  I'm jealous of that.  I have never had a real friend.  My father's a Death Eater, after all.  That severely limits the possible candidates for real friends."

"I know about your father.  The Tri-Wizard Tournament was not remotely pleasant in its conclusion.  Your father was there when Voldemort had Cedric killed."

"Who else knows, besides those in our carriage tonight?"

"Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape, Lupin, Sirius Black, the Weasleys know and a few others."

"And they haven't gotten him arrested yet?"

"They need evidence.  I'm sure he is being watched.  You are being watched too, come to think of it.  Yesterday in the Leaky Cauldron I had to pass the third degree from two Aurors that were quite inclined to think you were already a Death Eater.  And obviously, Justin seems to think so too."

Draco frowned, "They don't need to worry about me.  I will never work for that bastard."

"Logically, I wouldn't have expected that. But on a strictly gut feeling level, I didn't think you would.  I told the Aurors that too."

Draco tilted his head back for a moment before replying, "I don't deny that I seek power.  My father has always said that a Malfoy should be strong and independent.  What doesn't make sense is the way the man grovels at the Dark Lord's feet.  I will **_never_** grovel to that stupid fool."

"I thought I dreamed seeing you with Voldemort this past summer?"

Draco's face twisted in anger before saying, "Lucius had me locked in the dungeons for some time after he extracted me from the Hogwarts Express.  He dragged me straight in front of the Dark Lord, as best as I can remember.  I think Voldemort cast something on me.  Most of it isn't clear.  I've remembered bits and pieces over the summer.  I do know that he ordered Lucius to leave me alone.  He did, but I was locked in my own room for close to two months.  I also remember refusing to join him.  I'm not sure why he left me alive."

Tears of anger and frustration pored down Draco's face at this point.

Harry gently laid his hand on Draco's shoulder and let Draco cry himself out.  

"That was very difficult to do.  I didn't know you had the courage to do that Draco," Harry told him in such a way as to not imply that he was a coward.

"What would you know…erfff," Draco cut himself off on that question.  

He looked at Harry sheepishly, "Never mind.  I'm sure you do know exactly what it is like.  Sorry I snapped at you."

Harry nodded.  "Draco, have you talked to Dumbledore?"

He shook his head.

"I think you should.  You are going to need protection and I don't think it would be healthy for you to go home."

"Lucius can't do any worse to me than he has already."

"Yes he can, Draco.  He can kill you," Harry said very seriously.

Draco's eyes widened.  "You don't think Lucius would want me dead do you?"

"I think Lucius would kill you in a heartbeat if it would increase his own power.  Furthermore, I don't think he would like that you are even talking to me."

"No, he wouldn't like that at all.  He would like me working with you and Dumbledore even less.  You're right; he might go too far in anger.  Maybe I should seek out Dumbledore?"

"Is this what has been bothering you Draco?"

"Harry, why do you care and how can you care about me?"

"Have you ever really hurt someone, Draco?"

"No.  Not really."

"We've never really gotten into too bad of a scuffle, just normal schoolboy stuff.  After last year, I can say I only really hate Voldemort and his Death Eaters."

"What made you so sure that I'm not a Death Eater?  Why did you defend me in the ranting that Finch-Fletchley was giving?"

"You aren't cold enough.  You try hard, but it is all a mask.  And I've seen you as afraid as me.  And Voldemort doesn't even have you on his to-kill list.  I'm at the top of it.  The attack this summer in Diagon Alley was the last straw for me.  I'm having enough troubles with nightmares of Cedric's death.  I don't need to be trading petty insults with you in addition to everything else."

"Harry, I've had a very long summer to think.  I'm sorry for the way I've treated you.  You really didn't deserve it.  I'm really sorry about that bit about Cedric on the train.  I was simply acting as my father's puppet."

Harry nodded.

"What happened this summer?  I was locked in my room and I didn't hear anything about it.  I also have been fairly well ignored by the other Slytherins.  I take it that the Death Eaters attacked Diagon Alley and something bad happened to Finch-Fletchley?"

"They did attack.  They manage to kill quite a few people, including Justin Finch-Fletchley's parents.  Justin and his brother moved in with the Weasleys, like I did."

Draco gave him a sharp look, but motioned for him to continue.

"Ron and I were heading to Quality Quidditch Supplies when an explosion knocked us off our feet.  I was the first to recover.  Ron and I had landed on the Finch-Fletchley brothers.  I stood between them and the attacking Death Eater.  Long-story short, I disabled him and Ron and I ended up killing the second guy when we worked together."

Draco's eyes got huge as his eyebrows shot up.  "You killed someone?"

Harry snorted, "It wasn't our intention.  He both hit him with the disarming charm at the same time and the impact against the wall crushed his skull.  They didn't even tell us who it was."

"I didn't know.  I haven't talked to anyone in almost two months.  There has been a lot of pain to work through."

"Your father is a complete arse," Harry grunted in response.

"Will you help me please Harry?  I've never asked for help before.  I've never had a real friend before either.  I think you're the only one that I could ever trust.  You have never been less than honest with me.  Even when I didn't deserve anything."

Harry looked into Draco's cloudy gray eyes for a long time.  After a few minutes, during which both boys stared at each other intently, Harry finally nodded.

"Are you sure Harry?"

"Yes Draco.  I'll help you.  I do have a few conditions though."

Draco looked contrite for a few moments before asking in just above a whisper, "What are the conditions?"  As soon as he said it, he looked back at his feet again.

"You have to be honest with me at all times.  You have to come with me to talk to Dumbledore sometime after we settle in and you have to stop tormenting Ron and Hermione."

Draco looked extremely small and pitiful to Harry when he looked up and locked eyes with him.  The gray eyes showed emotion where there had been none before.  They were screaming please.

"Yes, Harry.  I promise," he said firmly while still looking Harry straight in the eyes.

"Good.  It's getting really late.  We should get back to bed," Harry said.

"You're right."

Harry pulled out the Marauder's Map and looked it over.  He noticed Filch and his blasted cat were both in Filch's room.  Peeves was now making mischief in the History of Magic classroom.  Harry showed Draco the map.

Draco's eyes widened again, "What is this?"

"The Marauder's Map.  It was made a long time ago.  It shows that the way is clear back to our dorms.  Sleep well Draco."

"You too Harry."

"Draco, I just thought of something.  We should probably keep this a complete secret for a while.  I did mean it when I said I'd be your friend.  Please know that anything I say to keep our little secret won't really be meant."

"I think I see your meaning.  Please understand the same from me," Draco replied with a glint of mischief on his now smiling face.

"Merlin!  Give me a heart attack!  Draco Malfoy is smiling.  I would have never have believed it possible!" Harry exclaimed.

Draco took a swat at his head and Harry ducked and then disappeared beneath his invisibility cloak.

Two sets of footsteps could be heard walking down from the tower and then parting ways in the 7th floor corridor.  

* * *

Draco walked quietly all the way down to the dungeon and he reentered his dorm room without any problems.  He settled into sleep almost as soon as his head hit the pillow.  He finally was able to get some peaceful sleep.  The best five hours he had all summer.

* * *

Harry had the invisibility cloak on and walked quietly back to his dorm as well.  The Fat Lady swung open when he said the password, not evening awakening.  He got back in his bed and fell asleep quickly, listening to Neville's soft snoring.  He finally managed to get five hours of good sleep as well.

* * *

Fred and George Weasley looked at each other significantly as the papers in their hand indicated that the boys they were watching had returned to sleep.

George tapped out a seemingly random pattern of sound on his wooden bed frame.

After a moment of silence, Fred replied quietly into the still room, "I think you may be right."

"Good night Fred."

"Good night George."

End of Chapter 5


	6. Expecto Patronum

All recognized characters belong to J.K. Rowling  
Everything else is mine.  
R – for violence, language and adult content  
Contains male/male pairings- **That's SLASH... you know, GAY**  


* * *

Last updated on October 26, 2002 

* * *

**Harry Potter and the Parliament of Dreams**

**Chapter 6:  Expecto Patronum**

Remus Lupin left the Great Hall when the welcoming feast concluded. He meandered to the teacher's wing and he passed through the secret entrance.  He made the way to his own door and said the password.  The door popped open without a sound.  He spent the rest of the hour unpacking and had just finished when a knock sounded on his door.

He walked over and opened it. "Yes?" he said to the scowling face of Severus Snape.

Severus smirked, "May I come in Remus?"

"Yes," Moony mumbled as he opened the door wide for Severus.

Severus made his way over to the fireplace and sat in the guest chair.  He didn't say anything until Lupin made his way over to his own chair.

"I have your Wolfsbane potion," he said as he handed over a sealed bottle that he had extracted from his robes.

"Thanks, Sevy," Remus replied, slipping back into his school days and Severus' nickname amongst very close friends.

Snape's face clouded for a moment, "Your welcome, Moony."  He smirked again at his use of Remus Lupin's nickname.

"Touché," Remus smiled.

"I talked to Potter this summer when he had the unfortunate run in with his uncle and I did what you suggested.  This upcoming war with Voldemort is going to be very difficult.  He at least seemed to understand how I'm required to act."  He paused for a long moment.  "Slytherin students are going to suffer the most during this war.  It will make things much more difficult around here for my classes and for yours."

"I know.  I'm not planning on giving you trouble beyond the occasional Wolfsbane potion."

"That shouldn't be too much of a problem.  I'm at a loss on how to deal with my house.  Rather sizable portions of the students in Slytherin have Death Eaters for parents.  I'm afraid that they will be unjustly persecuted.  Or worse, pressured by their parents to do something that they don't want to do," Snape looked contrite at the last statement.

Remus looked at him for a few moments before nodding sympathetically.  "It is highly likely, especially after the atrocious attack in Diagon Alley.  The Hufflepuffs are in a simmer over the death of the Finch-Fletchley parents and the loss of Cedric Diggory.  The Gryffindors had three Weasleys and Harry Potter involved in the attack.  Five total from Gryffindor when you take Mickey Finch-Fletchley into account.  I noticed he clung quite tightly to Harry."

"Potters always seem to collect strays," Snape replied with a deadpan look on his face.

Remus paused for a few moments with an equally blank look on his face.  "I'll assume I have the pleasure of your company because of your favorite student?"

"I would like to know what happened on the train.  I'd also like to know if that look you gave me earlier was what I thought it was," Severus asked, curiosity looking strange on his normally dour face.

"Harry saved Draco from a rather embarrassing situation."

"Did he?  I find that hard to believe.  Potter loves attention after all," Snape provoked Lupin.

"Yes, he did.  I think the dazed look on his face was from him trying to figure out Potter.  You Slytherins don't like doing something for nothing.   He is more than likely confused about why Harry helped him."

"There's more too it than that.  I saw the same look you saw," Snape said, his forehead crinkling knowingly.  

Remus smirked slightly, "If you are getting at sexuality, I'm not sure."

"I thought it was said you could spot it easily due to your increased senses?"  Snape sneered lightly.

"Are you asking for my opinion or are you insulting me?"

"Your opinion, please, oh wolf friend of mine," Snape replied with a small sarcastic smile on his face.

Remus snorted, "You're terrible Sevy.  I think both boys are gay, yes."

"Ha! I knew it!  Now, what to do about it?"

"What do you mean by that?" Moony asked sharply.

Snape actually looked hurt, "Allowing them to get together of course.  Potter could do a world of good for Draco.  Draco surrounded himself with hulking fools, just like that stupid father of his.  Potter is a honorable boy, no matter what else I might think of him.  Draco needs that.  It should put him on our side and he won't be forced to make that same mistake that I made," Severus made the last statement with a vehement conviction.

Moony's face softened in response, "I see."

"Moony, I understand your friendship with the Potters and even that self-inflated Black.  I'm sorry my insecurities force me to be callous to you and your image outside of these walls," Severus said with an earnest look on his face.

"I've understood all along the dual-role you have been forced to play Sevy.  I'll continue with our agreement, you have no fear there."

"I know.  Gryffindor's stubborn and fanatic devotion to 'what is right' is what makes you the best of friends.  Hufflepuff's steadfast loyalty makes them the same.  The drawback of Slytherin makes them need those true friends to stay on the side of good," Snape temporized.

"What of Ravenclaw?"

"They are just as independent as anyone from Slytherin.  More so, since they love to live in their books and studies," Snape said with a rare slice of house equality.

"Do you think Draco will go to the side of light?"

Snape sat still for a few moments before he slowly said, "I think so."

"I think that Harry will keep after Draco now.  Once that boy sees a mystery, he can't leave it alone."

Severus snorted, "You are telling me this?"

Remus laughed, "Like father, like son, Sevy.  I'll work on my charge.  I'll leave Draco to you."

"Sounds feasible.  Good evening Moony," Severus said as he stood.

"You too, Sevy," Remus replied.

Severus let himself out and crossed over to his own room.  He shook his head to himself and then snorted.  Life is never dull around this place, he thought as he readied himself for bed.

* * *

Draco woke up feeling more refreshed than he had in weeks.  He also felt a lot more confident than he was before that he'd be able to handle the trials ahead.

The conversation he had with Harry just a few scant hours ago came rushing back to him.  Draco had never been able to confide in someone before and doing so was a huge step.  The look in Harry's eyes a few hours before was something he had never experienced before.  It felt almost as if he had been drowning in those eyes of emerald green. 

Draco was finally able to clear his head of random thoughts.  He pulled opened his curtains and dropped both feet to the cold stone floor.  He felt ready for the beginning of the school year.

He thought so at least.

The Great Hall was just beginning to fill up when Draco arrived.  He filed in with everyone else and made his way straight to his usual seat at the Slytherin table.  He sat and scanned over the Gryffindor table with his usual smirk plastered on his face.  Even though on the outside he looked like his usual self, he didn't feel like it.  He saw this as a rather good thing indeed.

"Hey Dracy," purred the rather annoying Pansy Parkinson as she dropped into the space next to Draco.

"Parkinson, don't call me that," he said as he glared at her.

She shuddered visibly at the cold look then stuttered, "O-o-o-kay Draco."

He smirked at her obvious discomfort.  "Did you want something?"

She looked furtively around and noticed that the seats around Draco were all open and that she was the only one that had approached him.  Recovering some of her dignity, "I should have listened to my father.  He said you could no longer be trusted and to stay away from you."

"No one should ever trust me," Draco smirked coldly at her, before looking towards his food and ignoring her altogether.

He was still smirking when Goyle dropped into the seat next to him and Crabbe dropped in the seat across from him.

He raised his eyebrow at Crabbe, who promptly smiled in greeting.  It was a rather grotesque image, but it was friendly enough.  Draco nodded back at him and they all started to eat their meals.

Across the great hall, Ron Weasley was just starting to eat his food, whilst stealing glances at Harry.  Harry looked more composed today than he had been all summer.  In fact, Harry looked happy.  This both pleased and shocked Ron.  _Perhaps it was just being back at Hogwarts?_

Harry was indeed feeling much better today.  The conversation he had had with the blond Slytherin boy only a few hours before had seemed oddly uplifting.  Harry now felt a good portion of the weight on his shoulders disappear.  That in turned allowed his spirits to lift.  His thoughts scattered to the winds when a tow-headed boy forced his way into Harry's lap.  Harry sat in stunned silence as the boy started picking through _his_ food.

"Mickey, what do you think you are doing?" he finely as able to spit out.

The boy looked as if he had been slapped and slumped into a little ball with his face buried into Harry's robe.

Harry sighed deeply before glancing up and meeting a direct _glare_ from Draco.  He wasn't expecting that.  What was wrong with Draco now?  I didn't do anything.  Harry's thoughts slammed to a halt for a few moments before he glanced down at the brown head that was still buried in his robe.  _Ah Ha!_  _Draco was jealous_, Harry immediately grasped and then just as quickly he was confused again.  _Why?_

Draco ate slowly, calmly watching the rest of the Slytherins.  He had been feeling better and better about the emotional purge he went through with his former enemy.  He was watching Harry across the hall as subtly as possible.  He nearly choked on his pumpkin juice when Mickey Finch-Fletchley crawled into Harry's lap.  He didn't know why, but he suddenly felt pissed at Harry.  Before he realized it, he was glaring at Harry Potter.  Again.

Harry found out, much to his chagrin, that Mickey was almost leech-like in his ability to maintain his current position.  Harry gave up after awhile and sent a pleading look Ron and Hermione, both of whom were sitting across from him.

Finally Harry had enough of the boy in his lap.  He whispered into Mickey's ear, "Mickey, unless you are planning on becoming my sex toy, you have to stop clinging to me constantly."

Mickey crawled up and whispered back, "What do you mean by sex toy, Harry?"

Harry's eyes widened realizing just _what_ he had said.  "Sorry about that Mickey.  I shouldn't have said that to you."

"Oh. Are you gay like Justin?" Mickey whispered.

"Yes," Harry replied, just as quietly.

"Do you like me that way?" Mickey asked, his brown eyes wide as small saucers.

Harry recovered from his poorly chosen words, hugging Mickey a little closer, "I was joking.  I think of you as a little brother."

Mickey looked kind of sad.

"You know that I love you as a brother, right?" he whispered into Mickey's ear.

Mickey nodded.

"And you know how busy I am, right?" Harry continued.

Mickey nodded.

"Can you share your attention amongst some of the others?" Harry asked tentatively.

Mickey thought for a few minutes while Harry looked around.  Harry noticed Seamus watching Mickey with a lot of interest. 

"Mickey, do you want someone else who I know will treat you right?" Harry asked him very quietly.

Mickey tilted his head at Harry for a few moments, before nodding slowly.

"Go to Seamus and sit in his lap," Harry told him quietly.

Mickey, who was a quick study with names, noticed the other boy right away.  He practically leaped out of Harry's lap and into Seamus' lap.  He snuggled in quite quickly before Seamus even had a chance of understanding what had just happened.  Harry smirked an almost evil grin to the great hall in general, when he saw Seamus' expression. 

Draco watched closely as events unfolded at the Gryffindor table.  He was both shocked and pleased when the boy hopped out of Harry's lap and jumped into the other boy's lap.  The look on Harry's face shocked the hell out of him.  He couldn't decide if that was an evil grin or a predatory one.  Neither option really looked right on the Boy Who Lived.  

Harry's grin turned into a scowl when Hermione handed him his schedule.  Every class he had was with the Slytherins, except the two new ones, Self-defense and Dueling.  He looked up from his schedule to stare at Snape.  Potions class was his first class. Snape scowled back at him in an almost evil way.  That was when Harry surprised Snape.  Harry turned his look into a death glare.  Harry had secretly been practicing his death glare in the mirror.  Trying it on Snape first was almost divine inspiration.  Harry fingered the Filibuster's Fabulous No-Heat, Wet-Start Fireworks he had gotten from George Weasley and hidden in his robes.  Harry was going to have some fun.

Draco was sitting across the Great Hall with a look of discomfort on his own face.  The idea of having _every_ class with the Gryffindors was stomach churning at best.  Even if he had made a sort of peace with Harry, he still hated all the other Gryffindors, and they him.  He glanced over at Harry and saw him gazing malevolently at Professor Snape.  The look on Harry's face was extremely intense and Draco thought that it might be possible to spontaneously combust under his gaze alone.  Draco looked quickly to Professor Snape and watched as he recoiled in shock.  Draco turned back to Harry and saw the left side of Harry's mouth quirk up into a smile that was directed towards him.  Then just as suddenly as it started, Harry's face transformed back to his normal smiling and friendly Boy Who Lived look.  

Ron had, for once, been completely observant of everything that had gone on.  He even noticed Malfoy's rather pointed interest in Harry's activities.  He also noticed that Harry acknowledged Malfoy, in some way at least.  There was something going on with Harry.  Ron was sure about that.  He was also pretty sure it had nothing to do with Mickey, who appeared to now be attached to Seamus.  That might be a good match too.  Seamus was looking splendidly happy to have young Mickey in his lap.  Ron stopped all further thoughts then and there.  No need to think about _that_ when he had Hermione as his.  When he thought of her, he turned around and graced her with one of his full-fledged Weasley smiles.  She dimpled prettily in response.

Ron decided that he would leave well enough alone for now, but he would be keeping an eye on Harry.  Especially since he managed to make Snape recoil in shock.  There was definitely something different about Harry now.

Harry in turn, had noticed Ron observing.  Poor Ron didn't realize he was as transparent as glass.  Harry loved his friend dearly, but Ron just was not cut out to be secretive.  He was emotional and the only time he wasn't, was when he was trying to be sneaky.  That, of course, gave him away.  Harry put all the clues together and quickly decided that Ron suspected something was going on with Draco.  The question was:  _could Ron handle it?_

The bell rang and the students stood and started to mass towards their first class of the new year.   Draco rose and followed Harry's group of friends at a discrete distance.  Crabbe and Goyle were, once again, shadowing him.  They did seem to have a bit more intelligence than he had ever given them credit for.  He was thankful for that at least.

The potions classroom was empty when the students arrived.  Following the patterns of years past, the Slytherins sat in the front of the classroom closest to their head of house, while the Gryffindors headed to the farthest point of the room.  Everybody except Harry, that is.  He dropped down smack center of the room, directly behind Draco Malfoy's little group.  Draco raised his eyebrows in surprise for a brief moment before his normal sneer covered his mistake.  He ignored Harry from then on.

Ron and Hermione did not notice that Harry had stayed near the front of the class until they reached the back of the room.  Seamus was passing by Harry and suddenly decided to join his housemate in the front area.  Ron and Hermione exchanged a brief glance with each other and then rejoined Harry, in the center front of the room.  The rest of the Gryffindors shuffled self-consciously before moving closer to Harry's group.

Professor Snape walked in at this point and glanced briefly at the class arrangement.  

"Mr. Potter, five points from Gryffindor for giving a professor an evil look."

The other Gryffindors looked sullen and angry as they looked at Professor Snape.

Snape stared coldly at them all, "Today we start with a simple dye potion.  This will create a dye that is difficult to get out of things.  I will start by quickly demonstrating how to create the dye."

The next half hour was spent with Professor Snape describing the ingredients that he was adding.  Harry paid only light attention to it all.  He was still pissed at Snape, despite the knowledge that Snape had to act the way he did because of Voldemort.  

Harry fingered the Filibuster's Fabulous No-Heat, Wet-Start Fireworks that was still in his pocket and found himself desiring very strongly that there was some way to douse Snape and the Slytherins with that bright purple dye.  He hid a smirk.  He really wanted to get the fireworks into the cauldron so it would explode all over them, but there was no way he could toss it without someone seeing where it came from.  He stared heavily at the cauldron itself while he kept trying to figure out how to get the firework from his pocket into the cauldron.

He felt an energy drain that was followed almost immediately by a loud BANG!  There was a chorus of loud screaming from the front rows and the dye blasted everywhere.  Harry's eyes widened as Draco suddenly sported a brand new purple streak in his platinum blond hair.  Snape's face was purple.  But given that his clean left ear was also purple, Harry guessed that Snape was a little upset at this particular incident.  

Blaise Zabini, the person furthest away from the rest of the Slytherins broke out in hysterical laughter.

Snape immediately screeched, "Fifty points from Slytherin!  And five detentions for Zabini!"

Harry and the rest of the Gryffindors stared in complete and utter shock.  Snape had taken points from Slytherin.  A _LOT_ of points.  

"Class dismissed!  Get yourselves cleaned up!" Snape yelled looking like he was going to vaporize someone.

Zabini was sputtering incoherently.

Harry and Seamus looked at Ron and Hermione and they all stood up at once.  The Gryffindors cleared the room rapidly.

Harry had made into the hallway and halfway to the stairs when he heard a drawling voice behind him, "Potter!  A moment of your precious time."

Harry stopped short and rounded on the slightly smaller boy, who flinched at the expression on his face.  "Well?" Harry snapped.

Draco looked a bit peevish and more than a little sexy with the bright purple stripe down the center of his head.  Harry felt his stomach tighten sharply at that thought.

Draco dragged Harry off to the side waving back the two goons.  Harry waved back Ron and Hermione who were both watching with their wand hands twitching.

Once they were in semi-private, Draco asked quietly, "How did you do that Potter?"

"Me?" Harry replied doing a rather excellent impression of Draco's drawl.

Draco narrowed his eyes slightly, "I was practicing Apparation last summer Potter.  It felt like that.  Is that how you did it?"

"It wasn't me Malfoy.  I was just as surprised as you were."

"I don't believe you," then added after looking at the twitching Crabbe, "you better yell and scat."

"Sod off you stupid wanker!" Harry bellowed loudly, while lightly shoving the other boy away from him.  Malfoy, for his part acting like he was pushed a lot harder than Harry really did push him.

Crabbe and Goyle both stepped forward and Harry leveled a death glare at them.  Ron and Hermione both gasped at the look on his face.  Crabbe and Goyle looked at each other then at Draco.  Draco twitched his head away from Harry and both the brutes backed off.  Harry turned around and headed for the stairs.

Ron and Hermione exchanged glances, and then followed slowly after him.

* * *

Draco was shaken up.  He had spent the last hour casting spells on his hair and had only managed to turn his hair from bright royal purple to a dull light grape purple.  He felt certain that it had been Harry that had somehow Apparated a firework into the cauldron.  For some reason, he felt attuned to Harry's movement of power.  What really spooked him though was Harry's handling of the two goons.  Draco honestly thought that Harry was going to kill them if they even thought of coming closer to him.  

The Boy Who Lived had changed quite a bit.  Draco had noticed the exchange of meaningful glances between Granger and Weasley as well.  That indicated that they thought Harry had changed too.

Draco wrapped up his thoughts as he approached his Arithmancy course.  He was more determined than ever to talk to Harry again tonight.

* * *

Harry had managed to avoid the dye in class, mainly because Draco caught the full brunt of it.  Harry smiled at the thought of Draco with a purple stripe in his hair.  Ron had just collected Harry so they could shuffle off to Divination.  That class was normal, that is, Harry's death was predicted eight times during the hour.

Harry and Ron met up with Hermione and Seamus in the Great Hall.  Mickey had come from his class and sat right next to Seamus and the two were cuddling in a way.  Harry smiled at them as he took a seat where he could view both Draco and Snape.

Harry laughed out loud as soon as he saw Snape.  Professor Snape had on new robes, but his face and hands were all light purple.  He had an absolutely murderous look on his face and he stared dangerously at Zabini.  Ron turned to see what Harry was laughing at and saw Snape's angry, light purple face.  He cracked up as well.  The rest of Gryffindor noticed Snape and they started laughing uproariously.  Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw followed suit and Snape looked so pissed that it looked as though he was about to start cursing students.

Dumbledore rose to his feet but was ignored, at least until a clap of thunder fell from the ceiling overhead.  Every noise in the room stopped at once.

"Thank you.  Please go about eating your meals and ignore Professor Snape's, uh, colorful appearance."

Minerva McGonagall coughed out the pumpkin juice she was drinking when the headmaster made his little joke.  Snape changed colors completely as he went from pasty-white-dyed-purple to blushing-violently-red-dyed-purple.  He turned and left the room.

McGonagall got up and followed him out.

Everybody returned to eating and staring at the purple dyed fifth year Slytherins.  Lunch continued fairly smoothly from there.  Everyone got up to head to his or her next class when the bell rang signaling the end of lunch.

The purple striped Draco was in the group right behind Harry as they entered the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom.  Professor Remus Lupin was already there and he smiled when he saw Ron, Harry and Hermione walk in.

He waited for everyone to get settled.  "I've heard all about last year's teacher in this class.  I figured I'd start with a nice powerful spell to teach you.  It is called 'Expecto Patronum'.  The purpose of the spell is to summon a guardian of sorts.  There will only be a few of you that will be able to cast it, but you all need to learn how."

Remus stared at Harry ever so briefly before continuing.

"In order to cast the spell, you need to hold the most pleasant thought in your head that you can.  Then concentrate on it when you say the incantation."

Harry squirmed a little sensing the reason that Remus had looked at him.

"I have a boggart in the cupboard.  Mr. Potter, if you'd please step up here and demonstrate the spell to us?"

Harry stood up as everybody turned to look at him.

He walked slowly to the front and then nodded at Lupin.

Lupin pointed his wand at the cupboard and it sprang open, the boggart took the shape of a Dementor as it focused on Harry.

Harry stared at it for a moment before pointing his wand at it and shouting out, "Expecto Patronum!"

Harry was stunned at what he saw.  He was expecting the silvery-misted stag.  But that wasn't what he got this time.  Harry threw a look over his shoulder and noticed that Professor Lupin had the same stunned expression as everyone else.  The Patronus that Harry had summoned was still stag-shaped.  However, it was much bigger, more like a King Stag.  It was much more real looking than the last one he had cast.  It looked almost solid.  Some part of it must have been solid because it stormed across the room and the boggart/dementor disappeared with a large bang when the Patronus slammed into it.  

The Patronus turned and stared directly at Draco Malfoy for a few moments before walking back to Harry.  It nuzzled Harry's shoulder and then faded from view.  Harry collapsed backwards, suddenly completely drained.  Professor Lupin caught him just before he fell and lowered him gently to the floor.

"Hermione, please run and fetch Madam Pomfrey.  Ron, please look after Harry for a few moments.  Everybody else, class is dismissed!"

Hermione rushed out immediately and Ron came to the front of the room and was cradling Harry's head in his lap.  Everybody else buggered out of the room as fast as they could.  Except for Draco Malfoy.  He was sitting dead still exactly like he had been when the Patronus looked at him.  

Hermione returned moments later with Madam Pomfrey in tow.  

"What happened?" she asked Hermione again.

"He cast what looked like an extremely potent 'Expecto Patronum'."

"I see.  What about Malfoy over there?" she asked as she noticed the unmoving boy staring straight ahead.

Ron looked up suddenly as Madam Pomfrey levitated Harry onto a stretcher she had conjured.  He looked over at Malfoy then said, "The Patronus looked at Malfoy for a few moments.  He has been sitting there since."

"Oh my," Madam Pomfrey muttered as she headed over there.

She shook his shoulder and he slumped forward unconscious.  She conjured a second stretcher immediately and levitated Malfoy onto it.

She headed immediately for the infirmary, with both stretchers floating behind her.

Madam Pomfrey blocked entry to Ron and Hermione.  She told them to head to their next class.

* * *

Remus Lupin and Albus Dumbledore arrived together in the infirmary a few minutes later.  The headmaster immediately walked over to both boys and examined them.  He waved his wand over both boys and whispered something.  He nodded to himself before turning back to Lupin.

"So Harry cast the spell, and?" Dumbledore prompted.

"It was the most powerful Patronus I have ever seen or even heard of being summoned.  It was much larger and more solid than the stag he summoned before."

"Interesting.  And the Malfoy boy?"

"The stag stared at him for a few moments before returning to Harry and dispelling," Lupin replied.

"Most interesting indeed.  The boys are _both_ suffering from drained magical resources."

"They are what?" asked a stunned Lupin.

"It would appear that young Harry was able to tap young Malfoy's magical reserves, in addition to his own.  I'm guessing that since it was an unintentional act, the magic drained itself down to the dregs from both of them."

"But the only cases I have ever heard of anyone being able to share magical resources are through extremely powerful and dangerous spells or through a soul mate."

"The spells that I know of to do that are beyond the ability of most wizards.  That leaves a true soul mate," Dumbledore looked quite shocked.

"You mean that...  Harry and Draco?  That means that...  Oh my...  Merlin's sake," Lupin tumbled out all at once.

Dumbledore raised his eyebrows, "It would appear that this is the case.  I was aware that they made peace with each other last night, but that is as far as it went.  This is obviously on a much deeper level.  Don't say anything to either boy.  They need to discover and build what they want all on their own," Dumbledore stated firmly.

"Yes, sir," Lupin agreed readily.

"Let's get back to work.  Poppy will take care of the boys," Dumbledore said indicating the door to the infirmary.

* * *

Draco slowly woke up to find himself in a bed in the infirmary.  He was right next to the Boy Who Lived.  He looked over at Harry and stared at him while he wondered why they were there.  The last thing he could remember was being really tired and looking into the eyes of that Patronus.

Harry awoke and asked quietly, "What happened?"

Draco responded dryly, "The Boy Who Lived Strikes Again."

Harry turned a half glare half concerned look at Draco. "Did I somehow manage to drag you into this?" he asked quietly.

Draco sent a sharp look at him, softening as he saw the concern in Harry's look.  "It would appear that way.  However, I have no memories of what happened after the Patronus looked at me."

"I don't remember anything from the moment he touched me," Harry replied quietly.

"Boys!  You're awake!  Excellent.  I was afraid that you'd miss dinner," Madam Pomfrey interrupted their little conversation.

"Madam Pomfrey, what happened?" Harry asked quietly.

"I think it is best that the Headmaster explain that to you," she replied after looking at both boys over her glasses.  

Draco and Harry both exchanged puzzled glances and then got out of their beds.

"Head straight to dinner and report to the Headmaster after dinner."

They both nodded and padded their way together to the Great Hall.

But an unspoken agreement, they separated some before entering and broke towards their respective house tables without saying anything to each other.

Harry arrived at the table to the stares of his year-mates.  

"Harry!  How are you doing mate?" Ron shouted out as he made space for Harry at the table between him and Mickey.  

As soon as Harry sat, Mickey's hand snaked around Harry's waist in a hug.  Harry smiled at the smaller boy. Mickey smiled back.

"What happened Harry?" Hermione asked as she leaned around Ron.

"I don't know.  I was just really tired after casting the Patronus."

"Not too surprising," Hermione said knowingly, "That was the most powerful Patronus I've ever heard of or read about.

Harry looked at her sharply, "But how?" he trailed off with a look of confusion coming over his features.  

An odd thought struck Harry and his face went blank as he went chasing after it.  It seemed fairly obvious that he had put a lot of power into the casting of the spell.  But there was more power in that he should have had alone.  His thoughts trickled a bit further and he realized he sensed his power now.  He sat straight up in shock at that.  Some of their initial classes had described this moment in a young wizard's life, much like puberty.  A wizard came into his power when he could detect the flow and ebb of his own resources.  It usually occurred around 7th year, but it sometimes occurred earlier in powerful wizards.  That stopped his thought processes again.

It occurred early in powerful wizards.  _Is that why Voldemort wants me dead?_

His mind continued to wander about in this new discovery when it landed on what could best be described as a silvery line leading away from his body.  He wondered what it was and the thought alone was enough to send a piece of his consciousness whizzing down it.

* * *

Draco was sitting quietly amongst his year-mates as well.  He was feeling kind of groggy and was only half responding to the questions that they were asking him.  He had managed to eat some of his meal before he felt a gentle tug in the back of his mind. He sat straight up in shock at the feeling.  His mouth dropped open in shock as he saw Harry jump up from the Gryffindor table and run out of the room.  He went to stand and he was too dizzy.  He then slumped forward unconscious into his bowl of pudding.

Pansy Parkinson's scream broke the attention of the Great Hall from Harry's rapid departure.  Professor Snape was down to the students' table before any other professor.  He gently lifted Draco onto the stretcher he conjured and Madam Pomfrey levitated it back to the infirmary.  

Professor Snape looked to the head table and directly into Dumbledore's eyes and then looked at the door to the Great Hall.  Dumbledore nodded slightly in acknowledgement.  

End of Chapter 6


	7. Revelations

All recognized characters belong to J.K. Rowling  
Everything else is mine.  
R – for violence, language and adult content  
Contains male/male pairings- **That's SLASH... you know, GAY**  


* * *

Last updated on October 26, 2002 

* * *

**Harry Potter and the Parliament of Dreams**

**Chapter 7: Revelations**

"Accio invisibility cloak," Harry commanded quietly as soon as he cleared the doors of the Great Hall. The cloak practically materialized in his hands it came to him so quickly.

He turned and looked behind him to see Ron, Seamus, Mickey and Hermione right on his tail. He quickly put the cloak on and dropped out of sight.

"Silencio," he whispered, making the sounds of his footsteps and breathing disappear.

Harry smiled to himself as he blended into one of the many alcoves and let the little search party pass by him.  He continued to watch as they walked by and then stopped a few feet beyond him.

"Where the hell did he go?" Ron demanded loudly in frustration.

"I don't know," Hermione replied looking just as frustrated.

Seamus and Mickey just shook their heads.

Ron sighed, "Let's go back to the common room and wait for him then."

The others nodded. They all trudged slowly back to the Gryffindor common room.

Harry stayed in his hiding place for a few more minutes before silently heading towards his most recent place of solace. It took him nearly twenty minutes to slowly work his way to the highest point in the castle.

As soon as he reached the roof he pulled off his cloak then walked over to the edge and looked out over the grounds, leaning heavily upon the railing.

He sighed heavily and just stared for a long time. His mind was clear of thoughts.

He was still there an hour later when the agile old man, who was Headmaster of Hogwarts, quietly joined him in looking over the grounds.

"What do you see out there?" Dumbledore asked quietly.

Harry didn't even move when he answered with a hint of bitterness creeping into his voice, "Too many questions and not enough answers."

"That is one of the most difficult parts of life, don't you think?"

Harry snorted, "Another question. I'm too stunned to think right now. I am too shocked to feel right now.  I'm too frustrated to care."

"Come with me Harry. It is long past time that we talked," Dumbledore ordered, the gentleness gone from his voice.

Harry did not respond in any way except to follow the Headmaster with his head down.

* * *

At about the same time that the Headmaster and Harry arrived at the gargoyle guarding Dumbledore's office, Draco awoke with a start. He found himself in the infirmary for the second time that day.

"What happened?" he asked out loud, his voice sounding hoarse even to himself.

"You're awake," Madam Pomfrey stated as she walked over and placed her hand on his forehead.

"It would appear so," Draco said dryly. "What happened this time? I was looking at Potter and I tried to get up to follow him when boom."

"It would appear that you weren't quite as ready to leave as I thought. You will be staying here for the night."

"But, I want to sleep in my own bed," he sputtered.

"Young man, you will be sleeping here tonight and I will not hear anything else out of you," she said, her eyes narrowing.

Draco looked indignant for a moment before the color drained out of his face and he collapsed backwards again.

Madam Pomfrey clucked her tongue a few times before pulling the covers up over Draco's slim form. She looked critically at the faded purple strip in his hair before waving her wand over it and whispering an incantation. The purple faded away as Draco slept on.

* * *

Harry was seated across from Dumbledore with a blank expression on his face.

Dumbledore was staring at him over his half-moon glasses, all hint of twinkle missing from his blue eyes. It made him look every one of his one hundred and fifty years.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Harry finally said accusingly after several minutes of silence.

The amount of pain that Harry had put into that statement shocked Dumbledore to his core. For the first time in years he doubted his course of action. The raw emotion that was evident in Harry's voice was heartbreaking.

"Tell you what?" Dumbledore hedged, trying to determine how much Harry figured out.

Harry's eyes narrowed as he looked at Dumbledore and Albus felt Harry's reserves disappear from his detection. Albus raised his eyes in surprise.

"I've gone through the 'wizard puberty' they talked about in class. I can sense my power and somewhat contain it," Harry said calmly, but still with a hint of accusation in his voice.

"Ah," was all that the Headmaster replied with.

"I'll leave the implications of going through that at my age for another time," Harry said looking Dumbledore directly in the eye, one wizard to another.

Dumbledore calmly looked at him without changing his expression.

"I left the Great Hall after discovering something else. There is a silvery thread of energy connecting me to Draco Malfoy. Why is that there?" Harry leaned forward looking intently at Dumbledore.

Dumbledore squirmed a little under Harry's intense gaze before answering slowly, "I'm not exactly sure what it is Harry." He raised his hand forestalling Harry's imminent protest. "I believe rather strongly that it is most likely what we call a life bonding."

Harry stared blankly at him in confusion.

"I think that Draco Malfoy is your soul mate. Something triggered an actual magical connection between you two. It exists at the deepest level of your psyche, on the same plane as your magical power is suspected of existing. It allows you to tap the magical reserves of your partner, I think," Dumbledore concluded, squirming a bit more under Harry's still intense gaze.

Harry finally looked away and stared at the perch in the corner. Fawkes, Dumbledore's phoenix chirped a little when Harry's eyes fell upon him. He thought quietly for a few more minutes before he looked at Dumbledore again.

"Some how I have formed a magical connection to the boy that has tormented me most in the last four years? I know that I decided to forgive him and talk to him last night, but that is a far cry from _loving_ him. I know I'm gay and that Draco is pleasant on the eyes, but his personality. How can I _love_ Draco Malfoy?" The last question was made with a mix of wonder and no small amount of disgust.

"I'm not sure why it occurred. We'll all have to have a long talk soon I think. For now, though, I think you should go see Draco in the infirmary."

Harry looked concerned despite his protests of feeling for Draco, "Is he hurt?"

"No, just drained. You might be able to balance him out a little bit with practice," Dumbledore said, the twinkle back in his blue eyes.

Harry groaned, "Did I just show concern for Draco Malfoy? And did you just suggest that I go see him and aid in his healing?"

Dumbledore's eyes practically glowed now, "Yes, to both questions. The sooner you get going, the sooner you'll be able to figure this all out."

Harry nodded and turned and left.

Dumbledore sighed to himself and turned and stroked Fawkes' head while he thought over what was just discussed.

* * *

Harry walked slowly and deliberately to the infirmary, taking his time as he ran his thoughts over and over again through his head. It took him nearly thirty minutes to get there. When he finally arrived he walked in on a mild amount of chaos.

Draco was sleeping, but writhing about on the bed screaming while Madam Pomfrey tried to hold him down. As soon as Harry was in sight of Draco, they both went rigid. Harry slumped, as if boneless, to the floor a moment later.

_Harry found himself in a dark, cold location that reminded him immediately of the dungeons of Hogwarts, only far more sinister. He seemed to be floating in the air, not really attached to his body. In his current state, he could see the silvery thread that connected him to Draco a lot more clearly. He followed it and stopped in utter horror at what he saw._

_Draco was still writhing about in this dream world, if not in the real one. There were hundreds of cuts across his exposed back. In a few cases, there were actually strips of skin hanging off. Harry stared in horror at the scene before him._

_He then saw the cause of the cuts and the slashes across Draco's back. Lucius was swinging a leather whip down onto Draco's back again and again. Harry tensed in sudden fury as he turned and stared at the dream Lucius._

_Harry stared at Lucius as Harry's scar burst into a bright light and his emerald green eyes blasted forth a bright light. Harry's anger poured out of him and surrounded Lucius' dream self. The man disappeared with a pop.  The place where he had been was surrounded in bright green and white lights that seemed to be emanating from Harry._

_Draco had stopped squirming and had passed out from the pain. Harry very gently touched Draco and he felt another surge of power and a rushing as he dropped out of the dream world._

* * *

In Malfoy Manor, Lucius Malfoy awoke and stared at the ceiling. He had a sudden certainly that someone wanted him dead. His whole body shuddered as if someone had crossed his grave. He dismissed the feeling as utter nonsense and rolled over and returned to a non-restful sleep.

* * *

"Harry?" the voice penetrated Harry's confused mind.

"Hmm?" he sighed.

"Harry, I would like you to get into bed please. Will you help me?"

"Yes," he said a little more awake. He got up with assistance and was led to a bed and helped into it.

"Go to sleep Harry. I'm not sure what happened, but young Mr. Malfoy has calmed down completely since you have arrived. I'll see you both in the morning," Madam Pomfrey concluded.

"Mmmhmm," Harry replied almost soundlessly as he drifted to sleep.

The rest of the night passed quietly for both boys. They both dreamed, but neither one was disturbed by their dreams for the rest of the night.

Harry was the first to wake up very early the next morning. He stared intently at the still sleeping Draco. He watched the other boy's chest rise and fall slowly in a contented sleep. He started to see some real possibilities there. Hmm.

Draco awoke to an intense stare from his erstwhile rival. It took a few minutes for him to come to his senses. When he finally did clear his thoughts, he returned Harry's intense look for a few moments before he started to feel uncomfortable under his gaze.

"What?" Draco finally asked with uncharacteristic cluelessness in his voice.

"Can you feel it?" Harry asked in response.

"Feel what?" Draco responded feeling even more bewildered then before.

Harry concentrated for a moment and sent a feeling of desire streaming down his connection to Draco.

Draco gasped as his loins stirred quite suddenly. His eyes widened in surprise when he sensed where the feelings were coming from.

"The connection. You've felt it now, I presume?"

Draco nodded, still unable to give a verbal response.

"Are you ok?" Harry asked with a great deal of real concern in his voice.

"I think so. What does this mean exactly?" Draco replied.

"Professor Dumbledore seems to think that it is a life bonding."

"That sounds too much like a soul mate. It isn't that is it?" Draco asked, a pleading look in his eyes.

Harry looked down at his feet, in a shy gesture that made Draco flush a bit in excitement.

Draco's eyebrows went up in alarm. Where had that feeling come from?

Harry finally looked up and his green eyes met with Draco's gray ones, "Yes, it means soul mate, but with some wizarding implications as well."

"What do you mean wizarding implications?"

"The reason you were drained, according to Dumbledore, is that we are connected at a very deep level. This connection, so far, has allowed us to share magical energy and emotion. Since it was uncontrolled, the magic drained from both of us," Harry explained.

"I guess that makes sense. How did it happen though?"

"I have no idea," Harry replied. He paused for a few moments before he asked very quietly and very intensely, "Draco, are you gay?"

Draco stared at Harry for a long time before he replied. He very slowly and quietly whispered, "Yes, I'm fairly certain that I'm gay."

Harry looked up from his shoes, where his eyes had dropped, "So am I. That makes dealing with this a lot easier. Though there is still a lot of bad blood to work out between us."

"This isn't something that is going to go away, is it?" Draco asked quietly.

"No, I don't think so. Dumbledore didn't say outright, but I get the impression that we have little actual choice in how this turns out. I think that the connection between us is going to keep getting stronger."

"Oh," he said, all traces of the old Draco Malfoy, nowhere to be seen.

"There is something else I need to tell you. It is about the coming to power of a wizard. I've passed through the so-called wizard's puberty. I can sense my power levels, and yours too," Harry added the last part quietly.

Draco's head snapped up and he locked gazes with Harry again. "Oh," was all he was able to say.

"Do you know anything about that? Since I was raised by muggles, a lot of wizarding education has been neglected," Harry said sadly.

Draco, who had spent the last four years picking on Harry for that very thing, looked at his feet for a few minutes before turning back to face Harry. "I think the most relevant thing to say is that it only occurs early in very powerful wizards. As they said in class, it usually occurs between 18 and 24. Since it is manifesting itself in you at 15, I can only conclude that you are not only already powerful, you will become more so."

Harry paled at Draco's statement. He hated being different from everyone. This was just another thing to make him different. Or perhaps it was more accurate to say that it was an extension of the one thing? Why did Voldemort want to kill him in the first place?

Draco watched Harry pale and felt a sudden, deep concern for him. For the first time in his life, Draco saw how modest Harry was. He felt even worse for all the teasing he did about the 'Potter Fan Club'. Draco dropped his gaze to the floor as a tight misery overtook his conscious thoughts.

A very sudden piercing scream from Harry, caused him to look up again just in time to see Harry clutch his scar and fall over backwards. Draco felt an incredible pain burning down the link between them, but it didn't stop him from jumping out of bed and rushing to Harry's side.

Harry passed out cold and his scar was a bright, angry red. Madam Pomfrey arrived on the scene seconds after Draco arrived at Harry's side. She noted that Draco's hand was firmly clasped in Harry's own as she went straight towards the two boys.

"What happened, Mr. Malfoy?

"I don't know. One second we are talking and the next second he grabbed his scar and fell over backwards," Draco said with a great deal of concern evident in his voice and posture.

Madam Pomfrey was surprised at the depth of feeling emanating from the normally cold Draco Malfoy. She ignored her surprise and immediately started checking Harry over. She could find nothing wrong, except the discoloring of Harry's scar. She clucked her tongue a few times before turning and heading towards Dumbledore's office.

She looked over her shoulder at Draco, "I'm going to inform the Headmaster. I'll return momentarily."

Draco was concentrating on the pain he was receiving from Harry via the link and he was trying to figure out how to manipulate the link like Harry was able. It took a few minutes of intense concentration on his part to figure a few things out. Draco received an adrenaline rush when he figured out how to send feelings to Harry. The first thing he sent was a claming, relaxing feeling in order to get Harry to relax a bit. The pain that he was feeling down the link was drowned out by Draco's continued positive pressure on Harry's feelings. Draco found that the strength of the link was greatly increased by the physical contact that he had with Harry's hand.

Harry finally returned to consciousness after about an hour. Draco had not moved as he was concentrating on Harry the entire time. He hadn't noticed that Professors Lupin, Snape and Dumbledore had arrived and were spread around them. Lupin was watching Harry closely. Snape had the most peculiar look on his face, as he watched Draco. Professor Dumbledore looked very pleased and highly amused by Draco's attention on Harry.

Harry's voice rasped out quietly, "Voldemort has struck again. He attacked the Ministry of Magic personally. A lot of people were hurt, from what I could tell. Voldemort personally cast the Cruciatus curse on Minister Fudge. I think he will believe Voldemort has returned now."

Harry paused and tears were flowing down his cheeks.

"What?" Snape asked sharply.

"Arthur and Percy Weasley were hurt in the attack by Voldemort himself. I don't think they were killed, but I couldn't tell for sure. He didn't use the Avada Kedavra curse on them though."

Remus Lupin swore under his breath and stood. He looked for and received a nod from Dumbledore before rushing out of the room.

"Severus, will you stay and keep an eye on the boys please? I need to contact Molly Weasley."

"If you insist Albus," Snape replied dryly.

"I do," he replied as he strolled out of the room.

As soon as Albus left the room, Snape turned his gaze towards Harry. Harry was just drying up the tears and Draco still had Harry's hand firmly clasped in his own.

"I take it that you two have settled some of your differences?" Snape asked quietly.

Harry looked to Draco and Draco looked him in the eye before turning to Snape, "I think it is safe to say that."

Snape smiled slightly, "I thought as much. Potter, I still don't like you."

"That's okay, because I like you better in purple," Harry said, his bloodshot eyes wide with innocence and with sincerity in his voice.

Draco's eyes bulged in complete surprise and his mouth dropped open, leaving him looking completely un-Malfoy-like.

Harry's precisely calculated barb worked better than he could have hoped for. Snape turned a very violent shade of red and his eyes narrowed in fury.

"What? You look more friendly and more regal in purple," Harry plowed on with the innocence routine.

Draco was still gaping like a landed fish.

Madam Pomfrey returned at that moment to save the day, "Severus, those two boys need their rest and I want you out of my infirmary this instant!"

Snape's eyes narrowed a bit at Harry's cherubic face before he turned and stormed from the room without uttering a single word.

"You two should get more sleep. I will be releasing you for lunch and I want you both rested up before you leave here."

"Yes ma'am," Harry replied.

Draco finally managed to speak after she left the room, "Professor Snape is going to kill you Harry."

Harry's mind was already focused again on the terrible images he had received because of Voldemort. He hoped Mr. Weasley and Percy were ok. He wondered why they and Minister Fudge were in work so early today.

"Harry, did you hear me?" Draco asked, waving his hand in front of Harry's face.

"Huh? Oh yeah. Snape. He's wanted to be rid of me since I first got here," Harry said dismissing Draco's concern outright.

"He'll figure out you Apparated the fireworks into that cauldron."

"I didn't! Besides, there are charms against Apparation on the Hogwarts grounds. You can't Apparate and you can't make small items Apparate," Harry said emphatically.

"I felt it happen Harry. It must have been this _link_ that exists between us," Draco said link, like it was a dirty word.

"If I did do it, I don't know how I did it. So we can kindly stop discussing it. You are right that Snape wouldn't like it much at all," Harry understated it rather well.

"How are we going to handle this whole connection thing with the rest of the student body?" Harry asked waving at the air between their heads.

"The rest of the Slytherins aren't going to like it, even if Professor Snape seems to be accepting it. I don't really understand that at all," Draco stated with a puzzled expression on his face.

"You do know that Snape is a Death Eater, right?" Harry asked.

Draco looked stunned, "No. He can't be! Dumbledore would never hire a Death Eater!"

"And people call me naïve. Snape is a spy for Professor Dumbledore. Snape and I had a rather interesting talk at the beginning of this summer. There is a lot of history between him and my parents. Snape is holding a grudge over it. In an effort to maintain the fiction of a good Death Eater he has to really hate me, since I'm Voldemort's sworn enemy. Did you really not know that Snape was a Death Eater?"

"I thought he might be, but I figured that the do-gooder Dumbledore wouldn't let a Death Eater into the place," Draco responded after a moment of thought.

"What are we going to do out in public Draco?" Harry asked again.

"I guess we should keep the status quo?" Draco said tentatively.

"I guess that will work for right now. I'm really starting to develop an attachment to the real, emotionally-deep Draco though," Harry said quietly.

"Oddly enough, I'm starting to enjoy spending time with your Moral Correctness, Sir," Draco replied in kind.

"Perhaps we should get some sleep before we have to face the school at lunch?"

"Good idea Harry," Draco said as he got up and headed for his own bed.

Draco climbed into his bed and rolled over. As soon as he had his back to Harry he sent relaxing feelings flooding down the connection between them and after a moment he heard Harry sigh deeply and then drift into a light snoring. Draco smiled to the ceiling just before he fell asleep too.

Madam Pomfrey woke both boys a few hours later and got them moving. They were still drained of energy and they both looked rather pitiful, but she said they were fine. They were to go to lunch and then return to their dorms to sleep in their own beds.

Draco and Harry walked side-by-side all the way to the Great Hall, without exchanging a word. They felt comfortable with each other, but were growing apprehensive as they approached the Great Hall. A reason for this appeared as soon as they stepped into the room.

They were just barely starting to separate when Justin Finch-Fletchley walked up.

"Harry, have you become friends with this stupid git?" Justin demanded.

"With Malfoy?" Harry asked surprised, then noticing the rather mad look in Justin's eyes.

"You're just as evil as he is!" Justin screamed as he rushed Harry.

Under normal circumstances, Harry would probably have been able to dodge the attack, but he just didn't have the energy to move that fast. Harry was also a very poor fighter. The combination did not prove to be good for him. Justin's fist connected first with his nose, breaking it on impact and sending his broken glasses crashing to the ground. Harry had backed up under the impact and was hit again hard in his jaw. There was a crunching sound as the world went dark for him.

As soon as Harry had crashed to the floor, Justin had spun on the stunned Draco. Draco took a right hook directly to his eye and was down just as a tall redheaded blur slammed into Justin so hard that he was knocked away from Draco by a few feet. Draco was unable to remain upright and he slammed to the floor as well and was knocked unconscious when his head impacted with the ground.

Ron had seen the attack and stared in disbelief for a brief second before he was on his way to help his best friend. He executed a perfect flying tackle on Justin just after Justin had hit Malfoy. Ron had a height and weight advantage and had slammed Justin to the floor with a resounding thud.

As soon as they were both on the floor, Ron hauled back his fist and slammed it down hard on Justin's nose. Justin countered with a strong upward punch that bloodied Ron's nose. This only pissed the redhead off completely. For the first time in a long time, Ron lost complete control of his temper and he started raining down blows on Justin. Justin quickly lapsed into unconsciousness. Ron was about to pound him hard in his jaw again but Fred and George lifted him bodily from Justin. He wasn't even aware that he was crying until that point. As soon as he did, he turned and buried his face in Fred's robes, smearing his own blood all over his brother. George quickly came in and caught his younger brother and his twin in a three-way hug. Ron continued to sob into his brother as he was led from the hall.

Everybody else in the room was staring in abject horror at the scene that was played out before them. Even the Slytherins were staring. Harry, Draco, and Justin were levitated onto stretchers and floated down to the infirmary.

Professor McGonagall, Professor Sprout, Professor Snape and Headmaster Dumbledore all followed behind the boys on the stretchers. They were all discussing with some urgency what just happened and what to do about it. The Weasley twins and Ron were just behind the professors. Ron was still very distraught about the whole thing.

* * *

_Ministry of Magic, Earlier that Morning_

"You pompous damned fool!" Arthur Weasley yelled.

"You forget yourself Arthur!" Cornelius Fudge responded with narrowed eyes.

"I agree with Arthur, Cornelius. You have practically crippled the Aurors with your refusal to acknowledge the return of the Dark Lord. It is time for you decide whose side you are on. Right now," Mundungus Fletcher, the head of the Royal Aurors Society.

Cornelius shifted his glare from person to person, settling briefly on Percy Weasley, who was standing beside his father. "Traitors!" he roared.

"Enough!" roared Alistair Moody. "Minister Fudge, the Dark Lord has returned, if you don't accept it and announce it immediately, then we'll have you removed from office under article 9."

Cornelius blanched, "All we have is the word of a single boy."

"The boy is Harry Potter! I have never had the privilege of meeting a more honorable and honest boy than that!" Arthur verbally bashed Fudge again.

A sudden loud clanging of the alarm bells in the ministry building cut off the argument. All of the wizards had their wands out immediately. Percy stood side-by-side with his father as a crowd of Death Eaters burst into the conference room they were using. Curses start flying fast and furious.

The cursing all stopped moments later when a tall pale man with a snakelike face entered the room. His beady red eyes were focused on the minister as he drew his wand level with the man. Percy and Arthur both started flinging curses at Voldemort as fast as they could. Voldemort ignored the curses, as they were absorbed into a shielding spell he had up. Voldemort cast the Cruciatus curse on Fudge, and he smirked while the minister writhed about on the floor. It looked like he was about to get serious when the door burst opened at the green light of Avada Kedavra slammed into a Death Eater. The Death Eater fell to the ground as Voldemort was struck with the curse. He screamed in rage as he whipped around to cast a blasting spell behind him.

Arabella Figg had dodged behind a door just in time to avoid the blast. Voldemort launched a quick succession of spells at the Weasleys just before he apparated away with the rest of the living Death Eaters.

Arabella had arrived just in time to drive the Dark Lord away. Fudge was hurt, Fletcher was hurt, and both Weasleys were hurt. She left the minister on the floor and rushed for the Arthur Weasley and his son. She checked them both over and discovered that Percy was hurt far more than his father.

Percy had several physical injuries from his impact with the wall. The worst part was that he seemed to have a dark spell cast on him that had to be removed before he could be healed magically.

She was able to revive Arthur pretty quickly as he had been able to deflect most of the spell from himself. Fletcher was also up and about quickly and he had set about helping Fudge. She focused her effort on Percy.

"We need to get Percy to St. Mungos," she said.

"Yes, can you help me?" Arthur replied.

A few minutes later they were in the Trauma Center at St. Mungos. Arthur was with Percy and the doctor and Arabella was talking to Albus Dumbledore via a fire in one of the lounge fireplaces.

It took a few hours for the doctors to do as much as they could for Percy. It still wasn't enough to make him ship-shape though.

"I think we should bring him to Hogwarts. Dumbledore would like to meet with all of us anyway," she pointed out.

"Let's portkey to Hogsmeade then," Arthur said after looking at the pale face of his third son.

* * *

There was true chaos at Hogwarts when they arrived. Arthur was levitating a stretcher with Percy on it. They had walked into the infirmary less then a minute after the boys that were in the fight in the Great Hall. The infirmary was crowded right at that moment and Madam Pomfrey looked damned pissed.

"Everybody who is not injured had best get out of this room this instant," she snarled into the crowded room, then added darkly, "or you'll be joining them."

Dumbledore raised his eyebrows and then ushered the adults out of the room. He was starting to shoo the Weasley twins out, but they had gone to Percy with concern on their normally jovial faces.

"They can stay," Poppy said shortly, "I'll need their help."

End of Chapter 7


	8. Rumors, Bargains and Lies

All recognized characters belong to J.K. Rowling  
Everything else is mine.  
R – for violence, language and adult content  
Contains male/male pairings- **That's SLASH... you know, GAY**  


* * *

Last updated on October 26, 2002 

* * *

**Harry Potter and the Parliament of Dreams**

**Chapter 8:  Rumors, Bargains and Lies**

Madam Pomfrey spent the next several minutes examining the four boys who had been fighting.  Fred was sitting with Ron while George was sitting with Percy.  All of them had grim expressions on their faces.

Poppy frowned heavily when she was examining Harry's face.  Harry's nose and jaw were both broken.  The jaw would take all night to heal properly, she thought critically.  She straightened out Harry's nose with a quick tug, thankful that the boy was still unconscious.  She conjured a bandage and carefully placed it on his nose.  She then cast a complicated spell on Harry's jaw, which caused it to realign properly.  The potion that he had to drink would have to wait a few minutes.

Poppy went to Draco Malfoy next.  Although his injuries appeared to be less serious than Harry's, it was readily apparent that he too had broken bones.  His left eye was swollen completely shut and the bones around his eye were out of place.  She cast the bone straightening spell on Draco and tallied another vic... err patient for her special potion.

Madam Pomfrey examined Justin Finch-Fletchley next.  The boy was nearly conscious and was beginning to writhe around on his bed.  He was the only one of the three unconscious boys to wake up before his treatment had been completed.  His eyes fluttered open and he stared at the nurse who was now looming over him.  His face was a mask of confusion.

"What happened?" he managed to rasp out.

"You attacked Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy.  Ron Weasley used a liberal amount of force to... subdue... you," she said with only a hint of accusation in her tone and a minor emphasis on her euphemism for "pounding the daylights out of".

Justin's one good eye filled with tears, "I didn't… did I?"

Poppy looked down in compassion at the completely stricken look on his face.

"Harry saved my life!  Ron and his family took me in!  I wouldn't have," Justin stuttered out.

"Here Justin, drink this," Poppy said as she handed him a dreamless sleep potion.

Justin drank it down in one quick gulp.  He fell into a deep sleep so fast that he just fell backwards and his limp hand dropped the potion vial.  Only Madam Pomfrey's lightning quick reflexes saved it from being smashed to a thousand pieces on the floor.

As soon as he was asleep, Poppy healed his injuries.  He too had a broken nose and two black eyes.  She sighed heavily before walking over to her one remaining patient.

"Which twin are you?" she asked Fred, who was still sitting next to Ron.

"Fred."

"Please join your twin, I have a few questions to ask Ron."

Ron examined his tender, now healed, nose while Poppy was talking with Fred.

"What happened exactly?" she asked after a few moments in silence.

Ron took a few moments to formulate his thoughts.  "I should start at the beginning.  As you know, Justin and his little brother Mickey have been living with us since their parents were killed in the attack.  Justin has been bottling up his anger and not releasing it.  Hermione has been harping about how dangerous that is.  I don't pretend to understand bottling up anger as I've never been accused of doing such a thing."

Madam Pomfrey snorted.  "I'd imagine not.  So he has been bottling up his anger and resentment because of the attack.  Is there any indication why he attacked Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Potter?"

"I was getting to that.  Ginny told me that the night we arrived at Hogwarts that they had all been in a carriage together and that Justin had gone out of control accusing Malfoy and his father of being involved.  Not far wrong from what I understand," Ron added cynically.

"Mr. Weasley, I'm looking for the facts of the incident, not speculation as to who is and who is not a Death Eater."

"Right.  Ginny seemed to think that Malfoy is the symbol of what happened to Justin's parents.  Hermione and Ginny spent a lot of time discussing it.  Harry reacted loudly to defend Malfoy, who apparently was hiding behind him.  The slimy git."

"Mr. Weasley!" Poppy said sharply.

"Well he is," Ron grouched.

"That's enough for now.  You are free to return to your dorm."

Ron looked towards his older brother and then back to Madam Pomfrey before replying, "I'd like to stay with Percy, if you don't mind?"

Madam Pomfrey changed her response when she saw his face, "You may, but please be quiet."

Ron nodded and joined his brother at Percy's side.  He grabbed Percy's hand in an uncharacteristic show of family emotion.

Madam Pomfrey woke both Draco and Harry in turn and gave them her special potion.

They were too tired to gag.

* * *

Professor Dumbledore read over the letter in his hand a second time before looking at the broken man sitting across from him.

The man squirmed in his seat under the intense gaze of one of the world's finest wizards.

"Are you sure about this Cornelius?"

"Yes I am, Headmaster Dumbledore.  I've made a very foolish mistake that has cost innocent people their lives.  You Know Who has indeed returned and I was a fool not to believe you and Mr. Potter when it occurred.  I'd like to make it official and retire on Halloween.  Included in that letter is my strong recommendation for my replacement."

"So I've read," Albus replied somewhat dryly.

"Until that time, I'd like for you to coordinate with Mundungus Fletcher of the Royal Aurors Society.  The Aurors shall be at your disposal for any reasonable tasks you need accomplished.  I'd like to apologize again for my foolishness."

"We all make mistakes Minister Fudge," Albus replied tiredly, rubbing the bridge of his nose in a vain attempt to make the ache stop.

"I'm hoping that my delay doesn't cost us too much."

"We all do Minister.  If there is nothing further then I have a lot of work that needs to be completed soon."

"Of course Headmaster," Fudge replied as he stood.  He walked to the door and turned around, "Do you think I made the right choice?"

"Stepping down or with your replacement?"

"Both."

Dumbledore stared at the Minister of Magic for a few moments before replying, "I think you made the right decision on stepping down and a most excellent decision on your replacement."

"Thank you.  I almost forgot!  I've reassigned Percy Weasley to your staff to assist you in whatever needs to be done.  As you are no doubt aware, Mr. Weasley is an excellent worker."

"Thank you Minister.  Percival Archibald Weasley was one of our best students," Dumbledore said with a genuine smile gracing his face.

"Good day, Headmaster," Fudge said.

"And to you Minister."

Fudge left and shortly afterwards, Dumbledore got up from his desk and went to the stairwell.  Instead of going down and out, he walked up to the next level.  He held his wand up to the door at the top of the stairs and it opened.

"Albus, how did it go with Fudge?" Mad-Eye Moody asked.

"About what I expected," Dumbledore's eyes twinkled back at everyone.

"Right then, now that you are here.  I move that we call this meeting of the Order of the Phoenix to order, anybody second that?" Remus Lupin inquired.

"I'll second that," Arabella said shortly.

The meeting ended a little over seven hours later.  The professors that needed to teach class came and went when required.  They all ate dinner together and were able to hammer out a few things that they could all agree on.

* * *

Harry woke up very early the next morning, feeling better with some of his energy restored.  Harry's link to Draco, which he had only been vaguely aware of before, was now a pleasantly warm feeling that was wrapped around his mind.  He found that with some practice he could block it out or allow it to totally engulf his entire awareness.  He spent the next two hours doing just that.

Draco had awoken to Harry's gentle mind prodding at about a half an hour later and he joined Harry in exploring their connection.  They found that if they concentrated hard enough, they could send images to each other.  They couldn't speak per say, but they could send a mental image to each other that got the point across fairly easily.  At around eight or so in the morning, they both broke the silence of the infirmary when they went into a fit of laughter.  

"What is going on in here?!" Madam Pomfrey demanded when she stormed into the room.

"Nothing… hic… I mean…" Draco started.

"Sorry Madam Pomfrey.  Draco told me a good joke," Harry covered for him.

"Since you are feeling up to laughing, I'd like for the two of you to go back to your dorms for the day so you can catch up on all the work you have been missing," she stated firmly.

"I think I can handle that," Harry replied.

"Good.  Before you do though, Justin Finch-Fletchley would like to talk to you," Madam Pomfrey stated.

Harry's face hardened and the rest of his body tensed as Justin walked up to a comfortable speaking distance.  

"Harry, I'm really sorry about yesterday.  I haven't really been myself lately.  Draco, I'm sorry for hitting you too.  I should have realized that you aren't your father.  I should have given you the benefit of the doubt at least," Justin said, looking so absolutely pitiful that Harry couldn't help but feel sorry for him.

Draco for his part looked to Harry for a response.  When he saw Harry relax and a look of sympathy cross his face, he decided to follow an un-Malfoy approach.

"Well Finch-Fletchley, for what it is worth, I had nothing to do with the death of your parents.  I'll accept your apology this time.  I wouldn't suggest trying that again though," Draco narrowed his eyes dangerously as he drawled out the last line.

"Thank you," Justin said as he turned to head back to his bed.

Harry stopped him, "Justin, you are going to talk to somebody about this, aren't you?"

"Yeah Harry.  I'm staying here in the infirmary for a few days," Justin said sadly.

"I'd like to talk to you this weekend sometime, if not sooner, okay?" Harry asked.

Justin's mood brightened noticeably at those words, "Yes, I look forward to it."

Draco smirked a little and sent an image of Justin naked to Harry.  Harry promptly choked and had to hide it with a coughing fit.  Harry got his revenge though.  He sent the same image to Draco that started the laughing fit to begin with.  Professor Snape with bright pink hair in curlers.  Draco choked as the mind image winked suggestively at him.  Harry shot an evil grin at Draco before he put up a small mental block, preventing further retaliation from Draco.

Draco and Harry walked together to the door and separated at the Great Hall.  Harry went towards the Gryffindor tower while Draco headed for the dungeons and the Slytherin dorms.

* * *

Justin sighed deeply after he finished picking at his lunch.  Justin had seriously injured one of his friends.  He had hurt the boy that had protected him during the very attack that made him feel so unbalanced.  His attack had facilitated Ron attacking him.  Justin felt absolutely horrid about attacking Harry and Ron.  He even felt bad about attacking Malfoy, because it was so unlike him to do so.

Justin apologized to Harry and to Malfoy and both boys had accepted the apology.  He also apologized to Ron when he had been in first thing after breakfast to check on Percy.  Ron had accepted his apology quickly, which Justin knew to be unusual for him.  The Weasley Twins, who had been with Ron, had both looked him over thoroughly and clapped him on the back.  When they left, only Justin and Percy remained in the infirmary.  Madam Pomfrey brought Justin his lunch and had left him alone again.  Justin had talked with Percy a little over the summer, but not all that much.

"Justin?"  Percy croaked wearily.

"I'm here Percy.  Do you need something?"

"Keep me company please," Percy said quietly.

"Are you sure Percy?  I haven't been myself lately.  I… did something really stupid," Justin stuttered out quietly.

Percy smiled slightly, "I heard about that Justin.  I'm sure everything will work out."

"Thanks," Justin said, feeling a little better.

"Sit, please.  I'd like to talk for awhile," Percy said, while leaning back into his pillows with a small groan.

Justin sat next to him and they began to chat idly about different school things.

* * *

Harry had gone straight to Gryffindor tower as he had been told.  Since everyone was in class, he was not disturbed as we walked across the common and room and up the stairs to his dorm.  He dropped straight into his own bed and drifted quickly off to sleep.  Dobby woke him up at lunch time when he brought a tray in laden with food and a short letter from Madam Pomfrey reminding him to do his homework and to attend dinner as normal.

Harry was feeling much better after he ate lunch and suspected a little pepperup potion in his food.  If that was the case, he was glad of it.  It really made him feel like himself again.  He took out his wand as soon as he was done eating and he started practicing some hexes and charms.

Harry was just setting his wand down several hours later when Ron and the rest of the fifth years came tumbling in.  They were all sweaty from their Self-Defense class.  All of them went to the showers whilst Harry put on his school robe so he could go to dinner.

Ron was the first one out, "Harry, good to see you up and about mate."

"Thanks Ron.  I'm glad to be feeling better, believe me!" Harry replied as he watched Ron get dressed.  

Harry and Ron had joked about Harry's lad-watching the night that Harry had told Ron about himself.  Ron now went out of his way to tease Harry with his own body.  Harry was dutifully impressed with Ron's developing form.  He was also quite confident that Ron was definitely a true red-head, as the hair he did have on his body was most certainly all bright red.

Seamus, who had walked in shortly after Ron had started dressing wolf-whistled at him.  "Now that is what I call a prime example of a lad all his glory.  And trust me Ronnie, there is lots of glory there!"

"Absolutely," Harry agreed, causing Ron to blush even further.  The blush reached _everywhere_.

"Something you want to tell us Harry?" Seamus grinned slyly.

Harry's eyes twinkled and he demurred, "Not right now."  He then barked at Ron as he started to gawk at Harry,  "Let's go Red! I want my dinner _now_ and I don't want to wait here all night while you stand around looking sexy!"

Seamus' eyes bulged at Harry's comment and Ron choked as he scrambled to get his clothes.

Seamus stared at Harry as Harry watched Ron get dressed with a devilish grin on his face.  Seamus turned his attention to Dean as soon as Dean got out of the showers.

When Ron was finally ready, Harry and Ron went to the Great Hall.  They rode their way through a staircase move about halfway there.  They both leaned back to enjoy it.

As soon as the staircase settled down they were on their way again.  Harry was a little jumpy, given what happened the last time he came through these doors, so he had wand in his hand, hidden under his robe.  It was a good thing he did.

Harry wasn't actually expecting the trouble, but he did want to be prepared for any.  He realized that he appeared weak in the last fight, since he had been unable to defend himself.  In a fistfight, there was no doubt that his small size left him at a distinct disadvantage.  The fact that he had no training in self-defense was a further disadvantage.  

Harry was good at magic, however.  He saw Anthony McNair approaching him as soon as he cleared the door.  McNair was well known to be a bully amongst the lower years in Slytherin and amongst some of the other vulnerable kids.  He tramped right up to Harry bold as brass, knocking Ron aside and pushing Harry straight to the floor.

Harry had his wand out by the time he landed on the floor and had cast a rather powerful blasting spell, which was one of the ones he had studied that afternoon.  The results were nothing short of spectacular in all aspects.  Anthony flew back into the wall, sagging like a rag doll.

There were dozens of witnesses to the event, including Headmaster Dumbledore.  Fighting was prohibited in school, of course.  Magic use, especially combat spells, were also frowned upon.  The fight, such that it was, was over after the push and the magical blast.  

Harry Potter proved in front of most of the school that he was well on his way to becoming a powerful wizard.  

The whispers passed frantically amongst the crowd reminded the seventh years, and informed everyone else, that the spell that Harry cast was difficult, even for seventh years.

The crowd settled into an uneasy silence as McNair was floated off on a stretcher and Dumbledore and Harry left the hall together presumably to discuss punishment.

Hermione escorted Ron, and a lot of other Gryffindors who had hopped up to help, back to the Gryffindor table.  Everyone else in the hall glared at the Slytherin House people.  

Draco had the advantage and disadvantage to having a link to Harry.  He felt the emotions that Harry had felt and he understood what happened.  He also noted that Harry used only his own energy.  He was thankful for that.  The Slytherins around Draco were starting to squirm in their seats, under the intense glares from the rest of the school.  While they admittedly thought they were better then everyone else, they didn't have any delusions about taking on the rest of the school by themselves.

Draco snorted aloud at his housemates and was one of the only students in the hall to be calmly eating his dinner like nothing happened.

When Draco snorted, the rest of the Slytherins turned to look at him.  He continued to eat his dinner unfazed.  After almost a minute of staring, the Slytherins eventually gave up and started eating, ignoring the rest of the school.  Eventually, the rest of the houses start to eat as well.  First Ravenclaw, then Hufflepuff and finally, Gryffindor started to eat.

After about twenty minutes, Harry returned alone through the main doors.  The relatively subdued noise of dinner went dead quiet when the raven-haired boy appeared.  Harry seemed unfazed as he headed confidently to his spot at the Gryffindor table.  It was a spot he could sit at and watch the Slytherin table, specifically Draco's actions.  He sat as soon as he arrived.

"Hey Harry, good use of the blasting spell," George spoke up.

"Thanks George," Harry smiled.

"How do you know that he's George?" Fred asked.

"He's cuter," Harry deadpanned. Everybody stared at Harry like he had two heads. "What's everybody looking at?" he asked innocently.

"Nothing," everyone said at once as they went back to eating.

"Harry?" 

"Yeah Ron?"

"What happened with the headmaster?"

"Nothing too much.  He witnessed it and said I did it in self-defense.  He was more interested in my being able to cast the spell, then whether or not I should," Harry replied quietly.

"What about McNair?" Hermione joined in.

"He will receive a weeks worth of detention from Filch."

"Barmy git!" Ron bellowed.

"Aye," Seamus supplied from the side.

"I'd like to eat my dinner now, if you all don't mind.  I've had to suffer through meals in the infirmary for the last few days," Harry interjected as Ron was about to say something else.

"Good idea Harry," Hermione said as she gave a look to Ron.

"May I have your attention please?"  Dumbledore stated, having arrived when the Gryffindors were talking.

The whole room went silent rather quickly.

"As all of us here have just witnessed an unfortunate act of violence, I'd like to remind everyone of the school policy.  There is to be no fighting.  And there is to be no use of combative magic within the school except for in properly supervised instructional sessions.  The students involved have been dealt with.  I would recommend that the bullies in this room find something better to do," Dumbledore said the last line whilst looking pointedly at several students from Slytherin and one from Ravenclaw.

"That is all.  You may resume your meal."

Harry sat and casually watched what was going on with Draco, as he started eating his dessert.  Hermione and Ron were whispering at each other and Seamus and Mickey were too.  Harry smiled as Pansy Parkinson sat down next to Draco and starting pawing him.

Draco was in obvious distress having Pansy all over him and he finally managed to get her just to sit next to him, holding most of his left arm.  As he was drinking some pumpkin juice, Harry sent him an image of a bulldog with a little collar that said 'Pansy' on it.  Draco snorted and blew pumpkin juice out of his nose and mouth at the same time.

Harry had to try really hard not to start laughing out loud.  He started shaking with the effort of holding in his laughter.  After a few moments he managed to calm himself.  He made the mistake of taking a drink of his own pumpkin juice.  It was at that moment that Draco got his revenge.  Draco sent an image of Hagrid in a tu tu.  Pumpkin juice sprayed out of Harry's mouth and hit both Ron and Hermione as he sputtered in surprise.

This time it was Draco that had to hide his smirk.

Harry managed to finish his dessert without tormenting Draco any further.  And vice-versa.  Not too long after he finished he got up to leave.  Ron and Hermione were still eating and talking with one another and he turned to find Collin Creevey and his brother Dennis standing there.

"Harry, we are walking back now.  Would you like to walk with us?" Dennis asked.

Harry simply nodded.  This action set off both boys chattering about how exciting the magic that he had used earlier was.  Harry nodded and grunted once in awhile so that he at least looked like he was paying attention.  The Creevey boys seemed thrilled that he simply agreed to walk with them.

After getting back into the fifth year dorm, Harry went back to catching up on his homework.  Ron returned not too much later with the rest of the boys from their dorm.  They all chatted and joked for a few hours while working on their homework.  At around ten they all crawled into their own beds and settled in for the night.

Harry tossed and turned for a few hours before finally getting up.  He grabbed the map, his cloak and his wand before heading out of the dorm.  After putting on the cloak, he stepped out into common room and exited out through the sleeping portrait.

He headed straight for the Astronomy tower, thinking that the night air would do him good.  It took only a few minutes for him to quickly move through the dark, deserted hallways of the sleeping castle.

The tower roof was empty, as was to be expected at this time of night.  He went right up to the edge and looked out again.  He was standing there for a long time before he noticed someone standing next to him.  It was Draco.

"Harry, please take off your cloak.  I know you are there," Draco whispered quietly.

Harry did so, appearing out of the seemingly thin air. 

"Thanks.  What's bothering you?" Draco asked, still whispering.

"How did you know something was bothering me?" Harry asked.

"You've been radiating your distress.  I could feel it through that connection of ours."

"I'm sorry I woke you up," Harry said gently.

"I don't think you did.  I might have woke you up, actually.  I was feeling my own distress, so it might have been feeding yours."

"I guess we do need to sit down and spend a good deal of time with each other to figure this out," Harry replied.

"I guess we do.  Harry, I'm not sure what has changed between us, but I feel something I've never felt before."

"I do too, Draco.  I honestly never thought I'd feel this way about you, but I do," Harry said very quietly.

Draco pulled Harry into a hug.  Draco had never been hugged much as a child.  Neither had Harry.  They both found that they enjoyed holding each other.  The very act seemed to cause the link between them to radiate a feeling of safety and warmth.

Draco pulled back a little from the hug and looked directly into Harry's emerald eyes.  His own grayish eyes held Harry's for a long moment before he started leaning towards Harry's face.

Harry likewise starting to lean towards Draco when they were suddenly interrupted by strong gust of wind.  Draco ended up sprawled out in Harry's arms.  Not that either boy minded that very much.

Harry held Draco close to him for a few minutes before gently pushing him upright.

A quick crack of lightning and a crash of thunder interrupted them.

"I think we should get back to bed before the storm breaks.  Tomorrow is going to be a long day," Harry whispered.

Draco simply nodded.  

They walked together with their arms around each other's shoulders.  As soon as they were onto the stairway they stopped and turned to look at each other.

They're eyes locked again.  This time, they managed to complete their task.  They approached each other slowly, closing their eyes at the last moment.

The kiss was surprisingly tender for both boys.  It was Harry's first real kiss.  Surprisingly, it was Draco's as well.  When both boys broke apart they both looked into each other's eyes again.  Harry smiled first.  Draco returned the smile.

"That was really nice Draco," Harry said blushing red in the pale light of the stairwell.

"Thanks Harry.  That was very nice," Draco said with uncharacteristic shyness in his voice.

They smiled at each until another crash of thunder startled them into moving.

"I've got a question for you?"

"Yes?"

"Why was Parkinson hanging off you at dinner?"

"She is fishing for information.  That girl has never heard of the word subtle.  I think she is acting under orders from her father or perhaps from Lucius.  Either way, it doesn't bode well for me in the long run I think," Draco replied, looking somewhat disturbed.

"We'll work something out Draco."

"I hope so," Draco replied thoughtfully.

"Good night Draco.  I'll see you in Potions tomorrow," Harry said with a large smile on his face.

"Sleep well Harry Potter," Draco replied, returning his the smile.

* * *

"What do you make of that?" Fred asked George.

George looked up from his special piece of parchment.  "I think that Harry is stepping into a world of trouble.  But, I plan on being there is he needs me irregardless of what I think of Malfoy."

"Me too," Fred grunted.

* * *

Justin woke up to a yelp of pain and fear.  He got out of bed quickly and went to the source of the yell.  It was Percy.  Justin placed his hand gently on Percy's and squeezed.  Percy stopped flailing in his sleep and returned to a deep slumber.

Justin had spent the rest of the day with Percy talking to him about school and life.  The meeting he was supposed to have with Madam Pomfrey never occurred, but she had checked in on him a few times when he was talking to Percy.

"Justin?" Percy asked groggily.

"Yes Perce?" Justin squeezed his hand again.

"Did I wake you up?"

"Yes, but don't worry about it.  I wasn't sleeping that well anyway," Justin said quietly.

"You should sleep, Just.  It's not good for you to be up all the time," Percy said, concern in his voice.

"Is it okay with you if I sleep here in the chair?" Justin asked in reply.

"Yeah.  I think I'd like that," Percy smiled.

Justin didn't say anything else because he had fallen back asleep.  Percy smiled and went back asleep too.  Justin's hand was still holding Percy's.

* * *

Harry made it back to his room with out incident.  The Fat Lady was not fully awake when she swung inward to let him back into Gryffindor tower.  He quickly returned to his bed and settled into it.  He slept a nice deep sleep for the rest of the night.

* * *

Draco had a little more trouble getting back to his dorm.  He narrowly avoided the Mrs. Norris as he finally crossed into the Slytherin dorm.  Goyle's tremendous snoring covered the little noise he made.

* * *

Harry woke up to Ron shaking him the next morning.  He had slept the rest of the night through after his kiss with Draco.  Instead of his normal morning grouchiness, he was rather pleasant to Ron.  Harry even smiled as he started pulling on his robe so he could head to the showers.

After a quick shower, he joined the rest of his dorm mates in the common room.  Hermione and Ginny arrived just after Harry and they all left for the Great Hall together.   It only took the group a few moments to get there.  They were all chatting pleasantly and they blended in with the rest of the crowd as they headed to their own tables.

Harry sat in his favorite seat, which allowed him to watch Draco on the other side of the room.  Draco was sitting in his seat with a scowl on his face.  Not too surprising since Pansy had, once again, attached herself to him.

Harry saw a new image in his head and his outward smile widened.  Draco had sent an image of himself smiling.  Harry busied himself with eating his breakfast and talking with his friends.

In no time at all they were all on their way to Potions.  The Gryffindors universally dreaded the class.  The Slytherins were practically glowing with pleasure.  

Harry was barely into the room when he heard the voice he dreaded the most.

"Our famous celebrity has returned," Professor Snape said very dryly.

Harry stared at him blankly.

"I have decided to implement assigned seating for the rest of the year.  Professor Dumbledore thought it would be advantageous for the students in mixed-house classes to work together.  I have therefore set up a seating chart that reflects the mixed nature of this class," Snape said pompously.

The class looked at each other aghast.

"Granger and Goyle, up front please.  Malfoy and Potter, next to them please.  Weasley and Zabini second row behind Granger.  Parkinson and Longbottom behind Potter," Snape continued to bark out seating arrangements until every Gryffindor was paired with a Slytherin.

Harry sat next to Draco quietly.  They both glanced at each other, but did not say anything.  They both heard angry mutterings from behind them.  They exchanged glances again, but did not look back.

"Last class we were discussing creating magical dye.  We will forego further efforts in that area," Snape said with a glare at Zabini.  "Instead, we will move on to discussing potions that help block certain spell effects."

The lecture droned on for the remaining of the two hours.  As soon as it was complete, everybody practically fled from the room they stampeded out so quickly.

* * *

Justin woke up to a gentle squeeze of his hand.  He lifted his head and opened his eyes.  His eyes locked onto Percy's gentle brown eyes.

"Hey Perce.  How are you feeling?" Justin asked.

"A lot better, thanks.  How did you end up over here?"

"You were having a nightmare and I came over to calm you down.  Don't you remember?" Justin said while looking at his hand, still joined with Percy's own hand.

Percy's smile widened, "I remember now.  Thanks Justin.  I appreciate it."

"It was nothing.  Are you hungry?  Do you want something?" Justin asked feeling suddenly eager to please.

"Please."

"I'll be right back in a jiffy," Justin replied with a smile.

Percy smiled at Justin's retreating back.

* * *

The rest of the day passed fairly quickly for Harry.  The new Self-Defense class, which he had taken for the first time today, was quite a workout for him.  He liked it though.  He felt that after a year of that, he'd be able to defend himself very easily in any sort of physical fight.

Dinner passed as a fairly normal affair.  Nothing too interesting happened.  He exchanged looks with Draco, but very short ones, so they wouldn't draw attention to each other.  They did manage to send images to each other and conveyed a desire to meet at midnight in the Astronomy tower.

Harry had gone to bed around nine, claiming he was tired.  He really did sleep too.  By pure luck he woke up around 11:45 pm and he snuck out of his bed.  After throwing the invisibility cloak on and pausing in the common room to check the Marauder's Map, he scrambled out the portrait hole.

He arrived at the base of the tower before Draco did.  Harry sat on the stairs watching the map and waiting for Draco.  Draco arrived right on time.  The link seemed to let him know Harry was there, because Draco dropped into sitting position right next to Harry.

"You love that bloody thing, don't you?" Draco asked.

"It was my fathers," Harry said quietly.

"Oh.  I'm sorry Harry.  I didn't mean to umph…" Draco was cut off when Harry pressed his finger against Draco's lips.

"It's okay.  I know what you meant.  Can we go into the secret room over there and talk?"  Harry asked, while showing the map to Draco.

"Amazing little map.  Is that the command word to open the room?" Draco asked with his eyebrows raised.

"Sure is.  Let's go," Harry replied.

They both walked across the hall from the tower entrance to an impression in the wall.  They looked around a bit before Harry said the command phrase to open the door.

"Honor, Duty, Courage," Harry said, causing the door to pop open.

They both crossed into the room and closed the door behind them.

The room was pleasantly warm and was decorated in the scarlet and gold of Gryffindor House.  It looked like a flat.  There were several doors out of the main room, but neither boy felt like exploring.

"Want to sit and talk?" Harry asked Draco, indicating the couch.

Draco nodded and went over and sat on the davenport that was near the fireplace.  There was no fire in it though.  Harry followed him and sat next to him, but not actually touching.

"Draco, I've been thinking about last night," Harry squirmed a little.

"The kiss?" Draco asked quietly.

"Yeah," Harry replied barely above a whisper.

"I've been thinking about it too," Draco whispered in response.

"It's… I'm… I'm just so tired of being _alone_," Harry said as his eyes filled with tears.

Draco felt the depth of the emotional pain that Harry was feeling via the link.  Draco felt as if he was standing on top of a high cliff leaning over the edge.  The raw, uncontrolled emotional pain that Harry was broadcasting was staggering.  Draco had been comforted once in his life, and that was by Harry with a simple hand on his shoulder.  Harry obviously needed something much more than that, but Draco did not know what to do.  After only a moment's hesitation, he figured out what he needed to do.  Draco reached forward and pulled Harry into him.  Harry didn't resist at all.  In fact, as soon as Draco started guiding Harry to him, Harry plunged his head into Draco's chest and began sobbing aloud in earnest.

Draco focused on sending calming feelings to Harry via the link and after about a half hour, Harry finally stopped crying.  In fact, he relaxed so much; Harry fell asleep in Draco's arms.

Draco continued to lightly stroke Harry's raven-black hair.  Draco found it an amazingly relaxing activity.  He'd never once in his life thought that he'd be holding the Boy Who Lived in his lap.  But more than that, he knew to the very depth of his own soul that he _loved_ Harry James Potter, the Boy Who Lived.

That was Draco's last thought as he slipped off to sleep with a smile on his face.

End of Chapter 8


	9. Dragon Star Rising

All recognized characters belong to J.K. Rowling  
Everything else is mine.  
R – for violence, language and adult content  
Contains male/male pairings- **That's SLASH... you know, GAY**  


* * *

Last updated on October 26, 2002 

* * *

**Harry Potter and the Parliament of Dreams**

**Chapter 9:  Dragon Star Rising**

The young man carefully landed his broom on the broad lawn in front of the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry's large castle.  He was wearing a black mask and a hooded robe.  He carried his broom as he crept quietly towards the slumbering castle.  When he was in range of the front door, he remounted his broom and cast a dark magic spell at the door.  The door shrieked loudly when it was struck and the young man violently kicked downwards, sending himself soaring into the sky.

He flew upwards and then turned back towards the castle.  He cast another spell on a window, causing it to shatter.  He could hear alarm gongs clanging all over the castle as he streaked north away from the school.

"That should be enough to scare that old Muggle-lover," he grumbled aloud as he pulled his hood a little tighter to keep out the bitterly cold air.

* * *

"Where the hell did they go?" George asked in alarm.

"We should have been paying more attention to what they were doing."

"How are we supposed to get any work done if we spend all our time babysitting them?"

"I don't know.  We need to find out where they went because all my parchment says is 'asleep at Hogwarts'.  What does yours say?"

"The same useless thing as yours.  We should tell the Headmaster."

"Yes… what the hell is that?" Fred asked as candles burst to life around their room and a loud clamoring could be heard in the dorms around them.

* * *

Ron woke up around three in the morning with an urgent need to use the bathroom.  As he was padding quietly back towards his bed after completing his necessary business, he noticed that the curtain on Harry's bed was slightly open.  He responded to his sudden need to check in on his friend, walking over to Harry's bed.  He stuck his head into the small gap in the curtains and saw that Harry wasn't there.

Ron was completely unsure what to do.  On one hand, he had a duty to cover for his friend.  On the other hand, there was the very real possibility something bad was happening to Harry.  The only two courses of action that he could think of were to report to Dumbledore immediately or to do nothing at all.

The decision was made for him when the entire dorm erupted in chaos.  All the candles burst into light and McGonagall's voice could be heard loudly in the common room demanding all students to assemble there immediately.  He shook Neville awake.  The boy could sleep through just about anything.

Ron joined with Seamus, Dean and Neville as they all went downstairs.  A stern, yet very worried looking McGonagall stood in the center of the room.  The other students were gathered around and Ron saw Fred and George off to the side in a huddle.  It looked like they were writing something.

"There has been a breach of the magic protection spells on the grounds.  We need all students to move to the Great Hall immediately," she commanded to everyone.

As Ron was moving towards the portrait hole, she dropped her hand on his shoulder, "Where is Potter?"

Ron squeaked, "I don't know.  He wasn't in his bed."

McGonagall went completely white.

Ron's eyes widened in surprise before he demanded, "What's going on?"

McGonagall, not used to hearing that tone of voice from her student, looked at him sharply, "Mr. Weasley, you need to go to the Great Hall immediately."

"I need to know what is going on with my best friend," Ron said while firmly standing his ground.

"Ronald Arthur Weasley!  Help Miss Granger get the students to the Great Hall this INSTANT!"  McGonagall demanded sharply.

Ron withered and immediately started to herd the younger students towards the door.

Minerva stared at the empty Gryffindor common room for a few very short moments before rushing out the door to find Professor Dumbledore.  She almost immediately tripped over a pair of identical redheads.

"What are you doing up here?" She demanded worriedly.

"Please give this to professor Dumbledore," George replied seriously while handing her a folded note.

She looked at him strangely for a moment before opening the note and reading it.

She glanced up form the note to question them only to find them gone.  She was only more confused as she hurried to find the Headmaster.

* * *

Madam Pomfrey woke up Justin, who was sleeping in the chair beside Percy's bed again.

"Justin, we need to get Percy down to the Great Hall."

Justin yawned before responding, "Yes ma'am."

Justin woke up Percy by gently shaking him.

"What's going on?" he asked groggily.

"We need to get down to the Great Hall," Justin told him.

Percy nodded and tried to rise.  Justin had to help him to his feet. Together, they started for the Great Hall.  Percy found that he had recovered a fair bit of strength, so once he was moving he only needed Justin to keep him steady.  They arrived behind the last group of Gryffindors.

"What's going on Ron?" Percy asked his brother when he saw him.

"Professor McGonagall said that there has been a breach of the protection charms and Harry is missing."

Justin paled, "Where's Harry?"

Ron turned and looked at him for a moment, "I don't know."

"I'm sure he is fine," Percy said firmly while laying his hand on his brother's shoulder

"Thanks Perce," Ron said warmly, smiling at his older brother.

Percy felt the rare warmth that Ron offered to him.  He enjoyed it a lot and would have enjoyed it more, had it not been so serious a situation.

Percy started to feel woozy as he stood still, so Justin and Ron guided him over to the newly conjured fluffy purple sleeping bags.  Justin spread one out for Percy, while Ron watched with no small amount of interest.

After Ron saw that Justin had gotten his brother settled he turned his attention to the small group that included McGonagall, Snape and Dumbledore.   Snape and McGonagall both looked worried and Dumbledore had concerned etched into his face.

Dumbledore looked up suddenly and locked eyes with Ron.  Dumbledore motioned with his eyes to the floor.  Ron took the hint and got into his sleeping bag.  He watched as all three of the professors walked out of the Great Hall.  He looked around again remembering that he hadn't seen Fred and George since he was rushed out of the Gryffindor Tower.  He didn't see them before all the candles in the Great Hall winked out, leaving only the gentle starlight and moonlight from the ceiling.  

He slept uneasily for the rest of the night.

* * *

Harry woke up the next morning to the sound of Draco whimpering beneath him.  

'Huh?  Sleeping on Draco?!' were Harry's very first thoughts.  

Judging by his hunger, Harry figured that it had to be near breakfast time.  The room they slept in did not have any windows, so he couldn't see daylight so he could tell for sure.

Harry got up and started looking around the room.  The room was definitely very Gryffindor.  The decorations in the room had many lions and griffins in every different kind of pose.  Harry was startled to hear people in the hallway outside as he passed by the door.

He walked back over to the door and cast a sound enhancement spell and suddenly he could hear voices that he recognized.

"We have searched the entire castle, with the exception of some of the randomly moving rooms and the Chamber of Secrets," McGonagall stated.

"Where could those blasted children have gone?" Snape demanded angrily.

"I don't know.  We weren't able to find who took down some of the defenses either.  I know the boys are still in the castle.  I just don't know where they are," Dumbledore replied matter-of-factly.

"What is it about the Potters that they are always getting into trouble?" Snape said hotly.

"I think that is quite enough out of you," Minerva said sharply, giving Snape and equally sharp look.

"I'm worried about Draco," Snape managed to reply weakly.

Harry had enough of eavesdropping on his professors and decided to risk their wrath for being out of his room at night.  He pulled the handle on the door and it swung open to reveal three very stunned faces.

Snape's face quickly turned an angry red, McGonagall looked relieved and Dumbledore still looked surprised.

"I'm sorry we weren't back in our dorms.  Draco and I were talking and we must have fallen asleep," Harry said while studying his feet.

"Draco is in there then?" Snape demanded, while also looking a little more relieved now.

"Yes, sir," Harry said slightly above a whisper, while still looking at his feet.

Since he was looking down, he missed the blatant look at the room and the raised eyebrows on Professor McGonagall's face.   He also missed the little nod that Dumbledore gave her and Snape.

Snape and McGonagall responded to Dumbledore's nonverbal order and left at once to get the school day running as normally as possible.

Dumbledore looked over Harry's head at the room, spotting Draco still sleeping on the couch.

Harry stood patiently, waiting for the headmaster to say something to him.

"Harry, do you know what this room is?"

"No, sir, other than it is obviously decorated in the colors of Gryffindor House," Harry replied.

"How did you get in?" Dumbledore asked, eyes intent on Harry.

"It appeared on the Marauder's Map," Harry said while looking down.  He missed the look of surprise that crossed Dumbledore's face.

"I see.  These rooms are very special, Harry.  Only a few people know that they even exist."

"Oh," was the less than intelligent response that Harry muttered.

"It seems that that magic of Hogwarts wished for you to use it, no matter what the rest of us might have thought.  This flat belonged to Godric Gryffindor.  Only a true Gryffindor can access this room.  It has been hidden for a very long time now," Dumbledore added as the twinkle returned to his eyes.

"Is it okay that we use it every so often, sir?"  Harry asked.

"I think that might be a very good idea.  This is probably one of the safest rooms in the entire castle.  I think having you in here would not be counterproductive," Dumbledore rambled the last bit to himself.

Dumbledore walked over and gently shook Draco awake.

Draco's eyes popped open and when he saw Dumbledore, he yelled, "AHHHHHH!"

Dumbledore quickly clamped his hand over Draco's mouth, cutting off the yell.  "It's okay Mr. Malfoy, Harry was just explaining a few things."

Draco nodded and Dumbledore removed his hand.

"I do believe that you two wanted to talk to me about something?" Dumbledore asked as he settled down in a chair across from the couch that they had slept on.

Draco clammed up and looked frightened beyond words.  This was a totally unexpected thing for Harry to see, as he was used to Draco being cold, and more recently a little more open.  He hadn't shown fear like this since they served detention together in the Forbidden Forest their first year.

Harry looked at him for a moment before looking Dumbledore straight in the eye, "Draco is being brutally beaten by his father.  It would be very bad for him to go home," Harry said in a rush.

Draco curled into a small ball on the couch.  Harry pulled the slightly smaller boy into himself and comforted him.  Dumbledore looked lost in thought as he watched the two boys before him.

Draco was whimpering like a kicked puppy and Harry was holding him tight.  It took quite awhile before Draco was calmed down.

"I'll make arrangements for him not to return to his parents.  He'd be in danger of becoming a servant of the Dark Lord anyway," Dumbledore said, somewhat briskly after sitting quietly the entire time.

Harry stared at him over Draco's head.  "I have recently discovered that Draco has a very good heart, buried under the years of Lucius Malfoy's mistreatment of him.  Did you not tell me once that it is the actions that make the person?"  Harry replied firmly.

Dumbledore smiled, "I did indeed, young Mr. Potter.  I stand corrected."

Harry realized suddenly that Dumbledore was testing him, "That was not necessary."

Dumbledore became serious, "This is a war that we are in Harry.  The war is for the freedom of all wizards everywhere.  We are not targeting just the one man, but his entire network of supporters and associates.  Draco's father is a very prominent member of those associates.  You already knew this.  I was checking to see if you really understood what you were getting into."

Harry went back to comforting Draco and whispered back at Dumbledore, "I think I do sir."

"I think you do too.  I'm going to see about some other arrangements.  In the meantime, you can use this room when the two of you need to be away.  Is that understood?"

"Yes sir.  Thank you," Harry replied.

"It is time for you two to get ready for class, I believe."

"Yes, sir."

"Oh, and boys?  I think it would be best if you both answered that you don't remember where you were last night.  Ok?" Dumbledore asked.

"Ok," Harry said quietly.

"Yes, sir," Draco said a bit stiffly, still very wary about having the Headmaster know anything personal about him.

"Cheerio then boys," Dumbledore chortled on his way out the door.

"We should get going," Harry said to Draco as soon as Dumbledore was out of the room.

"It's Friday, isn't?" Draco asked.

"Yes.  It should prove to be an interesting day," Harry replied.

"Can we meet here tonight?  I really want to talk with you, okay?" Draco asked looked completely helpless.

"Yes, of course," Harry told him.

"Ok, thanks Harry," Draco smiled at him.

Harry stood and helped Draco up.  They left the room together, but separated shortly after getting out of the room to head to their respective dorms.  

* * *

Harry walked into the Great Hall about twenty minutes after everyone else but Draco had returned.  The students were all whispering as Harry walked quickly passed and sat in his seat.

"Where have you been Harry?" Hermione admonished immediately.

The rest of the Gryffindors were all staring at him and cool as a cucumber, with his Seeker's game mask on, he replied, "I don't recall."

There were looks of disbelief amongst all the faces at the table.  The only thing that saved Harry from further questions was, at that very moment, Draco Malfoy sauntered into the room.  

Draco looked every inch of the stuck up aristocrat that he had always acted as he made his way to the Slytherin table.  He sat down and completely ignored everyone around him.  The only thing he did do was ask Pansy Parkinson, what their first class was.  She answered with a look of disbelief on her face.

Harry followed the example by diving straight into his food and ignoring the stares and questions tossed at him.  Ron suddenly had a sly look on his face, which Harry didn't catch.

They all stood when the bell rang, to make their way to class.  Ron whispered in Hermione's ear and she nodded.  They both flanked Harry on either side and guided him forcibly out of the way of the rest of the students.  

As soon as they were out of the way Ron laid into him, "Harry, you had us worried to death.  Where were you?"

Harry looked suitable chagrinned, "I was safe."

Ron turned a darker red, "We are your best friends.  Why won't you tell us where you were?"

"I'm sorry Ron.  Professor Dumbledore told me not to tell anyone where I was," Harry said sadly.

"Can't you trust me?" Ron pleaded, looking pitifully sad.

Harry reached out and pulled Ron into a sideways hug, "I'm sorry Ron.  I don't want to hurt either of you."  He looked sly for a moment before adding "I'll show you two where I was.  I need to talk to you about something anyway."

"Are you sure that you won't get in trouble?" Hermione asked quickly.

"He said I wasn't to tell people where I was.  He said I could go back there when I wanted.  He didn't say I couldn't _show_ you," Harry replied grinning as his bending of the suggestion handed down by Dumbledore.

Ron cheered up visibly, "You'd do that, mate?"

"Yes Ron!  You are my best friend.  So are you Hermione," Harry replied, looking at both of them in turn.

"We should get to class then," Ron said smiling.

* * *

The rest of the day passed quickly and the only event worth noting was a short incident in Care For Magical Creatures.  Hagrid had Dobby and a few other house-elves down near his cabin for the class.  Dobby had treated 'Master Draco' very nicely indeed.  Harry resolved to question that later that evening.

Dinner came and passed quicker than usual.  Harry, Hermione and Ron got up after quickly eating their food.

Harry led his two best friends through the halls of Hogwarts all the way up to the Astronomy tower.  As soon as he was across from the stairs to the top of that tower, he walked to the depression hiding the door to the secret apartment.  He whispered the password and the door swung open.

He walked in with Ron and Hermione trailing behind him, their mouths agape.

"What is this room?" Ron asked in awe.

"This is like the offhand description of Godric Gryffindor's rumored flat in the Hogwarts: A History.  The book said that only a Gryffindor can open the door," Hermione said while staring intently at Harry.

"Harry is in Gryffindor House, so that makes sense," Ron said while nodding to himself.

"No Ron.  A Gryffindor, not a student in Gryffindor House," Hermione said firmly.

"What do you mean?" Harry said, looking at her sharply.

"According to the legend in Hogwarts: A History, only a true descendant of Godric Gryffindor can get into this room," Hermione replied as her eyes got wide realizing the implications.

"Dumbledore knew then!" Harry shouted, suddenly looking cross.

Ron just stared in shock as he realized that Harry had overshadowed him again.  He quickly suppressed that feeling and went over and gave him a side hug of support.

"Do you remember what happened during our second year in the Chamber of Secrets?" Hermione asked Harry.

"How can I forget it?" he replied, sharing a pained look with Ron.

"You got the sword out of the hat.  What did Dumbledore tell you about that?" Hermione prompted Harry.

"He said that only a true Gryffindor could pull that out of the hat.  He was talking about my doubts of being sorted into the right house though," Harry replied.

Hermione looked triumphant, "What if he meant more, and you just assumed that's what he meant?"

"I suppose."

"What did he tell you about this room?  I mean, he told you not to tell anybody this was where you were, right?"  Hermione asked.

"He said that this was Godric Gryffindor's flat and that only a true Gryffindor could open it," Harry replied and then his eyes widened as the familiar phrase registered.

"What does this mean?" Ron asked wide-eyed.

"I don't know," Harry replied after a minute of silence.  "There is something else that is really important that I have to tell you about," Harry said, while looking at his feet.

"What's wrong Harry?  You already told us that you were gay.  Nothing can be harder than that, right?" Ron asked, trying to cheer Harry up.

"This is harder.  It is going to be especially hard on you Ron," Harry replied, while looking sad.

"You can tell me mate.  You're just like another one of my brothers," Ron said firmly.

Harry looked at Hermione, who nodded at him to continue.  "Have you noticed any change in Draco Malfoy?" Harry tossed out.

Ron darkened quite a bit, but sounded civil when he replied, "He hasn't been such an insufferable bastard since the very first time I saw him this year."

"You're right.  He hasn't harassed any of us one time, since we got back to school," Hermione replied.

"I take it that you haven't given it much thought?" Harry asked them.

They both shook their heads.

"I talked to Draco on the train.  I have also talked to him every day since we got back," Harry said quietly.

"I'm not sure I like where this is going," Ron replied, turning pale and sitting suddenly on the davenport. 

Hermione joined him on the couch before asking, "Is there more?"

Harry nodded.

Ron got some color back before prompting Harry to talk on.

"Professor Dumbledore isn't sure what happened exactly," Harry started off until he noticed the confused looks on his two best friends.  "Draco and I have become connected," Harry stated before looking Ron in the eyes.

"Connected?  How exactly?" Ron coughed out.

"Professor Dumbledore called it a lifebond.  I guess you can say he is my soul mate.  But that doesn't cover everything.  We have a magical connection as well.  That is why Draco collapsed when I did after casting that Patronus," Harry explained.

"You love Draco Malfoy?" Ron managed to squeak out.

"Yes, I'm starting to," Harry replied quietly, while still looking Ron in the eyes.

"But…" Ron started then stopped, looking deeply troubled.

Hermione looked deep in thought, but did not say anything.

"Harry," Ron started, a look of determination on his face, "I don't like Draco Malfoy.  I do like you Harry.  You are my best friend.  If you really, truly love Malfoy, then I will do my best to support you."

Harry felt overwhelmed by emotion again.  Tears came unbidden to his eyes and he couldn't say anything.  Ron was up in a flash and he pulled Harry into a hug.  A real hug.  

"Harry, I love you like I love my brothers," Ron whispered in Harry's ear.

Harry nodded into his shoulder.  He felt another pair of arms engulf both of them.

"Harry, I love you like a brother too," Hermione whispered into his other ear.

All Harry could do was smile and cry.

It was sometime later that Harry awoke with a start.  The three of them were still together, but they were all on the couch.  It wasn't very late.  It was only nine, according to the old grandfather clock near the wall.

Harry was wondering what woke him up when an image of Draco outside the door entered his head.  Harry smiled to himself as he headed over to the door.  He opened it suddenly and pulled the surprised Draco into his arms.

"Hi Draco," Harry grinned at him.

Draco looked spooked.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked.

"I think someone was following me.  I kept hearing noises, but every time I turned around there was nobody there," Draco said shakily.

"You should sit down," Harry replied and started to lead Draco towards the free chair in front of the fireplace.

Draco let out a frightened squeak when he saw Ron.  The noise woke Ron up.  Ron stared at Draco for a moment before getting up and walking over to him.  Draco was visibly shaking.

Ron looked at Draco for a moment before he slowly stuck out his hand.  He left it there waiting for Draco.

Draco looked him in the eyes, surprise evident on his face.  He reached out and clasped Ron's hand in his own.

"I'm doing this for Harry, Malfoy.  There is too much between us right now to talk about it tonight.  I just want you to know that I consider Harry my brother.  You had best treat him right," Ron said firmly.  The look on Ron's face clearly said what would happen if Draco didn't treat Harry right.

Draco nodded and Ron released the handshake.  Ron turned around and woke Hermione up.  He ushered her out the door, leaving Draco alone with Harry.

"I think there is a few things we need to talk about Draco," Harry said as he pulled Draco towards the couch that Hermione had just vacated.  They sat together, with Harry behind holding Draco.

Draco pushed back into Harry, causing as much body contact as was possible.  The feeling of contentedness filled them both.

"Draco?" 

"Hmmm?"

"There is apparently more going on that I thought," Harry said quietly.

"Is there?"

"I'm finding myself thinking about you a lot," Harry continued.

"I'm glad I'm not alone in that feeling," Draco responded dryly.

Harry dug his hand into Draco's side causing Draco to arch back and press Harry against the couch.  Harry let up as Draco was squirming and giggling.

"That's not a sound I'd ever thought I'd hear.  Draco Malfoy giggling happily."

"I've giggled before, Harry," Draco replied with a smirk.

"Not with me. Draco?" 

"Hmmm?"

"I love you, Draco Malfoy," Harry stated with conviction.

There was a short pause before Draco replied, "I love you too, Harry Potter."

"According to some recent speculation, I think I might be the Gryffindor heir," Harry let out quietly.

Draco's body stiffened when he heard that, "What do you mean?"

"This is Godric Gryffindor's flat.  According to Hermione, the Hogwarts: A History has a legend that only a Gryffindor can open the door."

"You're in Gryffindor House," Draco said in much the same way that Ron did earlier.

"Not a student in the house.  A real live person with Gryffindor ancestry is required to open the door.  There are other indications that this is true.  The end of the second year, in The Chamber of Secrets, something happened," Harry explained.

Draco cut him off, "You were _in_ the Chamber of Secrets?"

Harry looked surprised, "I had thought you'd have heard about that.  I mean your father was involved in it all."

"He was?  I didn't know," Draco looked dreadfully confused.

Harry explained in detail what happened in the Chamber, "… so you see, Dumbledore said that only a true Gryffindor could pull the sword out of the sorting hat."

"You were almost sorted into Slytherin?" Draco asked with a stunned look on his face.

"It had something to do with me being a Parseltongue and a bit ambitious to prove myself," Harry replied shortly.

Draco's hand found Harry's, "I didn't mean to insult you Harry."

Harry held his hand, "I know Draco."

"So, the sword also plainly states that you are of Gryffindor blood?"

"It would appear so.  It would explain why Voldemort, Slytherin's heir, wanted me dead," Harry said with a cold anger in his voice.

"Harry?  Please don't get cold.  Being a loving, caring person is what makes you better than Voldemort," Draco said quietly.

Harry stared blankly at the back of Draco's head for a few moments before pulling him into a bone-crushing hug.  "Thank you.  I needed that."

"That's ok.  That is what friends are for.  That feels both weird and great to say to you, Harry," Draco replied.

"I'm really beginning to enjoy hearing that," Harry said as he pulled Draco into him yet again.

"If you keep doing that, I'm going to require more attention I think," Draco said with a little laugh.

Harry leaned forward and placed his lips in that spot where the shoulder meets the neck.  He licked a little bit, tasting Draco's smooth, pale skin.  It tasted a bit like cinnamon, the small part of Harry's mind that was still rationale noted.

Draco moaned and shook with the unexpected feelings running through him.  The feelings were intensified tenfold a few moments later through the link.

Harry turned the tasting into a kiss.  He had stopped and managed to flip Draco over in his lap so that they were both facing each other.  They both came together and locked their lips in a kiss.

A few minutes later they broke apart and stared at each other, panting.

"That was, intense," Harry panted out.

"It was," Draco agreed.

"What are we going to do about everyone else?" Harry asked quietly.

"I don't know.  The other Slytherins will skin me alive if they knew what I felt for you," Draco stated sadly.

Harry looked worried for a few moments, "I don't know what to say to that.  Will you promise me that you'll let me know if you need help?"

Draco stared into Harry's face, studying the look of concern on Harry's face, "I promise you that I'll ask for your help."

"Do you want to explore the flat?" Harry asked.

"Most certainly.  I wonder if the bed is as comfortable as the couch," Draco replied with a suggestive leer at Harry.

Harry smirked back, "I'm sure it is."

The first door they opened led to a combination office and library.  Both boys' eyes bugged out a bit at the titles of some of the books in the library.  Some of the books here put the books in the restricted section of the Hogwarts library to serious shame.  They did not stay in the room very long, as both were eager to explore the bedroom.

The next door they opened was a water closet.  There was only a toilet and sink in this one, so it really was closet-like.

The final door led them into Godric Gryffindor's bedroom.  The room itself was impressive.  There was a king-sized four-poster bed in the center of the room.  There were several walk-in closets and the mightily impressive master bathroom.  It was a slightly scaled down version of the Prefect's bathroom.  The bathroom was bright and clean.  It either had some powerful charms on it, or the house-elves had been through here earlier.

The boys both went to the bathroom before heading to the giant bed.  Harry stood at the left side and Draco stood at the right.  They looked at each other across the great expanse of scarlet and gold bed.  Harry started first.  His robe hit the floor followed by his shirt, his tie, his shoes, and then everything else.  The only piece of clothing he was left wearing were his cotton boxers.

Draco stared at Harry's boxers with his mouth slack.  They were a brilliant scarlet color with little golden snitches and black bludgers on them.  Draco noticed a growing bulge on the front of the boxers and quickly looked up into Harry's face, both of them turning red.

"Are you going to get ready for bed?" Harry rushed out.

"Um… yeah," was Draco's intelligent response as he too stripped to his boxers.  

* * *

Ron was getting ready for bed and he noticed that Harry had not come back.  He walked over to Harry's bed and closed the curtains, so that the other boys wouldn't notice that he wasn't there.

Ron sighed to himself.  He had no idea how exactly he was supposed to handle all this.  It was fairly obvious that Harry was spending the night with Draco in the Gryffindor flat.  He stopped all speculation right there so mental images did not pop into his head about what they might be doing _besides_ sleep.

* * *

In the Slytherin dorm, Gregory Goyle was staring at Draco's empty bed.  The young man was slow most of the time, but he wasn't exactly stupid.  He walked over and closed the curtains on Draco's bed.

Goyle was often a blind follower of Draco.  If Draco wanted or needed to be out of his bed at night, then it was his job to ensure that Draco wasn't caught doing it.  Professor Snape himself had told him to do so, just a few short hours ago.  Professor Snape was not a man he wanted to cross.

* * *

"The boys are together again?" the voice asked quietly.

"They are," a slightly raspy female whisper returned.

"This is working out better than I hoped.  I knew those boys needed to work together, but the depth of their _togetherness_ is quite surprising," said the first voice.

"It would appear that Justin Finch-Fletchley and Percy Weasley are starting to hit it off as well," the female voice said dryly.

"Another benefit for the side of light.  See to it that Mr. Weasley is given a flat in the area close to the Hufflepuff House," said the first voice.

"As you wish, Albus."

"Good evening to you, Minerva."

* * *

As soon as Draco was down to his boxers, he stood still and let Harry look him over, as he had done to Harry.  

Harry liked Draco's boxers.  They were made of silk and were forest green with little silver snakes on them.  As he stared, it looked as if one of the snakes in the front was getting bigger.  His eyes widened and he turned red in embarrassment.  He looked up quickly to Draco's face.  Their eyes locked and they held each other's attention as they crawled into bed together.

Draco held out his wand and whispered, "Nox totalus."

The candles in the room all went out, leaving the room pitch black.  In the dark, Harry set his glasses and wand on the nightstand next to the bed.  Draco set his wand on the other nightstand.

They met in the middle of the bed with a gentle kiss.

The room was quiet for a few minutes.  The silence was broken by Harry's wavering voice, "Uh… Draco… what… are… you… doing?"

"Shhh Harry, I want to show you something," Draco replied, his voice heavy with lust.

End of Chapter 9


	10. The Illusion of Truth

All recognized characters belong to J.K. Rowling  
Everything else is mine.  
R – for violence, language and adult content  
Contains male/male pairings- **That's SLASH... you know, GAY**  


* * *

Last updated on October 26, 2002 

* * *

**Harry Potter and the Parliament of Dreams**

**Chapter 10:  The Illusion of Truth**

Justin was released early that day so that he could go back to classes.  Madam Pomfrey told him to return to his dormitory when classes were complete and then continue his schedule as normal.  He was to report back to her periodically so she could assess his emotional state.

Percy spent all day Friday reading books and resting.  Several hours after dinner, he leaned back and thought about everything that had happened in the last couple of days.

After the cold night sleeping on the floor in the Great Hall, it was almost a pleasure to be back in the Infirmary.  He thought about how Justin was starting to get very attached to him.  They had been having very long and very deep conversations about all manner of topics.

Percy took note of the fact that Madam Pomfrey left Justin alone and that he had been able to work out a lot of his feelings by simply talking with Percy.

Percy, for his part, had also greatly enjoyed the conversations he had with Justin.  Percy felt, for the first time ever, at ease with another guy.  Percy had always compensated for his insecurities by being a strict rule following know-it-all.  With Justin, he was finally able to drop that façade.

Percy realized suddenly that he _loved_ Justin.  He had never considered himself gay before.  Analyzing everything critically, he cataloged all the feelings he had for different people for as far back as he could remember.  Besides Penelope, he was attracted, at one point or another, to a number of females, and now that he was admitting it, a number of guys as well.  Oliver Wood and Terrance Higgs both came to mind.

Okay, so I love Justin.  Is that a bad thing?  He's gay.  I guess I am. We can see where this leads, can't we?

Percy heard a person and looked up from his thoughts.  It was Dumbledore.

"Good evening, Mr. Weasley."

"Good evening, Headmaster."

"As you no doubt have been told, Minister Fudge has transferred you to Hogwarts to assist us here," Dumbledore started off.

"Yes, sir.  It is a pleasure to be back.  This place is like home," Percy said with a smile.

"I have a new assignment for you, Percy," Dumbledore said quietly.

"Anything I can do to help, sir," Percy said with a smile.

"I'm going to set up some Auror training for you.   This will consume most of your time.  However, you will also be doing some instructing yourself.  With all that is going on, it will be very critical that we train a few special students a lot harder than the rest.  Do you understand?" Albus asked.

"I think so sir," Percy replied instantly thinking of Harry Potter.

"Good.  Now, I have set up a flat for you here in the castle.  It is located fairly close to the Hufflepuff dorms," Dumbledore said, his blue eyes twinkling merrily.  

Percy blushed as red as his hair.

"I've noticed that you and Mr. Finch-Fletchley have gotten fairly close.  I want to thank you for helping him through his difficult times," Dumbledore said sincerely.

"It's nothing that I wouldn't do for anybody sir," Percy said, still blushing.

"Be that as it may, Justin is another talented young man here at Hogwarts and having a qualified wizard, and more important, a friend, helping him through these times is very important.  He became completely unglued, and I don't want to see that again."

"I'll do my best sir.  I think I have… well…" Percy trailed off.

"I know, Percy.  Why do you think I set up a flat for you near Hufflepuff?" Dumbledore replied, grinning.

"Thank you sir," Percy said, blushing deeper.

"Right.  You've been here long enough so I think it is best to get you settled into your new home,"

"Thank you sir," Percy said as he stood up.

Dumbledore led Percy through the halls to an area not far from the Hufflepuff House entrance.  Dumbledore stopped in front of a portrait of a red-haired wizard.  He grinned wildly at Percy before turning to the portrait and saying "Sir Godric Weasley."  

"Got it on one, old chap," the portrait replied and swung open.

Percy passed through the portrait hole behind Dumbledore.  He found himself in a fairly comfortably sized flat.  There was a common room, a bedroom, a bathroom, a small kitchen, and an office.  Percy was very pleased with it.

"Your great-great-great grandfather was a professor here.  He taught Defense Against the Dark Arts and was head of Gryffindor House.  This was his flat.  It has been in storage all these years, but I figured that a Weasley would truly appreciate it," Dumbledore said while looking at Percy's wide eyes.

"Thank you sir.  It is wonderful," Percy said while looking around the flat.

"I'll ask that you keep student all night visitors to a minimum, if you could," Dumbledore said with his eyebrows raised.

Percy blushed again.

"That is not to say that you can't have someone sleep over.  It would be best if that occurred on weekends only, though," Albus smiled.

"Thank you sir, for everything," Percy replied.

"Percy, you were one of Hogwarts' best students in years.  It is a pleasure to have you with us again," Dumbledore said warmly.

"Thank you sir."

"You will, of course, be joining us at the teachers table for your meals from now on," Dumbledore said, nodding to himself.

"I'll see you at breakfast then, sir," Percy replied.

"Good night," Albus replied as he turned and headed out of the portrait hole.

* * *

In the faculty wing of the castle, Remus had just settled back in his favorite chair in front of the fire when there was a knock at the door.

"Enter," he shouted over his shoulder.

"Why Moony, not even going to get up to answer the door?" Severus said as soon as he walked in.

"Not when I know it's you, Sevy," Remus said dryly.

"May I have a seat then?" Snape said quietly, while pointing to the available seat by the fire.

"Of course."

"Did Albus inform you of the discovery that Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy made last night?"

"I've heard."

"Albus has informed me that Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Potter are now allowed to roam the halls," Severus said, attempting to bait Remus.

"You bloody well know why, Severus," Remus replied.

"I don't see a problem with Draco wandering the halls, but I really don't want to see Potter doing it," Snape grumbled.

"Must you be so damned contrary all the time Sevy?  It's unbecoming."

"Stop calling me _that_," Severus growled.

Remus laughed.

Severus groaned, "All right already wolf man."

"As you wish, grape man," Remus said with straight face.

"Why was it I made peace with you?" Severus said with a smirk on his face.

"Probably so we could have these interesting conversations," Moony deadpanned.

"That must have been it.  I came to see you for a reason."

"You always do," Remus trailed off, becoming serious.

"Albus would like to bring Percy Weasley, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy into the Order," Severus said, all hints of humor gone.

Remus sat up straight at that, "Is he sure?"

Severus nodded, looking serious, though not dour.

"Harry I can understand, as he has faced Voldemort so many times and survived.  Percy, while rather more academic than others, is still a very good wizard and very loyal to his father and to Dumbledore.  Justin is a solid student and is quite dependable.  I understand that Arthur and Molly are trying to adopt him and his brother."

Snape nodded.

"Has Draco shown a change of heart for sure?" Remus asked.

Severus look thoughtful for a long moment before answering, "I think Mr. Potter's influence has been positive for Draco.  Finding them together in Godric Gryffindor's flat increases those odds significantly.  Albus has confirmed that they are connected, as we have both seen for ourselves."

"Most interesting.  Do you support their induction into the Order?" Remus asked bluntly.

Severus was very slow to reply, "I think it might work out."

"Then I will support it as well.  Was there anything else, Severus?"

"Yes.  The Headmaster wished for me to inform you that our Dueling Classes will be combined on Sunday."

"Testing what they know already, are we then?" Remus asked.

"Yes.  I pity the fool that stands off against Potter," Snape said snappishly.

"Was that a backhanded comment to Harry, Severus?"

"Yes. That boy has an amazing knack for surviving things when he is in well over his head."

"Thank Merlin for that," Remus said.

"Aye.  We'll need that bloody lad to get out of this," Snape said, looking quite upset that he admitted it at all.

Remus looked at his watch, "It's getting quite late Severus and I need to get some rest."

"Good night to you then," Severus replied, standing up.

"Pleasant dreams to you, Severus," Remus said, a slight twinkle in his eye.

* * *

It was very early the next morning, when Harry rolled out from under a weight that was covering most of the upper half of his body.  It took a few moments for him to realize what that weight was.  He turned a brilliant shade of red when he did.

Did he really… hmm?  His thoughts slammed to a halt when Draco whimpered.

Harry turned and pulled the other boy into his embrace, cuddling with him.  Draco sighed deeply in his sleep.  Harry smiled, feeling very content.  He slowly drifted back to sleep.

He slept for a few more hours, until just after sunrise.  Draco was still tucked in tight with him, and Harry thought it felt wonderful just to hold the other boy like that.  He did suddenly think it would be prudent for him to be back in his own bed, however.

He gently shook Draco awake.

Draco stirred from his sleep and popped one gray eye open to look back at Harry.

"We need to get up Drac…"

"Why?" he yawned out.

"So we can get to our own beds and help reduce the chances of us being caught together," Harry responded reasonably.

"You have a point, amazing as that is," Draco grumbled back.

"Thank you for um… last night," Harry said, suddenly turning bright red and ignoring Draco's little jibe.

Draco smiled a predatory grin at Harry, "The pleasure was all mine, Potter."

Harry smirked, "I very much doubt that, Malfoy.  As your…oomph…"

Draco cut Harry off by locking his lips over the raven-haired boy's lips.

Harry finally pulled back after a minute, "If you are going to do that every time we get into a discussion, then you're going to win every time."

"I know," Draco smirked back.

Harry whacked him upside the head with a pillow.

"Hey!  What was that for?" Draco demanded in mock-anger.

"We need to get back to our respective rooms.  I'll be down on the Quidditch pitch after breakfast.  Would you like to chase the snitch?"  Harry said, with his eyebrows raised.

Draco raised his eyebrows in surprise, "The _golden_ snitch?"

"Of course, what else would I have met?" Harry replied slyly, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Smart arse," Draco smiled.

"And then some," Harry smiled back.

"Let's go.  Play along at breakfast, okay?"

"If you say so, Draco," Harry replied.

They got out of bed and dressed on opposite sides of bed.  There was a lot of staring going on as they each dressed.  As soon as they were done, they both left the flat together and then separated to make their way back to their own dormitories.

Harry walked up to the Fat Lady and said the password.

"Out early today dearie?" she asked sounding puzzled.

"Yes, I came back to get Ron for breakfast."

"Have fun then dear," she said, as she swung open for him.

Harry made his way quietly into his dorm.  He stripped down to his boxers, grabbed his towel and toiletries and went straight to the shower.   He stripped completely and stepped into the stall, turning the taps so the hot water was as hot as he could get.

Harry stood under the hot water spray, letting the steam soak the weariness out of his bones.  He quickly soaped himself up and washed his hair and then rinsed.  He then went back to just standing under the hot water.

He was surprised when he heard his curtain slide open and he felt someone behind him.  He turned to see who it was.

"Seamus, what the bloody hell are you doing?" Harry asked sounding somewhat amused.

"I wanted to talk," the Irish boy responded.

"And you couldn't think of a better place to talk to me?" Harry asked incredulously, not looking at Seamus' nakedness.

Seamus was enjoying the view he had of the water beading up and rolling off Harry's pert backside.  "I needed to talk privately."

"Get talking then and stop staring at my arse," Harry said, turning pink.

"But it is _so_ nice," Seamus said while reaching out and copping a feel.

Harry swatted his hand, "It's not yours to touch."

"Oh well," Seamus replied brightly, "I wanted to know why you set Mickey onto me."

"He needed someone else who would be willing to give him the attention he needed," Harry said with a light shrug.  Harry turned around to fully face Seamus, pulling the other boy under the water with him, when he saw him shivering.

"That's much better," Seamus said, soaking up the hot water himself and enjoying his nearness to the naked Harry.

"Don't get too used to this closeness.  Do you like Mickey?" Harry asked.

"Yes, he is a sweet kid.  He's great fun to cuddle with, and he certainly needs the attention.  He gives me something to focus my considerable energy on."

"He does at that," Harry replied with his eyebrows raised.  "What are you doing up so early?"

"I heard you come in," Seamus said with his eyebrows raised.  "Something you want to tell me about Harry?"

"Not really."

"Are you a shirt-lifting arse bandit like me?" Seamus asked with a silly look on his face.

"A what?" Harry asked confused.

"I read it in a muggle story.  Are you queer?" Seamus clarified.

"Yes," Harry said quietly.  

"Good," Seamus said reaching for Harry's little Harry.

Harry whacked his hand again, "Hands off Seamus.  I've already got somebody."

Disappointment clear on his face, Seamus asked, "Who is it then?  Ron?"

Harry laughed, "Ron?  Are you joshing me?  He's so straight I don't think anything could bend him.  He does have a nice arse though, doesn't he?"  The last was said while wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"Why doesn't it bother you to be naked like this?" Seamus asked suddenly.

"Muggle primary school forced us to shower after activity period.  It was a big communal shower.  Good for lad watching though," Harry winked.

"I should think so."

"You're not doing anything with Mickey are you?" Harry asked as he started stepping out of the shower.

"Only what Mickey wants.  He's still a little young, but he loves to cuddle.  That is enough for me right now.  He's a very loving lad but I'm not sure he is even gay."

"I don't know either, but just be nice with him.  Justin packs a mean punch.  So does Ron, for that matter.  The Weasley's will be adopting them I think, which will give Mickey a whole brood of big brothers."

"Aye, a valid point that," Seamus replied, thinking of the consequences of doing something stupid.

"I've got to run.  I'll see you at breakfast.  Try not to make it a habit of joining me in the shower," Harry said stepping outside the curtain, drying off.  He stuck his head back in a moment later, "Nice arse, by the way, Seamus."  

Seamus flushed a bright red.  It might have been the hot water though…

Harry went back to the fifth year dorm looking very happy and upbeat.  He dressed quickly and got ready to head down to breakfast.  Ron was just waking up.  Harry walked over to Ron's bed and stuck his head inside.

Ron's nightshirt was open, exposing Ron's developing chest and a small patch of red hair near the bottom of his belly, leading to the treasure below.  Harry was feeling playful, so he wolf-whistled, causing Ron to sit bolt upright.

"Good morning Ron," Harry said with a grin.

"Bloody cheerful this morning, aren't ya?" Ron grumbled.

Harry blushed and then said quietly, "Thanks for covering for me last night."  He pointed to his bed, which still had closed curtains.

"No problem, mate," Ron told him.  "I don't suppose you'll let me get dressed?"

Harry rolled his eyes, "Of course, Red."

Ron swatted at him, but Harry ducked out just in time.  Harry went down to the common room and stood in front of the great fireplace, soaking up the room's atmosphere.

Ron appeared about ten minutes later, his hair still wet, but looking sharp.  "Should we wait for Hermione?"

"Why?  I'm all ready Ronniekins," Hermione said, joining them from her own dorm.

"Shall we go to breakfast then?" Harry asked.

Ron held out his arm in a 'you first' gesture.  Harry went on his way.  Ron and Hermione followed him, a few steps behind.

* * *

Draco arrived back to his dorm quietly.  He grabbed his shower stuff and headed to the shower.  The showers in the Slytherin dorms were a little different than Gryffindor however.  Due to some forgotten incident, the shower stalls here had both hard doors and curtains, so that the person showering was relatively safe from unwanted guests in their shower stall.  Draco locked his stall as he entered, cranking the hot water tap to full open, moderating it only slightly with the cold-water tap.

'Who'd have thought that the Boy Who Lived didn't wank himself off?' was the first thought that streamed through Draco's head when he recalled the previous night.

'I guess I am corrupting him' he thought as a large smile formed on his face.  He blushed red remembering how embarrassed he was in the dark last night.  He was very glad that it was dark when he did that.  Judging by the heat coming off from Harry's skin, Draco thought that Harry had been blushing as well.  He hoped so.

Draco quickly finished his shower and got dressed for breakfast.

* * *

Ron and Harry were sitting side-by-side talking about Quidditch with Hermione sitting across from them, going over some of her notes

 "We've got O.W.L.s in just over nine months," she admonished them.

"Blimey, Hermione, don't you think we can wait a little while before we start in on those?" Ron asked.

Hermione leveled a look at Ron that caused him to quiver a little.

"All right then, Hermione but Harry and I will wait a bit," Ron said confidently.

Harry nodded and Hermione rolled her eyes.

Harry had just starting telling Ron how he wanted to go out to the Quidditch pitch and fly around, searching for the snitch, when Draco sauntered into the room.  He ambled up to the Gryffindor trio, with a classic, oily Malfoy smile on his face.

"Going to practice staying on your broom again, Potter?" Draco drawled out.

Ron's face scrunched up in barely controlled rage, and only Harry laying his hand gently on Ron's under the table prevented Ron from exploding forthwith.  Ron caught a quick wink from Draco and didn't look quite so murderous.

"I don't have any troubles doing that.  I'm going to practice catching the _golden_ snitch," Harry replied.  He grinned madly when Draco blushed at the emphasis on the golden snitch.

"I don't suppose you'd like to make a wager on who could catch it faster?" Draco snarled back.

"How do I know you won't cheat?" Harry asked, playing along.

"Bring Weasel and Granger.  You can let Granger hold the money though," Draco said giving Ron a sideways look.  

Ron was still angry and blustering, but Harry's hand kept him restrained.

"After breakfast then.  We'll meet you on the Quidditch pitch," Harry said confidently.

Draco smirked and stalked off to the Slytherin table.

"What the bloody hell was that about, Harry?" Ron demanded as soon as Malfoy was out of earshot.

Harry smirked, "Date."

Ron turned white and coughed a few times.

Harry gave him an evil grin and then winked at Hermione who looked up from her scrolls.  She laughed shortly and then went back to working.

"I can't believe you want to have anything to do with that slimy git," Ron said, shaking his head.

"I don't have much of a choice," Harry said matter-of-factly, shrugging his shoulders.

Ron shook his head and went back to eating.

Harry went back to eating as well, only to be interrupted again a short time later by the arrival of mail.  He received three letters.

"I see you got a lot of mail today," Ron said looking up.

"It looks that way," Harry said while quickly reading through it all.

"Anything interesting?" Hermione asked, setting aside her work again.

"There's a letter from Hagrid inviting us down to his hut for tea this afternoon.  There is one from Dumbledore summoning me to a meeting after dinner and oh my…"

"What?" Ron asked looking worried.

"I can't believe it…" Harry said staring at the letter.

"Give it here, Harry," Ron asked.

Harry handed it to him.  

Ron read it and whooped, "Congratulations Harry!  I can't believe how lucky you are!"

"What?" Hermione demanded.

"Harry's been made Quidditch team Captain," Ron told her with a mixture of pride and jealousy.

"Congratulations Harry!"

"That's right… Harry, you'll have to decide who to replace for chaser and for keeper, since Alicia has left the team and Oliver Wood graduated," Ron said, looking hopeful.

"Yes, but I'll have to meet with Madam Hooch and Professor McGonagall to discuss the arrangements," Harry replied, looking thoughtful.

"With team captaincy, you'll have to study harder for O.W.L.s," Hermione pointed out.

"I'm sure I can rely on you to help me keep everything straight," Harry replied, giving her a puppy dog look.

"Harry, don't do that.  I'd help you anyway," she added quietly.

Harry smiled at her.

Seamus and Mickey arrived to the table at that point and dropped down next to Hermione.

"Top of the morning to ya Ron," Seamus said.

"Good morning, Seamus.  You're awfully cheery this morning," Ron grinned back at him.

"I had a nice shower this morning," he grinned devilishly at Harry.

Harry coughed the orange juice he was drinking out.

"You ok, Harry?" Ron asked looking concerned.

"Aye.  I've just had too much Irish humor this morning is all," Harry said in a fake Irish accent while mock glaring at Seamus.

"Who?  Me?" Seamus smirked back.  "I wonder who they will make team captain for Quidditch this year.  I was thinking of trying out for a position as chaser."

"Harry is captain," Ron said, smiling.

"Is that so, mate?" 

"Yes."

"He just got the letter," Hermione added.

"Excellent.  Are you going to try out too Ron?  With both your brothers already on the team, we can make it a Weasley team," Seamus said with a grin.

"I was thinking of trying for keeper," Ron said looking seriously back and forth at both Seamus and Harry.

"We need to get going.  It looks like Malfoy has finished his breakfast too."

"What's going on?" Seamus asked, his eyes narrowing.

"A private wager between Malfoy and I," Harry replied.

"Good luck then," Seamus said.

"Good luck, Harry," Mickey piped in.

"Thanks guys.  I'll see you at lunch."

Fred watched as the trio left and then turned towards the teachers' table.  He made eye contact with the Headmaster and gave several short signals.  The Headmaster nodded almost imperceptibly and Fred went back to his breakfast.  The whole message was conveyed in less then three seconds.  Fred joined the rest of the Gryffindors as they left for their dorms after finishing breakfast.  

Seamus was talking rather loudly about the bet that was occurring between Malfoy and Harry Potter.  That attracted the attention of several Slytherins, whom were also leaving at the time.

"Mr. Finnegan, did you say that there was a wager going on down at the Quidditch Pitch?" Professor Hagrid boomed out over the student's heads.

"Aye, Hagrid."

"That sounds a might interesting if you ask me."  The look gave everyone caused most people to scatter and go about their business.  

But not quite everyone.

* * *

Harry, Ron and Hermione went back to Gryffindor tower.  Hermione waited in the common room while Harry and Ron ran upstairs.  Harry grabbed his Firebolt and Ron grabbed his omnioculars from his trunk.

"Ready?" Harry asked them when they came back.

Hermione nodded.

"Let's go then," Ron told them.

Together, the trio walked down to the Quidditch Pitch.  They were the first ones there. Draco arrived a few moments later.  

Draco looked around suspiciously before saying anything, "Good morning.  Sorry about earlier, but I have to keep up appearances to survive in Slytherin."

Ron looked clearly stunned.

"Weasley… Ron.  I care… no… I _love_ Harry more than you can imagine," Draco said slowly, with a sincere look on his face.

"Granger… Hermione?  Could you hold this for a few minutes to give Harry and I a chance to warm up on our brooms?  I haven't been on a broom in so long," Draco said while handing Hermione a golden snitch.  The snitch itself was still in its dormant state.

Harry looked over at his friends and nodded.  He mounted his broom and kicked off into the sky.

He soared high into the sky, adding more and more speed, zooming up to a few hundred feet above the pitch.  He nosed the front of his broom down and added speed.  He made a quick vertical dive to gain even more speed and then made a wide looping curve over the pitch.  The adrenaline rush he felt was clearly visible on his face, as Ron noted through his pair of omnioculars.

Hermione was watching Draco.  He had a look of almost orgasmic bliss on his face, his mouth opened in an "O".  Hermione did a double take.

She gently reached out and touched Draco, who shook himself from his feelings.

"What's going on Draco?" she asked with something approaching concern.

"Harry and the link between us.  I wonder if he feels that every time he gets on a broom?"  Draco was babbling.

"I think he does," Ron whispered, replaying the look on Harry's face, and then handing the omnioculars over to Draco.

Draco watched the replay then drawled quietly, "Aye, that look says what he was feeling. Hmmm."  

The last bit was stated as Harry flew overhead in sharp aerobatics.  Draco shuddered again.

Draco jumped onto his own Nimbus 2001 and kicked himself smoothly into the air.  He soared high and then came back down to do a quick lap of the entire Quidditch pitch.  Harry was sort of drifting through the air when Draco did this, a look of near rapture on his face, from Draco's adrenaline rush.

They moved so that they were facing each other, high above the pitch, but close enough to talk quietly with each other loud enough where they could hear, but not the people on the ground.

"Do you feel it too?" Harry asked, with a look of calm reverence on his face.

"The rush and the rapture you felt?  Yes.  I'll assume then that you felt what I did, when I flew?" Draco drawled quietly back.

Harry nodded.

"It looks like we have gotten a bit of an audience," Draco said, indicating the walkway from the castle.  

* * *

The look that Hagrid had given people had caused most to scatter as he had hoped.  Several people had refused to and it looked as if they were going to go down to the Pitch.  So, he followed his instructions from the Headmaster, and went there himself.  The students all clumped around him and a little noise from him whenever they tried to separate from the group was enough to bring them back.

The students walking with him were from several of the houses.  Crabbe, Goyle, both Finch-Fletchleys, and Seamus were all in the group.  The only thing preventing the normal student sniping was the presence of the hulking half-giant professor.

Harry and Draco both flew gently down to the pitch together, landing near Ron and Hermione.  They all waited together for Hagrid and the students to walk up.

Hagrid's booming voice sounded from across the pitch, "I hears ya are having a bit of a wager.  I wanted to come and see fer myself."

"Great dumb beast," Draco muttered under his breath.

The cold look that Harry shot him could have frozen molten steel.  Draco nearly backed up a step.

Harry turned to welcome Hagrid, "Hi Hagrid.  I got your invitation for tea this afternoon.  We'll be there after lunch."

"Aye, that's a good lad," Hagrid boomed out as they finally reached the place that they were standing.

Crabbe and Goyle wandered over to stand behind Draco.  Draco turned to converse with them.  Justin was on one side of Mickey and Seamus was on the other.

"Hi Justin," Harry started, "are you feeling better?"

Justin smiled weakly, "Madam Pomfrey said that fresh air and time with my brother would do me good.  We were out walking when we saw you flying so we joined up with Hagrid who was already on his way here."

"We still need to talk later," Harry smiled.

"I'm looking forward to it," Justin said honestly.

"What is the wager?" Hagrid boomed out.

"Potter says he'll be my servant for a week if I can beat him.  If he beats me, then I have to be his servant," Draco said condescendingly, on the fly.

Harry grinned at the hidden implications, while both Ron and Hermione exchanged surprised looks.

Hagrid smiled and cast a wink towards the three friends, "I'm betting four butterbeers on Harry then."

"I'll put four butterbeers on Draco," Goyle spoke up.

"I will as well," Crabbe said.

Justin looked a little pale and declined to bet.

"I'll bet on Harry," Seamus said.

Mickey went over and pulled his brother into a hug.  Justin stood there and held him.

"Right then, eight butterbeers to the winner, to be collected next Hogsmeade weekend.  Can you make a note of that Hermione, just to keep everything square?" Hagrid asked.

"Yes, Hagrid."

"Get to it then lads," Hagrid said.

Draco and Harry looked at each other and launched back into the sky.

* * *

"You sent Hagrid down to make a wager?" McGonagall asked, shocked.

"I told him to keep an eye on what was going on.  Mr. Weasley thought it important enough to signal me in the open.  It was a good way to get adult supervision down there," Albus replied.

"But encouraging betting?" Minerva said, still harping.

"Would you rather the other students were unsupervised?  Severus tells me that Mr. Crabbe and Mr. Goyle, while not our brightest students, seem to be very loyal to Draco Malfoy.  They were apparently told to avoid him, but have already reverted to their normal behavior.  I'm informed that young Draco helps them study so that they can pass.  As you no doubt recall, there has been frequent clashes between them and Ron Weasley.  Hagrid was able to scare off a great number of students and the rest will be properly supervised.  Perhaps they too will be convinced to join us."

Minerva snorted.

"There are many paths to the side of light," Albus said, shrugging his shoulders.

"If you say so, Professor Dumbledore," Minerva replied.

Albus smiled.  "I'm sure everything will work out."

They both stopped talking and watched the fire as the images of Draco and Harry were projected in front of it.  The monitoring spells that the headmaster used were quite effective.  

End of Chapter 10


	11. Training Day

All recognized characters belong to J.K. Rowling  
Everything else is mine.  
R – for violence, language and adult content  
Contains male/male pairings- **That's SLASH... you know, GAY**  


* * *

Last updated on October 26, 2002 

* * *

**Harry Potter and the Parliament of Dreams**

**Chapter 11:  Training Day**

Harry and Draco were facing each other, twenty-five feet above the pitch.  Hagrid signaled to Hermione, who promptly released the golden snitch.  It sat in her hand for a moment before it jetted into the air, flying around both Harry and Draco's heads before flying rapidly away.

Harry rolled his broom to the right and shot off towards the north end of the pitch.  Draco broke left and shot off towards the south end of the pitch.  The group of spectators moved off to the side and then climbed up into the bleachers to watch the two boys battle it out.  

Harry dropped down to a few feet above the pitch and kept his speed up.  Draco matched paths with Harry as he passed.  He stayed about 30 feet up and behind from Harry.  Both boys were searching for the golden snitch as they sped around.  

"Do you see it Ron?" Hermione asked.

Ron, who was using his omnioculars, replied, "not yet, Hermie."

Harry broke right hard and sped to the center of the pitch.  Draco followed him and dived towards the center of the pitch and Harry.

Draco narrowly avoided colliding with Harry as Harry swerved straight through Draco's path and climbed rapidly.  Draco rolled over twice before righting his broom and taking off after Harry.

Harry slowed up and came to a near standstill fifty feet above the pitch.  Draco pulled alongside.

"You did that on purpose," Draco accused.

"I did not," Harry said back, startled out of his concentration.

Draco spotted the golden snitch buzzing around behind Harry's right ear.

Harry heard something and swatted at it, causing him to roll 360 degrees to the right.  He came out of the sideways spin holding the golden snitch in his hand.

Draco's eyes narrowed, "Do you always have such dumb luck?"

Harry shrugged, "Does this mean you are my servant for a week, Draco?"

Draco looked at Harry and then shrugged then drawled, "Fair is fair, Potter."

Harry looked stricken for a moment at the coldness in Draco's voice, "That was the agreement, Malfoy."

Harry looked up to the stands to see Ron and Hermione cheering.  Crabbe and Goyle had upset looks across their sour looking faces.  He looked back to Draco and was surprised at the look on his face.

Draco realized he upset Harry and he panicked.  It was so easy to slip into old patterns, even when he didn't mean them.  He looked up to see those emerald eyes locked on his own.

"I'm sorry Harry.  I didn't mean to upset you," he said earnestly.

Harry blinked then whispered quietly, "It's okay Draco."

Draco snapped his head around at the sound of approaching people.  He broke out of his conversation with Harry and headed to the ground.  Harry followed him down.

Hagrid, with his long strides, was the first one to reach them.  The others were only a few steps behind though, since they jogged.

"Well done 'arry!" Hagrid bellowed while clapping said boy on his back, nearly flattening him.

"You couldn't beat him just once, could you?" Goyle grumbled out.

"It's not like I let him win," Draco snapped back.

Goyle looked suitably cowed by the smaller boy.

"I expect that you'll uphold you part of the wager?" Hagrid asked, looking at the three Slytherins.

Draco stared for a moment before nodding.  Crabbe and Goyle nodded after seeing Draco do so.

"Harry, Ron, and Hermione, get your lunch.  I'll be expecting you around one o'clock," Hagrid told them.

"Ok, Hagrid," Harry replied.

"Why don't you bring your new servant?" Hagrid asked, cocking an eyebrow at Malfoy.

Draco paled considerably.

"Good idea, Hagrid," Ron said, looking delighted at the look of horror on Draco's face.

"See you at one then," Hagrid told them cheerfully, as he wandered off.

"Ron, could you take my broom?  I'd like to talk to Justin now, if he doesn't mind?" Harry asked.

Justin smiled, "Now is a good time."

Mickey grabbed a hold of Seamus and dragged him off.  Crabbe and Goyle went back to the castle, with Draco trailing them slowly.  Ron, holding the Firebolt, walked next to Hermione on their way back to the castle, careful to stay a good distance behind the Slytherin group.

Harry and Justin walked together towards the far end of the Quidditch Pitch, while soaking up the surprisingly warm sun.

* * *

"What did you think of that, Minerva?"

"Mr. Potter is the best seeker we've had in years."

"And the bet?"

"Since Mr. Malfoy made it, I see no reason not to enforce it," she smiled, looking more than a little sinister.

"You have a dark streak Professor McGonagall," Albus chortled lightly.

"Why thank you, Professor Dumbledore," she smiled at him.

"We could put them into a special training program.  I've already talked it over with Severus," Albus mused quietly.

"We could?  Do you mean to actually encourage them to…" she trailed off, looking a little flushed at _that_ thought.

"It would be best if Draco and Harry's connection completed its development.  We could ask Percy Weasley to do special training for them at nights in the old Advanced Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom.  Justin Finch-Fletchley could use the extra training as well.  I'm sure that Harry will work out the issues between them."

"Albus, do you seriously intend to _encourage_ two couples to spend a large amount of time alone together.  Three actually.  If you keep Harry busy, then Ron and Hermione will have time together as well."

"It will be the closeness and companionship that defeats the Dark Lord," Albus responded, his eyes twinkling.

"As you wish, Headmaster," Minerva bowed her head.

"It will work out, you'll see," Albus said to himself as Minerva walked out.

* * *

When Justin and Harry reached the far side of the Quidditch pitch, they climbed high up into the stands so that they could sit and talk and not be overheard.

"I'm really sorry for attacking you the other day.  There is not reason at all for my actions," Justin started and then trailed off sounding choked up.

"Are you okay now?" Harry prompted.

"I think so.  I feel so empty now that the anger is gone.  Percy has been a real help though," Justin blushed lightly when he mentioned Percy.

"Ah," Harry smiled.

"What do you mean 'ah'?" Justin asked suspiciously.

"You blushed when you said Percy's name," Harry smiled at him.

"I'm… _we_ are starting to feel something for each other," Justin said barely above a whisper.

"Good.  You both deserve someone," Harry stated.

"What about you?" Justin asked, looking at Harry closely.

Harry blushed.

"Do you have a boyfriend now?" Justin asked as his eyes narrowed a bit.

"I guess you can say that," Harry coughed out.

"What does that mean?  Who is it?"  After a moment of silence, he added quietly, "Is it Malfoy?"

"It is hard to explain," Harry temporized.

"It's a yes or no question."

"Something happened that connected Draco and I," Harry started.

Justin looked surprised, but said nothing.

"Professor Dumbledore hasn't said it, but I think the connection is likely to be permanent.  We can share energy and images," Harry stumbled, feeling embarrassed.

"Do you love him?" Justin asked quietly.

"I'm starting to," Harry replied, looking in his lap.

"Is there more to him than the insufferable git that we have all come to loathe?"

"Yes.  I think most of that is just a shell.  With Lucius Malfoy for a father, let's just say that his childhood was less then desirable."

"I guess this means that if I spend time with you, that I'll inevitably be around him.  Are you sure he isn't a Death Eater?" 

"No, he isn't.  I've even checked his arm," Harry replied.

"For your sake then, I'll do everything I can to behave."

"Have you heard from the Weasleys about adoption?"

"They sent a letter asking if we wanted to stay with them permanently."

"Do you want to?" Harry asked.

"They are absolutely wonderful people.  Having more brothers is a plus and they are all supportive."

"They are the best," Harry smiled.

"What about you?" Justin asked.

Harry looked startled, "I don't know.  My only living relatives are the Dursleys and they don't want me.  My Godfather is indisposed.  I hope I can live with the Weasleys."

"They haven't told you?"

"I think as far as the wizarding world is concerned, Professor Dumbledore is my guardian.  He has been the one deciding where I am and what I do," Harry shrugged his shoulders.

"Oh.  Are we all square then?" Justin asked.

"Of course.  Please just talk to me about your problems.  I'd hate to see you hurt or have you hurt someone again."

"I promise I'll talk to someone if I feel angry again.  Are you ready for lunch?"

"Lead the way," Harry replied smiling.

* * *

Both boys went straight to the Great Hall, but separated to go to their own House tables.  Ron and Hermione were already there, so Harry sat down with them.

"How did the talk go then?" Ron asked, looking away from Hermione for a moment.

"I think we worked out a few things.  It seems that he is dating your brother Percy though," Harry smiled.

"He's what?" Ron sputtered.

"Haven't seen your brother much?"

"Well I… you know…" Ron sputtered out.

"Don't be daft Ron, you told me the other night when we slept in this Hall that Justin was doting on your brother," Hermione spoke up, reminding her boyfriend.

Harry smiled.

"That's right, I did," Ron said as he smacked his head in frustration.

"I swear, boys are so thick," Hermione grumbled into the air.

"Aye that we are.  Girls are so whiny though," Seamus said as he sat down next to Harry.

Hermione glared at him, but didn't say anything further.

"Where's Mickey?" Harry asked Seamus.

"He's spending time with some of his first year friends today.  Good thing too. Dean was starting to grumble about not spending time with him."

"Where's Neville?" Hermione asked suddenly.

"I think he is doing a project with Professor Sprout today," Dean spoke for the first time.

"Good.  He needs something to balance out his abysmal Potions grade," Hermione replied.

"Harry?   Why is Malfoy glaring at you again?" Dean asked.

"He's upset because he lost again to Harry's seeker skills," Ron said, cutting off Harry's chance to answer.

Harry looked up to see Draco was glaring at him.  He matched the glare with a blank look.  Draco went back to eating.  So did Harry.

The conversation slowed while everyone actually ate his or her meal.

The meal ended when Seamus nearly snarled, "What do _you_ want?"

Draco, who walked over and was standing behind Ron, replied menacingly, "I'm here to pay out part of my lost wager."

Harry smiled to the table in general before replying slyly, "Shall we be going then?"

Ron and Hermione both stood in response.

The three friends left with Draco trailing slightly behind.

Seamus turned to Dean, "What the hell is going on?"

"I have no idea," Dean shook his head.

* * *

The walk down to Hagrid's hut was a quiet one.  Ron and Hermione were holding hands and Draco was walking behind Harry.  They were all feeling rather distracted.

Harry knocked on the door to the hut and Hagrid opened it immediately.

"There you are," he smiled gruffly at them.

"We told you we'd be here," Ron piped up.

"Aye," Hagrid muttered, "have a seat.  Up Fang!"  

Fang opened one eye long enough to look at Hagrid before he went back to sleep.

"Stupid mutt," Hagrid muttered.

Ron sat down next to Fang and started scratching behind his ears.  Fang's tail banged roughly on the floor.

"Don't you go spoilin' him Ron," Hagrid muttered gruffly.

Draco was standing by the door looking very uncomfortable.

"I see you decided to come down here with Harry," Hagrid directed at him.

"You said I should," Draco replied in a pout.

"Aye.  Dumbledore told us about yer um… connection," Hagrid directed to both Harry and Draco.

Draco went completely pale and stood absolutely still, "Who do you mean by 'us'?"

"You'll find out later, I'd imagine," Hagrid replied gruffly.

"What else did they say?" Harry asked quietly.

"That you and Malfoy are not to be reprimanded for traveling in the hallways at night.  Wait a minute.  I wasn't supposed to tell you that," Hagrid mumbled to himself.

Harry snickered lightly, "How did the meeting with the giants go?"

"I can't tell you that.  That is between Lupin, Dumbledore and myself."

"Professor Lupin had a part in the negotiations?" Harry asked surprised.

"I _really_ shouldn't have told you that!"

"Relax Hagrid.  Who are we going to tell?" Harry asked.

"Aye.  That reminds me," Hagrid said, locking gazes with Draco.  "Draco Malfoy, you will not hurt 'arry Potter.  Do you understand me?"  

Hagrid commanded a presence that he had not used in front of Harry since he warned Vernon Dursley not to insult Professor Dumbledore, all the way back on his eleventh birthday.

Draco, who still had not recovered from his first shock, looked ready to pass out.  "I can't.  We feel each other's emotions," Draco replied simply.

"Good.  Come 'ere and get some tea.  You look dreadfully pale," Hagrid continued, treating him like he treated the others.

The atmosphere for the rest of the meeting was pleasant.  Draco was feeling like he really belonged somewhere for the first time in his life.

* * *

It was about three o'clock by the time that Harry and the rest left Hagrid's hut.  Harry was looking back over the letter he received at lunch and he realized that Professor McGonagall wanted to talk to him before dinner.  The letter had said to just drop by the transfiguration classroom, as she was planning on being there until dinner.

Harry said goodbye to his friends and went to his meeting.  He walked into the classroom and McGonagall was sitting in her seat at the front of the classroom.

"Ah, Mr. Potter, I was wondering when you'd be joining me," she said.

"I was having tea with Hagrid," Harry responded as he stopped in front of her desk.

"I know.  I also know about the little wager you had with Mr. Malfoy," she said this looking over her glasses at him.

"It wasn't a real wager Professor.  It was simply an excuse for us to be seen together," Harry replied honestly.

Minerva, who was expecting a dodge was silent for a moment, "Be that as it may, you shouldn't even be pretending to wager."

"Yes, Professor," Harry demurred quietly.

"Follow me then, so we can talk about Quidditch quietly," she said with a smile on her face.

She stood and walked out.  Harry followed her out into the hall.  He had not been to her office in a long time, but it hadn't changed much.  She waved her wand at the door and it opened.  She sat at her desk and waved Harry towards the chair across from her.

"As I'm sure you are already aware, you are replacing Oliver Wood as team captain.  Since he was keeper, we need to replace that position.  We also have to replace Alicia Spinnet since she expressed her desire to not play as chaser in her last year.  I'm leaving the selection process up to you.  I would recommend tryouts next weekend.  Whatever you do, however, you have to create a winning team," she concluded.

"Seamus Finnegan has expressed interest already in the chaser position and Ron Weasley has mentioned wanting to tryout for keeper.  I haven't seen Seamus play yet, but I've seen Ron.  He is very good at the keeper position but he doesn't have his own broom."

"The school brooms would be too slow," McGonagall said more to herself.

"If he is good enough on a school broom to make the team, could you arrange to get him a newer broom, like a Nimbus 2000?"

"Who would pay for it?"

Harry looked a little cross, "I would, of course.  I have more than enough after all."

"I can make the arrangements, but you will have to deal with Mr. Weasley's pride."

"I think Hermione can help me with that," Harry replied deep in thought.

"That's settled then.  I will make an announcement on Wednesday for people interested in tryouts to be ready at ten A.M. on Saturday."

"Thank you Professor," Harry replied.

"I'll see you in class, Mr. Potter," she said in dismissal.

Harry left her office and went back to his dorm.  He was feeling tired so he went straight to his bed.  He lay down, leaving the curtains open so Ron would be sure to wake him in time for dinner.  He slumped off to sleep almost immediately.

* * *

Harry was right in his assumption that Ron would wake him, since he woke up to Ron shaking his shoulder.

"It's time for dinner Harry."

"Thanks Ron."

Ron and Harry joined Hermione, Neville and Dean, who are all standing in the common room.  Together, all five went down to dinner in the Great Hall.

Dinner was unremarkable until the end.  Harry was watching the room and had just looked at the headmaster when Dumbledore caught his eye and nodded.  Remembering his other letter, he nodded his head in reply.  Harry watched as Dumbledore also caught Draco's and then Justin's eye in a similar fashion.

Professor Dumbledore, and Percy Weasley left the teachers table together, disappearing through the faculty door in the Great Hall.

Harry said his good byes and reminded Ron about his meeting with the Headmaster.  Ron nodded and went back to flirting with Hermione.

Harry walked out the main door and was just about to head to Dumbledore's office when Draco caught up with him.  Justin was out a few moments later.

"Hey Potter, where is the Headmaster's office?"

"You were summoned as well?"  Harry asked, only partially surprised.

"Yes.  The letter said that you'd show me to the Headmaster's office and that you'd have the password," Draco replied quietly, now that he was standing next to Harry.

"My letter said the same, Harry," Justin broke in.

"Oh.  I've been there a few times, as I told you the other night Draco."

"Let's go then," Draco prompted as Justin looked on.

They walked the short distance to the gargoyle that Harry had become familiar with over the last few years.

"What's the password?" Draco asked.

"It is always some sort of candy," Harry replied his forehead crinkled in thought.

"I thought you knew the exact password?" Draco asked somewhat confused.

"Lemon drop," Harry said.  The gargoyle leapt aside revealing the doorway and staircase.

"You did know…"

"That is his favorite muggle candy," Harry shrugged his shoulders.

"I like them too," Justin smirked slightly.

They walked in together, the gargoyle jumped back into place as soon as they were inside.  Harry led the way all the way into Dumbledore's office.  The Headmaster was seated at his desk with Percy sitting across from him.  There were three empty seats next to Percy. 

"Please, sit down and make yourselves comfortable," Dumbledore said with the customary twinkle in his eye.

Justin sat next to Percy and Harry sat next to him, leaving Draco on the end.

"I've asked all four of you here to discuss your futures," Dumbledore started out.  "You will all have to agree to strict secrecy before we can continue."

"I agree sir," Harry stated immediately.

"I do as well, sir," Percy replied.

"I do as too," Justin spoke quietly.

They all turned to look at Draco.  

"I agree."

"Most excellent.  As some of you are no doubt aware, there is a movement of wizards that have sworn themselves to the defeat of the Dark Lord.  We call ourselves The Order of the Phoenix."

Fawkes chirped merrily at Harry when Harry turned to look at him.

"Our purpose is to defeat the Dark Lord, using any and all methods available to us.  It is our intention to make the four of you members of the Order assigned here at Hogwarts.  You would be responsible for various tasks, the most important of which is training right now.  Is there any questions so far?"

"Why us?" Harry asked.

"Percy, because he has already proven himself to be a great help and a loyal wizard for our cause.  We would like Justin because of his connection to the Weasleys and because he is in Hufflepuff.  The reason we would like Draco and yourself is your influence in the student body.  Gryffindor sides with you Harry and you know Slytherin well Draco."  He held up a hand forestalling Harry's comments.  "Your unique gifts are also desirable to the cause."

"So we would be mainly responsible for learning and spying on our fellow students?" Draco asked.

"Ah yes, there is that.  It will be helpful to know who is likely to join the dark side."

"I think that is fair," Harry said.

"You are not to discuss this with anybody else under any circumstances.  Is that understood?"

"Yes sir," Harry and Draco said at once.

"Yes sir," Percy added afterwards.

"Yes sir," Justin added last.

"Percy, could you please bring Justin, Draco and Harry to the room I told you about and begin instructing them on Dueling?  They will need it for tomorrow," Dumbledore said with a sly grin.

"What do we have tomorrow?" Draco asked feeling puzzled.

"You have your first Dueling Class.  Slytherin and Gryffindor are paired up for tomorrow only," Dumbledore replied with a grin.

"Are we expected to duel each other?" Harry asked, looking over at Draco.

"I'd expect that Professor Snape will want to see that, yes.  That is why Percy will be giving you some instructions this evening," Dumbledore replied, his eyes twinkling madly.

"I'm sure I'll be able to show them a few things," Percy said pompously.

"I'm sure you will, but I have no need to levitate the coins out of Harry's pockets," Draco said snidely.

Harry backhanded Draco in his stomach.

"Just kidding, no reason to pummel a guy," Draco said, rubbing his belly.

"Off you go then children.  I have to help Professor Flitwick with some charms to help protect Hogwarts," Dumbledore said, waving his hands at them.

* * *

Percy led them to the fifth floor of the North wing of the castle.  He stopped in front of a large statue that was built into an alcove.

"Raptor."

The entire statue and alcove rotated to reveal a corridor behind the wall.  Percy stepped through and the other three boys followed.  The corridor went in two directions, Percy turned left.

They passed several doors long the way and finally stopped in front of a large door.  Percy pulled out a small pendant from under his robe and waved it in front of the door.  The door unlocked and creaked open.  He turned and smiled at the other boys, and then stepped into the room.

"Merlin!  What is this room?" Draco exclaimed.

Harry looked around with his eyes wide, but did not say anything.

A wide-eyed Justin exclaimed, "Wow!"

Percy, a knowing smile on his face started to explain, "Hogwarts, from time to time over the centuries, has been used to train Aurors for Defense Against the Dark Arts and other advanced magical subjects.  This room is shielded to allow us to cast all forms of magic.  It is used occasionally to train selected students in Advanced Defense Against the Dark Arts."

"When you say all forms, does that mean we can learn to apparate in here?" Harry asked.

Percy disappeared from his place next to the boys and reappeared on the other side of the room.  "You can."

"Is that one of the things you'll be teaching us?" Harry asked.

"Yes, but not right away.  Tonight, we are going to go over a few spells for Dueling."

"When do we get to learn the powerful stuff?" Draco drawled.

Percy, with a knowing look on his face, replied, "Who said what I was going to teach you isn't powerful?"

Draco's eyes narrowed at Percy.  Percy smirked back at him.  Justin watched in silence.

Harry interrupted the staring contest with a cough.  The other two both turned to look at him.  "I don't suppose that we can get started and stop staring at each other?"

"Right.  Good idea Harry.  For tonight, Justin is only going to watch. What I'm about to demonstrate is a very powerful spell.  Despite its rather limited applications, it is a very useful spell.  It is cast in order to confuse an opponent in either a dueling situation or a battle situation.  For this spell the proper wand movement is absolutely critical, otherwise you will create a dreadful mess.  Ready then?"

Percy shouted the spell words and flicked his wand just so.  There was a brilliant flash of light and a loud bang.  When the other three boys' vision settled, they were stunned at what they saw.  They all looked shocked and stood absolutely still.

"I told you, didn't I?" Percy asked Draco.

"Is using this spell in a duel cheating?" Draco asked with a smirk on his face.

"No.  Like I said though, it is an excellent way to confuse your opponent."

Draco shook his head and the then replied, "You can say that again Weasley."

"How long does the spell last?" Harry asked.

"It lasts until it is counter-spelled by the caster or until the caster is knocked unconscious."

"I suppose that makes sense," Harry responded.

Percy cast the counter-spell and the spell effect disappeared with another flash of light and bang.

"I'll also show you a more powerful version of the Flipendo spell.  It's commonly called the 'blasting' spell.  Harry already used it I'm told.  I'll help you refine the use of it and I'll teach Draco how to do so," Percy said, a bit condescendingly.  "Justin, you should also pay attention, though I'm not sure you'll be able to do it."

Justin looked a little hurt.

"Hey Perce?" Harry asked

Percy looked a little surprised at the familiar use of his nickname, but nodded at Harry to go ahead.

"I know that we don't have as much experience as you, but the training will probably go easier if you don't talk down to any of us," Harry told him quietly.

Draco looked at Harry and then turned to Percy and nodded.  Justin still had a frown on his face.

Percy looked sheepish, "It's not my intention, really.  Please let me know when I'm doing it and I'll try not to."

Harry smiled, "Thanks Perce."

Percy blushed a little and nodded.

Percy spent the next three hours drilling both boys in the use of the two spells while Justin watched.  Draco concentrated on the blasting spell, so he could be on par with Harry and Harry worked on the other.  After many interesting miscasts, Harry was finally able to cast the spell successfully.  Draco managed to become quite proficient with the blasting spell.  

Both boys spent the last half hour perfecting the spell casting.  

"It looks like you each have one spell down perfectly," Percy said with a smile.

Harry nodded and smiled, looking a bit worn out.

"Thanks Weasley.  I think I've got a handle on this one now," Draco drawled quietly, also exhausted.

"I think you two should go to bed," Percy observed critically.

"Good idea.  We have dueling class together tomorrow, right?" Harry directed at Draco.

"Yes.  I know Dumbledore wants us all trained properly, but having class on Sunday isn't very nice," Draco drawled again.

Harry, who was weaving about on his feet, mumbled good nights to the others before wandering out of the room.  Draco mumbled in return and followed him out.  

Percy stood alone in the room with Justin.

"I'm sorry about earlier.  I didn't mean to imply that you weren't good enough to cast the spells."

"I know."

"Harry and Draco are a very special case.  No one is sure what exactly is happening with them.  What we do know is that they are both powerful wizards in their own right and that they are somehow combining their skills to make them both ever more powerful.  The spells I taught tonight are normally beyond the ability of a younger wizard."

"Harry explained some of it to me earlier when we talked.  We've worked past my stupid actions, so I think everything will be okay.  I'm glad that Harry is so understanding."

"Harry is a remarkable young man Justin," Percy said quietly.

"He's our only hope against the Dark Lord, isn't he?" Justin asked in a voice hardly above a whisper.

"I don't know Justin.  I just don't know," Percy replied somberly.

End of Chapter 11


	12. Points of Intersection

All recognized characters belong to J.K. Rowling  
Everything else is mine.  
R – for violence, language and adult content  
Contains male/male pairings- **That's SLASH... you know, GAY**  


* * *

Last updated on October 26, 2002 

* * *

**Harry Potter and the Parliament of Dreams**

**Chapter 12:  Points of Intersection**

Neville Longbottom stood on the top of the Astronomy tower very late that night.  When he had left the common room, it had still been Saturday.  That was some time ago.  He had taken his time to make his way to some place he could see the stars.  He missed them a lot.

Neville spent his whole summer trying to improve himself.  He knew that others saw him as a clumsy fool and he really wanted to get past that.  He had gone through a growth spurt and had gained a couple of inches in height. He also lost some weight as his baby fat burned away.  It left him with less of a moon-shaped face.  He felt quite sour that no one had even commented about his trim new look.  He was also feeling dreadfully tired of being some sort of Gryffindor wall fixture.  He had to have talent somewhere, even if his own fear had hid it.  Both of his parents were Aurors, after all.  He twitched subconsciously when he thought of his last visit with his parents in St. Mungos.

_They hadn't noticed him.  Not really, anyway.  The last visit had been one of the very rare visits that his grandmother came into the room with him.  She only did this one in perhaps ten visits.  Neville burned inside with the pain that his loneliness gave him.  His mother had touched him, and for a moment looked as if she was really there.  It had been some sort of odd fluke though because she had looked away and went back to staring at the wall almost immediately.  He felt that brief moment last forever though, like his mother was really there and really did love him._

Neville growled low in his throat when he snapped out of the memory.  He had spent the rest of the summer after that visit viciously attacking his studies.  He would have put Hermione to shame at the amount of time he focused on his skills.  When he wasn't studying spells, he was outside on the grounds of Longbottom Manor.  He spent the time trying to master his clumsiness.  His clumsiness had been getting better as he grew older, although it still acted up when he was frightened, like whenever he was around Professor Snape.

He managed to succeed at both improving his fitness and his magical skill.  He discovered that the fright of what happened to his parents was what kept him from doing as well as he would have liked in school.  As soon as he discovered that, it wasn't very hard to bottle the problem up internally so he could get around it.

His need for the stars that had been some comfort it to him over the summer was why he found himself on the top of the tallest tower at Hogwarts in the very early morning hours of his first full Sunday of the school year.  He missed his Grans a lot now.  She had been a real help in his studying, once he stopped destroying all of his attempts.  For the second time that he could ever recall, his Grans was happy with him.  The first was when he had proved that he wasn't a squib and had been accepted for Hogwarts.  With his fear bypassed he also was able to see his grandmother in a different light.  The last month of summer had been a real joy.  She had become a lot less taciturn with him when he stopped being a walking disaster area.

Neville was so lost in his thoughts, that he didn't hear the person sneak up behind him.  The person stopped next to him, but did not say anything.  

The person started to withdraw to leave him to his ponderings when Neville spoke up, "Wait, please."

"Hi Neville.  Is there something wrong?" Harry asked.

"I'm just… lonely," Neville replied quietly.

"Would you like me to stay?" Harry asked quietly.

"I… have you ever wondered what it would be like with your parents?  I mean, if You Know Who hadn't killed them?" Neville stumbled out.

"All the time Neville," Harry said barely a whisper, "all the time."

Neville looked at Harry, while Harry looked at his feet.

"I've never told anyone this Harry.  Can I trust you?  I mean, really trust you?"

"Yes, you have my word," Harry stated solemnly.

Neville nodded and then started to talk, staring off into the dark night, "My parents were Aurors.  I'm told they were very good, not unlike your parents."

Harry nodded gravely, but did not say anything.

"They're not dead though.  No.  Not that good," Neville spat out violently.  "No, instead the are in St. Mungos because they went insane.  He Who Must Not Be Named cast the Cruciatus Curse on them so many times that they went insane.  They don't even know who I am now," Neville sobbed.

Harry pulled the other boy into a light hug.  Neville sobbed a few times and then pulled away.

"I sometimes wish that they had just died like your parents did," he paused and then looked at Harry for a minute.  "You don't look surprised," Neville observed quietly.

"I found out about your parents last year.  I promised I wouldn't mention it to anyone, including you.  It is a very private thing.  I'm honored that you would trust me with it, Neville," Harry stated sincerely.

"Everybody trusts the great Harry Potter," Neville said sourly.

"Oh Neville… I'm not trying to hurt you.  I'm your friend.  Ron and Hermione are my closest friends, but we have been through so much together.  That doesn't make you any less a friend to me though," Harry replied, stumbling for the right words.

"You really knew, and you didn't say anything?" Neville asked.

"I was told not to.  I also really don't like talking about my parents not being here.  I didn't think you'd want to mention it either," Harry said softly, a vacant look coming to his eyes.

"I've been lonely.  Nobody has even asked about my summer," Neville sighed.

Harry adjusted his glasses and looked closely at Neville.  He smiled and then said, "It looks like it was good.  You look like you got in shape.  I'm been drowning in my own problems, of course.  How was your summer Neville?" 

"It was good.  I spent my whole summer trying to be less clumsy and more skilled in casting magic.  I've shown a lot of improvement in both, though I still shake and screw up when I'm scared.  I'm not sure I'll ever make it through Snape's class again.  That man just drips evil."

"He's a slimy git, but he is not evil.  He is just very unfairly biased towards his own house," Harry said, stating the way it was.

"He hates me," Neville pouted.

"He hates me more," Harry pointed out.

"Okay, you win, as usual," Neville sighed.

"Have you tried finding a girlfriend?" Harry asked.

"Who would want me?" Neville groaned.

"Ginny went to the Yule Ball with you and enjoyed it a great deal," Harry smiled at Neville.

The effect on Neville was visible.  He stopped slumping and moping.  "Did she really?"

"Yes.  She said so.  You are a nice guy Neville," Harry told him.

Neville, his spirits lifted, turned back to Harry, "We should get back to bed."

Harry nodded and then walked for the door.  Neville fell in beside him and walked quietly.  Both boys moved through the castle corridors, as quiet as one of the ghosts.  They shifted in and out of the shadows to finally end up in front of the Fat Lady.  Neville, proud of himself for remembering the password for once, told the snoozing portrait.  She swung wide open without saying anything.  The boys made their way across the common room and to the stairs to their dorm.  Neville went to his bed and Harry went to his own.

It wasn't until Harry was lying on his bed looking at the ceiling on his four-poster, that he remembered why he got up in the middle of the night to begin with.  He had originally gone out to think.  Instead he found a friend in need and helped that friend out.  _Not a bad night's work_ was the last thought to go through Harry's head before he drifted back to sleep.

* * *

Ron woke up around three A.M. and felt very restless.  He finally got out of bed, slipped a robe on over his pajamas and threw on a pair of shoes.  He crept quietly out of the dorm and down the stairs.  He stopped in the common room briefly to look around.  After he saw for sure that no one was around, he traveled across the room and out through the portrait.  He had no idea where he wanted to go; only that he needed some air.  Not far from Gryffindor tower, was another lower tower on the castle wall.  He traveled to the third floor entrance to that tower and started up the stairs.  It was a quick climb for him and he stepped out onto the roof as soon as he got to the top.  

Ron saw a movement out of the corner of his eye from the other side of the tower.  He circled the tower and found someone leaning heavily on the wall, looking out over the lake below.  He was startled to discover it was his brother Percy.

"Hi Perce," Ron said quietly.

Percy started and turned to look at his brother, and said quietly "Hi Ron.  You shouldn't be out of bed."

Ron flushed indignantly, "I have every right that you do to be out of my bed."

"No, you are still a student," Percy replied without any real bite to it.  He turned to look back at the lake.

Ron, aware suddenly of Percy's detached mood, asked, "What's wrong?"

"What makes you think something is wrong?" Percy asked in return, sounding flat and tired.

"I didn't get a lecture about being out of bed," Ron pointed out quietly.

"Am I really that bad?" Percy muttered to himself.

"You are a lot of the time Perce.  That doesn't mean I'm not concerned about you though."

"Harry said something similar earlier.  I don't intend to sound condescending."

"I'm glad that you don't intend to be that way, because if you did, I would be upset with you.  Now, what are you thinking about?"

"What makes you think I should share my troubles with my little brother?" Percy inquired.

"Because you know that I won't judge you and that you can trust me because I'm family," Ron said reasonably.

Percy sighed and then started, "As you know, Penelope left me last year, when work caused me to be busy all the time.  She wasn't so wrong either, in what she said."

"What did she say?" Ron asked concern mingled with curiosity in his voice.

"She said that all I was ever concerned with was work.  I think, in part, I was just not interested in her.  Not sexually really.  I mean, we kissed a few times…" Percy trailed off.

"Penelope or girls in general?" Ron asked, thinking back to how Justin was acting around Percy.  He knew Justin was gay.

"I think I have developed an interest in Justin," Percy replied in something that was almost a whisper.

Ron only heard the response because he was so close.  "Does that bother you?" he asked carefully.

"I've never really put much thought into guys before.  I mean, I saw Cedric naked a few times in the Prefect's bathroom, but I…" Percy trailed off again.

"It's okay Percy.  You're my brother and I love you.  No matter what," Ron stated firmly.

Percy looked at Ron sharply for a moment. 

"Really.  Harry and Seamus are gay too, you know," Ron said as he shrugged his shoulders.

"So I've heard.  Do you think Justin likes me like that?"

Ron thought back to the night in the Great Hall and then replied, "I think he does."

Percy smiled.

"Are you going to ask him out?"

"Yes," Percy smiled for the first time that night.

"Good.  He deserves someone that will take good care of him," Ron stated.

"Now, why are you up here?" Percy the Prefect was back.

"I woke up feeling restless," Ron replied without much emotion.

"Is this about Hermione?" Percy asked, his brown eyes locking with Ron's blue ones.

Ron looked away, but nodded.

"What's wrong?" Percy asked, moving to look out over the same piece of land that occupied Ron's vision.

"She is just so much… better at school then me.  I… it is hard to do something new when you have five older brothers."

"So, it is not just about Hermione.  It is about being the youngest of six brothers too.  I know what it is like in some ways.  I was your oldest brother still attending Hogwarts when you started, but I was the youngest here until the twins started.  Being in the middle has similar issues as being at the end.  Mum and dad love us all, you know.  I think they even love Harry, Justin, and Mickey.  They have a lot of love to share with the world," Percy said more to himself than to Ron.

"It's always about being the youngest with something to prove," Ron grumbled.

"Haven't you always been there for Harry?" Percy asked.

"Yes, but I want to distinguish myself for something," Ron grumbled.

"Do you think working with Harry and being in his shadow is shameful?" Percy asked quietly.

"Yes.  I mean no… I don't know," Ron sputtered.

"Ron," Percy turned Ron's face towards him, "there is nothing shameful about helping Harry.  There is nothing shameful about being in the background.  Look at your first year, your skill at chess and other strategy far exceeds Harry's skill, doesn't it?"

"Yes.  But I really need to be recognized," Ron started.

Percy cut him off, "Ron, stop being selfish.  Everyone that matters already recognizes you.  Your best friends Harry and Hermione are the ones that count most.  Hermione even more so now that she is your girlfriend."

"But…" Ron started.

"No buts Ron.  All you have to do is help your friends and do your best in school.  Stop caring about what others think," Percy concluded.

Ron looked at Percy for a little while before finally saying, "I'll try. Thanks Percy."

"Thank you too Ron," Percy said with a smile.  "It is time for you to get back to bed."

"You should too Percy."

Percy started to say something and then stopped.  After a moment he replied, "You're right, Ron.  Good night."

"Good night."

They walked together to the corridor.  Ron took the short walk back to Gryffindor tower and he returned to bed, after spending a moment trying to get The Fat Lady awake enough to except the password.

Percy's walk was a little longer, but he strode with a happy purpose in mind.  He settled quickly into his bed as soon as he breezed through his door and breezed into his room, his clothes dropping onto the floor in a trail behind him.

* * *

Hermione woke up in the middle of the night with a start.  It sounded as if someone went by the door to her dorm room crying.  She reached out and grabbed her wand and robe and quietly slipped out the door.  She went down to the common room and discovered Ginny sobbing lightly in front of the fireplace.

Hermione walked over to Ginny and stooped down, "What's wrong Gin?"

Ginny started, not realizing that she was no longer alone, "What?"

"What is bothering you?"

"Oh," Ginny replied quietly.

"Come with me up to my room.  I can cast a silence spell and we can talk.  That way we won't be disturbed," Hermione urged Ginny.

"Thanks Hermione.  I really appreciate it," Ginny said with a weak grin on her face.

The pair walked back up to Hermione's dorm and got on her bed.  Hermione drew the curtain and cast a silencing spell.  She settled in and looked at Ginny and waited.

Slowly Ginny relaxed and finally she started, "I guess it is just that I'm lonely.  I know you know that I had a crush on Harry for a long time."

Hermione grinned sadly and nodded.

"After I found out about his orientation, I was heartbroken for a few weeks.  I hid it well, since nobody really noticed.  I still like him, but I understand his feelings.  This made me to consider who is left.  There is nobody really interesting in my year, except maybe Colin and I think he has a worse crush on Harry then I do."

Hermione started at the last statement then her eyes narrowed in thought.  "Do you think he is gay?"

"I'm pretty sure he is.  He is very hung up on Harry though.  Seamus might be more his type, with all that energy."

"Seamus seems to be spending all his time cuddling with Mickey lately," Hermione observed.

"Mickey is still young yet to know whether or not he is gay.  I don't think it would hurt Seamus to spend some time with Colin.  Perhaps we can arrange something?" Ginny asked, looking devilish.

Hermione smirked, "Look at us!  Plotting to put a couple of boys together."

"Only the gay ones," Ginny defended herself.

"You've been lonely, and you want a boy for yourself, don't you?" Hermione asked.

"I do.  Do you think Neville would go out with me?" Ginny asked feeling suddenly shy.

Hermione pondered for a few moments before answering, "I think he might.  He has obviously been spending time on getting in shape.  He looks good.  You had fun with him at the Yule Ball last year, right?"

"Yes I did.  He was quite a gentleman," Ginny smiled at the memory.

"There you go!  You can just ask Neville to go out with you.  That will help him with his confidence too."

Ginny smiled, "Thanks for talking Hermione.  I really appreciate it."

"That's what friends are for," Hermione smiled.

Ginny grinned wickedly, "Should we help out Colin?"

"Give it a week or two, I'm sure something might happen."

"Ok.  Good night and thanks again for the talk."

"Good night Ginny," Hermione said with a smile.

* * *

Draco was barely asleep when his curtains abruptly opened bringing him back to full alertness.  He looked up to see Goyle staring at him.

"We need to talk Malfoy," Goyle rumbled at him.

"What?" Draco mumbled back.

"We need to talk.  Right now."

"Fine.  Where?" Draco replied coldly to hide his sudden nervousness.  Goyle never treated him this way before.  He honestly didn't know what to expect.

"Potions classroom.  I'll meet you there," Goyle rumbled out before pulling his head out of Draco's bed area.

Draco got up and threw a robe on over his shirt and boxers.  He then grabbed his wand and then put on his shoes.  He drifted out of the room as quietly and gracefully as a cat.

He made his way quietly to the potions classroom only to discover Goyle leaning casually on the front table.

"What did you want to talk about?" Draco asked cautiously.

Goyle looked blank for a moment, as if he was actually thinking, before actually speaking "I left Vincent in the common room to make sure no one followed us."

Draco raised his eyebrows in surprise, but showed no other signs.

"Our fathers have given us instructions to ignore you and stay away from you.  We tried at first, by avoiding you on the train and at the Sorting ceremony, but we talked afterwards while you were out wandering.  We owe our loyalty to you more than our fathers."

"What?" Draco replied sounding as thick as Goyle usually did.

"Draco, Vincent and I are not as dumb as everyone thinks.  We are nowhere near as smart as you though.  We need all the tutoring you give us to pass.  It is that simple.  We have a certain advantage by pretending to be dumber than we actually are."

"I never knew," Draco said quietly

"Of course you didn't.  You were told to order us around just like we were told to follow you around.  Something changed this summer though.  We've been watching since we got back.  You've gone over to Dumbledore, haven't you?"

Draco narrowed his eyes and responded tightly, "I have."

Goyle smiled and for the first time it didn't look grotesque, "Vincent was right.  We're prepared to follow you then.  Neither one of us will ever be much more than dumb grunts, but we owe it to ourselves to be on the right side.  You seem more alive in the last week than I have ever seen you.  I want to feel that too."

"Are you sure Gregory?" Draco asked quietly.  "I mean, really sure?"

"No, but it is easier to just follow where you lead, since you are around us all the time," Goyle stated bluntly.

"I don't think you are going to be able to go home, if you follow me Greg.  My father very nearly killed me already.  I don't remember what happened.  I only remember that I went to see the Dark Lord, and I lived to return."

"The adults tend to take me for a complete mental toadstool, so they sometimes talk while I'm around.  I think that you might have had some powerful spells cast on you.  They were cursing Potter, so he must have had something to do with it.  They didn't say specifically what happened but they mentioned Avada Kedavra and Potter stopping the spell from hitting its target."

Draco's face turned into a picture of dumfounded shock as a few things clicked into place.

"It looks like you recognize something?" Goyle prompted.

Draco's face returned to studied boredom before he replied, "I'll talk to someone and get back to you.  Meanwhile, you said you need my tutoring help still?"

"Yes Draco.  We aren't good enough to make it on our own," Goyle said, a rumbling distaste expressed in his voice.

"I'll see what I can do.  I think we need to get back to bed though.  It is getting quite late," Draco said reasonably.

Both boys returned to their own beds and dropped off to sleep as soon as their heads hit their pillows.

* * *

In a deserted hallway on the third floor of the south wing of the castle, a large portrait of an ancient wizard opened to reveal a secret passage and two young men.  The young men, identical, with red hair, crossed the hallway and tapped their wands on each side of another portrait.  The portrait shook for a moment before opening to reveal another secret passage.  The twins walked into it and the portrait closed behind them.

They walked along quickly and quietly stepping over various items strewn about the passage.  One stopped suddenly and tapped the wall.  A door swung open to reveal a hallway in another part of the castle entirely.  They walked through and then ducked behind a suit of armor.  George tapped his wand on the third brick of the fifth course.  The wall swung open to reveal a room set up as a laboratory.  Fred and George were in their secret room.

The door to their hideaway closed silently, but the last thing they heard in the hallway was a hiss of a cat.  They smiled to each other and leaned against the secret door, listening.

Less then a minute later they heard the rumbling voice of Argus Filch, "Did you hear something my sweet?"

A loud mew answered the question.

"There are students out of bed again.  I will get them my sweet."

George cast a silence spell on the door and then sat down in a comfortable chair.  Fred sat in the chair across from him.

"I think we need to do the students of this school a favor and get rid of Mrs. Norris," Fred complained lightly to his twin.

"Maybe we should.  It is so much fun driving that old man nuts though," George winked at him.

"Can you believe our little sister?  She's plotting to hook Colin up with Seamus.  And she is thinking of going out with Longbottom," Fred asked.

"I think the trickster genes just skipped Percy and Ron.  Everyone else knows how to have fun.  Speaking of which, I think we should add a snoop spell under Neville's bed.  I think I have one that will last for a few months.  We'll have to update the one under Hermione's bed, since she obviously has a lot of good information for us."

"But our little sister wants Longbottom," Fred said again.  "But you are right on adding the new spells."

"Neville is a solid chap.  It could be worse.  You see whom Harry is hooked to.  Although I'll admit, Malfoy seems to have changed a bit.  I've never seen him so alive."

"That's true," Fred admitted reluctantly.

"Do you think Percy is gay?" George asked suddenly.

"He might be.  He has been spending a lot of time with Justin."

"If mum and dad adopt Justin, that means that Percy would be in love with his brother," George pointed out.

"What's wrong with that?" Fred asked with a wink.

"Don't go there Frederick!" George coughed out.

"I was just pulling your leg.  You're too cute for me.  Besides, I've got my eye some other lad, who isn't my brother."

"I knew you were bent," George said slyly.

"Like you aren't," Fred replied as he tossed a cushion at his brother.

"Are we going to do something for Colin?" George asked.

"We could try a little confidence booster.  He just needs the nerve to ask Seamus out.  I think those two would do quite well together," Fred replied as he got up.

"That might be a good idea.  We can discuss it tomorrow.  Now, let's get some of our new product done," George said as he joined Fred at the workbench.

The twins went to work.  The silence charm prevented the noises of the explosions from being heard in the hallway outside.

* * *

Hundreds of miles away, in a small town near London, a tall woman was walking her dog.  The dog, large and black, walked along silently next to the old woman.

"Is this the place, you mangy mutt?" the old woman queried the animal.

The dog tilted its head and whimpered a bit, but made no other response.

"Mutt," The lady snarled at the dog.

The dog, which was not on a leash, rushed down the path towards the door.  He started whining and scratching on the door as soon as he reached it.  The old lady took a more sedate pace to reach the door, but nevertheless arrived within moments of the dog.

The door swung open to show an old man wearing a robe.  "It's about time you two got here," the man snarled.  "Get in already," he ordered.

"You have been getting more and more crotchety lately Gus.  Are you getting old?"  The lady taunted him.

The dog went inside by walking between the old man and the door.  Gus and the old lady followed.

In a little over a second, the dog transformed into Sirius Black, escaped convict of Azkaban.  The old man, nominally in charge of apprehending him, smiled at his old student.

"What brings you two out so bloody early in the morning?" Gus Fletcher asked them both.

"Professor Dumbledore asked that we come to talk to you face-to-face," Sirius answered.

"He did, did he?" Gus asked while taking a seat and pointing to two available seats.

Sirius sat and continued, "Percy Weasley, Harry Potter and two others are to be inducted into the Order."

"Harry Potter? Why so young?" Gus asked surprised.

"He felt it was necessary, given the way the boy keeps bumping into the Dark Lord," Arabella Figg, the old lady, supplied.

"You allowed this Sirius?" Gus asked.

"Dumbledore did not leave any room for debate."

"Who are the other two?" Gus asked, suddenly suspicious.

"Justin Finch-Fletchley," she paused, and then continued, "and Draco Malfoy." 

"Has Albus finally cracked that golden-fool head of his?" the old man squawked.

"Don't talk that way about Albus," snapped Arabella.

"A Malfoy in the Order?  Are you people insane?  He'll betray us in a heartbeat," Gus said with a disbelieving look on his face.

"I haven't been made privy to all the details, but I am assured that young Malfoy couldn't betray anyone, even if he wanted to.  Apparently the boy has somehow been connected to my Godson.  I'm told the boy has had a serious change of heart," Sirius said in a neutral voice.

"A change of heart?  The boy changed sides.  What about the boy's father?"

"Albus has apparently been working on a new arrangement this summer for students not wishing to return to their families.  As you know, he believes strongly in letting each person live by his or her own actions.  Draco will be the first to take advantage of being able to ditch an old Dark Wizard family," Arabella explained.

"The other one, Finch-Fletchley you said?  That would be one of the Muggleborns that lost his parents, right?  The one that Arthur and Molly Weasley are trying to adopt?"

"Yes.  He is in Hufflepuff and Dumbledore feels that he can be useful there."

"Okay.  You have informed me.  That can't be the only reason you are here?"

"Right you are chap.  Albus wishes for you to come and train certain select students as Aurors.  The more we have the better off we will all be.  It will also help to have them trained at Hogwarts by someone we trust.  We can ensure loyalty much easier that way," Sirius explained.

"I'll have to make some excuse to be away for a few days at a time.  That'll be the best I can do.  Unless, of course, you'd like Minister Fudge to be in on this?" Gus asked.

"Absolutely not!  That man is sniveling fool.  He could single-handedly lose this war for us by bungling at the wrong moment," Arabella said heatedly.  "I'm just glad that the fool decided to retire.  Unfortunately we have him for two more months."

Gus raised his hands in surrender, "Don't preach to the choir dearie."

"Don't you get fresh with me Mundungus Fletcher!" she replied sharply.

"Now that we have delivered that message, was there anything you wanted us to tell Albus upon our return to Hogwarts?" Sirius asked.

"Tell him I'll be in sometime this week to talk to him."

"Good enough.  Cheerio."

Sirius transfigured back into the large black dog.  

"Are you ready to go, mutt?" Arabella asked dryly.

The dog growled back and Gus started to laugh.

"Out!  Both of you," he said good-naturedly.

"Ta ta then Gus," Arabella said as she strode through the door, the dog at her heels.

* * *

It hardly seemed like any time at all passed when Harry cracked his eyes open the next morning.  A storm front must have moved though in the very early hours that morning because the temperature dropped quite a bit from when he was out on the tower last night.

He pulled a robe on over his boxers and headed for the showers, stopping only long enough to grab his toiletries.

Harry dropped his clothes on the bench and threw his towel over the wall.  He then walked into the large, unoccupied, two-man shower.  He turned the water up to very hot and stood under it, sucking up the heat and sighing.

Ron woke up with a start and got out of bed.  He too headed for the shower.  Still half asleep, he stumbled into the same shower as Harry.  He turned on the other tap and stood under the hot water until he heard a wolf whistle from next to him.  Harry, who could barely see Ron without his glasses, had a wicked smile on his face.

"Good morning, wanker.  Did you want to share this morning?" Harry asked in a teasing tone of voice.

Ron blushed a brilliant red and started to sputter.

"Relax Ron.  I'm not going to do anything.  I know your heart belongs to Hermione," Harry smiled as he said that.

Ron smiled, but was still blushing.

"Aye!  What do we have here?" a lilting Irish voice filled the shower Ron and Harry occupied.  

Ron jumped at the sound of the voice and ran dripping wet out of the stall into a single shower stall next to it.

"Top of the morning to you Harry!" Seamus said, looking Harry up and down.

"Good morning Seamus.  Why did you go and scare Ron off?  I was enjoying the view."

A choking and sputtering noise could be heard from the next stall over.  Harry grinned broadly at Seamus.

Seamus reached out for Harry and Harry swatted his hand away.

"Behave yourself Seamus, or I'll turn you into a toad."

"You wouldn't dare," Seamus started and then cut off when he noticed the glint in Harry's eyes.

Seamus got quiet and went to his own showerhead for a bit.  Harry went back to soaking under the hot water while Seamus washed up.

Neither Harry nor Seamus noticed a boy's head disappear behind the curtain.  He had been looking at Harry… again.

Colin had been watching Harry since he first arrived at Hogwarts.  This was the first time he ever dared to spy on him when he was naked though.  Colin smiled to himself as he went to the furthest shower stall and turned the water on.  He had nice some images in his head now.

End of Chapter 12


	13. Crouching Lion, Hidden Dragon

All recognized characters belong to J.K. Rowling  
Everything else is mine.  
R – for violence, language and adult content  
Contains male/male pairings- **That's SLASH... you know, GAY**  


* * *

Last updated on October 26, 2002 

* * *

**Harry Potter and the Parliament of Dreams**

**Chapter 13:  Crouching Lion, Hidden Dragon**

Harry finished his shower and went back to his dorm room to change.  He dressed quickly and went down to the common room to wait for everybody.  Hermione was already there and she was reading a book.

"Good morning Hermione," Harry mumbled as he sat in the seat next to her.

She looked up from her book and looked him over, "Good morning.  It looks like you didn't get a full nights sleep."

"I was talking to Neville last night.  He needed a friend."

"I know the feeling.  I was talking to Ginny.  Those two would be good for each other," she observed lightly watching for his reaction.

"I said as much to Neville last night," Harry sighed.

"Really?" Hermione asked excitedly.  "What did he say?"

"He said that he was interested," Harry replied, looking a little puzzled.

"Ginny is interested in him too," she squealed.

"Can you not squeal please?" Harry asked, while rubbing his temples.

"Sorry.  I was just excited."

"I would never have noticed," Harry commented dryly.

"Spending time with Draco is starting to rub off on you," Hermione said with narrowed eyes.

"Only that one time," Harry smirked.

Hermione blushed scarlet and looked anywhere but at Harry.

Ron arrived and spotted his blushing girlfriend.  He walked over and kissed her lightly on the cheek before turning to Harry and asking, "What'd I miss?"

"Too much information," Hermione squeaked.

Harry flashed them both a toothy grin and stood up.  "Ready then?"

Ron shrugged and pulled Hermione into a standing position.

"Let's go then."

The trio went through the portrait hole and went to the Great Hall for breakfast.  They dropped into their usual seats and looked around, noticing that there were a lot of other students already there.  Harry noticed right away that Draco was not there yet.

Professor Snape entered the hall from the main doors and strolled up the aisle nearest the Gryffindor table.  He stopped when he was across from Harry and turned to look at him.

"Mr. Potter, Slytherin and Gryffindor houses will have a combined Dueling Class today.  As part of the class, we will be testing students' skills so we know who needs the most training.  You will lose house points if you are a show off today," Snape said coldly.

"Professor Snape?  What would you consider showing off, sir?" Harry asked politely.

"Anything you do will be showing off," Snape smirked at him before stalking off to the teachers' table, leaving Harry staring angrily at his back.

"I can't believe that slimy git!" Harry growled in frustration.

"Right nasty bastard, he is," Ron agreed.

"You shouldn't talk that way about a professor," Hermione started but stopped when she realized that both boys were glaring at her.  He held her hands up in defeat.

"Speaking of bastards," Ron started and then added, "sorry Harry."

Draco had stalked up to them and started to talk, "Potter, I hear we are having Dueling Class together today."

"So the glorious Professor Snape just informed me," Harry replied, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"I'm sure we'll get to have a go at it.  I look forward to beating you," Draco drawled.

"I haven't been beaten in awhile.  Are you so sure you'll be able to?" Harry said as he glanced at Hermione, whose eyes widened when she caught the hidden meaning flying around.

"I'm up for anything you've got, Potter," Draco growled.

"Good to hear.  I think I'm _up_ to the challenge though," Harry was having a really hard time keeping a straight face as Hermione looked like she was about to have a gagging fit.

Draco's eyes widened a bit and then he said in an even voice, "I look forward to the challenge then Potter."

"Ta ta, Maltoy," Harry grinned.

Draco, who was already heading away, snapped his head around to look at Harry.  Harry smiled innocently at him.   Draco turned and headed to his table, not responding to the taunt.

Harry laughed quietly to himself before digging into waffles and sausage.

Ron and Hermione stared at him for a half a minute before eating their own breakfast.

Harry ate in silence and about the time he was done, Mickey came in.  He came over to say hello to Harry, but went and sat at the other end of the table with a bunch of other first years.

Colin came in with Seamus following him.  Seamus had his head down, eyes locked in an obvious location for those that knew him.  Colin went to sit down next to Harry, but Seamus squeezed between the two, saving Harry from having to sit next to Creevey.  Harry wasn't sure who was worse, the horny Irishman or the lead member of his personal fan club.  Since Harry was done, he only participated in a conversation with Seamus for a little while before desiring to be away.

"Seamus, I'll catch you later."

"See you, Harry."

"Bye Harry," Colin said, looking a little lost.

Harry smiled at the younger boy, "later Colin."

Colin lit up like it was his birthday.  Harry sighed, but Colin didn't notice.

Harry stopped by Ron on his way out and whispered, "I'll be on the Quidditch pitch, if anyone is looking for me."

Ron nodded.

"See you two at lunch," he told Ron and Hermione as he went on his way.

He made it all the way back to the Gryffindor common room before seeing another Gryffindor.  It was Neville.

"Good morning Neville," Harry said cheerily.

"Good morning Harry.  Thanks for last night," Neville smiled.  It made Neville look like a different person.  Harry realized in that moment that he didn't remember Neville smiling all that much in the last few years.

"That's what friends are for.  Have fun at breakfast."

"Thanks, see you later Harry."

Harry ran up the stairs to the dorm and grabbed his Firebolt.  He quickly made his way down to the main entrance, only to be stopped by Professor McGonagall.

"Where are you going in such a rush, Mr. Potter?"

"I was on my way out to the Quidditch Pitch to fly around a bit."

"Not another wager, I trust?"

"No Professor.  I am just itching to fly."

"I know the feeling," she said quietly, "Get on your way then Potter."

"Thanks Professor," Harry said as he rushed out the door.

"To be young again," she sighed to herself as she watched Harry's retreated figure through the rapidly closing door.

* * *

Draco was sitting at the Slytherin table, just finishing his orange juice, when he felt it.  It was a tremendous rush of adrenaline and excitement.  He tried to block it, but was only able to block a part of it.  

Harry was flying again.

_This was going to be a serious problem when we play each other in a Quidditch match, _Draco thought to himself.

Draco finished quickly and then left the Great Hall in a rush.  He made his way quickly to his dorm and he grabbed his Nimbus 2001.  He rushed up to the main entrance only to be stopped by Professor Dumbledore.

"Where are you going, so quickly, Mr. Malfoy?"

"Out to fly sir," he replied and then shuddered as Harry must have done some sort of trick.

"I see.  Going to join Mr. Potter?  I trust you won't do anything you shouldn't?"

"No sir.  May I go please?"

"Yes.  Have fun," Dumbledore said chuckling to himself as he watched Draco rush outside.

* * *

Colin looked over his shoulder before slipping out the main door.  He had left breakfast intending to go do some homework, but he had noticed Harry heading out the door with his broom.  He suddenly felt like watching Harry some more.  

Colin loved watching Harry fly.  There was just something about the way he worked his broomstick that really turned Colin on.  

Colin snuck into the Quidditch pitch and shuffled off to hide in one of the bleachers.  He checked the bag at his side, and smiled to himself as he pulled out his camera.  He settled in and started snapping pictures, whenever Harry came in range.  

He was only there for a couple of minutes watching Harry before another person joined him.  The platinum blonde hair gave him away.  Malfoy and Harry stared at each other for a few minutes talking about something.  Colin couldn't tell what it was, but they both seemed a little agitated, which was nothing new.

Suddenly, both boys broke into a neck and neck broom race.  They zoomed around the Quidditch Pitch again and again.  They started doing crazy acrobatics and dangerous maneuvers, trying to out do each other.  Colin was taking a lot of pictures as they were flying around.  At one point, they were no more than ten feet away from his hiding spot.  He got a picture of that too.

They suddenly landed in the middle of the pitch, seeming exhausted.  This was something Colin could believe, since he felt tired out from just watching them.

Colin smiled to himself as he thought of all the great Harry pictures he got.  He left his hiding place and slunk back to the castle.  He practically ran to his dorm to get the necessary materials to develop his wizard pictures.

* * *

"That was… intense… Draco," Harry said slowly, between deep breaths.

"Indeed it was, Harry," Draco agreed.

"We are going to have to spend time together to figure out how to block when we need too.  The emotions we both generate when we fly are enough for one, but we are sharing them and that gets to be too much."

"Perhaps, after dueling class tonight, we can go to the Gryffindor Flat?"  Draco suggested.

"Yeah, that sounds like a plan," Harry said, stumbling forward.

Harry's head stopped on Draco's chest, with Draco's arms around him, keeping him upright.  Harry sighed, having Draco's arms around him.

Draco felt a deep thrill holding Harry, but gently pushed him upright, in case anybody else was around to see.

"They start serving lunch shortly," Draco said, "and I'm awfully hungry after all the intense flying."

"You're right," Harry said back, as he straightened himself out and turned to go.

"What was that Maltoy comment about earlier?" Draco asked quietly.

"Oh, well I…" Harry blushed.

"I think we need to be more careful, or someone is going to catch on," Draco stated calmly.

"You're right.  Sorry," Harry apologized.

"Right.  You should head back first.  I'll follow in a few."

"Talk to you later then."

Harry left the field and headed straight back to Gryffindor tower.  He breezed through the common room, dodging some sort of wrestling match on the floor between the Weasley twins, Ron, and Seamus.  Harry barely noticed.

He went straight into his dorm room and dropped off his broom and robe, and went straight to the shower room wearing only his boxers.  After all the flying he did, he was sweating something awful and he wanted to feel clean again.  He entered his usual shower and turned on the hot water.  This time, since he was really awake, he paid more attention to this two-person shower.  It looked as if at one point it had been two separate shower stalls, but someone had removed the partition.  Since he had his glasses off, he need to be close to see the old marks on the wall.  He nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt a hand drop on his shoulder.  He spun around to face the intruder.  It was Fred Weasley.

"Fred, don't do that!" Harry yelped.

"Sorry Harry, I didn't mean to spook ya.  How did you know I'm Fred?"  Fred asked.

"You've got a scar on your shoulder," Harry touched the scar, "from Oliver Wood when he accidentally collided with you during your second year in school."

"How did you know about that?" Fred asked, looking impressed.

"Oliver told me.  He said it was one of the ways to tell you apart."

"So, admiring our handy work, eh?" Fred asked, pointing at the wall where the partition used to be.

"You're handy work?

"Yeah, we had a bit of an accident first year with one of our experiments.  They decided to just remove the rest of the partition instead of replacing it.  Unlike the Slytherin dorms, they have never had a problem in here with unwanted advances."

"Oh," Harry replied as he moved back to stand fully under his showerhead.

"What have you been up to with our brother?" Fred asked quietly, stepping much closer to Harry.

Harry turned to look at the other boy.  He was close enough to see clearly for the most part, even without his glasses.  Fred was taller than Harry.  His flaming red hair kept fairly short.  Fred's brown eyes twinkled continually in his perpetual good humor.  His chest was well developed, as were his arms, since he was an active Quidditch Beater.  His chest was still smooth, though from his belly button down he had a dark red hair trail.  Harry glanced at Fred's mid section long enough to know that he was well equipped and it too was nestled in a sea of red hair.  Harry's study was quick, but Fred noticed the look.

"Ron?  The usual friend stuff," Harry replied quietly, feeling slightly intimidated having the older, handsome boy so close… and naked.

"Not Ron, Harry.  What have you been doing with Percy?"  Fred asked, looking more serious than Harry could ever remember, outside of the death of Cedric Diggory.

"Fred, I'm not supposed to tell anyone that," Harry replied quietly.

Fred's eyes narrowed, making him look dangerous, "He's not abusing you is he?"

Harry started visibly, "No, of course not."  Harry shook his head violently.

"Then what are you doing that is so secret?" Fred asked, looking serious again, instead of dangerous.

"You have to promise not to tell anyone Fred," Harry replied, his posture changing to one more of a dangerous wizard, instead of a cornered boy.

Fred nodded, surprised at Harry's sudden change in posture.

"Promise Fred," Harry said evenly.

"I promise not to tell another soul, except for George.  And I promise he won't tell anyone at all."

Harry nodded and stepped even close to Fred, saying at barely a whisper, "Percy is training both Draco and I in advanced magic.  We are all working with Professor Dumbledore on the You Know Who issue."

"I see," Fred replied, his mind whirling rapidly behind calm eyes.  "I thought you and Malfoy hated each other?"

"We have somehow been connected emotionally, spiritually and magically.  We have become fairly close," Harry sighed turning his back to Fred.

He did not see Fred's very wide eyes.  "Ok Harry, I'll keep my promise and not tell anyone except George.  Thanks for talking."

Harry nodded but did not reply.  He quickly finished washing up and then rushed out of the shower room.

George, who was in the next stall over, joined his twin in the double stall, "What was that all about?"

"There is a lot more going on around here than we thought.  Dumbledore certainly hasn't told us everything," Fred replied very quietly.

"Are you sure about that Fred?"

"Yes George.  We can discuss the details later when we are alone."

"Ok."

* * *

Harry changed quickly and was down in the common room when Ron and Hermione came through he portrait hole.

"Harry, you should have come to study with us," Hermione said as she walked by him.

"I needed to think," Harry replied.

She turned, "Well, your in time to go with us to lunch at least."

Ron shrugged his shoulders when Harry gave him a puzzled look.  "I have to drop these in my room.  I'll be right back."

Harry nodded.

Hermione got back just as Ron did.  The trio headed down to lunch together.

The trio plopped down in their usual location and really dug into their food.  They had been eating for about ten minutes when Dumbledore stood up and raised his hands in the air.  It was quiet quickly.

"I just have one announcement.  As you should have noticed long before now, all students third year and above have Dueling class scheduled for Sunday afternoons.  All students will meet here today, so that the professors for each house can show you to the Dueling chambers.  Thank you and please continue eating."

Harry, Ron and Hermione exchanged glances, but didn't say anything.

They finished eating in silence, as did the rest of the house.  Fred and George were picking on Lee Jordan, who was holding his own against the twins.

Percy Weasley had a seat right next to Hagrid and the two appeared to be having a quiet little discussion about something.

At one P.M. Professor Lupin approached the Gryffindor table.  "Are you ready?"

Ron blurted out, "You're our dueling instructor?"

"Yes."

"That's bloody brilliant!"

"Thanks Mr. Weasley.  If you would all follow me please."

Professor Lupin led them out of the Great Hall and into the main entrance hall.  They proceeded up one set of staircases and as they were walking the staircase moved towards a landing that was never used.  The staircase locked itself into position and the blank wall that was at the top of the stairs changed into a large double door.  Lupin walked right up to it and opened it.  There was a long hallway behind it.

Lupin walked down the hallway past two doors that had a shield bearing the coat of arms for Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff Houses.  Gryffindor was on the right and Slytherin was on the left.  At the end of the hallway, there was another large set of double doors.  These doors had a huge coat of arms for Hogwarts, including the motto, "DRACO DORMIENS NUNQUAM TITILLANDUS."

Lupin opened the door with the Gryffindor symbol and walked in.  All of the Gryffindor students followed him into the huge room.  

There was a central area with a dueling circle.  There was enough room for all the students to sit in the seats arrayed around the circle.

"This class will be unlike any other class you have ever had.  First and foremost, there are no grades, no tests and no homework for this class.  For the third years, this class is for observations only.  Very few of you have the skills necessary yet to participate.  There will be several fourth years that will have the skill level necessary.  In the fifth year, I already know of three with sufficient skill."  He looked straight at Hermione, Ron and Harry when he said the last statement.

"All of the sixth years and seventh years will be required to participate in duels.  The other year levels will practice and act as fighting targets for the upper year levels.  It will take a few weeks to get into a pattern for this class."

"Having said that, this week we will be working with the Slytherins in the main chambers.  Professor Snape will assist me in demonstrating a duel.  We will then select students from the fifth year, the sixth year and the seventh year to demonstrate their current dueling skills.  Now, if everyone will please follow me into the main dueling chambers," Lupin said, leaving the center of the circle and heading back out the door.

Professor Snape was just reaching the center of the dueling circle as Lupin strolled into the room.  He walked right up to Snape and said a few things to him.  The black-haired professor nodded a few times.  The students sat quickly and Harry found himself in the front row, directly across from Draco.  

Snape explained the dueling rules to the assembled students while Lupin positioned himself to the right of Harry.  When Snape was done explaining the rules, he took a position to the left of Harry, directly across from Lupin.  

The two men saluted each other with their wands before starting.  Snape immediately shouted "Serpensortia!" 

Lupin shouted, "Flippendo!" It knocked the snake sideways and it stopped right in front of Harry.

The snake was hissing and spitting.  Harry was looking at it and simply said, "Quiet!" but it came out in Parseltongue, which caused the snake to be very quiet indeed.  It slithered straight at Harry and went under his chair and curled around itself. 

The two teachers didn't even pay attention.  They both tried to cast Expelliarmus at the same time, canceling each other out.  Lupin then yelled, "Petrificus Totalus!" at the same moment that Snape yelled, "Tarantallegra!"  Both spells hit true.

Snape's entire body locked up and he fell backward and smacked into the dueling circle.  Lupin was shaking uncontrollably and he dropped his wand.

Harry got up and walked into the dueling circle.  The snake followed him and started to slither over to Lupin.  Harry pointed his wand in Lupin's direction and stated, "Finite Incantatem."  The snake disappeared and Lupin stopped shaking.  Harry turned his wand on Snape and cast it again.  Snape stood up and glared at Harry.

"Five points from Gryffindor for leaving a Professor stranded," Snape snarled.

"Ten points to Gryffindor for protecting an indisposed professor from a poisonous snake," Lupin said immediately afterwards.

Snape narrowed his eyes dangerously, but merely stated, "Duel is a draw."

"I concur," Lupin replied.

"Malfoy.  Stand up here with Potter, you're next," Snape barked out.

Harry went to the spot that Lupin had started in and waited.  Draco was in his spot as well.  At Lupin's nod, they saluted with their wands.

Harry shouted, "E Uno Pluribum!" a moment before Draco shouted, "Rictusempra!"  

There was a loud bang and a bright flash of light as Harry's spell took affect.  There was suddenly six Harry Potters in the dueling circle.  The momentary bright flash confused everyone as to which Harry was the real one.  The only satisfaction that Draco received was that all six Harrys were laughing under the influence of his tickling spell.

Harry returned the favor to Draco on his next spell.  Draco, now laughing as well, cast the blasting spell on one of the Harrys causing it to fade from view.  Harry cast Expelliarmus at the same moment that Draco cast Petrificus Totalus at a Harry.  One of the Harry's fell to the ground.  The other one all held Draco's wand in their left hand.  Harry stated, "E Pluribus Unum."  The illusion Harrys disappeared.  Harry couldn't help but thinking how funny it was that one of the most powerful countries in the world had a spell phrase as its country's motto.

"Gryffindor victory," Lupin stated.

"I concur," Severus frowned.

Harry sat back down, after having the spell effects canceled from him.  He was distracted by his thoughts for the rest of the class so he didn't pay any attention.

He was actually shaken by Ron when the class was over to get him to move.

"What happened?" Harry asked.

"Gryffindor won two out of three matches.  Professor Lupin awarded Gryffindor ten points."

"Good," Harry grinned, still feeling distracted.

Ron got Harry back to the dorms and then crashed in his own bed for a nap before dinner.

* * *

To Harry it felt almost as if he blinked and the first two days of the week blew by.  Wednesday morning he woke up to Seamus shaking him.  

"What?" Harry groaned.

"They have posted that you are the new Quidditch team captain and that you will be holding tryouts on Saturday," Seamus said excitedly.

"I already told you that," Harry said crossly.

"You must have told Ron, because I don't remember you telling me."

"I did tell you and you told me that you wanted to try out for chaser.  So why did you wake me up?" Harry whined.

"Stop whining.  It makes you look childish.  Fred Weasley sent me up."

"Oh.  I should go shower and get ready for breakfast anyway," Harry replied, rubbing the sleep out of his emerald eyes.

"Good idea!"  Seamus said cheerfully as he bounced off from Harry's bed and out the door.

Harry shook his head and went to the shower room.  

Colin Creevey, who had just left his dorm room, fell in behind Harry.  Harry walked to his usual shower and Colin boldly followed him in.  Harry went to his showerhead and started washing quickly, not even paying noticing Creevey.

Colin stared at Harry as he washed himself up, loving the way the water rolled off him.  Colin turned away from Harry to hide the results of his watching.  Harry left the shower stall still oblivious to Colin.

When Harry entered the common room, Fred and George both assaulted him.

"Harry, we want to talk about the tryouts, if you don't mind?" Fred asked.

"Ok," Harry replied slowly.

"Good, come with us," George said as he dragged Harry out the door into the hallway.

The twins kept Harry boxed in as they went into a secret passageway and then ended up in an old storeroom.  Harry looked around at the room.

"Where are we?" Harry asked.

"An old storeroom.  It only appears on Wednesdays," Fred told him.

"We would like to know what you had planned for tryouts?" George asked.

"The only open positions are one Chaser and the Keeper.  The only people to express an interest so far have been Ron for Keeper and Seamus for Chaser.  Everybody is welcome to tryout, of course.  Whoever does the best will be on the team.  Does that sound fair?"

"I think so.  You'll take advice from us?" Fred asked.

"Of course I will!" Harry exclaimed.

"Good.  We need to get to breakfast," George said.

Harry nodded.

* * *

The rest of the week went by very quickly.  Saturday morning found a group of twenty Gryffindors on the pitch.  Only five of them were trying out for the team though.  The rest were there to watch or to help participate in the testing.

Ron Weasley and Colin Creevey were trying out for Keeper.  Seamus Finnegan, Dennis Creevey, Lavender Brown, and Colin Creevey were trying for Chaser.  Colin said he wanted to try for both.

"Ron, please take up the position of Keeper for now," Harry started.

Ron nodded and used Fred's broom to fly up to the hoops.  

"Lavender, please go first," Harry said, tossing her the Quaffle.

She nodded and then flew up.  The other two team Chasers flew up to help with Quaffle recovery.  Harry stayed on the ground to observe.

She tried five times to get the Quaffle past Ron and failed every time.  Ron even jammed the last so hard back at her that she nearly fell over of her broom.

"Colin, you're next for Chaser," Harry said.

Colin nodded and took flight.  He caught the Quaffle and then tried to score a goal on Ron.  He missed wide twice.  The third shot went high.  The fourth shot was right on, but Ron stopped it easily.  The fifth shot was low.

"Colin, please swap places with Ron.  Ron, please act as a chaser for Colin," Harry shouted up.

Ron frowned slightly then nodded.  He caught the Quaffle that George had retrieved for him.  Ron had not played Chaser all that often, but he had played the position before.  He tossed the Quaffle and it went high, but bounced off Colin's broomstick and went through the center hoop.  Ron's second shot was aimed at the hoop on the left, but he was heading toward the one on the right.  Colin had moved that way to block, but Ron tossed the Quaffle through the unguarded hoop and scored again.  Ron missed the third shot and Colin blocked the fourth.  Ron scored again on the fifth shot.

"Ron, please go back to playing Keeper," Harry shouted up.

"Dennis?  You're next!" Harry shouted out.

Dennis mounted his broom and launched into the sky.  He went to catch the Quaffle and slipped off of his broom.  George, quick with his wand, slowed his descent.  Dennis landed with a thump.  His broom drifted down from the sky.  Harry exchanged glances with Fred.

"Seamus, you're up!" Harry shouted.

Seamus took to the sky smoothly and caught the Quaffle.  Seamus used the trick that Ron had used, but Ron managed to deflect the shot, just barely.  Seamus took his second shot and it whipped past Ron to score.

Ron swirled around for a bit.  Seamus took his third shot, which Ron was able to block soundly.  His fourth shot slipped past Ron again for a score.  For the fifth and last shot, Ron was again able to block, but just barely.

Harry called out, "Thanks.  If you all wait a few minutes, I'll let you know who made the team."

Harry waved Fred and George over.  "Who do you think?  Seamus and Ron?"

"There isn't much to think over here.  They are obviously the best for the jobs," George said and Fred nodded, agreeing with his brother.

"I just wanted to make sure we thought the same thing."

The twins nodded again, so Harry walked back to address the crowd.

"Ron Weasley is the new Gryffindor Keeper!  Seamus Finnegan is the new Chaser!" Harry shouted out.

A cheer rose from the field.  The other people that tried out shook hands with the winners.  

Harry smiled and went around chatting with everyone.

* * *

Harry made arrangements with McGonagall to order a Nimbus 2000 for Ron to use.  Harry talked it over with Hermione and they decided to call it four years worth of birthday presents from both of them.  Ron was angry at first when it arrived but he gave in when Hermione and Harry both worked on him.  

The next few weeks in September had been terribly trying on both Draco and Harry.  They were both swamped in their classes in addition to Quidditch practice, and their extra training sessions with Percy.  By the time the third week of September rolled in Draco and Harry were both dragging tail.  They had not had a single moment to themselves since they spent the night in the Gryffindor Flat during the first week of school.

Draco had pulled him aside in Care for Magical Creatures and told him that he wanted to spend time with Harry again.  Harry had agreed readily enough.  He missed the feeling of closeness that he had developed with Draco.

If other students at school noticed the lack of overt animosity between the supposed archrivals, they hadn't said anything.  It wasn't that Draco and Harry were exchanging shots and barbs with each other.  They were.  Draco, however, said nothing at all about Ron and Hermione.  Harry never mentioned Crabbe and Goyle.  It was a strange thing to watch.

Harry and Draco had met in the library late Friday night and snuck off to the astronomy tower.  Neither one noticed a younger boy stare at them as they left.  The boy's eyes narrowed in anger when he saw the body language between the two.

* * *

Colin Creevey, who was working on a Potions homework assignment, was surprised when he saw Harry Potter talking to Draco Malfoy in quiet tones.  The body language was all wrong though.  Normally, the two radiated anger and dislike whenever they got near each other.  There was something much subtler and gentler to what they were radiating at the moment.  Colin got angry when he saw the two boys start to leave together.  He was about to get up and follow when a hand dropped on his shoulder.  Colin nearly wet his pants he was so spooked.

"Colin, let's talk," the twin said, taking a seat.  He had a smile on his face from Colin's reaction.

"What do you want George?" Colin asked, while straining to see Harry leave.

"How do you know which one I am?" George asked incredulous.

"You have a slightly different way of smiling then Fred.  It is rather cute," Colin said distractedly to himself.

"Thanks, I think.  I take it that you're gay?" George asked bluntly.

"Yes."

"And you have a crush on Harry?"

Colin looked shifty for a moment before nodding.

"Harry's not available.  Who else do you like?" George kept up the blunt routine.

"Well I… um… you're cute.  Neville looks good now.  Ron.  Seamus."

"You're cute too, but I'm not available, sorry to say.  Neither are Neville or Ron."

"I love Harry," Colin said more firmly, shaking his head.

"Think about it," George said seriously as he got up to leave.

Colin shook his head as George wandered off.

* * *

It was late Friday night when George cornered Colin in the common room.  

"Good evening Colin."

"Hi," Colin replied looking for a way to escape, but seeing none.

"Here, have a Butterbeer while we talk," George said, handing an open bottle to Colin.

Colin, who only had one Butterbeer in his life, started to drink it somewhat quickly.

"I hope you have realized by now that Harry is unavailable."

Colin looked at him blankly.

"Seamus is interested in you.  You should ask him out."

Colin finished off his Butterbeer.  "Perhaps."

George moved allowing Colin a way out that he promptly took advantage of to escape.

* * *

Colin, who had let his feelings fester for the last week, woke up feeling emboldened.  He was feeling more aggressive and he _really_ wanted to have Harry.  Since it was Saturday morning, the Quidditch players were up early for practice.  Colin had the schedule down from observations during the last few weeks.  Colin went quietly into the shower stall that Harry always used, to find Harry there alone.  He rushed forward.

Harry felt another presence behind him and that was the only warning he had.  Suddenly he had another boy pressed closely against him with his arms wrapped tightly around Harry.  The boy shoved Harry off balance into the wall.  Harry's head smacked the cold tile making him dizzy

Harry fought to keep the room from spinning and sputtered, "Get off me!"

"You're mine Harry!  I have to have you for my own!" Colin yelled out.

End of Chapter 13


	14. Interludes and Examinations

All recognized characters belong to J.K. Rowling  
Everything else is mine.  
R – for violence, language and adult content  
Contains male/male pairings- **That's SLASH... you know, GAY**  


* * *

Last updated on October 16, 2003 

* * *

**Harry Potter and the Parliament of Dreams**

**Chapter 14:  Interludes and Examinations**

"But I love you Harry," Colin whined.

"Do you?" Harry asked sarcastically.

Colin's grip loosened on Harry.  "I do, really," Colin whispered quietly in Harry's ear.

"Colin, I don't like you like that," Harry told him.

"I know.  You like _Malfoy_," Colin sighed, the emotion drained from his voice.

"What are you doing?" Harry asked quietly.

"I'm… I wanted to show you… I mean… I wanted to give myself…" Colin trailed off as his grip released completely.  Colin's eyes widened as he realized just what he was doing.  He backed away from Harry and stumbled over his own feet.  

He caught himself from falling, his wide eyes filling with tears, "Harry… I wasn't going to hurt you.  I really wasn't!  I _do_ love you."  He started to sob.

Seamus, who had heard Harry yelp, was now standing in the door of the stall.  He was still dripping with water from his own shower. 

"What are you doing Colin?" Seamus asked, surprise evident in his voice.

"I… I… I…" Colin was trying to gasp out around his sobs.

Seamus hovered for a moment looking at the younger boy.  He then gave in to his conflicting emotions and spun Colin around and pulled him into a hug.  Colin collapsed into Seamus as soon as he had a hold of him.

Harry exchanged glances with Seamus.  Seamus' eyes pleaded with Harry's eyes.  Harry shrugged his shoulders.  Seamus returned the gesture as he pulled Colin out of the stall.

Seamus then got his towel and toweled down first himself and then Colin.  The younger boy was virtually lifeless in his reactions.  Seamus' hands roamed all over Colin, without Colin even stirring.

After Seamus had them dry, he coaxed Colin into clean boxers.  He then put on his own clean boxers and he half dragged, half carried Colin back to the fifth year dorms.  He put Colin on his own bed before looking around.  All the others were already out of the dorm room.  Seamus could only hope that Harry was okay.

Seamus pulled the curtains on his bed closed and then crawled in next to Colin.  Colin was lying there limply.  Seamus took the opportunity to look Colin over closely and admire his body.  Colin was still skinny, but his ribs were not visible.  He had a flat stomach and nicely round nipples, which still looked boyishly pink.

Seamus spooned into Colin and then started talking, "What were you thinking?"

"I wasn't.  I would never hurt anyone, especially Harry."

"You were very close to actually raping him you know?"  Seamus phrased it as a question.

"I would never hurt Harry," Colin repeated.

"I think he might have seriously hurt you, if you had tried anything else or held on any longer."

"He wouldn't have," Colin said weakly.

"If he was scared or angry he might have.  You heard he killed someone in the Diagon Alley attack.  Harry is too gentle a person to do that on purpose, even to a Death Eater.  I don't think you should try to surprise him and I sure as hell don't think you should try to force him to do or feel something he doesn't want to do or feel."

"How do you know what he feels?" Colin demanded.

"He doesn't love either one of us.  That is all we need to know.  If we want to stay his friend, then we can't attack him or do anything more than be playful with him," Seamus said, somewhat sadly.

"You're queer too?" Colin asked, surprise in his voice.

Seamus looked at him closely, "Yes."

"Will you hold me please?" Colin whispered, starting to shake.

Seamus, who had pulled back as he talked, pulled Colin back into a tight hug.

"If you can't have the one you love honey, love the one you're with," Colin whispered.

"What's that?"

"A Muggle song."

"What are you thinking now?" Seamus asked.

"I'm thinking that maybe I should find someone else?" Colin whispered again.

"I need someone old enough to be able to play with," Seamus offered quietly.

"What about that kid you have been hanging around with?" Colin asked.

"He's like a brother.  Well, he is more than a brother, but he is not a boyfriend.  He likes to be held though."

"It sounds complicated."

"It is.  I do need someone though that has the same needs and desires I do," Seamus said, getting even quieter.

"Perhaps we could try to be boyfriends then?" Colin offered back hesitantly.

"I'd like that I think, but you will have to apologize to Harry later though."

"You're right.  I wasn't even close to thinking clearly."

"I have to go to Quidditch practice," Seamus whined quietly.

"Can I stay here?" Colin asked.  There was a lost look in his eyes.

Seamus didn't reply, but he pulled the blanket up over Collin and tucked it around him. Colin fell back asleep quickly.  Seamus closed the curtains on his bed on his way out.

* * *

Harry was really shaken up.  He really didn't think that Colin would have hurt him.  He hadn't even tried to get away, to be honest.  He certainly didn't love Colin and he couldn't honestly say he even really liked him.  He was too obsessed with Harry being famous and the constant picture taking was very annoying. Even so, Harry didn't really see him as a threat.  Even after he had grabbed a hold of Harry, he didn't really appear to be a threat. 

_If Colin was really a threat, I would have reacted violently, wouldn't I?_ Harry thought to himself.

Harry quickly finished his shower and returned to the dorm.  Seamus had Colin on his bed and they were both talking.  Harry slipped in long enough to change and then slipped out again.  He grabbed his broom and went down to breakfast.

He really needed to talk to Draco.

* * *

Seamus was a few minutes late for breakfast and when he arrived he walked over and sat in the vacant seat on the far side of Harry.  Harry looked at him and then went back to eating.

"We need to talk," Seamus whispered to Harry.

"Yes, we do," Harry replied, his voice flat.

"Let me grab something I can eat on the run, and I'll talk to you on our way down to the pitch."

Harry nodded.

Seamus ordered a frosted donut from his plate.  It appeared and he snatched it up.  "I'm ready Harry."

Harry nodded again and picked up his broom and tossed over his shoulder.   Seamus got up and did likewise, one hand on his broom, the other hand shoving the donut in his mouth.  

Ron started to get up but Harry waved him back.  Ron sat back down, with a puzzled look on his face.  Harry mouthed "I'll talk to you later."  Ron nodded.

As soon as the two boys were clear of the castle, they started talking.

"What the bloody hell is going on?" Harry asked, still more or less emotionlessly.

"Colin is in love with you.  A fairly common affliction around here I think," Seamus said, his voice only hinting at its usual humorous tone.

Harry glanced at him sharply, "What do you mean?"

"Face it Harry.  You are smart, handsome, famous and one hell of a powerful wizard.  I think I can safely say that a lot of people are attracted to you.  Some people even feel more," Seamus told him, his voice as filled with emotion as Harry's voice was devoid of it.

"You do too?" Harry whispered quietly.

"I do, but not as bad as Colin.  I'd do anything for you, but I realize you love someone else.  I love you enough to let you go.  Who am I kidding anyway?" Seamus sighed, a hint of bitterness in his voice.

"Seamus," Harry started, "I like you a lot.  I love the open friendship we have, but I don't love you like that.  I don't want to hurt you or anyone.  But it seems everywhere I go, people get hurt.  I have no doubt in my mind whatsoever that when Draco finds out about this, he is going to want to kill Colin.  He is becoming increasingly protective of me.  Anyway, it's not that I hate Colin, but I honestly don't like him all that much.  I suppose that is mostly because of the way he is constantly underfoot."

"I think I might have fixed that," Seamus replied.

Harry stopped and looked around.  He spotted a bench off the pathway they were on.  He grabbed Seamus' arm and dragged him over there.  "What do you mean?" Harry asked intensely.

"Colin and I are going to try to be boyfriends, Harry.  He was very distraught over what he did.  I think he will be apologizing the next time he sees you.  Okay?"

"I hope it works out.  I want you to be happy Seamus.  I'd like to see most people happy," Harry said.  Harry's face then hardened and his whole posture changed, "Voldemort will pay dearly for the misery he brought into this world."

Seamus shivered at the cold tone in Harry's voice.  Harry stood without saying anything else and went straight to the Quidditch pitch.  Seamus followed a few minutes later.

* * *

Draco was waiting in the hallway near the Gryffindor flat when Harry appeared.  Harry was all clean and dressed in fresh robes having showered and changed after practice.  Draco smiled one of his rare, genuine smiles.

Harry smiled back as he walked over to the hidden door and whispered the password.  The door swung open and the two boys entered.  The temperature outside had dropped due to a large cold front so when they entered the flat's common area to find a roaring fire in the fireplace, they were very pleased.

"Why is there a fire?" Draco asked, looking around suspiciously.

"The houselves must have started it, when they dropped off a few plates."

"How did they get in here?  I thought only the Gryffindor heir could open the door?"

"The houselves can get into any room in the castle.  Dobby wouldn't explain how, but simply said not to worry," Harry replied.

"Okay.  The plates are so we can order food up here?" Draco asked, a glint in his eyes.

"Yes.  That way we can stay right here until tomorrow's Dueling class."

"That sounds fun," Draco told him, an odd smirk on his face.

"There is something I have to tell you first," Harry started.  "Colin Creevey grabbed me in the shower today.  He didn't do anything other than grab me.  He was a bit disturbed."

Draco's eyes narrowed in anger, "I suppose you won't let me kill him?"

Harry shook his head.

"I won't then, but if he touches you again, I won't make any such promise," Draco said, his face saying clearly that that was as far as he was willing to go on that matter.

"I don't like to see anybody hurt Draco, except for the Dark Lord," Harry said quietly, looking more like a little boy than a powerful wizard-in-training.

Draco nodded, finally understanding Harry's feelings because of the link between them.

Draco went over to the fire and lay down on the plush rug that was there.  Harry smiled and went over and lay down with him.  Draco pulled him in tight, gently spooning into him.

Harry felt completely comfortable wrapped in Draco's arms and he drifted quietly off to sleep. 

Draco, who was sending Harry calming feelings through the link, felt content himself.  He drifted off to sleep a minute or two after his boyfriend.

* * *

Seamus was leaving practice when Ron caught him.  "What's wrong with Harry?"

"I think it's best if you let Harry explain that to you Ron," Seamus replied as he stepped around Ron.  Ron was about to stop him again, but the twins stopped him.

Seamus took the opportunity to get away.  He went straight back to the dorms so he could change.

* * *

"What do you want Fred?" Ron asked his older brother.

"We made a little error earlier.  We were trying to help Colin build up his confidence a little bit.  We miscalculated with the potion we gave him last night," both twins replied, alternating sentences.

"What happened?" Ron asked, his eyes betraying the smoldering anger, beneath the surface.

"Colin grabbed Harry in the shower.  Harry talked sense into him and then Colin broke down.  Seamus was there to put him back together.  The end result was what we had hoped for, but we almost hurt Harry in the process."

Ron's eyes were wide in shock.

"The reason we are telling you this is because Seamus and Colin have gotten together and are going to be boyfriends.  They can't have you poking at them or upsetting them right now.  Okay?" George asked.

"But you almost hurt Harry.  _Our_ Harry.  What the hell were you two thinking?" Ron shouted.

"We were there where we could get to him if things went too far.  We were trying to help Colin.  He was dying inside because he couldn't have what he thought he needed.  We helped him to hook up with Seamus.  Seamus needed someone too," Fred explained.

"But…" Ron trailed off.

"It had to be done Ronniekins.  We will apologize to Harry next.  You can't say anything to Seamus or Colin, though," Fed said seriously.

"Okay," Ron said after a long moment.

"Good.  I think Hermione is waiting for you," George said slyly.

Ron smiled as his thoughts shifted over to his girlfriend.  He headed back to the castle with a bounce in his step.

Fred turned to George, "That is the second disaster averted today.  We now just have to worry about Harry."

"Indeed, brother mine."

* * *

Seamus got out of the shower and went straight back to his bed.  The curtains were still drawn and Colin was sleeping within.  Seamus smiled as he crawled into his bed, wearing only his boxers.  He pulled out his wand and cast a silence spell and then he reached out and hung a do not disturb sign on his curtains.

"Colin?  Wake up," he whispered directly into Colin's ear.

Colin stirred and opened his eyes.  He smiled when he saw Seamus.  "How was practice?"

"It went well, I think.  Harry will be okay with us too," Seamus said.

"Good.  I need to apologize to him."

"Do you want to stay with me here?" Seamus asked.

"Can I?" Colin asked.

"Yes." Seamus replied quietly.

Colin smiled as he watched Seamus' eyes sweep over his body again.  Seamus smiled back when he saw Colin check him out.

"Can I hold you while we nap?" Seamus asked timidly.

Colin responded by moving to a comfortable position on his side.  Seamus spooned in behind him, holding the younger boy tightly.  Seamus sighed into Colin's hair as he lightly stroked Colin's chest.  Both boys fell asleep within minutes.

* * *

Percy looked up from the book he was reading when he heard a gentle tapping at his door.  He walked over to it immediately and opened it.  Standing there was Justin, who was smiling shyly.

Percy smiled at him and pulled him into his flat.  Justin went in willingly.

"Hiya Perce," Justin smiled shyly at the older redheaded guy.

"Hi Just, how are you today?"  Percy asked him as he directed him toward the davenport, which was situated in front of the fire.

"I'm good.  I'm sorry I couldn't get here sooner, but I had homework to finish before lunch.

"It's okay.  I was reading up on some advanced magic anyway.  I'm glad to see you though," Percy smiled.

"Will you hold me, please?" Justin whispered quietly.

Percy reached out and pulled the smaller boy into a tight hug and kissed him on the cheek.  Justin smiled and pulled back.  He reached out and placed his hands on either side of Percy's head, then pulled him into a kiss.  

The kiss started gently but progressed quickly into something more.  Percy managed to get his tongue into Justin's mouth and Justin started moaning around it.  They locked lips again and stayed together for quite awhile.  When they finally broke apart, they were gasping.  

Percy smiled brightly at Justin who smiled back just as brightly.

"Would you like to cuddle in front of the fire on this cold day?" he asked pointing to the roaring fire.

"Can we then?" Justin asked in turn.

Percy gathered Justin in his arms and pulled him tight.  Justin leaned back against Percy and surrendered to his warm embrace.  It felt really nice for Percy to have someone to hold.

"I love you Percy," he said quietly several minutes later, more than half asleep.

Percy tightened his grip a little and whispered back, "I love you too Justin."

Sleep claimed them both in its warm embrace moments later.

* * *

Hermione and Ron had lunch together at the end of the Gryffindor table.  The twins were there, but Harry, Seamus, Colin and many others weren't.  It was okay for them though, since they were completely lost in their own world anyway.  

Ron occasionally leaned over and whispered something into Hermione's ear, causing her to blush or to start giggling.

Fred and George, who were both watching them discretely, exchanged smiles.

Ron and Hermione finished their lunch and walked off together.  They traveled up the stairs heading in random directions until they stumbled upon an out of the way lounge, somewhere on the fourth floor.  The lounge had a nice toasty atmosphere due to the fire in the fireplace.  The room was decorated tastefully in the colors of all four Hogwarts Houses.  Ron smiled at Hermione as he led her over to the couch that was sitting nearest the fire.  He looked into her eyes before leaning in closely and giving her a deep kiss.

He pulled back and smiled.  She then pulled him back down again for a much longer kiss.

* * *

Draco was still asleep and dreaming a few hours later.  Draco was reliving in his mind the little event that occurred between Harry and himself last week.

_Draco had met Harry in the library last Friday night and they had snuck off to their little hideaway.  They had snuggled for quite awhile in front of a fire before Draco finally built up the nerve to try something more.  They had kissed each other quite a lot and had explored each other's upper bodies as their clothes slowly were slowly thrown off.  _

_After about a half hour of kissing, they were completely naked to each other.  Draco started to nuzzle his way down Harry's body.  He started kissing his jaw and then his neck.  Soon Draco was kissing Harry's chest and he was still moving lower.  Harry was starting to squirm and thrash under Draco's ministrations._

_In only a few minutes, Draco was at the top of Harry's small pubic bush of hair, with a very hard little Harry right in front of his face.  Harry was average size for his age and just right for Draco.  _

_Draco thought back to the first time he had touched this area.  It had been dark and Harry wanted to know what he was doing.  Draco had showed him the pleasure of being wanked off by someone else.  Harry had thoroughly enjoyed it.  So did Draco when it came to his turn._

**_*This part removed to make sure that the censor-nazis at fanfic don't claim this was NC-17. Please visit myr.gayauthors.org look for chapter 14. hp-14.html *_**

Draco woke up, but the intense feelings did not dissipate in the least.  In fact, they intensified suddenly and he sucked in his breath.  Harry was sucking him off again.  What a wonderful way to wake up!

Harry must have been sucking Draco for quite some time, because Draco was close.  He was very close.  He quite suddenly climaxed into Harry's mouth.  Harry swallowed repeatedly as Draco sighed in pleasure.  Harry crawled back up and they locked their lips in an embrace.  

They had not yet tried leaving their mental walls down during climax.  They both shielded themselves as much as they could.  Despite that, they still felt the intense pleasure from each other's orgasm.  They had talked last time about trying to do a controlled experiment with the link.

Draco was feeling sleepy, and since he hadn't really blocked all of his pleasure during the entire he was asleep, Harry was almost high on the intense feelings that he had created in Draco.  They cuddled back together and went back to sleep for a little longer.

* * *

Percy woke up a few hours later and Justin was not in his arms.  He sat up and found his glasses.  As soon as he had them on, he jumped up and started looking around.  He found Justin in the small kitchen area of Percy's flat, hard at work on making dinner.

Percy walked over and placed a kiss on his neck.  "You can cook?"

"I'm from a muggle family, Mickey and I can both cook," Justin said with a hint at the pain he felt for the loss of his parents.

"I didn't know you liked to cook," Percy said, looking over the rather complicated mess of things in the kitchen.  Whatever it was that Justin was cooking was smelled heavenly.

"I love to cook.  Dinner will be ready in about twenty minutes.  Why don't you set the table for two."

"Okay," Percy said feeling suddenly awkward having a younger boy taking care of him.

Justin must have sensed the tone in his voice because he set down the spoon he had in his hand and turned to face Percy.  He put his hands on either side of Percy's face and kissed him deeply.  He had a large grin on his face when he pulled away.

"Please let me do this for you Percy.  I love to cook and I love you."

Percy smiled and nodded, his awkwardness as gone as quickly as it had come.

* * *

Ron and Hermione stayed in the room and made out for a few hours.  By the time they got hungry, they were ready to stop for a little while.  They walked down to the Great Hall, their arms wrapped around each other.  

They traveled through the various corridors and hallways without really seeing or hearing anything else.  They missed it on the second floor landing when the Fat Lady's friend Violet was watching them and smiling and gossiping with the portrait of Angus McGonagall, Professor McGonagall's great-great-great-grandfather.  Angus was a former Gryffindor head of house and professor of Transfiguration.

Violet whispered a good bye and ran off through the portraits.  Only a few short minutes later, Violet was in a portrait outside the Headmaster's office.  Professor Dumbledore had learned quickly enough not to have a portrait in his office.

Ron and Hermione arrived at dinner just before Dumbledore got there.  They were completely unaware that he had received an update on them just after leaving his office.  Violet had left the area immediately to go talk to the Fat Lady.

* * *

Seamus woke up a few hours later, with Colin still in his arms.  The younger boy was whimpering quietly and kept trying to get closer to Seamus.  Seamus tightened his grip quite a bit, trying to comfort him.

"Do you really like me, Seamus?" Colin asked.

"Of course I do," Seamus replied, feeling surprised that Colin doubted him.

"Will you take me then?" Colin asked.

"Are you sure?" Seamus asked.

"Yes.  I've done it before.  I like it," Colin said quietly.

"If you are really sure, I will."

"I'm really sure.  Please just be gentle, ok?" Colin asked.

Seamus turned him so that he could kiss him on his lips.  "Of course.  I'm always gentle," Seamus whispered seductively.

They kissed for a few minutes before Seamus worked his hands into Colin's boxers and started to slip them down.  Seamus kept Colin busy as he continued to kiss him and work off their remaining clothes.  Colin assisted in a few spots and soon Seamus was resting on top of Colin, their bare skin touching.

"Are you sure you want to go further?" Seamus asked again.

"Yes," Colin gasped out, arching up to rub himself more on Seamus.

**_*This section was also removed to fully comply with the ratings.*_**

Seamus coaxed Colin over on to his side and then spooned in behind him.  Seamus held him tight and whispered into his ear, "Thank you Colin.  That was the best ever."

Colin whispered out, "Thank you too Seamus.  That was my best ever as well, not that I did it all that much.  You were certainly more gentle and loving than the other boy I've been with."

"Are you going to stay with me tonight?" Seamus asked.

"Can I?" Colin asked.

"Please.  I'd really love it if you would sleep with me tonight, so I can hold you."

"Then I'll stay.  Good night."

"Good night, boyfriend," Seamus whispered.

* * *

Percy heard a little bell ring and then saw Justin shuffling his way, his arms laden with dinner dishes.  He hopped up immediately from where he had been sitting and ran over to help Justin.  Together they set up a huge meal of glazed ham, potatoes, corn, and fresh bread.  

The dinner smelled wonderful and Percy's mouth started watering just looking at it all.  The table was set up with the two seats facing each other.  Percy had set up several candles around the table and extinguished all the other lights to give the room a romantic feel.  

Percy sat down and Justin sat across from him.  They stared at each other for a few moments before they started serving themselves their food.  Justin watching as Percy's mouth watered.  Justin had a large smile on his face as he fixed his plate.

"This wonderful," Percy said.

"Thank you.  Taste it and tell me what you think."

Percy cut a piece of ham and put it in his mouth.  It was so tender it almost melted in his mouth.  The potatoes where perfectly mashed and the gravy was smooth.  The corn was tender and had plenty of flavor.

"This is all great!  You are a wonderful cook," Percy told Justin, bubbling over with his excitement.

"Thanks Percy.  It means a lot to me that you like my cooking.  I miss being able to do it.  I used to spend hours helping Mum and Dad in the kitchen," Justin told him, a hitch in his voice.

Percy started to get up.  Justin waved him back.  "Eat first.  You can hold me and make me feel better after dinner."

Justin accented his comment by picking up his own fork and eating despite his questionable appetite.  Percy looked at him and smiled sadly at him before picking his own fork again and digging in.  They ate together in silence, enjoying the food.  When they were all done, Percy cast a spell to clean all the dishes.  

Justin wandered over and sat down in front of the fire again.  He was still staring at the fire when Percy finished and sat down behind him.  Percy put one leg on each side of Justin so that he could straddle the younger boy.  Justin immediately leaned back into Percy.  Percy wrapped his arms around him.

"How about we take care of each other then?" Percy whispered into his ear.

"I think I'd like that Perce," Justin said in response.

"Good.  I'll be here for you Justin."

Justin leaned his head back and rested on Percy's shoulder.  Percy sighed and held his boyfriend tightly in his arms.

They fell asleep like not too much later.

* * *

Harry was the first one to wake up later that night.  His stomach was grumbling because he needed something a little more substantial than the snack he had from Draco earlier.  He smirked lightly at his own goofiness.  He sighed and wandered off to the table and looked at the golden plates.  Dobby had told him that all he needed to do was tell the plate what he wanted and it would appear.  He hoped so.

Harry nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt Draco wrap his arms over his naked body.  

"Did I scare you, Harry?" Draco said, an amused tone in his voice.

"Only a little Draco.  I was just looking over our meal ticket," Harry said, showing Draco the plate.

"Excellent.  Roast beef, potatoes and gravy please," he told the plate.

The aforementioned meal appeared and Draco smiled, sitting down at the table.

Harry smelled the roast beef and smiled.  "Roast beef, potatoes and gravy," Harry told the other plate.  His meal arrived quickly as well.

"Thanks for earlier," Draco smiled.

"You don't have to thank me, Drake.  I love you," Harry smiled at him.

Draco blushed red, feeling the wave of love flood down their link.

"We'll have to try leaving the link open tonight," Draco whispered.

Harry smiled seductively, "Sounds like fun, Dragon."

Draco blushed a deeper red.

* * *

"I suppose that it makes tracking them easier," George grumbled.

"I'm not sure that I like this job anymore," Fred replied shivering.

"We can go back to our lab.  I don't think they are going to go anywhere.  I'm glad Dumbledore updated these stupid things for us.  Hogwarts was a little vague when it meant that they were hiding in Godric Gryffindor's old flat," George grumbled further, waving the small piece of parchment under Fred's nose.  'Eating in Gryffindor Flat' could be read in bold print on the parchment.

"Weren't we supposed to meet Stephen Wallace, our slimy Slytherin friend, outside the Prefect's bathroom tonight?"

"By George, I think you're right!" George exclaimed.

"You silly nutter, I'm Forge, your Gred!" Fred responded, and then smacked his twin lightly upside the head.

George pulled out his watch, "Almost late."

"Bloody brilliant George.  I could have told you that," Fred replied and then dashed down the hall.

George chased after him.

End of Chapter 14


	15. Between the Darkness and the Light

All recognized characters belong to J.K. Rowling  
Everything else is mine.  
R – for violence, language and adult content  
Contains male/male pairings- **That's SLASH... you know, GAY**  


* * *

Last updated on October 26, 2002 

* * *

**Harry Potter and the Parliament of Dreams**

**Chapter 15:  Between the Darkness and the Light**

It was just after dinner on the second Wednesday in October at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and most of the hallways and corridors of the school were empty.  A redheaded young man looked over his shoulder again as he paused outside the secret door.  He didn't see anybody so he opened the secret door and stepped in.  Another redhead looked up and smiled at his entry.

"It is about time you got here George," Fred chided lightly.

"I had to shake off Ronniekins.  He was trying to follow me again," George smirked at his twin.

"Again?  Was he that hard to shake?" Fred asked slightly alarmed.

"He has been getting much better lately.  It's almost as if he had help," George grumbled.

"Perhaps we shouldn't have told him about our error with Colin?  Even though it did work out, he almost hurt Harry in the process."

"We were there.  Nothing would have happened.  I think he is getting suspicious about everything we are up to now that we told him one thing," George frowned at his twin.

"Perhaps we can talk to Hermione?  She might be willing to keep him a little busier."

George laughed before replying, "Are you kidding me?  Little Miss Rulebook herself?  I think she is at least half the problem we're having with Ron."

"I'll try to talk to her.  Now, about dates for ourselves for the Yule Dance?"

"Must we bring a date?" George grumbled again.

"Dumbledore stated quite plainly that all students that wished to attend must bring a date."

"Oh Fred, you are so beautiful to me!  Will you be my date?" George batted his eyelashes at his twin.

Fred smacked him on his arm, "Don't go there, you nutter!"

"You're no fun," George winked at him.

Fred just shook his head.  "Think about it, would ya' Georgey."

George smiled at his twin's use of his name and nodded.  He went over to the workbench that encompassed most of their secret lab and started to mix some ingredients for a new potion he had in mind.

Fred looked around the lab, sighed, and then exited through the secret door.

* * *

Across the hall from the entrance to the library, a section of wall slid away to reveal a secret door.  The door then opened and Fred emerged from the passageway.  As soon as he was clear, the door closed and the wall section slid back into place.  Nobody noticed his arrival.  He glanced around before casually sauntering into the library.  He spotted the brown, bushy hair that he was looking for immediately.  He took the long way around so that he could approach her from behind.

He walked up behind her and dropped his left hand on her shoulder.  She started and then looked at the hand.

"What do you want, Fred?" Hermione asked.

Fred, with a puzzled look on his face, dropped into the seat next to her.  "How did you know I'm Fred?" he grumbled.

"That's easy," she said lightly, "you see, both you and George have different freckle patterns on the back of your hands."

"What do you mean?" Fred asked, looking incredulous.  He thought he knew of all the differences he had with his twin.

Hermione reached over and pulled his hand over to her.  "You both have a big dipper-like pattern on your left hand.  Your pattern points towards your pinkie.  George's pattern points towards his ring finger," Hermione explained patiently, while tracing out the pattern with her finger.  She blushed when she realized how intimate the gesture was.

"I see," Fred said, coloring lightly from the contact.  He pulled his hand away.

"You wanted something?" Hermione prompted after a few moments of uncomfortable silence.

"Did you ask Ron to follow us?" Fred asked bluntly.

Hermione blushed brightly and then stammered, "Why?"

"I thought so.  Please call him off," Fred demanded politely.

"Why?" Hermione asked suspiciously.

"He's our brother and we don't want to have to embarrass him too much.  We are working on several projects that are nobody's business but our own."

"And if I don't call him off?" Hermione asked, her eyes narrowing.

"Then Ronniekins will bear the brunt of all of our jokes and our tests.  We would prefer to use other people, but he has become a real nuisance and brother or not, he will pay for it soon."

"You wouldn't," Hermione gasped.

"Spying on people has consequences Hermione.  If you do it, you have to be willing to pay the price.  We certainly have enough times," Fred added darkly as he got up and left Hermione staring after him.

* * *

Every single person that knew Draco Malfoy knew him to be impatient.  He always got what he wanted when he wanted it, at school at least.  That is why the current situation completely defied all logic.  

Like nearly every other day since he started Hogwarts, Draco was sitting in an abandoned classroom with Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle.  It had started by an order from his father, of course, as most things had for Draco.  

Crabbe and Goyle were not the world's gift to academics.  They were both below average students, with Crabbe being the dumber of the duo.  Draco, thankfully, was well above average.  He just wasn't perfect like Hermione Granger.  When the big tally card was marked up, he was the number two student in the fifth year.  Every single Ravenclaw took this as a personal affront, of course.  The Slytherins were proud of him, but that was tempered by the fact that Granger The Mudblood had beaten him out.  Lucius had always seen fit to take that out on his hide whenever he was home.

It became painfully obvious to Draco early on that if he didn't tutor his two bodyguards, they would both fail and be tossed out of Hogwarts.  Draco was a hard-arse when it came to the academic tutoring, but they were the closest things to friends that he had for his first four years.

The lessons were never talked about.  It was all done by unspoken agreement really.  It was just understood between the three of them.  Draco would tutor them so they could pass.  They would act as his grunts and follow him everywhere.  Draco never showed any sign that he assisted them when they were outside of the classroom.  The only person that even knew for sure about the tutoring was Professor Snape.  He had pulled Draco aside one day and they had talked a little bit about it.  Snape had been the one to provide them with this particular classroom, in fact.

Draco stopped reflecting and watched Goyle as he tried to transfigure a mouse into a teapot for the fifth time.  This time that resulting teapot had whiskers and was still squeaking.

"You do know what a bloody teapot looks like, don't you?" Draco snapped.

"I'm sorry Draco," Goyle rumbled.

Draco sighed, yet again, managing to calm himself.  "You need to picture the result you want and not what it looks like now.  When you do that, the two images merge and you get that," Draco explained calmly, pointing at the still squeaking mouse-pot.  He casually waved his wand at it and it turned back into a mouse.

"Try it again.  This time, picture only a teapot in your mind.  Hold that image."

Goyle concentrated hard, his forehead crinkled, before waving his wand.  This time, the teapot came out gray-brown, like the mouse had been.  No whiskers and no squeaking.

"Better.  This time, picture a nice, white teapot," Draco said as he turned the teapot back into a mouse.

Goyle again concentrated hard and waved his wand.  A white teapot sat where the mouse had been before.

"Good.  Now turn it into a blue mouse."

Draco turned around and walked to the other end of the classroom where Crabbe was trying to improve his summoning charm.  Professor Flitwick had told them that it was very likely to be on their O.W.L.S. and it was an important charm to be proficient in.  Crabbe had failed that part of the Charms class last year.  Flitwick reminded the class that it would be important in the upcoming week as they discussed advanced summoning charms.

"Accio book!" Crabbe rumbled out as he flicked his wand.

The book on the table rattled a bit, but did not otherwise respond.  

Draco walked behind Vincent and grabbed his arm.  He demonstrated slowing the exact flicking motion, moving Vincent's arm properly.  

"Accio, not akio.  Try it again," Draco said as patiently as he could.

The larger boy managed to cast it properly at last.  The book floated slowly too him.  

"Good.  You'll need to practice to increase speed and distance, but I think you might actually have it."

Vincent smiled a genuine smile, feeling happy that he finally got something to work.

Draco went over to a table in the corner and worked on his own homework, ignoring the others for the time being.

Crabbe looked over to Goyle.  Gregory smiled back to him and held up a cute blue rat, and shrugged.  Crabbe nodded and then turned back to practice his summoning charm.

* * *

Back in the library, Hermione was still hard at work.  Several hours had passed since Fred had visited her.  She had waited until almost all the people were out of the library before completing her real mission.  As soon as most were gone, she approached Madam Pince and handed her the signed permission sheet for the restricted section.  

"Why do you want that book and how did you get the Headmaster to sign the note for you?" she demanded.

"I'm working on a special project for Professor Dumbledore," Hermione shrugged like it was no big deal.

Hermione was, in fact, doing genealogy research on Wizarding families, trying to find out more about Harry's background.  The problem was that the most useful book was locked in the restricted section, since it used the same spell they used to detect all wizards in Western Europe.  The book tracked all wizards' genealogy all the way back to the time of the four founders of Hogwarts.  It was exactly what she needed, but she had had no way to get to it.  Until, that is, she ran into Professor Dumbledore just after dinner.  She had explained her dilemma and research to him.  Dumbledore had looked at her strangely for a moment before nodding.  He had pulled out his wand and waved it.  The signed paper she needed appeared in his hand.  He handed it to her and wished her luck.  There was a distinctive glint in his eye, but she hadn't paid much attention to it at the time.

Madam Pince directed Hermione into a private study area that was reached only through the restricted section.  Hermione sat down and got right to work on her study.  She started by finding "Harry James Potter, 31 July 1980."  That took a few minutes and she only got it by tapping her wand on the book and speaking his name.

She stayed there taking notes in a small journal until Madam Pince chased her out an hour later.

* * *

Friday morning started normally enough.  Fred and George emerged from their seventh year dorm together.  The only thing that either one was wearing was a towel.  They walked quickly and quietly all the way to the shower room and they entered the end shower, which had the two showerheads.  They both tossed their towels back at the same time, looking very much like mirror images of one another.

Fred took the shower on the left and George took the one on the right.  They both turned the taps on to produce hot water, but by no means super hot.  Fred sighed out loud as the hot water washed over his lithe form.  He stood at 5 feet 10 inches.  Already he was three inches shorter than Ron, and Ron was still growing.  Both Fred and George were well developed, due to their Beater positions on the Quidditch team.  Both twins were relatively smooth, having large red pubic bushes.  

"So?"

"She didn't say whether she would or not," Fred answered.

"What was you impression?"

"I think she will give in.  We could play a joke on Ron today to encourage it, but I don't think it'll be necessary."

"Good.  We need to work on our little surprise.  It is going to take a lot of work to have it ready by the time we graduate."

"We can do it though," Fred replied.  "We're the joke kings after all."

"Indeed we are," George smiled back at his twin.

Both boys completed their cleaning and headed out of the stall, just in time to bump into Harry. 

Harry checked Fred out and smiled, "Good morning Fred, George."

"Good morning 'arry," Fred started and poked him in his belly.  He then trailed his hand down and snatched Harry's towel off from him, leaving Harry naked before them.

"Hey!" Harry protested.

"You can't embarrass us like you can Ron.  We know we look good," George smiled widely.

Harry blushed pink as Fred leaned in, his lips touching Harry's ear, "Besides, you already have a lad of your own.  There is no reason for you to be looking in other pastures at all the grazing bulls.  Though I admit I wonder what you find attractive in the personality of Draco Malfoy?"  

George smiled as Fred sauntered away without waiting for an answer.  "He loves to tease guys that find us cute.  You'd think he'd have a better pastime, but, what the hell, whatever works, right?"

Harry nodded confusedly.  George smiled and then left the shower.

"George?" Harry croaked out.

George stopped and turned to look at him.

"How did you guys know about Draco?  Fred asked about him the other day and I told you a little more, but it was obvious that you already knew something."

George smiled broadly, "I can't let you in on all our secrets.  I am glad to see that he is more behaved now though."  George walked away without giving Harry a chance to say more.

Harry went over to the shower tap and turned it to lukewarm.  He was there a few minutes when he heard two other voices enter the shower with him.  It was Seamus and Colin.

"Good morning Harry.  I'm really sorry about the other day… oomph," Colin started to say again for almost the thousandth time.

Harry was about to say something when Seamus clamped his lips over Colin's, cutting off further apologies.  Harry smiled at Seamus and Seamus winked back.

Harry cleaned quickly and left, not wanting to watch the little show that Colin and Seamus were now putting on.  It appeared as if Seamus had somehow inhaled one of Colin's tonsils…

* * *

Professor Minerva McGonagall was sitting in a chair across the desk from Albus Dumbledore.  It was a few minutes before breakfast was due to start.

"I don't like it one bit Albus," she snapped for the third time since the discussion started.

"So you have said repeatedly.  It has come in quite handy for Sirius Black, hasn't it?" Dumbledore asked a little crossly.

"It has, but three of those wizards are underage.  And Percy works for the ministry."

"Draco and Harry _both_ have books on how to do it.  Would you prefer they learned it on their own or with a little supervision?" Dumbledore asked testily.

Minerva sighed.  "If you feel that strongly about it, then I will train Percy.  He can train the other three.  Are you sure you want to bring Justin Finch-Fletchley into this?"

Dumbledore sighed as well before replying, "Justin and Percy have become very close.  It would be worth our while to include Justin in our special training that we are giving Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Potter.  In addition, since we have no students in Hufflepuff right now, this can only work to our advantage.  We might even consider training Lawrence Higgs from Ravenclaw."

"A Higgs in Ravenclaw, I still can't believe that," Minerva smiled.

"His older cousin made a most excellent Seeker for Slytherin, before Draco Malfoy took over.  He approached us to help, if you recall.  He works very much behind the scenes, and is the quintessential academic."

"That's true.  The Order will be meeting on the 24th.  It would be best if we had our student members there so they can finally see what they are fighting for and who their friends are."

"I agree.  See to it that Percy Weasley is trained to become an Animagus immediately."

Minerva bowed her head in acknowledgement of the order and turned to leave the office.

"Minerva," Dumbledore said, causing her to pause, "everything will go according to plan."

She continued on her way out the door.   Dumbledore sighed as he got slowly to his feet.  He was feeling his years a lot more recently.

* * *

The Double Potions class had crawled by that morning and everyone, even the Slytherins, had rushed out of there so they could get to lunch.  Harry had been moody.  Snape took only five points off though.  For some reason, shortly after he removed points, he went to the very front of the room and did not move from there for the rest of the long class.

Harry only picked at his food before starting a conversation about Quidditch.   Harry felt a sudden pain in his scar and his body lurched forward as his mind drifted off to wherever Voldemort was.

_"You stupid fool," Voldemort hissed.  "Do you know what you have done?!" _

_"My Lord?"_

_"Your bloody damned son!" Voldemort roared._

_"I raised him to follow you, my Lord," Lucius groveled._

_"No.  You beat the boy senseless so many times that he'll do whatever you don't want just to spite you," Voldemort roared._

_"What can I do, my Lord?" Lucius groveled again._

_Voldemort ignored him and turned his wrath toward the senior Crabbe and Goyle.  "And you two puppets managed to produce equally deficient offspring.  I am told," he waved around a piece of parchment, "that your sons have continued to follow Lucius' son.  According to a letter from Pansy Parkinson, both boys resumed their support of Malfoy after less then a day of ignoring him.  I'd kill them, but they aren't even worth the effort!"_

_"I'm sorry, my Lord," Goyle rumbled._

_"My apologies, my Lord," Crabbe rumbled._

_Voldemort sighed at the idiots that he had surrounded himself with._

_"Potter has somehow managed to connect himself with your son," Voldemort returned his attention to Lucius.  "It could have been a side effect of casting Avada Kedavra on them, but there is no research in the area. Damn Potter to hell!" Voldemort roared again._

_"Is there something I can do, my Lord?" Lucius groveled._

_Voldemort's red eyes narrowed and he aimed his wand at Lucius and yelled, "Crucio!"_

_Lucius started to twitch terribly._

_"HARRY!" Harry jerked suddenly away from Voldemort's lair._

Harry opened his eyes and found himself looking at Draco across the Great Hall.  He reached a shaky hand forward and grabbed his glass of juice and downed it in three large gulps.  

He felt nearly normal again in another few minutes.  He suddenly realized that Draco was sending calming feelings to him.  Harry thought, "_Thanks Dragon."_

_"Your welcome.  What?!"_

Harry's face registered shock.  On the far side of the room, Draco looked similarly shocked.

_"This is new,"_ came Draco's drawling tone in Harry's head.

_"So it would seem,"_ Draco heard as he saw Harry shrug on the other side of the room.

They both went back to eating lunch when they noticed that they were receiving odd looks from their companions.

* * *

Just after dinner, Harry was sneaking along a corridor deep in the castle.  He was joined a moment later by another boy of about the same height.  They fell into step together without talking or even acknowledging the other boy.  They walked for some time, stepping through various secret passages and hallways until they came to their training room.

Percy Weasley was sitting on the sole table in the room with his feet dangling and wand twirling in his hand.  He looked up and smiled when Harry and Draco entered the room.

"Good Evening, Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy."

"Hi Percy," Harry smiled at him.

"Weasley," Draco nodded shortly at him.

"Professor McGonagall informed me today that all three of us are going to be trained to be Animagi.  Justin Finch-Fletchley will also be joining us."

At the mention of Justin's name, fear and then anger flashed through Draco's eyes.  Harry, who felt the emotional turmoil through the link in addition to seeing it, clamped a reassuring hand on Draco's.

Percy smiled weakly, "Draco… Justin really is sorry about that incident.  He really wasn't himself."

"Percy's banging the Hufflepuff," Draco drawled waspishly.

"Draco, stop being in insufferable git," Harry snapped, inadvertently sending a sharp sting of anger barreling down the link to Draco.

Percy, who was blushing ferociously at Draco's comment, went pale as Draco recoiled away from Harry as if he had been struck hard.  Draco fell hard to the floor, as Harry recoiled from a backlash and fell the other way.

Percy rushed over to Harry first.  Harry sat up and was rubbing his temples.  He seemed ok, so Percy turned to Draco.  Draco was also sitting up and wobbling.

"I guess that'll teach you not to get in a lover's quarrel," Percy said knowingly.

"Shut it, Weasley," Draco hissed.

"Just making an observation, Malfoy.  No reason to be yourself about the whole thing," Percy smirked back.

Draco looked taken aback and then angry again.  He was NOT used to getting slammed by a Weasley.

Harry looked momentarily amused before turning a sour expression towards Percy.

Percy raised his hands in defeat before returning to the table he was sitting at previously.  "If you two are quite done?  We have a short lesson tonight," Percy stated, sounding very like McGonagall.

Draco stopped glaring at Percy and he went to stand next to Harry.  He didn't look at either Harry or Percy.

Harry stood still for a few moments before dropping his hand on Draco's shoulder and pulling him in close.  Draco looked surprised into Harry's emerald eyes.  Harry smiled and they started to lean in to kiss when Percy cleared his throat.  There attentions both snapped forward again. 

"To get on with it then.  I have a quick spell to cast on you.  It's used to determine what your best animal form will be.  I'll start with Harry."

Percy pointed his wand at Harry and whispered the command word.  A very large panther illusion leaped out of Harry and sat on the ground before him.

Harry looked quite surprised.  "I thought that'd I'd be like my father.  He was a stag."

Percy looked at the cat, but made no comment.  He then cast the spell on Draco.  A very large panther illusion, of a much lighter color leaped out of Draco and sat looking at the other illusion.

"That is most surprising," Percy finally commented as the images faded away.

"It was my understanding from the research that I did over the summer that most wizards natural Animagus form is small.  Professor McGonagall, for example, is a housecat," Draco asked, looking slightly alarmed.

"It is true that most people have small forms.  Very powerful wizards have larger forms or they might have more than one form."

"Is there a danger to having a larger form?" Harry asked.

"According to the book I have on Animagi, yes," Draco replied looking a bit worried.

"Don't worry you two.  We will have all the guidance we need."

"That's comforting," Draco drawled, a light sneer on his face.

Percy stared at him with the McGonagall look until he wiped the sneer off his face.

"Since you both have books on the subject, I suggest you go read them.  It probably would not hurt if you too made up for earlier too."

Percy left, leaving Harry and Draco staring at each other.

Harry pulled Draco into a tight hug.  Draco was passive for a few moments before returning the hug.  They held each other for a few minutes without saying anything.  The link was wide open between them and they simply allowed themselves to fully share each other's feelings.

They left and hour later, feeling better and more comfortable with each other.  They arrived back in their respective dorms, just in time for curfew.  

* * *

Later that night, found an odd event occurring on the top of the astronomy tower.  Standing alone, hands on the railing and shoulders tense, a man in his late thirties stared at the moon.  The moon hung heavily in the sky that night.  It was little more than a half-moon, but very bright, nonetheless.

The man's head was tilted back to stare directly at the moon.  Emotional turmoil was palpable around him.  His demeanor did not change one iota when he sensed the approach of another.

"Staring at the moon again, Wolf?" Severus bantered, his tone uneasy.

"You're not welcome here right now, Potions Master," Remus growled.

"Remus, what's wrong?" Severus asked alarmed.

Remus did not reply right away.  Severus went back through his memories of all his dealing with Remus.  There most recent animosity went back a year and a half ago when he had confronted Sirius Black in the Shrieking Shack with the Gryffindor Trio in witness.

Severus and Remus had exchanged many owls and more than a few visits to work out the trouble that incident caused in their friendship.  Sirius Black _always_ brought out the worst in Severus. Remus' wolfish behavior at the moment would be indicative of Sirius being involved in the problem.

Severus stood silently watching Remus' shoulders rise and fall several times before he finally responded.

"The mission that Padfoot is on is very dangerous."

"That is not unusual," Severus replied, striving to keep his dislike of Black out of his voice.

"While that statement is accurate, Severus, it is something more dangerous than usual.  Given his… dubious… status with the ministry right now, this mission is especially dangerous," Remus sighed, his shoulders drooping again.

"What? Is he raiding the Ministry of Magic?" Snape asked in another odd tone.

"He is.  He has been asked to accompany Arabella in her visit of the Ministry."

"He has been partnered with Arabella for awhile now," Snape pointed a little snidely.

Remus' shoulders tensed again, but he did not reply.

"What is wrong with that?" Snape asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Arabella hates dogs.  She doesn't treat him very well in dog form and he has to stay that way the entire time they are at the ministry."

"That would make sense."

"Severus? Is there nothing better you could be doing?" Moony demanded sounding exasperated.

"I was trying to talk a friend that looked down," Severus replied, sounding hurt.

"I don't mean it like that Sevy," Moony said as he spun around to face Severus.  Remus eyes had a green glow to them, not unlike a wolf's eyes at night.

"I'm trying.  You know how hard it is for me," Severus replied in way that sounded very much like a whine.

"Stop your whining.  I accept you don't like Padfoot.  You just have to accept that I do."

Severus frowned, "I accept it.  I just don't like it."

"I never asked you to," Remus replied, turning back to look towards the moon.

"Don't stay out too late Remus.  It is getting cold up here," Severus said just before turning and walking slowly to the stairs down.

* * *

Percy was sitting on the couch by the fireplace in his flat.  His head was titled back and the book he had been reading was in his lap.  His glasses were on the seat next to him.  A quiet snore whistled out of his lips every few seconds.  He was deep asleep.

That was why he didn't hear his midnight visitor come in.  The portrait guarding the door smiled quite brightly when Justin had given him the password.  

Justin went straight in and looked around.  He moved about with the grace of a cat and as silent as a mouse.  He picked the book up off from Percy's lap and moved his glasses to the end table at the far end of the couch.  The book was placed onto the table as well.

Ever so carefully, Justin sat down next to Percy and pulled him over into an embrace.  Percy slept on and Justin smiled.  Justin was glad for the fire.  The cold front that had moved through earlier had dropped the temperature down to just above freezing.  

Justin lightly rubbed Percy's chest as he stared at the fire and listened to the wood popping as it burned cheerfully.  Percy gradually came awake, finding himself ensconced in his boyfriend's arms.  He slowly pulled himself free and turned to face Justin.

"I thought you said you were going to sleep tonight?" Percy inquired.

"I did say I was going to sleep.  I still plan on it.  I was just planning on doing it here in your bed instead of back in my dorm room."

"I don't know if that is a good idea and…" Percy was silenced by Justin's finger on his lips.

"Shhh.  I know what I'm doing Perce.  I love you.  I want to sleep in the same bed as you.  It is a really cold night and we both could use the extra warmth."

Percy looked deep into Justin's eyes before nodding slowly, "Ok Just."

Justin smiled almost brightly enough to light the room.  Percy felt his heart climb a few more notches.  He stood suddenly and then reached down to pull Justin to his feet.  He then wrapped his arm around Justin and escorted him to his bedroom. 

Percy released him and then went to the other side of the bed.  He stripped down to his boxers and climbed into the bed.  Justin stripped on his side and then crawled in as well.  The cold sheets made them both shiver violently.  They moved about until they both met in the middle of the bed.  They gathered the blankets and Percy spooned into Justin.  Percy made the final adjustment of the blankets and said the command word to the light, causing it to go dark in the room.

"Good night, Just."

"Good night Perce.  I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

Harry was just about to follow the last person up the stairs from the common room when George came down and dragged him off to a corner. 

"Harry, I need to talk to you.  We've been trying to get you alone for a few days now.  Between your secret mission and secret boyfriend, you are impossible to catch."

"I'm not on a secret mission," Harry protested.

George crossed him arms and stared at Harry, his expression clearly stating his disbelief.

"You wanted something?" Harry prompted after a few moments of uncomfortable (for him) silence.

"Fred and I messed up a potion that we snuck to Colin Creevey.  We gave him a confidence booster, but something backfired.  That was why he was more aggressive than usual.  The end result was what we were after though.  We're sorry that you had to go through that," George spoke with a monotone voice, his usual cheer absent.  

"That makes sense then.  It's okay George.  I understand."

"Thanks Harry."

"Your welcome.  Now, I really need to get to bed."

"Good night then."

"Good night."

* * *

One of the most difficult missions any spy could undertake was spying on your own people.  Even with Minister Fudge acknowledging the return of Voldemort, people were still tense.  There were obvious Death Eater spies at the Ministry.  There were also the not-so-obvious spies.  

Harry Potter had told Albus Dumbledore all the names that he remembered from the cemetery that night.  Those people had, quite suddenly, found themselves Ministry in name only.  Their duties were virtually eliminated and their protests were ignored.  Most of them, Lucius Malfoy included, went back to their homes and proceeded to do business their way.  

Arabella Figg and Sirius Black were sent to the ministry in order to find any moles that Voldemort had managed to leave behind.  Arabella enjoyed her partner most of the time.  But just as Remus had feared, she truly detested dogs.  Sirius had to suffer through her sharp words and near constant complaints.  

Thursday morning found Arabella sitting at her desk in the Auror Department at the Ministry of Magic.  A large black dog was sitting beside the desk watching as a stream of different people came in and out.  Arabella's acerbic tongue lashed visitors and the dog alike.

The large black dog made a noise that sounded very much like a sigh.

End of Chapter 15


	16. Fizzing Whizbees

All recognized characters belong to J.K. Rowling  
Everything else is mine.  
R – for violence, language and adult content  
Contains male/male pairings- **That's SLASH... you know, GAY**  


* * *

Last updated on October 26, 2002 

* * *

**Harry Potter and the Parliament of Dreams**

**Chapter 16:  Fizzing Whizbees**

It was Friday the 20th of October.  Arabella Figg was in her office for the third straight day with her new large dog.  The dog, which stayed protectively close to Arabella, showed no signs that it was anything but what it appeared.

Arabella had become far friendlier to the dog from everyone's point of view.  When asked, which was frequently, why she had the dog, she always replied that it was a gift from Albus Dumbledore.  She then shrugged at further inquiries.

She settled in her chair for another day of shuffling paper.  She looked crossly at the dog and mumbled, "I hope that old fool realizing how boring this is."

The dog tilted its head to the side.

"I know… I know…" she sighed

A knock came at the door before a face appeared.  It was Mundungus Fletcher.

"Arabella?  We have a more important mission for you now.  You'll have to bring the dog with you, since you won't have time to go home first."

"What is it?"

"Follow me, I'll explain on the way."

* * *

Friday at Hogwarts passed by much quicker than normal for the students.  Harry felt as if he blinked and the whole day passed by.  He was, admittedly, rather distracted by the link now.  There was an almost continuous feeling of togetherness with Draco.  He was feeling a mild euphoria from it.  

Harry ate dinner in near silence.  Ron and Hermione did not notice as they were rather distracted by each other.  Colin and Seamus were likewise engaged.  Neville was talking with Ginny and Dean was talking to Lee Jordan.  That all suited Harry just fine, as it gave him time to converse with Draco in his head.

Draco was also left alone by his housemates.  Pansy was at the other end of the table talking with Blaise Zabini after Draco had pointedly ignored her pathetic attempts to get information from him.  Crabbe and Goyle were talking to each other.  That left Draco free to chat with Harry in his head.

_"I think I like this form of communication."_

_"I would think so Dragon, you can't misrepresent yourself, mind to mind."_

_"Do you really love me Harry Potter?"_

_"Yes, of course I do."_

_"Can we meet tonight in the flat?"_

_"Yes.  I'm feeling a bit lonely.  It is great to have you up here where I can chat with you, but I'd really like to hold you."_

_"As much as I'd normally loathe to admit, I'd really like to hold you, my boy wonder."_

_"Why Malfoy, are you getting sentimental?"_

_"Not on your life, Potter!" _

Harry giggled lightly to himself as he buttered another piece of bread.  Ron looked up confused for a moment but quickly turned back to Hermione.

Harry rolled his eyes a little before looking around.  He found that George was watching him with a puzzled look on his face.  George turned away after a moment.  Harry shrugged mentally and refocused on Draco.

_"Hey Dragon?"_

_"Mmmhmm?"_

_"Is after dinner ok for the time to meet?"_

_"That sounds acceptable."_

_"I'm done.  Are you?" Harry asked with mischief laced in his mental voice._

_"Yes, now that you mention it."_

_"Good.  I'll meet you up there."_

_"Ok Boy Wonder," Draco's amused tone filled Harry's head._

Harry finished off his pumpkin juice and stood up.  He walked to the other side of the table where Ron and Hermione were and he leaned down next to Ron's ear.

"I'll be out tonight.  See you at Quidditch practice in the morning."

Ron nodded his understanding, but did not reply.

Harry moved out of the hall quickly and quietly.  He ducked into a secret passage at his earliest opportunity.  Draco left the Great Hall shortly after Harry and walked in the opposite direction.  He went down to his dorm first and packed some clothes into his handy magical bag.  Draco was out of the Slytherin dorms only moments later.

* * *

Justin had gone straight back to his dorm after dinner, chatting with Ernie McMillan all the way about new and awful things that could be done to Professor Snape.  

Justin left the dorm about an hour later and ambled towards Percy's flat.  He said the password and walked in when the portrait swung open.

"Percy?  I'm here," he announced into the room.

He walked in and found Percy asleep in on the couch in front of the fire.  Justin smiled fondly.  He went into the bedroom to get a pillow and a blanket and he brought them back to the couch.  He stripped down to his boxers and then walked back over to the couch.  He pulled Percy's glasses off and set them on an end table.  He then tugged Percy up into a standing position.  Percy was semi-conscious making vague motions when Justin told him to.  Justin managed to get him undressed down to his boxers as well.  As soon as he did, he dropped onto the couch and pulled Percy down on top of him.

Percy responded groggily as Justin moved him around so that Percy was resting comfortably against Justin's chest.  Justin pulled a blanket over the two of them and closed his eyes.

He moved his hand gently over Percy's chest as he slowly slipped off into dreamland, only a little after eight o'clock.

* * *

Harry and Draco met up again in front of the Gryffindor flat.  They greeted each other amiably enough, and neither boy noticed another person lurking in the shadows.

Harry whispered the password and they entered the secret flat.  The door clicked shut behind them, leaving their mysterious watcher staring curiously at the secret door.   The person stayed for only a few moments before ducking into another secret door nearby and drifting away from the area.

As soon as Harry had the door shut, he spun Draco around and pinned him to the wall.  Draco sputtered in surprise as the Boy Who Lived locked his lips over Draco's mouth.  All coherent thoughts stopped as the passion increased between the two boys.  Draco was moaning from deep in his throat a few minutes later when Harry pulled away.

"Sorry I got so aggressive Dragon, but I really wanted a kiss from you," Harry started only to be flipped around suddenly to have Draco pressing him against the wall.

Draco pressed his lips hard against Harry's and they continued the kiss just as passionately.  When they finally broke apart a few minutes later Draco smirked.

"Think nothing of it Potter, I think we are even," Draco purred as his smirk changed into a very seductive grin.

Harry reached up and gently trailed his finger from Draco's right ear down to the bottom of his chin.  Draco did a full body shiver and Harry did too at the same time, because Draco suddenly opened the link between them.  Both boys stood still for a moment before wrapping their arms around each other again.  This time they kissed much more slowly, savoring the experience.

They released each other long enough to drift in the master bedroom of the flat.  As soon as they arrived, Harry started to undo the buttons on Draco's robe.  Draco, not to be outdone by his boyfriend, did the same to Harry.  It took quite a few minutes for them to become naked.  Draco smiled fully, lighting his face up like nothing had before.  Harry could not help but to return the radiant look.

They crawled into bed together and with a flick of the wrist of one of the boys, the room went dark.  The only thing that could be heard in the room was the sound of gentle kissing.

* * *

The night's silence was pierced only by the quiet footsteps of an old woman and a large dog that kept pace beside her.  The pair was walking silently through an old castle in the northern most reaches of Scotland, well north of Hogwarts' secret location.

The dog suddenly transformed into a large dark-haired man.

"Arabella, are you sure this is where Mundungus wanted us to go?"

"Yes Sirius, this is most definitely the spot," she shivered as she answered.  "This place gives me the creeping jeevies."

"There is not much to be done about it, but I do know what you mean."

"Our contact should be here soon.  It is almost 10 pm."

"I thought clandestine meetings were supposed to take place at midnight?" Sirius asked dryly.

Arabella gave him a thoughtful look, "There's a first.  You appear to be correct."

"A woman of your rather advanced years should be more mature than that," Sirius said haughtily.

The only sound in response was a thump and OOF!

* * *

It was nearly eleven P.M. when a silent figure, dressed head-to-toe in black, stepped out from his hiding place in a little nook outside the Arithmancy classroom.  The figure ghosted along the hallway, looked both ways and then triggered a hidden door.

The figure walked into the passageway and moved along stealthily.

He wasn't sure what to make of what he had seen tonight.  Fred and George Weasley, the school's foremost practical jokers, ducking through secret passageways, Professors moving stealthily about and the big one.  He had started his evening by following Draco Malfoy from the dungeons.  Malfoy had met up with the Boy Who Lived.  In an overly friendly manner, they had entered a secret room together.  He was determined to find out more about that.

He stepped out of the secret passage and walked down another hallway coming face-to-face with his house's guardian portrait.  He spoke the password and the portrait swung open.  He passed quickly through the blue decorated common room and went straight up the stairs.  He quietly entered the sixth year boy dormitory of Ravenclaw and drifted silently to his bed.  He stripped down to his blue boxers (with black ravens on them) dropping his black shirt over his trunk, covering the name engraved there: "Lawrence Zavien Higgs"

* * *

Harry woke up in the middle of the night with a headache and scar throbbing. He carefully climbed out of bed after extracting himself from Draco's embrace.  He put his clothes back on, put his glasses on and grabbed his wand.  As soon as he was clear of the bedroom, he increased his speed.  He walked quickly across the flat's common room and opened the door.  He crossed the hallway and went straight towards the stairs to the top of the Astronomy tower.

Harry finally came to a stop when he reached the railing.  He took several long, deep breaths of the cold, frosty air.  It helped to clear his scattered thoughts and to remove the dull ache of his scar.

He wasn't up there for very long before a silent shadow stood beside him.  Draco put his hand gently onto Harry's shoulder.  Harry stood still for a moment before spinning around and burying his head in Draco's shoulder.  Draco was unprepared for Harry's sudden move and moved back a step, nearly tumbling them both onto the roof.  Harry was sobbing quietly into Draco's robes and there was nothing for him to do but comfort his boyfriend.

Anybody that thought they knew Draco had never seen the look that appeared on Draco's face then.  Draco had always, _always_, kept true emotion off from his face.  The depth of his love for Harry, and the power of the link between them, now showed clearly on his face as he held the head of his sobbing love.

No words were spoken between the two.

No words needed to be spoken.

Draco managed to get Harry back to the flat within the hour.  Draco undressed Harry slowly and lovingly and then helped him into bed like a child.  Harry curled into a fetal position when Draco got him into the bed.  Draco paused long enough to remove his own clothes before crawling into bed again with Harry.  He pulled Harry into him and cooed softly in his ear.  Harry eventually calmed and went back to sleep.

Draco went to sleep more determined that ever to help and to protect Harry.

hr

Percy woke up a few hours later, just a little after midnight.  Justin was still holding him, almost as if he were a human blanket.

Percy moved a little bit which caused Justin to wake as well.

"Hey Perce… how was your sleep?"

"Great Just… a very nice way to wake up too.  Thanks for taking care of me."

"I love you Percy," Justin smiled shyly.

Percy blushed.

"How about going to your bed.  Staying on the couch all night is not going to be good for our muscles."

"You're right.  Can you hand me my glasses please?"

Justin handed him his glasses and the duo headed towards Percy's room.  Justin carried the pillow and blanket he had brought out earlier and he followed Percy, watching his boxer-covered ass sway back and forth as he walked.

Justin smiled.

Percy stopped at the bed suddenly and Justin nearly ran into him.  "Were you looking at my ass again Justin?" Percy asked playfully.

"Of course I was.  Where else would have I been looking?"

Percy blushed as red as his hair.

Justin stepped around Percy and climbed into bed.  "Come on Perce, it's too cold to stand there looking pretty."

Percy climbed into bed and pulled Justin into him.

Justin pulled away slightly and flipped over so that he could face Percy.  As soon as he did so, he leaned in and kissed Percy full on the mouth.  Percy opened his mouth in a gasp of surprise and Justin slipped his tongue in.

Percy moaned at the sudden, pleasant, intrusion.  He was not expecting Justin to be this aggressive.  Justin, however, seemed to be quite willing to prod Percy into taking some sort of action.  Percy responded to Justin's actions by wrapping his hand around the back of Justin's head and pulling him a little closer.

The two young men continued to kiss for quite some time.

* * *

Around one in the morning Fred put down the beaker of fluid he had been working on.  On the shelf next to the worktable, arrayed neatly on fine silver tray, were a dozen authentic-looking Fizzing Whizbees.

Fred turned and exchanged a glance with George.  They both grinned evilly at each other. 

"I think they are ready George,"

"It certainly looks that way Fred."

"We should get back to the dorm so we can sleep."

"Indeed."

Fred opened the secret door and peered out.  As soon as he determined that the coast was clear, he stepped out in to the hallway.  George followed him out.  They slipped quietly through the hallways, moving like two more of the many ghosts at Hogwarts.

They arrived at the Gryffindor tower in almost no time at all and they went in and quickly went to bed.  They both fell asleep almost as soon as their heads hit their respective pillows.

* * *

Harry woke up the next morning around seven.  He felt fairly refreshed, considering his emotional turmoil on the roof.  The pain in his scar had reminded him that he hadn't told Dumbledore about what happened on Wednesday morning.  He kissed the still sleeping Draco on the forehead and he got dressed quickly.  

As soon as he had his clothes on, he was out of the flat and on his way to Dumbledore's office.  He wasn't sure if he would be in that early, but he thought it best to try before breakfast, given how long he had already delayed.

As he was about to try whispering passwords to the gargoyle, the gargoyle stepped aside of his own accord and the door opened.  Professor Dumbledore was standing there, looking slightly surprised to see Harry.

"Did you want to talk to me, Harry?"

"Yes, sir.  If you have a moment sir."

"Of course, Harry.  Follow me."

Dumbledore turned around and went back up to his office.  Harry trailed closely behind him.  Dumbledore crossed to his own side of his desk and sat down.  He waved vaguely at the open seats across from him and Harry took one of them.

"What did you want to talk about Harry?"

"Two things sir.  One is that my scar hurt Wednesday and I have some information about Voldemort."

"Why are you just telling this to me now?" Dumbledore asked looking concerned.

"I was pulled out of the dream by Draco.  We are able to talk to each other in our minds now.  The discovery of that and the other drudgeries of school made me forget about it.  The pain in my scar last night is what reminded me."

"First, what was said by Voldemort?"

"He was criticizing Lucius Malfoy and the senior Crabbe and Goyle.  He received a letter from Pansy Parkinson about Draco's behavior and the junior Crabbe and Goyle's behavior.  He would very much like all of us dead.  And… I remember his exact words… 'Potter has somehow managed to connect himself with your son,' he told Lucius.  'It could have been a side effect of casting Avada Kedavra on them, but there is no research in the area. Damn Potter to hell!'  What did he mean professor?"

It was only at that moment that Harry looked up at Professor Dumbledore.  Dumbledore's blue eyes were wide with shock.

"I don't know.  Do you remember more? "

"No, sir."

"Hold still for a moment," Dumbledore said as he cast something on him.

The air around Harry tingled for a few moments as Dumbledore looked on intently.  The Headmaster sighed a few times before he said anything else.

"You have had a very powerful memory charm cast on you.  It is a variety that is almost impossible to remove.  As it only seems to be affecting this particular memory, it is not worth the risk."

"Ok sir," Harry replied, a puzzled look on his face.

"You should get to breakfast, since you have Quidditch practice today."

"Yes, sir."

Harry got up and showed himself out.  Dumbledore sat at his desk for a few minutes and waited for the faint clicking sound that accompanied the gargoyle's return to his guarding position.

Dumbledore stood and walked over to Fawkes.  He gently stroked the phoenix's head as he whispered, "I guess that explains where their link came from, but not really how."

* * *

Harry made his way straight to the Great Hall so that he could eat.  Ron was just arriving with Seamus when Harry got there.  They all walked in together.

"Where were you Harry?" Seamus asked.

"Talking to Dumbledore."

"Were you? I meant last night," Seamus stated.

Harry smiled coyly but said nothing.

Ron rolled his eyes and plopped down in his usual seat.

"What is that supposed to mean? … OH!  Sorry Harry," Seamus blushed red.

"I'm going to be out again tonight," Harry smirked.

"Good.  I'll kick Ron out and have my way with Colin," Seamus replied, recovering his shameless Seamus persona.

"Let's eat and then get out on the pitch," Captain Harry suddenly yapped.

"Aye Aye, Captain," Seamus saluted.

Ron slapped him in the back of his head before Harry could do it.

* * *

Practice passed quickly, despite lasting all day.  They broke for lunch when Hermione and Colin brought down a picnic basket full of food.  They didn't stop again until just before dinner.  The entire Gryffindor team attacked their respective showers before going to the Great Hall.

Harry practically inhaled all of his dinner and he even had seconds and then thirds.  He had worked up quite an appetite from his long day.  Ron ate nearly twice what Harry was able to put away.

As soon as Harry was done, he whispered good-bye to Ron and Hermione and was on his way.  Draco had finished a few minutes before and had already left.  In fact, quite a few students had already left from all the house tables.

Harry took the scenic route up towards the astronomy tower.  It took him a few minutes to get up there.  As soon as he did, Draco melted out of the shadows to join him at the door to the Gryffindor flat.  Draco tenderly touched the side of Harry's face and Harry smiled.  He then whispered the password and the door opened.  Both boys stepped through, failing to notice the three pairs of eyes that observed all.

The next twenty minutes passed by in eerie silence before a person wearing the black robes of the school detached from the shadows to place his ear on the door to the flat.  The two other people, who hadn't moved a muscle the entire time, exchanged significant glances with each other when they saw the flash of a Ravenclaw badge on the other boy.  They too left the shadows, creeping up on the secret watcher.

George rushed forward the last few feet and shoved the younger boy hard against the secret door.  
  


"What the bloody hell do you think you are doing?" he hissed sharply into the boy's ear.

"Help… mumph," the boy started and was cut off when George pressed him harder against the door.  The younger boy's head bounced off the door once, causing a dull thud to sound.

"George, don't hurt him," Fred admonished.

"Why are you following Harry?" George snapped at the other boy, who was still pinned against the door.

Instead of answering, the boy brought his elbow sharply back into George's chest causing him to loosen his grip as he started to gasp.  The boy started to duck away and as soon as he was clear of George, he was sent careening into the door again by a flying tackle executed by Fred.  The boy's head bounced hard of the door and he slumped, stunned.  George could only glare at the boy as he tried to get his breath back.

The door quite suddenly flung open causing all three teens in the hallway to come tumbling in.  Draco, who had been the one to open the door, leapt out of the way of the tumbling bodies.  Harry, who was nearby, poked his head out the door and looked around.  Seeing nobody, he joined Draco in shoving the three teens out of the way of the door.  As soon as they were clear, Harry slammed the door shut, pulled out his wand and whispered a locking spell.  The spell, which he had found in a book on the desk in the study, was designed for that door only.  Only Harry would be able to reopen the door.

He turned and glared at the pile in front of the door to the flat, "What the bloody hell is going on?"

Draco moved to stand in front of the fire, the leaping yellow flames causing shadows that gave him an altogether sinister look.  All Draco and Harry had on were shirts and pants.  Their school robes, socks, and shoes had already been removed.

Fred looked back in an almost sullen way.  George frowned as he continued to rub his chest.  The other boy, Harry recognized as sixth year Lawrence Higgs from Ravenclaw, was battling emotions and alternated between looking scared and looking pissed.

Nobody answered.

"I said, what is going on?" Harry asked again, his voice as cold as an Artic winter.  He was looking directly at Higgs.

Draco felt his skin crawl just seeing the look on Harry's face.  Draco shivered involuntarily.  _"Calmly Harry.  You're the Golden Boy, remember?"_

Harry growled out loud, "Why won't everybody just leave me the fuck alone?!"

Draco turned away and dropped abruptly onto the couch by the fire.  Draco closed his eyes and concentrated hard, projecting calming feelings to Harry.

Harry visibly wilted under Draco's assault.  He turned away from the others and walked straight to Draco and dropped down into the seat next to him.  Harry then buried his head into Draco's shoulder, feeling the conflicting emotions wandering about.

Draco relaxed his concentration and opened his eyes.  Looking directly at George with a drained look on his face he said, "Weasley, you interrupted a training session.  Harry is not himself at the moment.  Would you be so kind as to explain what is going on please?"

George, shocked at Harry's behavior and Draco's as well, said nothing.

"I'd give you a knut for your thoughts Weasley, but that would start in war in your family to see who got to be the richest," Draco sneered.

George leapt to his feet and was about to come at Draco when Harry's voice was heard, "Draco, don't irritate my friends."  

Draco bowed his head in response and George stood his ground.

"We were following you Harry," Fred said simply.

"I was following the Death Eater's son," Higgs finally spoke.

"I'm not Lucius," was Draco's short, sharp reply.

"So Potter, you're whoring yourself to that Slytherin slime?" Higgs asked Harry.

Before anyone else could so much as twitch, George leaned down and grabbed Higgs by the neck and dragged him upright.  As soon as they were face-to-face, George used his superior build to lift the other boy right off his feet.  Looking up into the boy's face he hissed, "Harry is one of my family, and I really don't like it when people insult my family."  He ended the statement by giving the boy a savage shake and then dropping him.

The boy landed in a heap at George's feet, gasping for air.

Fred, at this point, reached down him self and dragged the other boy to his feet.  He held firmly onto the boys collar, fully restricting the boy's movement.  The normally jovial teen looked very angry, but not nearly so upset as George.  George looked like he was ready to pull the boy's limbs out.

"What is going on?" Fred asked in a tone that brooked no nonsense at all.

"What do you mean?" Higgs asked, sounding thick.

Fred shook him violently for a few moments.

Draco's eyes widened in shock.  He was used to seeing Ron Weasley's temper, as it was right on the surface.  He was not used to seeing either one of the twins enraged.  It wasn't something he wanted to see more of either, given their large Beater-builds.

Harry looked on in silence, the emotional maelstrom still swirling about in his head.  He was amazed at how quickly everything was moving.  He had linked minds with Draco before arriving at the flat, and had given over to mind-to-mind contact as soon as the door was closed.  It had seemed like hours had passed when in reality it was only minutes at best.  Somehow, Draco ended up as the calm one.

"I'm not going to ask again," Fred growled dangerously.

"I don't know…ARGHHHHHHHH!"  Higgs' voice ended in a scream as Fred reached forward and viciously clamped his hand over the younger teen's crotch.  The blood drained completely out of the boy's face as Fred twisted slightly.

Both Draco and Harry winced at the same time.  George looked on in barely controlled rage.

_"Are we leaking emotions?" Harry asked Draco suddenly in his head._

_"Possibly.  It is a little strange that the twins are acting so violently.  Though I know well the Weasley anger."_

_"There seems to be more to it than that.  Try to fully shield your mind.  I'll do the same."_

As soon as he finished talking, Harry violently clamped down on his mind and the connection towards Draco, and hopefully towards the twins, if they were the cause.

The twins seem to relax slightly almost immediately, though they still radiated anger.  It no longer bordered on being a killing rage.

Draco and Harry exchanged surprised looks.

Fred released his vicious hold on Higgs' crotch, though his hand did not move.  Higgs started to fold over and Fred spun him around.  He put his left arm around Higgs' neck and his right hand over the boy's crotch.

The boy squeaked in impotent rage, but was unable to do anything.

"Why were you following Harry?" Fred hissed into the boy's ear.

"I was following that blonde twat," Higgs growled in return.

"Why?"

"It's none of your business."

Fred gripped the boy's crotch again, causing the boy to arch back into Fred's body in pain.  Fred released after a moment.  He was surprised when he felt a reaction in the boy's pants.

"Shirt lifter, eh?" Fred whispered harshly into the boy's ear.

All the fight went out of the boy at once.  He slumped completely again Fred, who let go of the boy's hardening crotch area.

"What is going on?" Fred asked again, this time quietly and gently, his apparent anger gone.

George looked on, his face neutral.

"I'm spying for Dumbledore," was the piteous response.

"Care to elaborate?" Fred prompted.

"My family has been, traditionally, associated with the dark arts.  I had the fortune of being cut of a different cloth than the rest.  I was therefore sorted into Ravenclaw.  Since I had the misfortune of being in my family, I knew other families that were tied to the dark arts.  The Malfoys are prominent among them.  I asked to assist Dumbledore on the side of light.  I was doing investigations on my own to try to determine if Draco Malfoy was following his father's footsteps.  Imagine my surprise to find the Boy Who Lived in league with a Malfoy."

"What a tangled web of secrets around this place, eh Fred?" George asked.

"It would appear that way.  Harry, would you like to make a comment here?"

"Higgs," Harry started and then glanced at the twins before continuing, "Dumbledore has recruited students from each house of Hogwarts to assist in the war against Voldemort."  

Fred, George and Lawrence Higgs all flinched at the Dark Lord's name.

"All right.  That's it.  All this cloak and dagger stuff is really beginning to bugger me all to hell.  Tell me everything you know right now," George demanded, looking at Harry, Draco and then Lawrence in turn.

"Why should we spill what we know when you don't?  You two have the run of the entire school, using secret passageways that I doubt anybody else even knows about.  What do you know?" Harry huffed.

Fred and George exchanged glances before Fred spoke, "Dumbledore has allowed us an incredible amount of freedom in exchange for certain concessions.  One of them is to keep an eye on you."

Harry turned red, "What do you mean on eye on me?"

"You are watched all the time Harry.  We are set to watching those who watch you.  To a limited degree for the past few weeks, we have also been watching those that watch Draco.  Dumbledore informed us right way about your relationship, which is how we knew the other day."

"It would appear then that we are all watching each other and the old man is getting a good laugh out of it," George said dryly.

"What are everyone's intentions?" Fred asked in the ensuing silence.

"I would like to spend time with my boyfriend," Draco responded immediately, his gray eyes stormy in appearance.

"I'd like to see the Dark Lord dead and gone so that I can live my life as my own.  I'd like very much for Draco to be part of that life," Harry said, looking admiringly at his boyfriend.

"I too would like to see the Dark Lord gone.  I'd like to find a boyfriend of my own as well," Lawrence added quietly.

"I'd like to join my brother in forming a new joke shop to one day rival Zonkos.  Until then, I plan on keeping my family, and their loves ones, safe from danger," George said, looking pointedly at Harry and Draco.

"Now that that is all in the open, perhaps we can have a little peace here?" Fred asked.

"One can assume that the crafty old man behind this will find some neat little way of keeping everyone happy," George added.

"I'm sorry about the comment earlier Potter, but I still don't like Malfoy," Higgs stated, narrowing his eyes at Draco.

Harry shrugged, but did not reply.

"You would do well to remember that we don't take kindly to people hurling insults at our family," Fred told Higgs.

"Potter is not related to you," Higgs replied.

"He's our brother," both twins replied as one.

"If you gentlemen don't mind?  Draco and I would like to work on further exploration of our relationship," Harry said just after whispering the unlocking charm on the door.

"I'm sure you can find your way to the door?" Draco asked dryly.

"Good night then, and have fun…um… exploring," George said with a grin.

Higgs scrambled out of the flat quickly, the twins not too far behind.

End of Chapter 16


	17. Things that Go Bump in the Night

All recognized characters belong to J.K. Rowling  
Everything else is mine.  
R – for violence, language and adult content  
Contains male/male pairings- **That's SLASH... you know, GAY**  


* * *

Last updated on October 16, 2003 

* * *

**Harry Potter and the Parliament of Dreams**

**Chapter 17:  Things that Go Bump in the Night.**

As soon as the three teens left the flat they ran into the Headmaster.  Dumbledore raised his eyebrows at them as the door to the flat clicked shut behind them.  To anyone else but the twins, it would appear as if the old man was just strolling randomly by in the hallway.

Fred and George knew better.

"Yes professor?" Fred asked.

"I see that some of my more active intelligence gathering resources were getting acquainted with one another.  Please follow me, as we have some items to discuss."

The twins looked at each other before looking at Dumbledore's departing back.  They shrugged in unison and then followed.  Higgs followed after them all, scowling.

The odd quartet traveled through the halls and corridors of Hogwarts before finally approaching a large gargoyle on the wall.  Dumbledore said something and the gargoyle leapt aside, revealing a door, which Albus walked through.  The boys followed quietly.

Dumbledore walked up the stairs and then to the far side of the desk and sat in his seat.  He conjured three chairs across from him and motioned that the boys should be seated.

"As you have no doubt discovered by now, I have been recruiting students to act as agents of Light."

The twins nodded, as did Higgs.

"Some have approached me, while others I have approached and made arrangements with.  Tonight's scuffle in the hallway was inappropriate.  I'm not sure what happened within the flat, but I can find out soon enough," Dumbledore stated, appearing stern.

"I'm not exactly sure what happened up there either.  I was upset, but I couldn't seem to control my temper.  It was almost as if Harry's anger was affecting me," George explained.

Dumbledore sat straight up, "What did you say?"

George explained, in detail what happened upstairs both in and out of the Flat.

"So, you say that the feeling dropped drastically just before you left?"

"Yes.  And Harry was very angry about something.  Draco said something about Harry not feeling himself," Fred supplied.

"Interesting.  Thank you for your help.  Mr. Higgs, if you could stay a moment?"

The twins stood up and made their way out while Lawrence stayed seated.

Lawrence turned and his eyes followed Fred out of the room.  Dumbledore cleared his throat when the twins were out of view and Higgs whipped his head back to the Headmaster, turning a lovely shade of pink.

"Mr. Higgs, you weren't hurt earlier, were you?"

"No, sir.  I'm fine.  We were all a little more combative than usual.  Something I said triggered some of the events."

"Was there anything to add to the Weasley's accounts?"

"No, they were completely accurate, sir."

"Very well.  It is time for you to get back to your dormitory.  Good night."

"Good night, Headmaster."

Lawrence stood and made his way out of the office.  As soon as he passed out of the gargoyle in the hallway, the gargoyle returned to its guard position.  He turned towards the shortest route to the Ravenclaw tower and started walking.  

He had only gone a few steps when a shadow detached itself from the wall and joined him on his walk.  "Can we talk for a few minutes?" the voice asked sincerely.

After a few moments of thinking, he nodded and altered his direction, ducking into the charms classroom, which they happened to be passing at the moment.

"What did you want to talk about?" Higgs asked his red-haired companion, his voice a mixture of nervousness and anger.

"I wanted to apologize for hurting you earlier.  I'm not sure what possessed me, but I shouldn't have grabbed you where I did," Fred apologized, his voice filled with sincerity and his face blushing in embarrassment.

Lawrence was having a hard time staying angry at his secret crush.  He hadn't been acting himself earlier either.  If he had, he would have been a lot more cooperative in Fred's hands.  In fact, that was one of the places he often fanaticized being in.  It was embarrassing that he got hard while Fred was holding his crotch, but with all the dreams he had had of Fred doing something very similar to that, he couldn't help it.  He counted it a good thing that when he announced that he was looking for a boyfriend to the group, that they didn't turn on him any worse then they had.  Not that they would have, with Potter and Malfoy cuddling each other right in front of them. 

"I…" he started and then stopped in frustration, a look of consternation coming across his face.

Fred, reading the other boy's frustration correctly, leaned forward and kissed him lightly on the lips.  Fred then pulled back and looked at the boy for a long moment.

Lawrence blushed bright red right to the tips of his ears.

"I really am sorry I hurt you," Fred apologized again.

"I… I… I…"

"You are interested in me?" Fred prompted.

Lawrence nodded.

"Earlier must have been torture then.  I don't know what came over me.  Normally I'd never hurt someone, unless they were an obvious threat to my family," Fred mumbled ashamedly.

Lawrence stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Fred's large shoulders, leaning his head back so that they were face to face.  "I'll forgive you, if you'll be my boyfriend."

Fred's face brightened a bit, "Would you still forgive me if I didn't?"

Lawrence blinked and then looked down before replying, "I would."

"Then I will be your boyfriend," Fred smiled as Lawrence's face looked up sharply at his own.

He sighed contentedly and leaned heavily into Fred, "Good."

"What do you like to be called?" Fred asked, embarrassed that he had touched this teen intimately, that was now his boyfriend, and didn't even know what his nickname was.

"My friends call me Zavien.  It's my middle name."

"I like that," Fred replied as he gave him a brief kiss, "Zavien."

"I should get to bed.  We need to talk tomorrow though.  How about after breakfast?"

"That sounds good."

"Good night Fred."

"Good night Zavien."

Both boys left the classroom and went in separate directions.  Fred went to one of the secret rooms that they stored material in and sat down in the comfortable chair that was there.

Fred stared out the window into the crisp night sky.  He stared out the window for several hours, enjoying his time alone and using it to think through everything that was going on.  He stood slowly and rubbed his arms to get the blood to flow properly again.  As soon as he was feeling normal he set out for his own room.

* * *

When Fred went off to meet with Higgs, George decided to go to the lab and to work some more on one of his projects.  That was his original plan anyway.

George was walking in the one of the corridors instead of the many secret passageways when he heard footsteps behind him.  Years of traveling through the castle discretely had allowed him to develop a sixth sense when it came to covert activities and other people's attempts at executing them.  He pulled out his wand using minimal movement and got ready just in case.

"Hey Weasley," fifth year Ravenclaw Kevin Entwhistle drawled from behind him.

George ducked into an alcove nearby and waited for the other boy.  As soon as Kevin arrived, George nodded at him and then triggered a secret door.  The door swung open to reveal a small room.  George waved Kevin into the room, looked around and then ducked into the room as well.  He closed the door behind him and threw the bolt home, locking the door the Muggle way.

"George?" Kevin prompted.

George nodded.

"Rumor has it that there is a Hogsmeade weekend this weekend."

"That's what I hear," George replied coolly.

"I'll be stocking up on Butterbeer and I'd like to have you guys store it again.  Can you do that?"

"Yes.  Same price as before."

"Done.  I've heard some good things about some toffees you guys were making.  I'd like to get a handful."

"Which kind?"

"How about a handful?"

"I'll give you ten for a galleon.  Some of these are still highly experimental of course.  If you prefer the simpler ones, then they are one sickle each."

"I'll take the experimental ones," Kevin replied, pulling out three galleons and handing them to George.

"There is an extra galleon here.  The ten toffees, and the butterbeer storage only comes to two galleons."

"That third galleon is for research and so that you'll remember me when you have new stuff to test.  I'll stick to the same deal we had before and will give you detailed results of the joke's use."

George looked at him for a few moments before nodding.

"Pleasure doing business with you as always, Weasley."

"You too Kevin.  Make sure you find me when you get in from Hogsmeade.  Just drop a message in the usual spot." George handed him two each of five different colored toffees.

Kevin pocketed the toffees, unlocked the door and stepped out.

George stepped out of the room a moment later and resumed his walk down the hallway.  He almost immediately heard another set of footsteps falling behind him.  He discretely retrieved his wand and sped up his pace a little.  He looked over his shoulder and saw the person tailing him.  George smirked over his shoulder before making a sharp turn straight at the wall.  He heard the person behind him gasp, as he seemed to walk straight through the wall.  He laughed aloud when the person tailing him crashed into the wall.  The wall itself was very similar to the barrier and Kings Cross to Platform 9 ¾.  If you went at it fast you'd get through, but if you were unsure of yourself, you'd crash into it.

George reached back through the barrier and yanked the boy through.  

"What is with you guys tonight?  Everyone seems to be out to get me."

The fifth year Hufflepuff sputtered, "I don't know what you mean Weasley."

George snorted, "I know you don't.  I was talking to myself.  Now, what do you want Corner?"

"It's Michael.  You're George, right?"

George quirked his right eyebrow upward, stared for a moment, and then nodded.

"I was told that you keep a list of boys that are… um… friendly with each other…" Michael said and trailed off, sounding distinctly uncomfortable.

George looked the fifteen-year-old over critically before turning around and walking away.  "Come with me Michael."

The Hufflepuff boy followed him.

George led the other boy through a maze of secret doors and hallways in a purposely-confusing manner so that it took far longer to actually get where they were going then if George had gone straight there.  George opened the door to a small room that had a very comfortable couch, and a small desk with a comfortable chair.

"Welcome to my office.  Have a seat on the couch and we'll discuss what you're looking for."

Michael sat nervously on the couch while George lit all the candles in the room and pulled out a handsome-looking leather ledger.

"What is it you are looking for exactly?" George asked as he perched on the corner of the desk, in effect looming over the smaller boy.

"Another boy that is interested in um… sex," Michael finally squeaked out.

"And why did you come to me?"

"The rumor going around is that if you want something, anything, then see one of the Weasley twins."

"What are you seeking?  Sex you have to pay for?  A relationship with love and such?  A sexual encounter with another guy that wants to experiment as well?"

Michael turned an embarrassing shade of red.

"Are you gay or bi?"

"Gay."

"Are you looking to pay for sex?"

"No."

"That strikes out a lot of the Slytherin gay guys then.  They seem to only be willing to do it if it puts them at an advantage of some sort."

"Okay then.  What level of involvement are you looking at?  Sex or a relationship?"

"Just sex for the moment," the boy replied blushing as red as it seemed possible.

George made some notes in his ledger.  "Blond hair, cut short.  Blue eyes.  Five feet four inches tall and weigh about eight stone.  How far are you willing to go as far as sex is concerned?"

"What do you mean?"

"Mutual wanking?  Mutual sucking?  Mutual fucking?"

George was wrong.  The boy could blush further.  He smirked as he thought about how many times he had such a conversation.

"Wanking and maybe sucking for now," Michael Corner finally answered.

"Somebody in your year or doesn't it matter?"

"It doesn't matter."

"Okay.  It might take a week or two for me to find a proper candidate for you."

"I was hoping that it would be right away.  I want to try it before I back out."

"Sorry, I don't keep boys up my sleeves.  If you want something right away, you can go and rent it from several places in the castle.  I wouldn't recommend it though unless you have some of the more advanced disease repelling charms."

Michael stood suddenly and walked over to George, "What about you?"

"Me?" George asked in surprise.

The other boy placed both his hands on George's chest, "Yeah, you.  You are really good-looking and well built.  Would you help me out?" Michael's voice dropped a little bit and sounded more seductive then nervous, though he was clearly still nervous.

"Thanks, but it is not usually a good idea to mix business with pleasure," George replied, feeling suddenly tense and more than a little turned on by the blonde boy feeling his chest up.

"Please George?" the boy asked piteously.  "I trust you not to hurt me."

George growled lowly for a moment causing Michael to back away for a moment.  Michael noticed George's arousal though and quickly resumed his movements.

George moved suddenly, dropping the book on the desk and grabbing the smaller boy.  He half carried half pushed the boy onto the couch and pinned him there with his body.  "What is it you wanted exactly?" 

"I just wanted to get off.  No strings."

George moved his hands over the other boy's stomach and dug in a little here and there causing the boy to giggle.  He pulled out his wand and whispered "Nox," causing the room to plunge into darkness.

"Hey! Mmmmm," Michael's voice trailed off quite suddenly under George's skillful hands.

About thirty minutes later Michael stumbled into the hallway and out into the main corridor.  It was after curfew but he didn't care.  His hair, which had been perfectly arranged earlier, was now sticking up every which way.  He had a distinct ravaged look about him.

George left the room and stayed in the secret corridors all the way to the tower before coming out into the main corridor and passing through the portrait hole.  He went straight up to his room, ignoring the people that were still in the common room.  He wandered into the shower room a few minutes later and took a quick shower.

He had just settled into bed when Fred arrived in their room.  He tapped lightly in an odd pattern on George's bed.

"Good to hear.  Sleep well brother mine," George murmured before tapping out a different pattern.

"You needed it.  You were getting cantankerous."

"I bloody well was not," George growled back.

"See," Fred replied smartly.

A thump and groan was heard a moment later by Lee Jordan as he passed their room heading for his own.

* * *

The old man set his crystal ball down, the merry twinkle in his eyes going mad.  Fawkes landed gently on his desk.

"I do so like it when students are in love," Albus whispered to his beautiful bird.

A light chirping was the response.

"I know that they only just acknowledged each other, but sometimes love can strike out of the blue.  This might be one of those times."

Another pattern of light chirping answered.

"I'll look into them soon.  The prospect of empathic projection disturbs me."

Fawkes broke out into a beautiful phoenix song.  Dumbledore smiled.

* * *

"Harry?"

"Hmmm?"

"I think we were affecting those around us.  'Leaking' as you put it."

"Is that even possible?"

"It is, though I know very little about it.  I'm also worried about why you have been getting so angry lately."

"Perhaps I'm picking it up from somewhere else?"

"It is becoming more and more apparent that your power is increasing and it looks like I'm along for the ride.  Thinking about it some more, I think you might be projecting something unconsciously at others when you give them that new glare of yours.  I've never seen Professor Snape so much as flinch before.  But he did when you glared at him."

"They call feeling other people's emotions empathy, right?" Harry asked.

"Yup.  I think I recall something about empathic projection.  That is making others feel what you want them to feel or what you are feeling."

"That could have some interesting uses, though a lot of negatives as well.  Tonight would be a good example of what happens when it isn't under control.  If that is what it is, anyway."

"I'm still worried about your sudden bursts of anger.  They are not all that dissimilar to what I occasionally feel.  I'm much better at hiding my emotions than you are though," Draco said, giving Harry a pointed look.

Harry's eyes flashed for a moment, before a stricken look passed his face, followed quickly by a blank look.  Draco looked on a moment before pulling the dark haired boy into a hug.  Harry tensed before relaxing saddening and dropping his head onto Draco's shoulder.

Draco smiled to himself as his hand moved in small circles over Harry's back.

* * *

"I've been meaning to tell you something," Percy said when their lips finally parted.

"What?" Justin almost purred, reaching for Percy again.

Percy dodged his hands and jumped out of the bed suddenly.  He smiled at the pouting face that Justin made.

"Come here.  There is some additional special training going on.  Professor Dumbledore asked me to bring you in on it.  Are you willing to trust me?" Percy asked solemnly.

"With my life," Justin responded without hesitation, getting up to join his boyfriend at the foot of the bed.

"I'm going to cast a spell to determine what your natural Animagi form would be."

"You want me to train to become an Animagi?" Justin asked in surprise.

Percy smiled and whispered the spell command.  A large barn owl illusion flowed out of Justin and spread its wings out, before fading from view.

"Bloody brilliant," Percy said in surprise.

"What?" Justin asked.

"It is an unusual form.  We'll talk more about it later."

Justin got a calculating look on his face as he snatched Percy's wand and whispered "Nox totalis"

The room plunged into darkness, followed a moment later by a gasp and then a sigh.

* * *

Fawkes had barely finished his song when a small tabby cat walked over from the deep shadows in the far corner of the office.  The cat paced slowly over to a clear spot in front of Dumbledore's desk and transformed into Professor McGonagall.

"That was a most interesting conversation, Albus," she stated dryly.

"Indeed it was, Minerva," was the equally dry response.

"Do you think that Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy are capable of empathic projection?"

"It would appear that Harry is able to.  I'm not sure about Draco.  That might all change though as they become… closer."

"You're not suggesting that they… they… well, you know…" the stodgy old spinster professor trailed off.

"They are healthy teenage boys.  In this day and age, I'd be surprised to find someone who _wasn't_," the Headmaster replied, trailing off while making vague hand gestures.

"How can you be so nonchalant about it?" Minerva demanded.

"I'm simply accepting what is.  Why worry about something that we'd have little to no control over anyway?  There are far more important things to worry about, after all.  In the case of Harry and Draco, I think we'll find that their power is going to continue to grow for awhile and combine so that they can share it both ways."

"We'll see.  I think we should monitor the possibility of empathic projection.  That can be quite dangerous."

"I intend to.  Now, this Tuesday, October 24th, is the next Order of the Phoenix meeting.  We have more new members than what you originally told them about.  Are you planning on telling them about the newest recruits beforehand?" Minerva asked, her lips curling into a sneaky grin.

"They already know about Percy Weasley and Harry Potter.  We are simply adding Justin Finch-Fletchley, Lawrence Higgs and Draco Malfoy to that list.  And, no, there is no reason to tell the rest of them beforehand."

"The first Hogsmeade weekend is scheduled for this weekend.  I think it would be very prudent on our part to keep Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy on the grounds."

"I think you are right about that.  I'm sure we'll be able to arrange an appropriate detention for them," Albus replied, smirking lightly.

"I'd also like to settle on Saturday December 16th as the date for the Christmas Dance.  Are we calling it the Yule Ball again this year?"

"I think that would be appropriate.  Have arrangements been made for the Halloween Feast?" Dumbledore asked.

"Most definitely.  This year's should be something to remember," McGonagall replied, a gleam in her eye.

"Very well.  Is that all?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes, Headmaster."

"Good evening then, Minerva."

"Good Evening, Albus."

* * *

Ron was slow to finish his fourth helping at dinner.  Most of the people had already left the Great Hall and only a few remained.  Hermione was one of the few still there, of course.  She had finished eating her food some time ago, but had stayed to read a book and to keep Ron company.  Fred and George had left at about the same time that Harry did.  Seamus and Colin had left together a few minutes after that.

"Mione?"

"Yes Ron?" she replied, looking up from her book.

"Do you think Malfoy has really changed?" Ron asked very quietly, despite the lack of people anywhere near them.

Hermione stared at him for several moments and then seemed to look well beyond him as she formulated her response.  "I think that he definitely has.  He has certainly been far mellower then I've ever seen him.  Harry also seems to be changing though too.  He has been a lot quicker to anger.  I think the link between them might be causing that, but I'd need to spend a lot more time with both of them to be able to tell for sure."

"Oh.  He's still a git, if you ask me."

"Ron!" Hermione admonished him with her tone of voice.

"I know, I know.  Harry cares for him so I have to be nice," Ron grumbled.

"Harry loves him and Harry is practically your brother."

"He is my brother," Ron said firmly.  "Am I being petty?"

"Just a little Ron.  It is understandable though.  Malfoy has never treated you very well.  He's treating you better now though.  You shouldn't stoop to his former level.  You're better than that."

Ron blushed lightly, grabbed her hand and kissed it.  "Thanks Mione."

Hermione blushed too.

* * *

Harry lifted his head from Draco's shoulder after a few minutes.  He then dropped all of the mental walls he had put around himself and leaned in and kissed Draco soundly on the lips.

Draco started to kiss him back immediately and dropped his own mental walls.  As soon as he did, he felt both his own arousal as well as Harry's.  The kiss spurred on new levels of feelings between the two of them.  They each felt the other's feelings and it seemed to spin them higher and higher into an upward spiral.

Draco pulled back and nodded his head towards the bedroom.  Harry smiled as he heard Draco thinking about the bed and then blushed when he saw what Draco had in mind.  They both went together for the bed, holding each other's hand.

As soon as they reached the bed Draco started to slowly strip Harry.  He kept going until the Boy Who Lived was left standing there with very tented boxers.  Harry shyly returned the favor to Draco, stripping him down to his green silk boxers.  They were also well tented.

Harry grabbed a hold of Draco and rolled him onto the bed.  Harry didn't really think of doing it, so Draco was taken by surprise.  Harry was surprised a moment later when the blonde boy ended up straddling his chest.

Harry reached up, grabbed a hold of his shoulders and rolled him.  Harry ended up on top of Draco, his passion rising.  He was thinking of what he could do with Draco when Draco suddenly shied away like he had been struck.  The reaction rebounded down the link and it suddenly felt as if Harry really had been struck.  He rolled to the side and collapsed breathlessly next to Draco.

It took a few minutes for Harry to sort out what he was feeling and what Draco was actually feeling.  Harry's sexual thoughts were what triggered a nightmare of Draco's.  

Draco had huddled himself into a tight ball during this time and Harry slowly coaxed him out of it.  Harry rubbed Draco's chest and belly with a light touch.  Eventually Draco looked at Harry in the eyes again.

"I'm sorry I overreacted."

"Oh Draco," Harry whispered, emotion welling in his bright green eyes.

"I know you wouldn't hurt me.  I can feel it.  But that image…"

"What I pictured was simply the way two guys can join Draco.  It had nothing to do with dominating you.  We are equals to each other.  It doesn't matter to me, who is doing what to whom.  Only that we are together and that we love each other."

"It sounds like you put a lot of thought into this," Draco said quietly a few minutes later.

"I had a lot of time to think about being gay over the summer.  I'll admit that since I've gotten back to school I have been thinking specifically about you.  But like I said Draco, you mean more to me than I could ever put to words.  You can feel that.  I guess there is three forms of sex:  Plain lust between two consenting people, love making between two people that love each other, and violating someone.  Whatever we do together falls in the second category.  Anything we do together would just be a physical expression of this link between us," Harry explained his feelings slowly, pausing often to choose his words carefully.

Draco sat for a while longer before suddenly rolling over and trapping Harry's mouth in a kiss.  The passion suddenly returned to the two boys.  While keeping Harry beneath him, Draco pulled his own boxers off and then worked on Harry's.  Harry lifted his hips allowing Draco to drag his boxers off.

Draco kept control of the situation as he continued to passionately kiss Harry.  He broke his kiss long enough to ask Harry, "Is it okay if I do this first?"  

Harry smiled and nodded, sending Draco the spell word he would need mentally.  Draco, grabbing Harry's wand and said, "Lubricatus." A slick gel appeared on Draco's rigid member and he shivered at its coolness.

**_*They have sex. The details removed due to censorship at fanfic. Please see my site myr.gayauthors.org chapter 17 hp-17.html for the uncut version.*_**

* * *

It was well after curfew when Professor Severus Snape snuck out of the dungeons area of the castle.  He crept along lurking in different shadows as he slowly made his way along the dark corridors of the sleeping castle.

He stopped every so often to look over his shoulder and to check out the various corners and other hiding spots he passed.

He had a look of smug satisfaction on his face when he flushed two blushing Hufflepuffs that were in the middle of snogging.  He immediately deducted fifty points from their house and assigned them both to detention the next day.

As he was approaching the main entrance, he saw a shadow duck behind a suit of armor.  He quickly and quietly moved in that direction only to discover a flash of red hair and a closing secret passageway he knew nothing about.  He cursed aloud as he continued his trek.

He climbed the stairs up to the second level and made his way down a deserted corridor flushing yet another couple that were snogging in the hallway.  This time, it was two boys from Ravenclaw.  He twisted his lips slightly as he deducted fifty points from Ravenclaw and assigned them detention for the next night as well. 

A depraved smile crossed his lips and a happier bounce entered his steps.  He liked taking points off from other houses.

He walked the entire length of the castle before climbing up the stairs to the third level and starting back in the other direction.  It wasn't long before he flushed out yet another couple snogging.  This time it was two Slytherin girls.  He snarled out a twenty-five-point deduction and told them to hide better next time.  He strolled on, his good mood slightly hampered.

In the fourth floor broom closet, he found a Gryffindor sixth year having sex with a fourth year tramp from Hufflepuff.  He slammed both of their houses with a fifty-point deduction and assigned them both two nights of detention. The girl was crying as the boy dragged her away from Snape.

Snape chuckled quietly to himself as he approached the door to the Astronomy tower.  He glanced over his shoulder at the hidden door to the Gryffindor flat and ground his teeth.  The only thing that made that debacle acceptable was young Draco was his best and favorite student.

He was about to start climbing up the stairs to the Astronomy tower when he was hit with a wave of intense lust.  It was so powerful that his penis hardened instantly and he fell back into the wall.  He'd never felt anything like it!

And just as fast as it appeared, it disappeared.  If it weren't for the fact that he was sliding down the wall like a limp rag doll, stiff as a board, he'd have never known something happened.

What in the name of Merlin was that?

Then a single thought popped into his head.

Damn Harry Potter!

* * *

It took a more than few minutes for Harry to recover from their first lovemaking session. He had snuggled into Draco when he had rolled off of him, but he hadn't been aware at the time.  Now that he was aware, the first thing he noticed after his total oneness with Draco was a secondary awareness.  It was as though he could feel what was going on around him.  It was like he just knew.  

He wasn't sure about the distance this new awareness covered but there was one something flaring brightly in his new sense.  Severus Snape.  A Severus Snape that was slumped on the floor outside their door.  Harry hopped to his feet and was half way to the door before he realized where he was going and that he was still naked.

He hastily threw on a pair of shorts and a t-shirt, picked up his wand and then rushed out into the corridor.  He found Professor Snape slumped against the wall at the bottom of the stairs up into the Astronomy tower.  He was paler than usual and he was unconscious.

Harry pointed his wand at Snape and said, "Enervate!"

Snape's eyes popped open at about the same time that Harry had his wand down.  "Potter!  What did you do?"

"I don't know what you mean sir," blushing red because he thought he had a pretty good idea what he meant.

"I was overcome by a rush of… oh," Snape was thinking out loud when he noticed the red face and added everything up.  He then did an extremely un-Snapelike thing to do.  He blushed too.

It was a good thing it didn't happen often.  It made his sallow face look blotchy.

Snape recovered quickly and his embarrassment was replaced with the trademark Snape emotion:  Anger.

Chances are pretty good that Snape would have exploded into a fit if two people hadn't shown up at the same time.  Professor Dumbledore appeared from the stairs and Draco, wearing only boxers, and rubbing his eyes, walked out from the flat.

Harry's eyes immediately fastened on his boyfriend as he went a deeper shade of crimson.  Despite his embarrassment, Harry smiled widely at Draco.  Draco's normally immaculate hair was sticking up on one side.  Overall, it made Draco look very boyish, very innocent and _extremely_ hot.

Draco continued rubbing his eyes for a few moments before looking directly at Harry.  "It was cold in bed without you.  Please come back, Boy Wonder."

Harry smiled as he stood, no longer even noticing Dumbledore or Snape.  When Draco encountered the closed door of the flat, he raised his hand and it swung open.  Harry walked by Dumbledore without seeing him.  He walked straight through the doorway and the door closed behind him with a resounding clack.

Dumbledore looked bewildered at Snape, who seemed to be alternating between pale and blushing.  "What happened to you Severus?"

"Those two happened to me, Headmaster.  I think they were somehow broadcasting their feelings at an… intense moment," Snape blushed again.

"They certainly seem distracted in each other.  Did you see what I just saw though?"

"What?" Snape asked, looking slightly confounded.

"Young Mr. Malfoy opened the door."

"Why would that… OH!  Merlin!  Does that mean that…" he trailed off, his eyebrows meeting his greasy hair.

"I think that their power has merged.  I suppose they'll be more stable now."

"Are they able to control their empathic projection?" Snape asked.

"I certainly hope so.  I'm concerned about what effect they will have on the other students."

"What about professors?" Snape asked dryly.

"I'm sure the professors will be able to handle a little emotion."

"They affected me tonight.  It felt like getting stepped on by a mountain troll."

"Indeed.  Well, perhaps it was merely a side effect of certain activities tonight.  That would have caused a large amount of power to shift about."

"I'm not sure I want to even contemplate what they were doing, though it is plainly obvious."

"You caught a number of people doing the same thing tonight, did you not?" Dumbledore asked rhetorically.  "I can't normally condone it, but in this case, with these two individuals, it is acceptable.  So much rides on them Severus."

Snape was quiet for a long time, "I know Albus… I know."

* * *

Draco, more or less asleep on his feet, walked straight back to the bed.  Harry was only a couple of steps behind.  Draco lay back on the bed while Harry removed his shirt and shorts.  Harry then climbed into bed right next to Draco.  

Draco was asleep again in seconds.  Harry took nearly a minute to fall back asleep.  He snuggled as close as he could to his boyfriend, wrapping his arms tightly around him.

"I love you my Dragon," Harry whispered as he drifted off to sleep.

End of Chapter 17


	18. Your Side, Our Side, and the Truth

All recognized characters belong to J.K. Rowling  
Everything else is mine.  
R – for violence, language and adult content  
Contains male/male pairings- **That's SLASH... you know, GAY**  


* * *

Last updated on October 27, 2002 

* * *

**Harry Potter and the Parliament of Dreams**

**Chapter 18: Your Side, Our Side, and the Truth**

(A/N:  Since JKR was ambiguous as to Blaise Zabini's gender, I'm saying male)

Blaise was an oft-ignored Slytherin.  Not surprising really, since he went out of his way not to be noticed.  He strongly believed that the way to succeed was to work behind the scenes.  He had a lot of ambition to do just that, which was why he was in Slytherin House.

Blaise, unlike a lot of the other Slytherins, did not have Death Eaters for parents.  The Zabinis tended to sit on the sidelines as a whole.  Blaise didn't particularly want to deal with the Dark Lord or the Dark arts.  He was quite content with getting power through manipulation and being in the right spot at the right time.  He liked a lot of Muggle-born wizards, even though he was a pureblood.  He had contacts in both Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff.  Gryffindors were rather impossible, though he did talk fairly regularly to both Fred and George Weasley.  Fred and George were not your common Gryffindors, though.  They were the go to guys when someone wanted something.  They were well known for their jokes and the other contraband they regularly smuggled in.  They were lesser known for playing matchmaker with people that came to them looking for something of the more human nature.  Blaise was only too aware of some of the Slytherin's habits of selling sex.  He found it rather deplorable.  He had heard that the Weasleys would only pass the name of a contact to the people that wanted to buy sex though.  It was some of the Gryffindor nobility kicking in, no doubt.

Blaise tended to look at things rather practically.  Since he was mostly ignored, it allowed him to observe the others without them noticing.  

It was obvious that whatever happened over the summer left Draco Malfoy floating free in the breeze.  There was a scramble to fill the power vacuum that Draco had left when he became shunned.  Not everyone was shunning Draco though.  Vince and Greg still seemed as loyal to Draco as they ever had.  Draco himself was a lot quieter and simply went about his business.  What worried Blaise the most though was Pansy's rise to power.  She was the one that clawed her way to the top to take de facto lead of the Slytherin students.  She was also acting oddly.  She appeared to be trying to hang off Draco one minute and then trying to glare him to death the next.  The one morning he was sitting next to Draco during breakfast, he had finally figured out what Pansy was up to.  It was just some ill-disguised attempt to extract information from him.  Draco saw through it, fortunately for him.

Blaise arrived at Sunday morning's breakfast early.  He was the first Slytherin in the Great Hall.  There was a small crowd of people at the Ravenclaw table, including his friend, Zavien Higgs.  He nodded at the other boy and got a subtle answering nod.  The Hufflepuff table was fairly empty.  Susan Bones was there as was Justin Finch-Fletchley.  Michael Corner, one of Justin's classmates, was also there.  He had an oddly dazed expression on his face. The teacher table was also fairly empty at the moment.  Hagrid, Flitwick, and Sprout were amongst the professors.  Percy Weasley, the Ministry of Magic puke was there as well.

Blaise sat down at the far end of the Slytherin table, with his back turned towards the teacher's table so that he could watch everyone else in the Great Hall.  He asked his plate for eggs, bacon and toast and waited as they appeared along with a pitcher of orange juice.  He poured the juice into his cup and then he started to eat.  He was nearly complete when his owl flew overhead, dropping a letter onto his plate.  His owl always arrived early on Sunday, since it knew he was always at breakfast early.

He opened the letter immediately and started reading.

_My Son,_

_The time has come to choose sides in the upcoming war.  My sources inform me that Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge will be stepping down soon.  The same source tells me that Arthur Weasley is will be the one to replace him, due in no small part to the heavy support from your Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore._

_It is my desire that you move to ally yourself with Dumbledore and the Weasleys.  My sources in the Death Eaters tell me that Draco Malfoy has fallen completely out of grace with his father and that the Dark Lord is quite furious at Lucius Malfoy because of it. It is pretty unclear, but it appears as though You Know Who is blaming Lucius for Draco's rebellion.  Apparently, and there were only four witnesses to this, You Know Who tried to kill Draco but some ghostlike form of Harry Potter blocked him.  Have you noticed anything odd between Potter and Malfoy?  If you haven't been looking closely, do so immediately.  Obviously, you could also try to approach Potter to help shift yourself in the right people's eyes.  This will be easier if you know for certain that Potter and Malfoy have resolved their differences._

_As usual, this parchment will destroy itself when you finish reading it.  Do not reply.  I know you'll do what I ask, for it is in all of our interests._

_Father._

Blaise snorted when he finished reading the letter.  The letter itself dissolved to ash and fell towards the table.  Even the ash disappeared by the time it would have hit the table.

Blaise was still pondering what he should do a few minutes later when Draco walked in, followed moments later by the Boy Who Lived.  Blaise's attention perked up immediately at this.  Perhaps his father was right about the two of them?

* * *

Draco woke up feeling completely refreshed.  Something was different in his mind and he noticed it immediately.  He seemed aware of everything around him in an almost hyperactive sort of way.  All of his senses were much sharper, which was a rather intoxicating feeling.  He extracted himself from Harry as carefully as he could but Harry woke up anyway.  

"Good morning, Dragon."

"Good morning, Boy Wonder."

They smiled at each other, feeling each other's love in their own minds.  They got out of bed and both went into the bathroom together.  They both took turns at using the toilet before climbing into the shower together.

Harry set the temperature to something they both would like and turned to Draco.  Harry took the washcloth out of Draco's hands and lathered it up with the bar of soap.  Harry took the soapy washcloth and started to scrub Draco from head to toe.  Harry's sensual cleaning of Draco's nether regions resulted in an expected condition, but Harry ignored it.  As soon as he had scrubbed Draco from head to toe, he thrust Draco towards the showerhead.  

Draco stood under the running water with a pouty look on his face.  It made him look much younger than he was.  Harry smiled at him as he approached with a bottle of shampoo in his hands.  Harry beckoned Draco forward and Draco willingly complied.  Harry squeezed some shampoo into his hand and set the bottle aside. He put the shampoo into Draco's hair, running his fingers through his soft platinum locks.  Draco moaned again.  Harry smirked, but did nothing other than wash his hair.  He dragged Draco back under the water when he was done washing his hair.  

It was time for Draco's little revenge.  Draco dragged Harry out of the water and quickly washed him down, taking time to lightly tickle Harry in his vulnerable spots.  Harry squirmed in Draco's grasp, but made no attempt to move.  Draco finished washing Harry down a few minutes later.  He brought Harry back over to the water and rinsed him down and then decided it was time to tackle Harry's hair.  

He shampooed Harry's hair and studied it as he did.    He lightly ran his hands through Harry's hair as he rinsed the shampoo out under the showerhead.  Harry squirmed under Draco's tender touch.  Draco smiled as he reached out and shut the water off.

Draco reached out and grabbed a big fluffy towel that hadn't been there when they had entered the shower.  He dried Harry down with a grin on his face.  As soon as Harry was dry, he handed the towel to Harry, who returned the favor.

"Can we try something with your hair?" Draco asked.

"What did you have in mind?" Harry murmured in response.

"I want to try to get it to lay down a little, that's all."

"So long as I don't get all slicked like you.  It wouldn't look as good on me as it does on you."

Draco's old smirk appeared for a second, "You'd look good no matter what you did."

Harry blushed and then mumbled, "Not as good as you."

Draco gave a rather undignified snort.  "Humility suites you well, but you are very cute Harry James Potter."

Harry smiled shyly at his partner and the whispered, "Thanks Dragon."

Draco smiled as he wondered in that private space in his own head why Harry was so unaware of his own charms.  The innocence of Harry Potter was an attraction all to itself.  _'Who'd have thought Harry Potter would love someone like me?'_ ran through his mind for the millionth time.

"We should go to breakfast."

"You're right.  We also have to prepare for our Dueling classes this afternoon."

"I feel different after what we did last night," Harry managed to say the last bit with only a little blush.

"Me too.  It's like everything is brighter and more alive."

"Hmmm.  It's more than that for me, but I can't put my finger on it."

"Let me know when you do.  Let's go eat," Draco said, punctuated by his stomach growling.

The boys dressed in clean robes that were left lying on the newly made bed.  They didn't mention the obvious visitor, though Harry silently made a note to himself that he should talk to Dobby sometime soon.

They left the flat together and walked next to each other as far as the Great Hall, only separating a little near the end to stagger their arrival a tiny bit.  It didn't matter much, as there was almost no one in the Great Hall at that time in the morning.  At least from their respective houses…

* * *

Draco walked straight towards his table and sat down next to Blaise, who was one of the few people in Slytherin still talking to him as normally as he ever did.  Blaise nodded in greeting as Draco plopped down next to him.

Blaise looked around to make sure that only Draco was within hearing distance, "Draco, what's going on with you and Potter?"

Blaise was not expecting the result to that question.  Draco hopped out of his seat like he had sat on a pinecone, going even more pale than usual.  Blaise was about to try to calm him down when Draco forcefully removed him from his seat and dragged him out of the Great Hall.  The teachers there, who were aware of Draco's upcoming status in the Order, didn't deign to notice the ruckus.  As soon as Draco got the other boy into the hallway, Harry joined him.   Harry then leapt ahead and opened the secret passage that was nearby.  Blaise was surprised by the sudden change from bright hallway to dark, gloomy corridor.  Harry walked on past several doors finally opening one and going through.

Draco shoved Blaise into the room behind Harry and then closed the door.  Draco glared angrily at Blaise, while Harry looked completely blank.  Blaise started to squirm under Draco's intense gaze.

"What is it you know?" Draco asked in a low whisper.

Blaise tensed up.  That whisper sounded dangerous.  Draco had always gotten his way in the past in whatever he wanted.  Not all of it was because of the threat of his father in the background, either.  Draco was well versed in interrogation.  If rumors were true, it had to do with him being the recipient of it from his own father.

Draco's glare intensified as Blaise weighed out his answer.

"Nothing at all," Blaise finally replied.

Harry, who had blended into the shadows snorted in disbelief.

Draco said nothing in reply, but the look on his face was so cold that it dropped the temperature in the room.  Blaise became extremely agitated.

"I asked you a question, Blaise.  I'm not going to ask again."

Blaise could feel eyes on his back and it made his skin crawl.  Potter was not acting in his typical Gryffindor fashion.  In fact, Blaise felt more threatened by Potter's silence behind him than Draco's blustery looks in front of him.

"A friend told me that there was something going on between you two," Blaise said at last.

Harry spoke up from behind him in a low, dangerous-sounding voice, "He's lying."

Draco looked directly at Harry. _"How do you know?"_

_"I feel it."_

Blaise nearly shat himself at the sound of Harry's voice, so he missed the glance that Draco sent behind him.

"The truth.  All of it, right now," Draco enunciated slowly.

"My father sent me a letter this morning.  You know how he likes to think things out before he leaps?" a shaken Blaise asked.

"Yes.  Go on."

"He has decided to join Dumbledore's side.  Apparently Cornelius Fudge is stepping down as Minister of Magic and Arthur Weasley is set to take his place." 

Harry and Draco exchanged surprised glances.

"My father also indicated that the Dark Lord is very upset at your father for driving you away from his cause, or something like that.  I've noticed that a large number of Slytherins have been offering you the cold shoulder.  They seem to match up with those who have Death Eaters for parents.  He also said something else," he slowed to a stop sounding apprehensive.

Harry had moved around to stand next to Draco.  "What else did he say?"  Harry's tone was neutral.

"The Dark Lord tried to kill Draco this summer and a ghostlike Harry Potter blocked him," Blaise stared directly at both Harry and Draco to catch their response.

"That matches with what little we remember," Harry said over his shoulder to Draco.

"What is going on between you two?" Blaise asked, genuine curiosity in his voice.

"We've been connected and have therefore made peace with each other," Harry replied quietly.

"There's more to it then that," Blaise stated confidently.

"Of course there is, you git," Draco snapped.  "You don't honestly think we're going to tell you something that no one else knows?"

Blaise got a calculating look on his face that was wiped off quickly when Harry got right up face to face with him.

"It wouldn't be healthy for you to try to use this information to your advantage," Harry stated in a low voice.  It left the room feeling cold and it made Blaise's skin crawl.

"You really should have let the Sorting Hat sort you into Slytherin," Draco said quietly.

"Slytherin is all about ambition and the thirst for power.  Gryffindor is about honor, duty, and bravery.  While I'll admit that I have some rather Slytherin attributes, I'm far more Gryffindor."

"Indeed," was Draco's amused response.

"The Sorting Hat wanted to put you in Slytherin?" Blaise asked in surprise.  "Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived in Slytherin?  That would have been a complete shock."

"I am a Parselmouth, remember.  That was one of Slytherin's most favored traits," Harry said sardonically.

"What are we going to do with him?" Draco directed at Harry.

"We're going to ask him questions and then decide," Harry's voice reverting back to cold.

"I'm being honest," Blaise said suddenly nervous, looking at Draco's impassive face.

"What is it that you want?" Harry asked.

"I'd like to live my life without being oppressed by anyone.  I have nothing against Muggles or Muggle-born wizards.  My father wanted to see which way the wind was blowing before committing.  He's more of a fence sitter than I am.  I'm glad that he wanted to go to the side of light."

Harry nodded,  "And what about us?"

"What about you?  It would look like you guys are considerably closer than you have indicated.  It doesn't bother me.  I'm not going to say anything, though I suspect that it'll leak soon."

Harry nodded.

"I suppose we let him go then Harry?" Draco asked.

Harry nodded slowly.

Draco walked right up to Blaise and got right in his face.  "Remember that I don't like being betrayed Blaise.  Don't make the mistake of crossing me," Draco said dangerously.

Blaise shivered a bit as Draco released him.  "I won't say anything."

Harry nodded and then went to the door opposite the wall and waved empty hand over it, causing the wall to open revealing a main hall, "See that you don't, Zabini."

Draco's mouth twitched slightly as he followed Harry out.  

Blaise stared after them both with his jaw open.  He certainly hadn't expected this turn of events.  Hogwarts' Golden Boy having a dark side to him was shocking to say the least.  Potter had the ability to be truly frightening and it is a good thing that he is on the side of light magic.  He could give the current Dark Lord a run for his money if he felt so inclined.  Blaise was lost in his thoughts so he didn't follow them out the door before it closed.

He walked to the wall when he was ready to leave and he waved his hand.  Nothing happened.  He took out his wand and said "Alohomora."  The wall opened again revealing the hallway.  He stepped through.

Blaise most certainly had a lot to think about. 

* * *

As soon as they were clear of the room, Draco turned to Harry, "Something has changed since last night.  What's going on?"

"It appears that I can tell whether or not someone is lying."

"And the door?"

"And it appears that I don't need my wand for some things."

"What can you do without a wand?"

"I don't know.  It's not important anyway," Harry said dismissively.

"Not important?" Draco asked incredulously.  "Of course it's important you bloody git!  Wizards need wands to cast magic.  Wandless magic is almost unheard of these days."

"I didn't cast a spell," Harry stated.

Draco stopped cold.  "You didn't even cast a spell?  You just waved your hand while wanting the door open?" Draco clarified.

Harry, feeling sheepish because of Draco's attitude, merely nodded.

"Merlin's bloody beard!" Draco exclaimed.

"What?" Harry asked, truly puzzled.

"There are times Harry Potter, that your naivety is a real burden on the rest of us," Draco drawled.

Harry continued to look puzzled and looked like he was a bout to say something when Professor Dumbledore walked up to them.

"Good morning boys.  Please come with me to my office," the Headmaster commanded and then turned away, whistling an old muggle ditty.

Harry and Draco followed the old man to the gargoyle blocking his office.  The password for the moment was "Lemon Drops" again.  Harry smiled fondly at the memory that evoked of the old man popping the muggle candy into his mouth.

They followed Dumbledore up the stairs to his office.  They sat across from his desk in chairs that were placed side by side.  Dumbledore continued around his desk and settled into his old chair.

"What do you remember about last night?" Dumbledore asked without any other preamble.

"There was a brief scuffle outside and then inside the flat.  Draco and I surmised that my emotions were leaking out and affecting other people.  Er… some time later, I dreamed about helping Professor Snape.  I don't remember anything else."

"I figured.  Do you remember anything Draco?"

"No.  I dreamed about searching for Harry though," the blond boy said in a subdued voice.

"It would appear that you have projective empathy Harry.  It means that you can force other people to feel what you want them to feel or you can accidentally allow them to feel what you are feeling.  You also have receptive empathy as well.  It can be a dangerous combination when it is not in control.  As for your respective dreams, they were actually true.  Your intimate relations last night seemed to have augmented your respective powers."

"What happened last night?" Harry asked looking somewhat ill.

"The emotional outburst resulting in the conclusion of your activities hit Professor Snape, who happened to be in the corridor at that moment."

"I… remember more… I felt him in the hallway with this sense…" Harry said slowly as he tried to put to words the feelings he had.

"You are aware of those around you?" Dumbledore asked in a quietly intense manner, his hand resting on the desk.

"Yes… and I can tell when they are lying or telling the truth.  Or I was able to tell with Blaise Zabini."

"What did he have to say?" Dumbledore decided to track down the information as it was offered.

"He wants to join the side of light.  He also said that Minister Fudge was stepping down and that Mr. Weasley was the most likely replacement."

Dumbledore looked surprised, "He knew that?"

Harry was too lost in his own thoughts to notice the surprise simply replied, "That's what he said.  And he said that this past summer, Voldemort cast Avada Kedavra on Draco, but that I was there in ghost form and it passed through me, and did not effect him."

"What?" Dumbledore yelped in response.

Harry leaped out of his seat and ran into the corner, suddenly overwhelmed by the emotional outburst.  

The Headmaster quickly clamped his own emotions off as he leaned back into his chair.  Only his wide eyes indicated that there was a lot going on behind his twinkling eyes.  

Draco had not moved during this whole episode but he looked thoughtfully over his shoulder at his boyfriend before asking the Headmaster, "If he is having trouble handling a room with two people in it, how is he going to handle the Great Hall with over one thousand?"

Draco's simple question startled Dumbledore out of his thoughts.  "A good question Draco."

Dumbledore turned his gaze to Harry for a while.  Fawkes had left his stand was he was on the shelf next to Harry, gently rubbing his fire red wing over Harry's face.  Harry had a look of peace on his face.

"I think it will be best if you escort him back to the Gryffindor flat for now.  We'll work something out.  About last night… your act seems to have intermingled your magical powers.  You'll both be displaying different abilities that the other may have had or powers that neither of you alone had.  It is important that you be careful not to over exert yourself until you know the limits of your new abilities.  I also want you to note that you now have the ability to open the door to the Gryffindor flat.  You didn't even use a password, you simply waved your hand in front of it."

That image caused a startled reaction in Draco.  "Harry did that as well today.  He opened a secret door without casting a spell or using his wand.  That was what we were arguing about when you arrived.  Harry was using magic without a wand and without a command word.  I did as well?"

Dumbledore stared at the blond boy for a few moments before nodding.  "This is most interesting.  You two boys have become quite thoroughly enmeshed with each other.  This is a new area of study as well.  If it was the Avada Kedavra curse that caused this, then you two are truly unique.  The only person to ever survive the curse is Harry.  In theory, it would be possible I suppose, but there is no way to reproduce the effects safely," Dumbledore was thinking out loud.

"Headmaster, can I leave now?" Draco asked.

"Yes.  You're both excused from Dueling class today as well.  I'll inform Professor Snape and Professor Lupin."

"Thank you."

"Come on Harry," Draco said, catching a hold of Harry's arm.

He gently guided Harry outside and down the stairs.  Harry had returned to normal mostly, but he got jumpy whenever someone came closer.

_"Have you tried blocking it?"_

_"I can't.  The emotions keep getting in.  Except from you.  I only feel what you let out."_

_"Interesting."_

Harry shuddered as he felt an intense warmth and love flood through him.

Draco smiled a warm genuine smile.  They had been walking all this time and had made it quite a ways during this time.  

They were in the final corridor before the flat when the wall opened and Higgs and Fred Weasley stepped out.  Harry jumped a bit in surprise but settled down quickly.  Fred Weasley was radiating warmth, concern and camaraderie. Higgs was seemingly basking in Fred's warmth and was feeling intensely shy.  

"May we come with you?" Fred asked Draco.

Draco looked at Harry, who nodded.

The four teens made their way right to the door and stopped.  Draco waved his hand and the door opened.  Fred and Zavien exchanged glances.  They all walked inside.  Harry went straight for one of the large couches in front of the fireplace.  Draco walked up behind him and looked at the stacked wood in the fireplace.  The room had cooled down a lot so he looked at the wood and whispered, "Incendio."  The wood burst into a mighty flame. 

Fred, who watched the whole thing, noting the lack of wand, caught the surprised look on Draco's face.  "Nice bit of wandless magic there Malfoy."

"Please call me Draco Fred.  I don't wish to be reminded of my connection to Lucius when I am amongst… friends," He said tentatively.

Fred's wide grin answered Draco's tentative reaching out, "Anybody that loves Harry enough to take care of him is a friend of mine, Draco."

Draco smiled shyly in response.  Forming real friendships was totally new ground for him.  "Lawrence was it?"

"My friends call me Zavien, Draco," Zavien replied slightly stiffly.  "Can we start again?  Last night was… unpleasant."

"I'm willing to give it a try," Draco said after he felt a twinge of reassurance from Harry.

"Fred was telling me some things earlier.  He said something that struck a raw nerve with me.  Given my family's general Dark Arts associations and their past in Slytherin, I've always been subjected to the discrimination because of my name.  I did the same thing to you because of who your father is.  For that I'm sorry."

Draco looked at him deeply for a long while when he felt what Harry had been talking about.  He knew that Zavien was telling the truth because he felt it.  "Apology accepted.  You would have been right too in your original assumption right up until the train ride home last year.  Let's say that I had many revelations this past summer."

Fred, who had sat down on the couch opposite of Harry, said "Zavien and I spent time last night and again this morning working some things out.  We're going out now."

"You're gay?" Harry asked in surprise.

Fred smiled again, "George and I are both Bi.  I prefer guys slightly more and he prefers girls slightly more."

"Oh," was all Harry was able to say.

"Why were you two heading back up here?"

"We've bumped into a little problem and Dumbledore asked that I stay here for the rest of the day and maybe longer if necessary."

"What is it?" Fred asked, concern crossing his face.

Harry glanced briefly at Draco, who nodded slightly encouraging Harry.  "Part of the problem last night was that I'm able to project emotions and I'm able to feel other people's emotions.  Draco has this ability as well, though it's not yet as strong as mine.  Until I'm able to effectively control this ability, I can't be around too many people at once.  It makes me… unstable.  The mess with everyone here last night is a good example."

"Ah.  That would make sense.  In all my time watching Fred here, I've never really seen him act on that Weasley temper before.  It was a rather painful shock, but at least I finally got him," Zavien said while smiling at Fred.  

Fred blushed, which was not something any of the others were used to seeing.

Draco and Harry laughed softly together at Fred's discomfort.  Fred blushed deeper.

"Stop laughing at my Fred," Zavien said with a barely straight face.

Harry broke into an uncharacteristic manic grin at Fred.  Fred started laughing as well.

"That's the Fred I know," Harry smiled more normally.

"We should probably leave you two in peace," Fred started, "We have dueling class this afternoon, even if you don't.  Besides, we only wanted to apologize for our behavior last night."

"Thank you for coming.  Both of you," Draco said sincerely.

Fred and Zavien both smiled as they made their way out of the room.

Harry stretched out on the couch as Draco came over and dropped into the space in front of Harry.  Harry's arms closed around Draco's chest and he tugged the boy closer to him.  

They woke up about an hour later to an incessant knocking on their door.  Draco groaned as he got up and head towards the door.  He opened the door and the person stopped in mid-knock.

"It's about bloody time, Mr. Malfoy," a very irritated Severus Snape said as he swept into the room, his black robes billowing out behind him.

Professors Lupin, McGonagall and Dumbledore followed him in.

Draco glared at their backs for a moment before closing the door and walking straight back to Harry and sitting back into his arms with a defiant look on his face.

The four professors sat on the couch across from Harry and Draco and stared at the two boys.

"What is it you want?" Draco asked, his irritation leaking into his voice.

Harry leaned back into the couch as far as he could press himself and moved so that Draco was in between him and the professors.

 "We've decided to add some additional protection to this room that will allow your friends to come and visit you.  It will also give us better knowledge of your whereabouts," McGonagall explained.

"You want to be able to spy on us easier, in other words," Draco said dryly.

McGonagall's eyes narrowed dangerously, but a snort from Snape lessened the impact.

"We will be installing a portrait outside your door.  This will allow you to keep your flat secure with the door to the flat itself being open.  In an emergency or if you want privacy, you can simply close the door to the flat," Dumbledore continued McGonagall's explanation.

"And the real purpose of this portrait?" Draco asked suspiciously.

"Harry has been known in the past to have debilitating attacks on his person.  With you being connected to each other, it stands to reason that there is a possibility that you too would be affected.  If you two were here with the door shut, we would never be able to get in to help you.  This way we would be able to get in.  And in the unlikely event of an attack on the castle this room would be the most secure place to keep you."

Draco nodded as he thought out the consequences.

"And it would be a handy way of keeping track of you, of course," Dumbledore added after a moment, his eyes twinkling.  "I've asked your respective Heads of Houses here as well because it is getting close to the time where I think it might be beneficial to remove you both from your dorms."

"Removed from our dorms?" Harry asked, leaning around Draco to peer at Dumbledore.

"As you well know Harry, secrets do not exist long in this place and it will be only a matter of time before people realize that you two are together.  At that time we feel that it would be safer for Draco to be out of the Slytherin dorms.  We thought it would be more fair to him to also move you out of Gryffindor at that time."

"What about Quidditch?" Harry asked, sounding very anxious.

"You will continue to be team captain for Gryffindor," McGonagall said with relief.

"I'm afraid that there has already been some requests to remove Draco from the Slytherin team.  What's more is, I've had to grant the team's request. However, both Crabbe and Goyle will remain on the team; no one could think of anyone that could replace them in both brawn and wanton brutality," Snape said.

Draco felt a strong pang of regret and felt Harry's arms wrap around him, despite the professors in the room.

Professors Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Snape stood and then made their way out of the room.  Professor Lupin remained.

Draco looked at Lupin for a few moments without saying anything.

Lupin finally started talking, "They asked me to talk to you two about emotional magic and wandless magic.  What do you know already?"

"Harry can project his emotions on others and he feels them in others.  We can talk to each other in our heads.  We have figured out how to create walls in our minds to stop from leaking our emotions."

"You can talk to each other?" Lupin asked with his eyebrows raised.

"Yes," Harry spoke up, but did not elaborate and his tone said clearly that Draco wasn't going to either.  

"The key to empathic projection and reception is to always know your center and your grounding point.  In order to create a wall in your mind, you have found your natural grounding point.  I strongly suspect that at the moment you are using your partner as your center.  You need to find your own center so that you can always be in control of your powers.  Draco, if you'd be so kind as to lend me your hand?"

Draco stretched out his hand and clasped it with Lupin's hand.  He suddenly felt himself in a cloudy void.

"Where are we?"

"In a dream," Lupin said from a nearby cloud.

"How do we leave here?"

"You must find the center of your soul," Lupin replied almost cryptically.

Draco stared in frustration at the clouds in this dreamland before he noticed a golden snitch flying around.  He wished he had a broom to give chase to it, but instead found only himself hurtling after it.  He chased it for some time before catching it and finding himself leaning forward on the couch with a feeling of rapture permeating his being.

Harry, who had a hold of Lupin's other hand, also woke back up to reality at the same time.  Both boys looked at each other.

"You both now have your center.  You'll need to spend the rest of the day here practicing with your shields.  We'll send some people up later to help you practice."

"What about classes tomorrow?"

"I think that if you avoid the Great Hall for now, you should be okay for classes, as long as you practice.  I'll be up first thing in the morning to check on you both."

"Thank you Professor Lupin," Harry said quietly.

"Your welcome.  I'll leave you two alone to practice so I can go prepare for today's Dueling class."

The boys nodded as Lupin stood and left the flat.

The boys leaned back into the couch as one and explored their own thoughts.

* * *

Professor Lupin entered the hall to find Professor Snape standing there.

"Remus, how did it go?"

"They will be extremely powerful in time Severus.  They have already grounded their talent and have fairly strong shields.  The problems Harry has been suffering were due to his lack of proper centering.  I think that has been solved."

"They have strong shields and they were leaking as much as they have?" Severus asked aghast.

"I think that your experience may have been caused by them completely dropping their shields so that they could experience the full effects of their connection."

"That would make sense.  It was an extremely intense emotion."

"They can talk to each other in their heads too.  They refused to elaborate, but I have a feeling form what I've seen that they have a full telepathic connection.  It would also explain the rather intense situation that you faced."

"I suppose that makes sense.  They aren't a danger to anyone are they?"

"I hate to think where we would be if Harry had any evil inclinations at all.  He'd be far worse than the Voldemort could ever be."

The normally pale professor went two shades whiter.

"We'll keep an eye on them.  Now, tell me, is there any good duelers in your house?"

Snape smiled at the change of subject.  "I think there is."

"Good, we will have to arrange another interhouse Dueling Class."

"Sounds interesting, Remus."

End of Chapter 18


	19. An Epiphany of the Mind

All recognized characters belong to J.K. Rowling  
Everything else is mine.  
R – for violence, language and adult content  
Contains male/male pairings- **That's SLASH... you know, GAY**  


* * *

Last updated on October 28, 2002 

* * *

**Harry Potter and the Parliament of Dreams**

**Chapter 19: An Epiphany of the Mind**

Colin woke up slowly, too warm and cozy to really want to move.  It took him a few moments to realize it was because he was wrapped tightly in his Irish boyfriend's arms.  It was a decidedly wonderful feeling.

Seamus, who was apparently already awake, was making small swirling motions with his hand across Colin's stomach. 

Colin sighed in contentment.

"Awake at last, hmmm Colin?" Seamus asked in his sensual Irish lilt.

"Yes.  Would you mind if I got a picture of you laying here like this?" Colin asked shyly.

"How about we get someone to take a picture of the two of us together?"

"I like that idea better."

Neville stuck his head into the curtained off bed, his eyes were bloodshot and he looked really tired.  "I don't suppose you'd be kind enough to remember silencing charms next time?"

Colin went bright red and Seamus grinned evilly.  "Aye Neville.  You just wish that you had Colin for yourself."

"No thanks."

"Do you have any Irish in you?" Seamus asked Colin.

"No," Colin replied slightly puzzled.

"Want some?" Seamus asked, grinding against Colin slightly.

Colin went an even darker shade of red.

Neville started to shake his head as he withdrew. 

Seamus stopped him, "Neville, would you take a picture of the two of us please?"

Neville looked at them entangled for a moment before nodding.  He grabbed Colin's camera, which was on the nightstand next to Seamus's bed.  Both boys smiled as Neville lined the shot up in the viewfinder and then clicked off the picture.  

"Thanks Neville.  Sorry about the noise last night," Seamus said seriously. 

Neville smiled, "Just don't forget again you Irish bugger."

"Aye, I'm that all right!"

Neville rolled his eyes as he headed to the lavatory.

"What time is it?" Colin asked.

"Nearly lunchtime, I'd imagine," Seamus replied quietly.

"Then we should shower and go eat, since we have Dueling class."

"We should."

Colin rolled his eyes.

* * *

Justin Finch-Fletchley, freshly showered, gave the password to Professor Weasley's portrait.  The old man winked as the portrait swung open and Justin blushed slightly.

"There you are!  I woke up and you were gone.  I was afraid that after last night… you'd… oomph," Percy started talking nervously a mile a minute and Justin cut him off effectively by clamping his lips over Percy's.  

"I guess not then," Percy sighed quietly as Justin pulled away.

"Of course not.  Don't be a prat Perce."

"I… well… I don't have a very good record with relationships."

Justin shook his head.  "Relax.  I needed to get fresh clothes for today and I took a shower in my dorm while I was there.  You looked so good when I woke up this morning that I just didn't have the heart to wake you."

Percy blushed, "Thanks."

Justin smiled, "Care to walk to lunch with me?"

"Of course," Percy replied while straightening his robes.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore looked up at the sound of the chime that indicated the lower door to his office had been opened.  He was mildly surprised to see that it was Professor McGonagall.

"Yes Minerva?"

"Albus, I've been thinking again about your new apparent policy regarding students' sexual behaviors.  I am uncomfortable with the precedent you seem to be setting."

"In what way?" Albus asked quietly, while settling back into his overstuffed chair.

Minerva sat down gracefully across from the headmaster before continuing, "It has always been the policy here that we acknowledged that students had sex, but we went out of our way to try to reduce the likelihood of that occurring."

"And?"

"And now with Potter and a few others, you are actively encouraging them."

"Yes."

"Yes? Is that all you have to say about it?" she asked huffily.

"Yes.  The benefits for all of us outweigh the drawbacks by a fairly wide margin."

"But Albus, I'm not comfortable with the idea that our students are engaging in frivolous rutting behavior."

"I'm still encouraging Professor Snape and Mr. Filch to break up anything going on in the school.  Only a few set groups of people have someplace more private and they are all in committed relationships.  Draco and Harry, in particular, are important.  Their power has combined in such a way that the total is greater than the sum of their individual parts.  It is quite an interesting phenomenon.  Would you like some tea?"

"No thank you, I'll wait for lunch.  Their power has what?"  Minerva asked in a tone that clearly stated that she thought the Headmaster's constant topic wandering was annoying at the moment.

"Their power has combined into something far more powerful that either of the individual powers alone would have suggested possible.  They have both exhibited emerging powers in areas other than standard magic taught within these walls.  They both seem to have telepathic and empathic abilities as well as having demonstrated some limited wandless magic control."

"I heard them say it, but I didn't really stop to think about the implications," Minerva stated, her eyes wide as she now thought out what she had heard.

"I've already talked to Remus about it.  He taught Harry and Draco how to center their focus.  It will help them control some of their errant thoughts, but he didn't have the time to show them wandless magic.  He is adjusting his Defense Against the Dark Arts class so that he can teach it to them this week.  It will also be beneficial for all of the students to have that taught to them now, rather than their seventh year."

"We need to be careful here.  I do not trust Draco Malfoy at all," McGonagall scowled.

"It is Harry we have to be careful of now, I think.  Draco Malfoy is totally committed to Harry and vice-versa.  I'm afraid, however, that Harry is developing his powers faster than Draco, which has made him unstable.  For now, I'm leaving it to Draco to keep Harry balanced.  I think we should remove them from their houses before tonight.  How do you feel?"

"I don't like the idea of those two boys being alone together in a place where we have no ability to supervise.  However, I think you may be right in the necessity to keep Draco safe.  Especially if he is Harry's tenuous grip on reality."

"Excellent.  I'll inform Severus at lunch and have the house elves transfer both boys' personal belongings to the Gryffindor Flat by dinner."

"I just hope you're right Albus," she said as she walked out the door.

A few moments after the door to the hallway below clicked shut he sighed, "So do I."

* * *

Harry and Draco were still curled up with each other on the couch hours later when Dobby appeared carrying Harry's trunk followed a second later by Winky who was carrying Draco's trunk.  They both jolted awake when Dobby dropped the trunk on the floor, causing a great boom.

"Dobby is sorry Harry Potter."

"It's ok Dobby.  What is going on?"

"Professor Dumbledore says it is time for you two to live here now."

Draco sat up straight nearly dumping Harry to the floor, "We get to live here from now on?"

"Dobby is told that you boys is to live here.  Dumbledore thinks it is safer.  He also says Mr. Filch will be installing the new portrait tomorrow."

"Thanks Dobby," Harry said.

"Harry Potter is most welcome.  So is Master Draco," Dobby smiled oddly before he and Winky disappeared with a cracking noise.

"Why does he still call you Master Draco?" Harry asked Draco, suddenly remembering the questions he wanted to ask Draco about Dobby.

"I was always nicer to him than the rest of the family was.  Though, to be honest, I was still a real prat to him.  Perhaps he thinks that you are a good influence on me?"

"Perhaps he does.  It would appear that we are now roommates."

Harry smiled.  "That is some good news.  I can keep you all to myself."

"Greedy famous boys," Draco started but was cut off when Harry locked his lips with him.

* * *

Harry and Draco woke up at the same time.  Dobby had appeared in the room with a tray with orange juice and glasses.  

"Time for breakfast Harry Potter.  You have classes today," the little elf called out before disappearing with a cracking noise, leaving the tray on the table.

Harry stumbled out of bed wiping his eyes.  He was half way to the table before he realized he forgot his glasses.  He turned around to get them when Draco stopped in front of him carrying his glasses.  

"Thanks," Harry smiled at his boyfriend.

"Your welcome," Draco smiled in turn.

Harry looked at Draco's platinum blonde hair going every which way and stifled a snicker.  

Draco caught the mind image from Harry and cuffed him upside his head.

"You do look sexy and well ravaged like that.  But I do prefer that only I get to see you like that."

"Git."

"And then some," Harry returned with a smile.

Harry left it there and walked to the table and noticed an envelop on the tray as well as the juice.  It was addressed to them both.

_Mr. Potter (Order of Merlin, Third Class) & Mr. Malfoy,_

_It was announced last night to the entire school that you two have been assigned to new housing for security reasons. It was implied, though not said specifically, that you are in separate locations.  I suggest you stick to that illusion if asked by others.   After discussing things with Professors Snape and McGonagall, I have decided to ask you, Draco, to eat your meals at the Gryffindor table when you feel that it is no longer wise to eat at the Slytherin table.  _

_I also wanted to let you know that it is okay for you to have overnight guests in your flat.  Although I prefer you do not doing it during the school week, I think that for this week it will be permissible.  Please see me if either of you needs to talk. _

_I assisted Mr. Filch this morning in the installation of your new portrait door.  The portrait is of Orthello Nicholas Gryffindor, Godric's favorite grandson.  The poor boy was killed in an accident at seventeen, leaving behind his pregnant wife.  The boy that was born was your ancestor.  The portrait was painted when the lad was only sixteen and has been imbibed with some special properties.  The password is "Erised Syob"_

Albus Dumbledore

Headmaster, Hogwarts

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confederation of Wizards)

Harry started laughing.

"What?"

"The password."

"What about it?"

"Look at it closely."

"That man is a nutter," Draco snorted and then added, "but I like it."

"We should eat and then get dressed.  I don't want to be late to potions.  Professor Snape will skin me alive."

"He's not that bad."

"Not to you perhaps.  You're a Slytherin!  He likes you."

They ate quickly and managed to squeeze a shower in before they dressed.  They rushed down the many flights of stairs to the dungeons and arrived just ahead of the breakfast crowd.  They took their assigned seat side by side in the front row.

The other students filed in and sat grumpily with their partners as Professor Snape stormed into the room.  He looked rather crotchety and his dour face tightened further when he saw Draco and Harry sitting in their seats, prepared for class.

"Today we will be making a hex reflection potion.  It is absolutely critical that you get this right," Snape started while glaring at the Gryffindors in general and Neville Longbottom specifically.  "This potion is the base for the one we will be making later this week."

Snape spent the next thirty minutes explaining how to create the potion and then sat glaring at everyone as they started their potions.   

"Potter!  I said 'four anticlockwise stirs' NOT 'ten'.  Start again; you have ruined it.  Malfoy, don't let Potter screw up again!" Snape snapped at them as he went by.

Harry bristled noticeably and looked as if he was about to snap something back at Snape when Draco laid his hand on Harry's arm.  He removed it almost right away, but it was enough of a reminder to Harry to stay calm that he immediately cooled.

Nearly an hour went by with only a few loud outbursts from Snape.  Draco had taken over the lead in doing the potion so they were just about done.

"Longbottom! Stop!" Snape yelled loudly just before a loud explosion went off.

When the smoke cleared, Neville's cauldron was gone.  Neville and Blaise were in a tangled pile with each other on the floor and all the students in the immediate area were covered in black soot.

Snape reached down and checked both boys.  They were both breathing slowly.  He conjured two stretchers and levitated a boy onto each stretcher.  Snape brought them to the front of the room where he left them hovering for a moment.  He walked over to Draco and Harry and looked at their potion. 

"You two are complete.  Please bring those two up to the infirmary," Snape ordered quietly.  

Draco and Harry both picked up their bags and directed their wands at the stretchers.  Harry took Neville's and Draco took Blaise's.  They got them straight to the infirmary and left them in the care of Madam Pomfrey. 

"I should head up to Divination," Harry moaned quietly as soon as they were out of the infirmary.

"Okay.  I need to go to Arithmancy, but I'll see you soon."

Harry nodded and headed off towards Trelawney's distant tower.

* * *

Harry met up with Draco again for lunch in their flat.  Harry was holding a conversation with his ancestor from the inside of the flat. They found that they got along remarkably well.

Their lunch went by far too quickly and it felt as if they were being pushed straight to the next class.  In this case, Harry was looking forward to it.  Defense Against the Dark Arts, taught by Remus Lupin, was his favorite class.  

Harry and Draco arrived to class just before everyone else and separated.  Harry sat in the second row where Ron and Hermione had been sitting so far this year.  Draco sat directly behind him.  Seamus was the first to arrive and he sat down on the far side of Harry, smiling at the black-haired boy.

"Hey Seamus.  You look cheerful today."

"I woke up with my arms wrapped around a boy with a good heart.  It was enlightening."

"Aye," Harry replied with a thick Irish accent.

"Git," Seamus mock-growled as he smacked Harry's shoulder.

"You're right," Harry said in the accent followed quickly by sticking out his tongue.

"Don't stick that out unless you intend to use it," Seamus said while wiggling his eyebrows.

"I hope you aren't planning on taking him up on that," Ron said as he plopped into the seat next to Harry.  

Hermione rolled her eyes and sat gracefully into the seat next to Ron.

Harry sent the thought to Draco of Seamus snogging Ron.

"Potter, that was _NOT_ funny," Draco groaned out loud.

Harry remained looking straight ahead but had a half smirk on his face when Ron snapped his head around to stare at Harry.

Professor Lupin entered at that moment cutting off any further chance for discussion on the topic.

"Good afternoon everyone.  I have been asked to alter the syllabus a little for the fifth and sixth year classes.  Normally the topic I'm about to teach isn't covered until seventh year.  However, it has been decided that it would be a useful topic for some of our more advanced students.  The topic is wandless magic."

"But professor, you can't use magic without a wand," Lavender Brown protested immediately.

"Actually, you can.  The problem with wandless magic is that it is very difficult to control.  For most students, it is actually impossible to control.  The magic wand, you see, provides the focus for magic and the gestures and words release the power.  In older times, wizards were far more powerful than they are now."

"It's those worthless Mudbloods and Muggles that are diluting our purity," Pansy Parkinson whispered to Millicent Brustrode.

"Ten points from Slytherin," Lupin snapped immediately.  "It would do well to remember that my hearing is keener than most."

Pansy glared at Lupin and Lupin returned the look.  Pansy finally looked away without saying anything further.

"As I was saying, in the older times there were many forms of magical control.  The three most basic were Vocal, Gesture and Thought.  Over time, we have lost conscious control over Thought controlled magic.  It then became necessary for wizards and witches to start using a wand to provide a magical focus that Thought magic had previously provided."

"Is there more magical fields besides those three?"

"There is Telepathy, Empathy and Telekinesis to name a few."

"Are those powers still in wizarding society?" Hermione asked.

"They are rather rare, but the gift still turns up now and again.  Unlike some other types of magic, those last three can't be simply learned.  You must be born with the powers to use them.  Though, it is interesting to note that Thought magic, Telepathy and Empathy all have a common requirement.  You must learn how to center yourself.  It is an advanced from of meditation, really.  It is much easier to do, however, after you have passed through wizard's puberty and become aware of your own power levels."

"So, you are saying that if we can center ourselves, we can use magic without our wands?" Harry asked in a curious tone.

"Not quite Harry.  In older times, I'd imagine that was how it worked.  A wizard simply thought of the spell effect they wanted and waved a hand or spoke a power word and it occurred.  For us, if we practice a spell heavily without our wand we will be able to do it.  It has to be a fairly simple spell and we have to be very familiar with it.  If you are powerful enough, you can learn one or two spells you'll be able to cast without your wand."

"Why would we want to learn this then, if only a few people would get anything out of it?" Dean Thomas asked sounding slightly puzzled.

"Everybody would benefit.  If you can learn to center yourself, you'll be able to learn and retain wand magic far easier."

"They why wait until seventh year to teach us?" Ron grumped.

"We waited until seventh year to teach you in the past because only a few people can successfully learn to center at your age.  But we felt that if you knew how and practiced, you'd learn to do it faster and it would benefit you."

"Oh."

Lupin then proceeded to explain how to center.  He had everyone close his or her eyes and relax.  The Slytherins snickered amongst themselves once, but a quick deduction in five more house points stopped that.

No one was able to center except Harry and Draco, but neither of them admitted that they could.

The class scattered as soon as Lupin released them.  

* * *

The next two classes breezed by, mainly because Harry slept through History and worked his tail off in the self-defense class.  Draco was whining slightly when they reached the Gryffindor flat.

"Erised Syob," Harry told the portrait.

Both boys walked into the flat and Draco continued his complaints.  "I still don't understand why we need to take that stupid class."

Harry wrapped his arm around Draco's neck and pulled him up tight against him.

He whispered menacingly into Draco's ear, "It is so you can protect yourself, Draco."

Draco froze and made no effort to escape.  Harry released him.

Draco just stared at him.

"I wouldn't hurt you Dragon," Harry said sincerely.

Draco shook his head a few times before saying weakly, "Sorry, it has been a long day."

They sat at the table and ordered their dinner.

"I'm going to spend time in Gryffindor tower tonight.  Ron asked me to do homework with him."

"That's a good idea.  I need to do some studying and I could use the quiet time."

Harry smiled at his boyfriend as he continued his meal.

They parted ways about an hour later.  Harry made his way quickly down to the Gryffindor tower.  The fat lady let him right through and he bumped straight into Colin and Seamus.

"Harry!"

"Hi Colin, hi Seamus."

"It's not the same around here without you," Colin said quickly before thrusting some newly developed photos into Harry's hands.

Harry looked at the top picture and blushed.  But that's okay, the picture Colin blushed quickly too as he covered himself and pushed the picture Seamus to the foreground.

"Neville took a picture of us yesterday and I developed it last night in Snape's photo lab."

"Snape has a photo lab?" Harry asked in surprise.

"Who else would have the correct potions for developing wizard photos?" Colin asked rhetorically.

Harry shook his own head at the stupidity of the question he had asked and was about to respond when Ron came up and dragged him over to the couch.

"Harry, we need to do the Divination homework and I'm having trouble coming up with new and gruesome ways to get killed."

"Perhaps a nice slow death by knifing.  I think that is new and neither of us have used homicidal muggle maniac before."

"Good idea Harry," Ron replied whilst scribbling it down in his messy script.

"Death by lightning strike.  Have we used that one yet?" Harry asked while snatching some parchment and a pen from Ron.

Ron snickered, "I think you used that last year.  Try death by faulty Divination."

"Um… No."

Ron snickered.

"You two really should do that properly," Hermione said when she looked up from her book.

"Yeah," Seamus said as he dropped into Harry's startled lap.

Harry shoved him off and into the seat next to him.  "Your boyfriend is over there."

Seamus rolled his eyes.  "Do you think Draco is up for a foursome?"

Harry's mouth open and closed twice before he squeaked, "I don't think so."

"Bloody shame, that."

Ron was staring at Seamus like he had grown an extra head.

"Don't be such a prude Ron.  It's fun," Seamus said while wiggling his eyebrows suggestively at Ron.

Ron's face screwed up tight like he tasted something sour, "No thanks.  I'll stick with Hermione."

Hermione's eyebrow arched, "What are you implying Ronald Weasley?"

"Er… um…"

"Ooomph!" Harry groaned as Colin jumped across his lap to crash face first into Seamus's lap.  Colin ended up lying across Harry and Seamus, his face in Seamus's crotch and his crotch on top of Harry's.

"Threesomes are good too, Harry," Seamus quipped.

Harry tried pushing Colin off on to the floor, but he resisted causing them both an undo amount of friction as they rocked back and forth.  Harry turned red in frustration and embarrassment as the inevitable occurred.

"Get off Colin," Harry groaned lowly.

Colin, whose face was still planted in Seamus's lap, made no effort to go anywhere.

Seamus was leaning back with a look of bliss on his face.

Ron and Hermione's faces both displayed stunned shock.

"Flippendo!" Harry growled, waving his hand vaguely forward.

Colin flipped out of his lap, bounced across the table and landed in Ron's lap.

Ron was jolted out of his shock and the first thing he did was push Colin off his lap and on to the floor.

Colin sat up and sort of weaved about before laying back down.  "Tell me when the room stops spinning please," he groaned.

Seamus hopped off the couch, crossed over to Colin and pounced on him.  In a remarkably short period of time, the boys were snogging and generally unaware of everything around them.

Harry shook his head and went back to creating strange ways to die. 

Ron settled back down moments later. 

Hermione, looking up from her book, asked casually, "Did you cast that without a wand?"

"Huh?" Harry asked thickly.

Hermione replied, "Never mind."

Harry shrugged his shoulders and went back to doing homework.

Several hours later Harry was ready to leave.  Fred and George appeared in the commons room just in time to walk with Harry.

"Hi there Harry.  I miss our morning showers," Fred winked at Harry.

"Me too," Harry snorted in response.

"Wonderful timing wasn't it?"

"What's that?"

"Us leaving just in time to walk you safely back to your flat."

"Funny that," Harry shrugged, refusing to be drawn into that mystery.

George smiled when Harry didn't take the bait, "It is part of being family.  You always take care of your brother."

"Always," Fred agreed.

Harry smiled at each twin in turn.  They walked in silence the rest of the way back to the flat.  The twins left once Harry was safely inside.  Draco was waiting for him.

"I was just going to bed."

"Good, I'm fagged out," Harry sighed.

* * *

The next day roared by surprisingly fast and in no time at all Harry found himself sitting with Draco, Zavien, Justin and Percy waiting for the Order of the Phoenix meeting to begin.

They were in a large conference room located up the stairs from the Headmaster's office and it was the first time they had ever seen it.

Professor Dumbledore walked in with Fawkes flying behind.  Fawkes landed in front of Harry and broke immediately into a short phoenix song.

"Well that is one down," Dumbledore said cryptically.

Fawkes hopped over in front of Draco and continued to sing.

"Excellent," Dumbledore commented as he smiled at Draco, who was entranced with the phoenix song.

Fawkes hobbled his way to the spot in front of Zavien.  He stared deeply at the by for a moment before bursting into song again.

Dumbledore looked pleased.

Fawkes stopped his song and then hopped to the space in front of Justin.  After a long silence, he broke into song again.

Dumbledore nodded and smiled.

Fawkes stopped in front of the former Head Boy and sang again.

"Excellent.  Fawkes has determined that your true intention is to help us.  We can now begin this meeting.  The rest of you may enter now," Dumbledore said in a louder voice.

A great crowd of people entered into the room.  Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Mundungus Fletcher, Arabella Figg, Professor McGonagall, Professor Snape and Professor Lupin were amongst the attendees.  They all whispered amongst themselves when they saw who the students were that were joining them.

"I'd like to introduce the students that will be joining the Order today.  Percival Weasley, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Lawrence 'Zavien' Higgs, Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy," Professor Dumbledore stated, pointing to each boy in turn.

"Albus, I really must protest the inclusion of the Malfoy boy," Fletcher said sharply.

"He has passed the phoenix test, rather quickly I might add," Dumbledore replied.

"His father is in Voldemort's inner circle," Fletcher snapped back.

"He is, but I am not my father," Draco replied after a moment.

Harry moved his hand to join it with Draco's on the table.  The gesture spoke volumes to those in the room.  Mr. and Mrs. Weasley looked mildly surprised, Arabella's eyebrows went up and Mundungus looked absolutely scandalized.

Percy reached out at that point and joined hands with Justin, who was looking kind of pale sitting there.

This prompted more shifting among the gathered wizards.

"I didn't realize you were running some sort of bender's brothel Dumbledore," Fletcher snapped at Albus.

Before Dumbledore could reply, Harry responded to the anger he was feeling from Fletcher in a magnified manner.  Draco sagged backwards under the mental strain of keeping Harry's errant empathic power surge constrained.  Harry's eyes dilated to nearly all pupil in his effort to control his erratic outburst.  He managed to calm it, but a substantial surge of venomous anger poured out and slammed into Mundungus like a tidal wave.  Fletcher fell back into Snape like a speared animal.  His eyes went wide in shock.

Harry slumped over into Draco who tilted over into Percy who held up both boys.

"What did I tell you about controlling your outbursts?" Dumbledore asked rhetorically in clipped terms.

"I can see what you mean about Harry's erratic control.  I must say he is doing very well for having such a powerful gift.  How long have the boys been connected?" Arabella asked, missing nothing.

"Since this past summer.  It is through the connection that the additional powers have developed."

Justin was looking over at the other two boys with a surprised look on his face.  He had known that they were together but he didn't realize the additional magical consequences for them.  Justin then looked over to the silent Ravenclaw boy.  Zavien shrugged vaguely at Justin in response.

"Let's finish this meeting quickly, shall we?  Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy will be training in addition to Mr. Finch-Fletchley and the younger Mr. Weasley.  All four will become Animagis.  Potter and Malfoy have further training to complete so that they can control their emerging powers.  I might add Mr. Higgs to that list, but several tests still need to be performed prior to that decision.  Any updates from the rest of you?"

"I will become Minister of Magic on November 1st .  Minister Fudge is in a hurry to accept his retirement in a land far, far away.  It will be nice to have his obstructionist policies gone so that we can focus directly on countering You Know Who," Arthur Weasley reported.

"Sirius and I had a bit of a sticky problem with meeting contacts, but overall things are progressing as we wish.  He is currently visiting some friends of mine in the Irish branch of the Ministry," Arabella reported.

"Anything else?" Dumbledore asked.

Everyone shook his or her heads.

"Very well.  This meeting is adjourned."

Dumbledore revived the two boys while Snape worked on snapping Fletcher out of his shock.

The boys were kind of groggy but otherwise fine.  Percy and Justin escorted them back to their flat and then went to bed themselves.

* * *

The next day was a little more hectic than Tuesday, but it passed quickly enough.  Harry invited Ron and Hermione to come to the flat and spend the night.  Harry rationalized the middle of the week all night visit with his current problems and Hermione gave in fairly quickly when Harry said he really needed his friends around.

Hermione and Ron went straight to the flat after class so that they could eat dinner with Harry and Draco.  Dinner went well despite some minor tension between Ron and Draco.

Around nine that night, Fred and George left Gryffindor tower and went to their secret laboratory.  Fred stayed for almost an hour before telling George that he was going to meet Zavien so that they could talk.  George smiled to himself as Fred exited the lab whistling happily.

Fred used various secret passages until he arrived at the designated classroom.  Zavien arrived shortly afterwards and they hugged each other in greeting.  They broke apart and started to discuss a wide range of topics.

* * *

It was getting fairly late in the Gryffindor commons room, where Colin and Seamus were the last two Gryffindors still up.  They were doing homework and otherwise lounging about.

"Colin, I'm a little hungry.  Do you want to run with me down to the kitchen?"

"You know where it is?" he asked in surprise.

"Aye, Fred told me where it was and how to get in.  The house elves bend over backwards to spoil us."

"Of course I'll go with you," Colin said excited.  "Can I bring my camera?  My parents have never seen a house elf!"

Seamus laughed indulgently as he reached out and ruffled Colin's hair.  "Of course you can."

Colin gave him a pouting look.

Seamus leaned forward and kissed him soundly.  "Let's go you nutter."

* * *

Hermione looked up from the book she was reading.  Ron and Harry were sitting across from her playing chess.  Draco was also reading, sitting on the floor in front of the fire.  

"I've just read something that makes me think of you Harry."

At her words, all three of the other boys in the flat turned to look at her.  She blushed lightly.

"What is it then?" Harry asked quietly.

"It is an ancient Egyptian blessing. 'God be between you and harm, in all the empty places where you must walk.' *.  It seems rather appropriate for you Harry."

 Draco looked at the ceiling in a thoughtful way before looking back at Hermione and saying wistfully, "The ancient Egyptians had quite a way with words."  He turned to Ron, "Weren't you in Egypt a few years ago?"

"Yes," Ron answered shortly.

Harry looked across at Ron with an almost pleading look on his face.

Hermione gazed at her boyfriend with a slight frown on her face.

Ron took the looks for almost a minute before adding, "Egypt was rather interesting."

"I've never been to Egypt.  What was it like?" Draco asked Ron with genuine interest.

Ron, who was not used to this new Draco yet, stared blankly for another moment before starting to talk again.  "The country has the feel of magic to it.  It is almost overpowering to the senses when you are near the Great Pyramids.  The curses they created were quite interesting."  Ron stopped and laughed.  "Mum stopped the twins from shutting Percy up in one of the pyramids."

Draco laughed a softly, very unlike his sneering snicker, "I can't imagine why."

Harry snickered at Percy's expense.  Ron laughed as well.  Hermione merely shook her head and said something under her breath that sounded suspiciously like "boys."

"My brother Bill works down there for Gringotts as a curse breaker.  Mum wrote in her last letter that Bill was likely to get reassigned back to Britain now that Dad is going to be the Minister of Magic."

"What do you think of having your father be Minister of Magic?" Draco asked, intensity in his eyes as he locked gazes with Ron.

"Honestly?" Ron sighed, "I'm worried.  It will make him a bigger target and I don't want to lose my father."

Draco nodded but didn't say anything further.

Ron looked like he was going to ask something but stopped.

"I think it is time that we got to bed.  Are you two definitely staying tonight?"  Harry asked.

"I think so," Hermione said after glancing at Ron.

Ron nodded.  

"Good night then.  Coming Draco?"

"Soon," Draco replied dryly.  He stood from the couch and strutted towards their bedroom with his usual aristocratic walk.  

Harry shook his head and Ron snorted.  Harry walked into their room just ahead of Draco.

Ron watched and commented, "You know, it often looks like he walks with a broomstick up his…" and he stopped dead.  His face paled and then he cleared his throat, "Well, that was an image I could have lived without.  Forget I said anything Hermie."

"You're such a goof sometimes Ron Weasley."

"Thanks," Ron replied with a goofy grin on his face.

"Boys," she muttered as she pressed him back into the couch with a large kiss.

"Mmph," was all the noise that Ron was able to make.

* * *

Fred and Zavien were still in the classroom an hour later talking quietly to each other.  Fred's back was to the door and his body blocked Zavien's view, so neither of them saw the black-clothed man sneak into the room while they were talking.

The person grinned maliciously as he raised the Quidditch beater's bat and nearly chuckled aloud at the irony as he brought it down sharply on the back of Fred's head.

Fred crumpled immediately to the floor without making a sound.  

Zavien stared in shock at the intruder dressed all in black with a black skin-tight mask on.  His attention was drawn to the shimmering knife that had replaced the beater's bat in the intruder's hand.

"People who betray their families pay the price," a gravelly voice growled as he lunged forward.

Zavien, who had been taken by surprise, was not able to move aside fast enough.  The knife plunged straight into his stomach.  The pain was unbelievable.  His vision blurred immediately and he had trouble trying to catch his breath.  Hot blood flowed freely over his hands as he clutched desperately at the hand holding the knife protruding from his belly.  

The intruder chuckled coldly as he jerked the knife free.  He moved to the crumpled form of Fred Weasley and viciously kicked the boy's chest several times before sauntering away.  "Stupid meddling Weasleys," the man sneered.

Zavien crawled the short distance to Fred before the blood loss became too great and he slipped into the inky blackness.  The last thing he saw was Fred's still body.

* * *

George, who was working on an experiment in their laboratory, jerked straight up in his seat.  He jumped to his feet so fast that the stool he was sitting on flipped over and crashed into the other workbench.  The beaker of bubbling blue liquid that he held in his left hand crashed to the floor and shattered into thousands of pieces.

He grasped his wand in his right hand as he burst out the door to the secret laboratory and went running down the hall as fast as he could.

His pounding feet could not keep pace with the pounding of his heart.   He had the sudden, absolute knowledge that something was very seriously wrong.

* * *

The young man dressed in black moved purposely towards the main entrance hall of Hogwarts so that he could slip back out and get away from the school. He made it most of the way without seeing another soul.  He sneered sadistically when he noticed two Gryffindors chomping on food they just got from the kitchen.

The positioning was perfect as he was behind the two boys.  He smiled when he realized he'd get to have a little fun with an annoying Gryffindor half-breed and his Mudblood friend.  He followed them for a few moments deciding how to strike.

* * *

Seamus and Colin had gotten their fill from Dobby.  Dobby had taken a special liking to the Gryffindor boys, but he wouldn't say why.  All he knew was that it had something to do with Harry.

They left the kitchen still finishing up the pastries that the house elves had provided at Dobby's prompting (not that they needed the prompting).

Seamus never heard the person following them until it was far to late.  There was a faint whistling noise that caused him to spin around, but he only made it part way.  The blow that had been aimed at the back of his head smacked squarely into his face.  His nose broke with a spray of blood as he crashed limply to the floor.  

Colin spun around as well, his wand in his hand, "Stupefy!" he yelled but too late as his wand arm was knocked upwards at the last second causing his spell to shoot harmlessly into the air.  

"Stupid Mudblood!" the man growled.

Before Colin had a chance to try another spell, the man brought the beater bat down sharply on the center of his wand arm.  The resounding crack signaled his success.  The man closed the distance between him and the younger teen then moved his bloody knife into view.  Colin staggered back as far as he could.  The other man followed him and pressed into him in an almost intimate way, holding Colin against the wall.

"One less Mudblood to worry about," the man rasped.  

Colin's eyes were wide with terror for a moment before they narrowed in pain.  The man plunged the knife into his lower belly and he twisted a little before yanking the knife out.  

Colin collapsed where he stood, blood running freely from the wound in his stomach.  

The man jerked sharply towards the nearest portrait that gasped in surprise and disappeared from her frame.  He hissed in response and slashed at the portrait twice before turning to make a break for the main door.  As he started to pass Seamus, he snapped the beater bat downwards as hard as he could into his shoulder.  He smiled at the cracking noise that resulted.  "Stupid half-breed."

He sprinted past several suits of armor and a house ghost as he burst out the main door.  He immediately jumped onto the broom he had hidden outside and flew straight towards the Forbidden Forest.

The castle was left behind in a hailstorm of activity as the ghosts and the portraits aroused every person in the castle.

End of chapter 19

* The blessing was quoted by Babylon 5 creative consultant Harlan Ellison in his short story, "Paladin of the Lost Hour."  It appeared in several of the Babylon 5 episodes.  So it is definitely not mine.

** Centering and grounding are two terms that are used by Mercedes Lackey in her Valdemar series.  I have used the terms and you might find them vaguely familiar if you have read those books.  Though with everything else on FF, I took literary license.


	20. The Ragged Edge

All recognized characters belong to J.K. Rowling  
Everything else is mine.  
R – for violence, language and adult content  
Contains male/male pairings- **That's SLASH... you know, GAY**  


* * *

Last updated on October 28, 2002 

* * *

**Harry Potter and the Parliament of Dreams**

**Chapter 20: The Ragged Edge**

George was just about to the classroom he thought that Fred was using when all hell broke loose around him.  The portraits all started yelling in unison and the various suits of armor that were on display throughout the castle started to slam their weapons up and down on the floor.

George skidded to an abrupt halt in front of the classroom, feeling the pull in the pit of his belly again.  It was a pull that he always felt when Fred had been hurt or vice versa. He hesitated only a moment before bursting into the classroom like some sort of Auror hit squad.

"Lumos," he shouted immediately, triggering all the various torches and candles around the classroom to burst into full light.

The sight that greeted him stopped his heart and his breathing.  He stood for what seemed an eternity in abject horror.

* * *

Severus Snape was just beginning his nightly patrol in search of students that were out of their dorms.  He was just coming around the corner from the dungeon stairs near the Great Hall when the intruder charms went off.  Something much more severe was also in progress as all the portraits started yelling and screaming, which meant that something very serious was occurring.

He drew his wand and transitioned from Potions Master into a battle weary former Death Eater, ready to defend his students with his life, if required.  His face was a mask of grim determination as he raced forward.

He was in time to see a figure dart out the large front door of the castle's entryway.  Before the door slammed shut on its own, he saw the figure leap astride a broom as if he had been born to it and soar off into the night.  

Snape noted this and turned in the direction he determined to be most likely that the figure had run from.  He sprinted in that direction as fast as he could.  The portraits, seeing the professor, all started yelling for him to hurry and that he was almost there.  

"Hurry! Hurry! Hurry! You need to help them!" the portraits yelled at him as he increased his running speed.

He skidded to a halt in front of two fallen forms.  There was blood flowing freely and spreading entirely too quickly.  The younger boy, Colin Creevey, looked the worse for wear.  Creevey was a frequent guest in his photo lab and they had come to a sort of understanding.  The boy, frankly, was one of the better students in potions.  He felt a tug in his chest in a place he thought long since dead.  He rushed forward to try to help the ghostly white boy in front of him before it was too late.

* * *

George finally broke his hesitation and he ran forward, not to his brother but to the other boy.  In a quick glance, he could see the blood trail that Zavien had left while crawling to Fred.  Fred looked as if he could wait.  Zavien looked deathly pale and was breathing raggedly.  

George, who had some slight training in medicinal magic (it helped with some of their jokes, believe it or not), turned Zavien over slowly and carefully, immediately spotting the stomach wound.  He cast the most powerful healing spell he knew, which reduced the hole to an oozing wound instead of a flowing one.  He realized immediately that he needed to get Zavien to Madam Pomfrey or another highly trained Mediwitch.

He conjured a stretcher and levitated Zavien on to it.  He cast a guilty look over his shoulder at his twin and started moving rapidly out of the classroom.  It was at that moment that Percy burst into the room like a red tornado. 

"A portrait said you went in here to find Fred," Percy gasped out, noticed his younger brother on the floor and rushed over to him.

"He's had a right nasty crack on the head," Percy announced immediately.  He looked over his shoulder just in time to see George rush out, with another boy on a stretcher.

"Right then, I'll take you Fred," Percy said to himself as he flawlessly conjured a stretcher.  He levitated Fred on to it and then rushed out the door, the stretcher gliding along quickly behind him.

* * *

Severus crashed to his knees next to Colin in his rush to get to the boy.  Colin's skin was clammy and pasty looking.  Snape rolled the boy over and saw the knife wound and cursed aloud.  He immediately yanked a potion vial out of the belt pouch that was hidden under his robes.  He uncorked the vial and let three full drops fall onto the center of the wound.

The wound festered and fizzled like firecracker for a few moments before closing over.  Once the wound was closed he looked closer at the boy and realized that his breathing was too shallow.  He quickly put the stopper in the vial and then reached into his pouch and pulled out another vial.  He uncorked it and poured the entire contents into the boy's mouth and then held his mouth closed.  He rubbed the boys neck, which caused him to swallow immediately.  

Severus stared worriedly at the boy for a few moments before he turned to look at the other.  This Gryffindor, an Irish boy, was one of his least favorites.  The boy was always far too cheerful, no matter the circumstances.  Severus was chagrinned to notice that the world seemed somehow wrong without this boy smiling and laughing.  He felt a strangely powerful compulsion to reexamine what he felt towards the boy.

"I'm getting soft in my old age," Severus mumbled to himself.

"I wouldn't say that Sevvy," Remus spoke from right behind him.

Severus was startled enough to jump and then he cursed, "Remus!"

Remus lay a calming hand on his friend's shoulder before leaning down to check over the boy.  "The portraits directed me here."

"I stopped his bleeding so I think he'll be ok.  Another minute or two and he'd have been lost," Severus gestured towards Colin, true concern in his voice.

"And Seamus?" Remus asked about the boy they were leaning over.

"I think his skull is cracked along with a broken nose and a destroyed shoulder," Severus replied slowly as he examined the sandy-haired youth before him.

"We should get them both to Madam Pomfrey immediately.  The portraits are saying that there was another attack as well," Remus said.

"Another?  Who?" Severus asked sharply.

"They are saying Fred Weasley and Zavien Higgs.  I'm not sure of their conditions."

"We need to get these boys to the infirmary and find of the status of the other two."

"We need to find who did this," Remus replied a little more sharply than he intended.

"The culprit has already escaped the grounds on broomstick.  He knew the castle very well from what I saw.  I was not in time to stop him."

Remus growled lowly from the back of his throat.  The noise reminded Severus sharply of the nature of his friend.

Remus, without further words, conjured a stretcher and levitated Colin on to it.  He left the room at a brisk pace and Severus had to scramble to keep up.  He quickly conjured a stretcher for Seamus and levitated the boy aboard it and made haste to follow Remus to the infirmary.

* * *

The young man in black flew far enough away from Hogwarts to safely land.  He apparated as soon as he touched the ground.  Apparation from mid-air was a chancy thing at best.

"You survived, I see," a cold, high-pitched voice hissed.

"Yes, my lord," the young man bowed as low as he could.

"And the mission?" Voldemort asked, his lip curling upwards slightly in a mockery of a grin.

"Like the last entry into the castle, sir.  I set off the alarms as ordered."

"And the second part of the mission?"

"I found the boy and punished him.  He'll likely survive, as he was with one of the meddlesome Weasley twins."

"Weasley?" he hissed, "He was made to suffer for it?"

"Yes my lord.  He shouldn't be permanently damaged."

"Anything further to report?" Voldemort asked, his red eyes narrowing dangerously.

"I had opportunity to attack a Mudblood and a half-breed on my way out.  They were both Gryffindors.  It should further the cause of reining terror on the school."

Voldemort's mouth pursed dangerously as he stared down his minion.

The young man's confidence faltered and his voice a trifle higher when he asked, "Have I done something wrong, Master?"

"You were to do only as I said boy," Voldemort growled.  "Crucio!"

The young man fell to the ground twitching violently.

* * *

A black-haired youth hundreds of kilometers away sat bolt upright in his bed.  His mouth was open in a silent scream of pain as his hands clutched at the scar on his forehead.

Draco felt the echoes of pain reverberating down the link from Harry as he too jolted into wakefulness.

Draco clutched Harry as close as possible as his mind suddenly lurched and saw and heard what Harry could see and hear.

"You will learn to follow orders and do only as I say.  As important as it is to torture and kill Mudbloods it is far more important to follow orders.  Your orders specifically said you were to attack Lawrence Higgs and anybody that was with him."

_"Yeh…yes my lord," the teen managed to squeak out._

_"Your rash actions will cause that besotted fool Dumbledore to tighten the defenses at Hogwarts to such a state that we would need a full team to even get near the grounds."_

_The boy twitched violently._

_"Get out of my sight before I forget that you at least disobeyed me by torturing a Mudblood.  That is the only thing that saved you.  Do not disobey me again."_

_"Yes my lord," he said as he scrambled out of sight._

_Soon after the young man left, Voldemort raised his wand and sent a curse hurling towards a desk near the wall of his study.  The desk was ripped asunder by the power of the spell._

_"Fools.  They are all fools.  It is time to deal with that double-crossing fool of a potions master.  Dumbledore will pay for turning such a useful man.  _

The presence of the room faded as Voldemort's heated anger banked itself and they lost touch with the man's feelings, thoughts and actions.

All awareness faded away as both boys collapsed into the bed.

* * *

It was Thursday morning just before sunrise and Severus was red-eyed with exhaustion.

The only boy of the four that showed signs of waking up was Colin Creevey.  Both magic and potions were used to repair the damage to Fred Weasley, Seamus Finnegan and Zavien Higgs.  Severus and Poppy had worked all night on them.  Severus had to make a particularly difficult potion that reduced swelling of the brain.  Seamus and Fred both needed it.  Zavien Higgs was also stable now, though he was in a deep coma.  George Weasley had saved his life with the spell and by getting him to the infirmary so quickly.

All four were expected to recover eventually.  Severus looked around the room.  George Weasley was passed out in a chair, his head touching his twin's on the pillow.  Snape looked away in sudden embarrassment.  He felt as though he was intruding on a family moment.

He warily went over the story that the portraits told.  The boys had been attacked and the attacker had obviously meant to cause pain and terror more than death.  After all, if he meant for them to be dead, it is fairly obvious the attacker could have aimed for something more vital than the stomach.

Then there was the Golden Trio and Draco.  When the alarm charms went off, the door to the Gryffindor flat sealed itself and a silencing charm went off over the door.  Nothing they could do could breach the room.  They even had tried to send Dobby in, and he was unable to enter the room.  It was surmised that the four students were safely within; blissfully unaware of what had happened during the night.  

Severus turned when he felt a strong gaze on him.  Moony had returned.  Severus smiled slightly feeling genuinely glad to see his friend.

He was about to give a greeting when he felt an unwanted burning sensation on the inside of his left elbow.  The Dark Mark was glowing hot signaling that he was being summoned.  The Dark Lord wanted to be attended to immediately.

Remus missed nothing and bowed his head in silent encouragement.

Severus made it to the hallway before a wide-eyed, half naked Harry Potter accosted him.

A similarly unclad Draco Malfoy and a clothed Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger trailed him.  The latter two looked extremely aggravated and had their wands drawn.

Draco too had a wild look to him.

"Professor!" Harry yelled, "Beware of a trap!"

Harry reached Snape and fell into the man's arms, twitching in some sort of seizure.

Draco, his head twitching as well, staggered to Snape and looked into his face, "The Dark Lord knows of your duplicity."  Draco collapsed on top of Harry, causing Snape to topple backwards under the sudden dead weight of the two teen boys.

Ron Weasley stared confusedly at the tangled pile of his best friend and the two people that were highest on his dislike list.

Hermione, her head ever on her shoulders, immediately cast stupefy on both boys causing their seizures to cease.  

Snape had recovered from his surprise by this point and had lifted Draco bodily and turned and walked the few meters back to the infirmary.  Ron, seizing the moment, picked up Harry and carried him in behind Snape.

Snape set Draco on one of the few remaining empty beds.

Ron did likewise with Harry and then noticed his brothers; one pale and the other passed out with his head touching his twins.  Ron had seen this before and he went immediately to his brothers and lightly touched them both.  Concern was etched on his open face.

* * *

Sunrise found Severus Snape in Dumbledore's office with Hermione Granger, Dumbledore and Remus Lupin.  Severus' stomach was tied in knots.

"Okay, you spent the night," Remus confirmed with Hermione, "what happened this morning?"

"Harry woke us with a tremendous yell from their bedroom.  Ron and I were both jolted awake and I rushed into their room immediately.  Harry was thrashing around on the bed yelling as if in a nightmare and Draco was doing the same."

"They were both thrashing around in a nightmare, at the same time?" Dumbledore interrupted.

"Yes.  Harry sat up abruptly and said he had to warn Professor Snape.  He bolted out of the room wearing only his boxers.  Draco flew out of bed a second later and sprinted after him.  Ron and I both chased after them."

"You don't know why they collapsed?" Remus asked.

"No," she replied.

"It is probably simply exhaustion.  Harry has always displayed a significant drain after an episode of seeing with Voldemort.  Draco has obviously been connected close enough by their link to be suffering from the same symptoms.  Severus said that they both gave information on this event?" Dumbledore looked to Severus for confirmation.

Severus nodded, but didn't say anything.

"Severus, I think it is time to remain Potions Master.  It is no longer worth the risk to your life.  You shall remain here."

Severus stared blankly at Dumbledore.

"Severus, you have done your part.  It is time for you to focus on protecting your students," Remus urged.

After a very long silence Severus said, "Yes, Headmaster."

"Ms. Granger, I think it would be prudent if you returned to bed for a few hours.  You are excused from your morning classes."

"She has potions," Severus snapped.

"That's nice," Dumbledore replied pleasantly.  "Potions classes are canceled today."

Severus looked sharply at Dumbledore and was about to say something when he noticed the powerful blue-eyed stare.  He acquiesced with a bow of his head.

Hermione missed nothing in this exchange.

* * *

Harry woke up around sunset to find himself in the infirmary.  He groaned aloud when he tried to sit up.  He felt totally drained.  His slight movement was enough to attract the attention of Madam Pomfrey, however.  She descended on him like some sort of military raid, poking and prodding and then shoving a potion under his nose.  He had little choice but to drink, as she looked ready to force-feed it to him if he hesitated any longer.  He drank it as quickly as he could, his mouth puckering at the sour taste.

It took about two seconds before he sat straight up in his bed, steam pouring out of his ears.  He felt wide-awake again at least.  Pomfrey smiled at him.

Harry looked around and noticed that the infirmary was full.  Fred was in a bed and George was asleep in a chair next to him.  Zavien was in a bed next to Fred, looking dreadfully pale.  Next to Harry was Seamus, who looked feeble and pale.  Next to Seamus was Colin, who had some color, but still looked miserable.  Harry looked to his other side and saw a pair of gray eyes staring at him.  He smiled at them and they lit up from within.

"What happened?" Harry asked, his voice slightly husky.

"There was an attack on the castle last night and you seem to have had some sort of vision," Madam Pomfrey said.

"And Draco?" Harry asked nodding his head towards his boyfriend.

"You both had the vision," she replied.  "Don't you remember?"

"I… hmmm," Harry started and then trailed off.

"You gave your warning to," she began but was cut off by Harry.

"Professor Snape," he shouted, "I have to warn him."

Madam Pomfrey physically restrained him while saying soothingly, "You already have dear boy.  Relax and be quiet.  You will disturb the others."

Harry went limp at once, his potion-induced energy draining quickly.

The shout woke George up.  The first thing George did was to touch Fred's forehead with his whole hand.  He held his hand there for a few moments before pulling it away.  "He'll be awake soon."

Madam Pomfrey heard him and crossed the room in three strides, "Are you sure?"

"Yes.  I think within the hour."

"Thank goodness.  I hope the others wake up soon as well."

"I'm sure they will," George murmured lightly.

Draco moved a little and moaned.

Madam Pomfrey was next to him in a heartbeat.  "What's wrong?"

"My head is killing me," Draco whined lightly.

She strode away and rifled through a cabinet before finding what she was looking for.  She returned a moment later with a small orange vile, which she opened and handed to him to drink.

Draco drank quickly and sighed a few seconds later as the medicine kicked in.  He slumped backwards into a gentle slumber a few seconds after that.

Harry, feeling rather feeble at the moment, spoke up, "Can I get some of that too please?"

Harry also received the medicine, which is why when Fred woke up a few minutes later he was sound asleep.

"What happened?" Fred asked weakly.

George, who was holding Fred's hand, replied, "We wanted to know that from you."

"I have no idea at all George," Fred whispered back, still feeling too weak to talk.

George nodded to his twin, "Ok Freddie, get some rest.  Now that you're awake, we'll be able to give you some medicine.  Then you can sleep.  Ok?"

"Ok, Georgey," Fred whispered back, using the old name for his twin.

Colin and Seamus were the next to wake up.  Colin informed Madam Pomfrey of all he remembered while George sat and listened.  His face was a mask that was barely concealing an intense anger.

Madam Pomfrey gave them both potions which allowed them to go back to sleep.

Zavien was the very last to wake up.  He came around quickly once he started though.  He was still pale and pasty.  Madam Pomfrey and George were by his side as soon as he stirred.

"Fred?" Zavien rasped.

"I'm George.  Fred is still recovering," George said quietly.

Zavien nodded.  "The attacker told me that I shouldn't have betrayed my family."  His voice sounded distant and pained.

George grasped his hand and held it while Poppy prepared some potions for him.  George held Zavien's hand until he was asleep again.

"I am getting tired of these Dark Arts families," George growled.

Poppy made an affirmative grunting noise.

George didn't acknowledge the grunt.  He was suddenly on his feet and out the door.  He barely missed colliding with Professor Snape.  For once, the man made no mention of house points or detentions for the near collision.

He didn't need Harry's empathy to see how upset George was at the moment.

He strode into the room with his usually panache, "Poppy, Albus asked me to relieve you so that you could go eat your dinner."

"Thank you Severus."

Snape nodded.  He then walked over to a chair that was between Harry and Draco's beds.  He settled in quickly and relaxed as the boys around him slumbered on in their induced sleeps.  After his long day, he found himself quite tired as well.  He nodded off shortly afterwards.

* * *

Poppy walked into the infirmary and saw Severus sleeping on the comfortable chair that was between Harry and Draco's beds.  He looked truly worn out, even in his sleep.  She decided to let him sleep and went to keep herself busy in her office.  She stayed there for a few hours before retiring to her nearby living quarters.

* * *

It was quite some time later when Severus started awake.  His breath hissed in and out in the dark and he felt an immeasurable terror pressing around him.  He sat gasping for a few moments before he realized the fear was not coming from him.  It was coming from Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy.  

Severus looked over the situation and realized he was directly between the two boys and must have been getting blasted from both sides by their emotions.  It was not a very strategic place to be.

Harry sat upright, his mouth open in a silent scream of absolute terror.  His whole body started to shudder so violently that Snape thought he was convulsing again.  He leapt out of his cozy seat and placed his hand on Harry's shoulder.

Harry tried jumping off the bed and running, but Snape held his shoulder firmly.  Still shaking violently, Harry spun around and buried his face in Snape's chest.  Snape's whole body went rigid in surprise.

Images immediately flooded his mind.  Bodies.  Horribly mangled bodies of men, women and children filled his mind.  The images triggered memories from his past as a Death Eater.  He suppressed his own urge to shake.  In a maneuver that would have been natural to any parent, Snape wrapped his arms around Harry and held him tightly.

No fifteen year old deserved to see those images.  Even someone he disliked as much as Harry Potter.

He freed one hand from the hug and waved his wand at the chair he had been sitting in.  The chair morphed quickly into a very cozy little couch.  He sat in the center and guided Harry to one side.  Less than a minute later, the silvery blond boy joined them.  Severus sighed deeply as he let fate take its course.

Severus conjured a large, plushy blanket that he carefully arranged around the boys so that only their heads were exposed.  It became immediately apparent that the boys felt safe in his embrace.  The fear they had been radiating was replaced with contentment.  The feelings that it generated in Snape were almost intoxicating.  Severus had never felt anything so relaxing as the contentment and safeness that was permeating him now.  He followed the boys back into slumber moments later.

* * *

George nearly plowed Professor Snape over when he stormed out of the infirmary.

He didn't have a clear idea of where he was going.  He just felt an overwhelming need to pound something into oblivion.  Since it wasn't very late yet, there were still a lot of students wandering about in the castle.  George didn't bother to duck into any secret passage as he normally would.  Instead, he walked straight down the center of the hallway glaring at anyone that dared to get in his way.  Most of the students he encountered dodged out of the way after one look at his face.  

George made it as far as the third floor corridor in the North wing of the castle when he was able to think clearly enough to pick a place to work out his anger.  The Self-Defense classrooms would be empty at this hour and had fighting dummies to pound.  He altered his direction accordingly and ended up in the large room several minutes later.

George found the room empty, just as he expected he would.  He immediately took off his robe, so that he was less restricted.  He then pulled off his sweater and then his shirt for the same reason.  He pulled his wand out and transfigured the pants he was wearing into shorts.  His wand landed on top of the clothes pile a second later.

He immediately approached one of the many stuffed fighting dummies that were arrayed around the room and he started to beat on it with all his fury.  He hit the dummy as hard as he could with several rights followed by several left hooks.  George then started to alternate so that the swaying of the dummy was timed perfectly with his violent punches.

It took nearly a half an hour before he had completely exhausted himself.  

Michael Corner, one of the fifth year Ravenclaw boys, usually spent the last hour before curfew on weeknights in the Self-Defense classroom to try to bulk up a little bit.  Since he was a smaller boy, he never quite felt secure with himself and the extra training made him feel better.  He arrived in the room just before George collapsed on the floor next to the dummy.  He watched with sick fascination as the older redheaded boy pounded the stuffing, literally, out of the dummy.  The stuffing from the dummy was spread out in a circle around him.

When George collapsed on the ground, Michael ran forward.  George was completely drenched in his own sweat and he was breathing shallowly.  Michael ran into the attached locker room and grabbed a large towel from the stack that the house-elves kept in there.  He returned to George quickly and started to wipe him down.  The chilly air in the chamber was great for giving colds to sweat-drenched teens.

George's eyes popped open about the time that Michael was finishing.  His eyes were unfocused as he stared straight ahead.  "What's going on?" he grumbled as Michael finished up the task of drying him off.

"You were upset about something and you beat the stuffing completely out of the sparring dummy.  You collapsed not long after I got here and I thought it wise to dry you off before this cold air helped to make you sick."

George's eyes focused on the other boy, "Thanks Michael."

"It's nothing I wouldn't do for anybody I saw that needed some help.  Besides that, I owed you a bit of a favor for the other night," Michael replied, blushing slightly.

George stared past the other boy for a moment before focusing on him again.  "You don't owe me anything for the other night.  We walked out of there fairly well even, I'd say."

"But I pushed you into it," Michael started.

"I don't think you could have made me do something I wasn't willing to do, so don't feel bad about the coercion you used to get what you were looking for."

"What if I want more?" Michael asked, his voice deeper and sounding fairly seductive.

George, who was underneath the other boy and covered in the towel, stirred slightly and looked deep into Michael's eyes before replying, "I'd suggest then that you found somebody that you love and that loves you back so that you can take things further."

"I'm not ready for a relationship.  I just want to have sex.  It doesn't matter with whom, it doesn't matter where, but it does matter when.  I want it now," the boy replied, rubbing against George.

"You best be careful Michael.  That kind of thinking can lead down a steep, slippery slope straight into the abyss.  You are too good of a young man to start sleeping around with anything with a dick."

"I don't want a bloody lecture Weasley!  I want you to fuck me!" Corner growled.

"Why?" George asked in an annoying, know-it-all voice.

"I'm offering you a chance at my virgin arse and you want to know why?" Corner asked incredulously.

"Yes."

"You want to know why?  I'll tell you why.  I want to have sex.  I'm tired of being the boy that everyone ignores.  It's my body and if I want to sleep around, then that is my right."

"It is your right to do that Michael, but it is that line of thinking that has given rise to the sex for money trade that goes on in the dungeons.  I think you're better then that.  You need to find one guy that you like and devote your energy to him.  Gratuitous sex feels great; there is no doubt about that.  However, sex with someone you love is a thousand times better than that."

"How would you know?" the boy grumbled.

"Think about it.  What is your goal in this?  To get off, right?"

Michael nodded.

"In a loving relationship the goal is getting your partner off, while you get to tag along for the ride.  It's not selfish that way and it feels a lot better."

Michael's eyes narrowed, "I suppose so.  I haven't thought about it like that."

"I'd imagine not.  You just want to go from person to person making yourself feel as good as you can."

"When you say it like that, you make me sound like a conceited arse."

George just looked at him.

"I want you to fuck me… surely that makes you feel better than me."

"That's not the point.  The point is it's all about what you want.  Not about what your potential partner might want."

"Oh."

"I could drag you off to the locker room and bend you over the bench and have my way with you until I was exhausted, but why?  I'm still angry and it is never a wise thing to ask an angry person to have sex with you."

"I'm willing to risk it.  I know you wouldn't hurt me.  You're not that type of person."

"I suppose that you'll never listen to reason.  You want to have sex?  Fine.  This is the last time though.  I'd recommend that you find someone you really like and stick with him."

Michael's eyes widened as George hopped up and seized a hold of his wrist with one hand and his own wand with the other.  He then dragged him towards the locker room.  He barely had time to register that he was about to get what he wanted when George started to strip him in a fast, almost angry manner.

Michael was started to realize what George had meant a few moments ago about angry people and sex and was about to say something when George laid his finger against his lips.

"This is what you wanted.  So be quiet and bend over like a good boy," George said briskly.

Michael squeaked in protest as George pushed his head down, forcing the boy to bend over.  George let go of his head and stripped off his own clothes.  He lined himself up for entry into in the soft, pale cheeks of the boy in front of him.  Michael had lost his cocky attitude from earlier as he turned his head around to look at George, though not moving appreciably from his position.

George looked him in the eye for a long moment before saying something.  "This isn't what you wanted, was it?"

Michael shook his head slowly.

"What you wanted was a nice gentle, and mutual sexual experience?" George asked.

The boy nodded again.

"That's what I thought."

George waved his wand at the bench and it turned into a soft couch that Michael fell onto.  He then sent a locking spell at the locker room door, which promptly slammed shut and locked with a resounding click.

George carefully laid himself down on top of the smaller boy, pinning him to the couch.  He very slowly and seductively moved his hands over the younger teen's smooth, soft body.  Michael moaned from deep within when George touched him in just the right spot.  Both boys were quickly as hard as iron.  George clamped his lips over Michael's and sucked the boy into a deep kiss.  He broke away after a few minutes.

"Is this what you wanted Michael?" George asked seductively.

"Yes," the boy gasped in reply.

"Do you still want me to bugger you?" George asked.

"Please… but be gentle about it," the boy pleaded.

George took a deep breath and nodded.  He moved the boy around so that he was positioned conveniently.  He cast a couple of quick spells and then lined up.  George entered the teen slowly and carefully, causing the boy to moan loudly.  George was very careful to provide the maximum amount of pleasure to the other boy while he was enjoying himself.  They spent over an hour doing different things together, and they were both quite satisfied when they were all done.

A few minutes after they were done, George kissed Michael once more, got up and padded silently to the shower.  He turned the hot water on full blast and stepped under it.  He washed quickly and left.  He picked up his various clothes on the way out and dressed.  As soon as he was fully dressed, he ducked out of the large classroom through a secret passage.  The passage connected with another that he used to get to the Hufflepuff door area.

He stepped out of the secret passageway and walked straight up to the picture of his ancestor and asked to be allowed in.

* * *

Poppy walked into the infirmary the next morning and was quite shocked at what she saw.  She was just able to stop herself from gasping aloud as she stared at the unique sight before her.

Severus Snape, the most unapproachable professor in Hogwarts, was sound asleep on a small couch.  Harry Potter was on his left and Draco Malfoy was on his right.  Their heads were touching as they lay on Snape's chest.  Harry and Draco's hands were also entwined and resting across Snape's knees. A blanket covered all three and they all looked quite comfortable.

'There goes that heartless bastard image he has cultivated for the last thirty years' she thought to herself as she retraced her steps back to her office.

End of Chapter 20


	21. The Measure of a Man

All recognized characters belong to J.K. Rowling  
Everything else is mine.  
R – for violence, language and adult content  
Contains male/male pairings- **That's SLASH... you know, GAY**  


* * *

Last updated on October 28, 2002 

* * *

**Harry Potter and the Parliament of Dreams**

**Chapter 21: The Measure of a Man**

Harry woke up abruptly.  He was immediately aware that he was sleeping on someone and that it was not Draco.  He felt Draco's presence opposite him, however.

He lifted his head and turned.  Dark eyes immediately locked with his emerald orbs.  He felt shock right down to his toes.

"I suggest we make the best of my total lack of good sense," Snape said dryly.

"This is almost worth being in here," Fred wisecracked weakly from the other side of the room.

Snape went white and then flushed a bright red.  It looked as if he wanted to run, but Draco and Harry still had him pinned down.

"Professor," Fred spoke as he hobbled over, "thank you for your help.  And thank you for helping my brothers too."  He gestured at Harry and briefly towards Draco.

Snape's blush went away as he nodded almost sharply.  His complete self-control returned moments later.  In a voice void of his usual nastier bits, he replied, "It is my job as a professor to do my best to see to the needs of my students."  He looked pointedly at Harry.  "All of my students."

Harry nodded.  "Thank you for last night.  I don't remember what happened, but I can't remember a time when I've felt safer when I woke up."  He then blushed a little.

Snape looked genuinely shocked.  He then, after a long moment of silence, smiled and made a little gesture with his hand that indicated he wanted to get up.

Harry made a sharp little mental prod at Draco.

Draco, his hair sticking up again, suddenly scrambled to his feet in response.  He walked towards his bed and sat on it.  Draco then looked at Snape, "Huh?"

Harry got up as well and went to sit next to Draco.  Draco wrapped his arms around Harry and pulled him close.  Harry sighed.

So did Severus as he got up and left the infirmary, saying nothing further.  The swirl of his black robes was the only sound that marked his passing.

Fred looked at the door that Snape had just went through for a few moments before turning towards Harry and Draco and saying in a very serious voice, "Make sure you don't say anything about Professor Snape to anybody.  I think we might have glimpsed something that very few people have seen and I personally would like to see it again."

Harry and Draco exchanged glances before nodding simultaneously.  Fred weaved a bit on his feet.  Harry and Draco both leapt to there feet and directed Fred over to the nearest bed.

"What happened?  Why is everyone in here?"  Harry asked once they got Fred settled on the bed.

Fred explained what happened.  Draco and Harry both went wide-eyed in shock. 

"That makes some sense of the visions from last night then.  A Death Eater, someone not much older than you, was the one who did it.  He was punished for torturing Colin and Seamus," Harry said slowly as he thought it out.

"Is that so?" Dumbledore asked, seeming to step out of thin air.

Draco bounced upward in surprise.  Fred started as well.  Harry's eyes widened in surprise, but he did not move.

"Yes.  Voldemort said he would have been killed for not following instructions, but since he disobeyed by torturing a muggle-born, he was allowed to live.  It was the same person that set off the alarms earlier in the year.  They were testing your response, I think." 

Dumbledore nodded, "That would make some sense.  You'll be happy to know that Professor Snape will remain on the grounds from now on and will no longer be spying for us.  Your last warning was enough to convince me of the prudence in this course."

"Good.  I wouldn't want to see him hurt or worse," Harry replied slowly, a distant look in his eyes.

Draco squeezed his hand.  "Professor Dumbledore?"

"Yes Mr. Malfoy?"

"You indicated that I could start eating at the Gryffindor table when I thought it was no longer safe to stay at Slytherin.  May I start eating there today?"

"I think that might prove to be a wise decision.  I'm afraid that the Slytherins will bear closer scrutiny from now on."

"They aren't all bad you know.  Crabbe and Goyle have expressed interest in keeping to our arrangement.  Blaise Zabini has also said that he will not side with the Dark Lord."

"I understand the Slytherins Mr. Malfoy.  Have no fear that they will be unfairly treated.  I will treat everyone as his or her actions warrant.  Thank you for those names."

Draco nodded.

Dumbledore ambled over to the exit and stopped to talk to Madam Pomfrey, who was just returning.  They talked for about a minute before the Headmaster continued on his way.

Madam Pomfrey walked over and smiled at the two boys.  "You two are free to go."

They nodded simultaneously.

She then walked over to Fred, "You can go now too."

"What time and day is it?" Fred asked, his forehead crinkled in thought as he tried to remember the day.

"It's 7:30 am on Friday.  If you feel up to going to class, go ahead.  If not, stay in your own bed."

Fred nodded.

"That goes for you two as well," she addressed Draco and Harry as they were making their way out the door.

They nodded in acknowledgement.  

Draco and Harry walked with Fred all the way back to the Gryffindor dorms.  They received several odd looks, but no one said anything to them.  They left for their flat as soon as Fred was inside the dorms.

* * *

George woke up feeling a bit groggy.  He was on a couch and it took him a few minutes to realize where he was and what had happened the night before.

After he vented his anger on the fighting dummy in the Self-Defense classroom and had a quick fling with Michael Corner, he went to Percy's flat.  The portrait and refused to let him in, but had called Percy inside.  George slumped to the floor during the wait.  

Percy finally opened the door and saw George on the floor.  George's face was a study of mixed emotions.  Percy pulled his younger brother to his feet and pulled him inside.  He immediately pulled him into a hug as George suddenly broke down.  Percy led him to the couch after awhile.  Once they were comfortable, they stayed up and talked for hours.  It was more than they had ever talked before. 

The depth of caring that Percy had displayed had really struck George.  It was very unlike Percy to have so much of his emotion on the surface.  George really appreciated it though.

So now it was Friday and he had classes to attend.  He hopped to his feet and was on his way in his usual brisk walk.  He wanted to catch a shower in the Gryffindor tower before he had class.

* * *

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Are you ready then, Draco?"

"Yes Harry.  I'm as ready as I will ever be."

"Ok," Harry replied as he strolled purposefully forward into the Great Hall.

Draco was a half step behind him.  They made their way straight to the Gryffindor table.  Heads were turning everywhere.  People started prodding their neighbors and pointing at the two most infamous Hogwarts archrivals.  The noise level dropped to tomblike in a matter of a few heartbeats.

Draco and Harry continued on undisturbed straight to their seat.  They both put their backs to the wall so that they could watch the room around them.  The Gryffindors were staring as openly as everyone else.  There were a few exceptions, though.

Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger were seated across from the spot Harry and Draco chose.  They greeted them friendly enough, though Ron was clearly greeting Harry more than Draco.  Dean and Neville looked at each other and shrugged.  George, who had walked in unnoticed just behind them, walked right up to them and place his arms around them both.

"Good morning boys," he said jovially as they jumped a bit.

Harry recovered first, "Good morning George."

George plopped down into the seat next to Draco and then turned to him, "You don't mind if I sit here, do you Draco?"

Draco, feeling a little shaken up, only shook his head.  

"Well, here comes the welcoming party," George said under his breath.

Harry and Draco both looked up sharply to see Pansy and Millicent storming towards them, several of the fourth and sixth year boys were trailing behind them looking menacing.  Crabbe, Goyle, and Zabini were noticeably absent from this group.

George nonchalantly pulled his wand out of his robes and twirled it as they approached.  Draco felt suddenly chilled.  Harry looked sharply over at George when he felt something… different.

Pansy stormed right up to the table and hissed in a high pitched voice, "What do you think you are doing, _Draco_?"

"I'm sitting here with my friends," he replied dryly while looking back and forth between Harry and George.

George stopped twirling his wand and had it pointed right at Parkinson's forehead.

"Go away Parkinson.  Your stench is ruining my appetite," George said coldly, his eyes narrowing dangerously.

"Yes.  I think it would far healthier for you to leave at this point," Draco intoned dangerously.  

"Draco, we're not going to allow you ruin our house's honor by allowing you to stay here," Pansy bristled.

"Go away before you regret it Parkinson," Draco growled.

"I _will NOT!_" she snapped back.

Draco waved his had dismissively at her and her head snapped backwards as if struck by a large hand.  Draco's eyes widened in shock.  He looked quickly over at George, who shrugged.

Pansy snarled and reached across the table to slap Draco and stopped dead when she saw Draco's wand pointing directly between her eyes.

"If you even think of continuing that action, you'll be dead before you hit the floor," Draco purred dangerously.

Harry's hand, unseen under the table, clamped onto Draco's leg.  They both felt a sudden adrenaline rush from the contact.  Draco's expression hadn't changed and he was clearly spoiling for a fight.  

Harry's expression was hostile though he still didn't say anything.

Pansy decided that she hadn't quite thought this out all the way.  Millicent wasn't quite as bright as Pansy, so she decided to stop the waiting.  She leaned forward and before anyone could stop her, slapped Harry hard across the face.

"You dirty bastard!  You've corrupted him," she looked like she was going to continue on that vain, except George set off a spell at the exact time that Draco did.

The shock of being hit was pushed straight through the link to Draco and enhanced a hundredfold via the direct physical contact.  It caused a surge of raw anger to break out of Draco and manifest itself in a magical blast from the end of his wand.  The spell itself was not known, but its effect was quite violent.

Pansy was knocked out by George's spell and then sent flying, along with all the other Slytherins, into the Hufflepuff table.  Millicent landed with both legs and an arm at very odd angles.  Pansy hit a bench face first and had her pug nose was pushed in.  The fourth year boys ended up in a pile on top of the sixth years.

Draco, Harry, and George looked ready to kill something.

All the other onlookers in the Great Hall, including the teachers had the same thought at the same time:  'Don't mess with Harry Potter and his friends.'

McGonagall and Snape were the first to rush to the Gryffindor table.

Professor Snape looked at the pile of Slytherins and snapped, "Fifty points from Slytherin for fighting."

Professor McGonagall was almost as quick, "Fifty points from Gryffindor for fighting."

George, Harry and Draco didn't look any calmer.  If anything, they looked even angrier.

McGonagall faced the three of them down, "You three had best return to the infirmary and request a sedative."

They stared at her.

"RIGHT NOW!" she roared in a suddenly magnified voice.

All three stood up and rushed out the door of the Great Hall.  The rest of the students in the Great Hall looked on with sick fascination.

Professor Snape, acting slightly timid, "Minerva, we need to get these fools to the infirmary as well."

"Of course Severus.  Can you handle it?  I need a drink," she muttered.

Snape nodded sharply and took charge of the situation.

* * *

Poppy looked up as the three boys entered.  They looked like they were ready to kill something.  Or perhaps kill anything.  She decided immediately that a strong sedative would be useful, so she grabbed three vials of a sedative potion out of the cabinet behind her and she met the three angry young men.

"Drink this," she said, handing them each a vial.

They looked at her and then each upended the vials into their mouths.

She then ushered them over to two beds.  Harry and Draco climbed into the same one and George got into his own.

They had just settled when the next group arrived.

Poppy sighed. "It's going to be a long week, isn't?" she asked the ceiling.

* * *

Colin woke up when Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy and George Weasley stormed into the hospital wing.  He watched with some interest as Madam Pomfrey calmed them by giving them some sort of sedative.  They three boys climbed into two beds moments before the next wave of people arrived.  He heard Madam Pomfrey's question and almost snickered aloud.

There were six Slytherins and two Hufflepuffs in the group that came in with Professor Snape.  Professor Snape looked rather grouchy and was making minimal efforts to comfort his house's students.  Professor Snape did seem to be showing something akin to sympathy towards the two Hufflepuff first years, however. 

There were not enough beds currently available and the two Hufflepuffs looked only slightly injured, so Madam Pomfrey directed them to go sit near Colin.

Colin barely caught that, but noticed the two boys shuffle towards him uncertainly.  He moved to the far side of the bed and patted the spot he had just cleared.  The two boys climbed onto the bed uncertainly.  Colin smiled to encourage them.  They smiled back and relaxed a little.

All three boys watched as Madam Pomfrey clucked while prodding and otherwise examining the Slytherin students.  Only Millicent Bulstrode and Pansy Parkinson were injured enough to require more long-term care.  The four Slytherin boys were released after a potion each.  

Colin tapped one of the boys on the shoulder, "I'm Colin Creevey.  What's your name?"

"Billy Abbott."

"What happened?"

"It was awesome!  Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy are friends.  They got in a fight with those two girls.  That Weasley twin helped them."

Colin's eyebrows rose, "How did you get hurt then?"

"Malfoy cast some sort of spell that launched all the Slytherins into the air.  They landed on our bench."

"Ouch."

"Yeah.  Did you know that the famous Harry Potter was friends with Malfoy?" Billy's friend interjected.

"Yes."

"Let's see your injuries boys," a tired Madam Pomfrey interrupted.

She quickly examined them and then healed them.

"Get off to class you two."

The two boys scampered away.

Colin looked around and noticed that the Slytherins were gone except the girls.  The girls in question were staring at Harry and Draco's bed with a mixture of shock and anger.

Colin snorted.

Madam Pomfrey turned to him, "I think it is time that you left as well.  I talked it over with Professor Dumbledore earlier, and I think it best that you, Seamus, Harry and Draco go off to Harry's flat.  That will give you someone to keep an eye on."

Colin nodded confusedly, thinking, 'Why there? Privacy?'

"George Weasley," she called sharply.

"Yes Madam Pomfrey?" George responded warily.

"Please escort Harry, Draco, Colin and Seamus to the Gryffindor flat.  After that, return to your dorm room and keep an eye on your twin.  You are excused from class for the remainder of the day."

"Ok."

The aforementioned boys all left quickly.

That left only Zavien and the two cranky Slytherin girls left in the infirmary.

Madam Pomfrey sighed again.

* * *

Friday had been a totally hectic day, as far as Severus was concerned.

As soon as he had the casualties settled from the Potter incident, or this time the Malfoy incident, he had gone immediately to his class.  He was his usual self, which is to say, he was an unmitigated git, thank you very much.

The day had passed quickly and he had no unusual disasters in class.  It was most likely because he hadn't had Neville Longbottom in class.  Thank Merlin for that small blessing today.  Not that his day wasn't filled with Gryffindors; just not the fifth year class.  Denis Creevey had been fairly distracted, though normally he was a good potions student.  Denis often spent time with Colin in Snape's film lab.  Snape ignored Denis's mistakes and did not deduct points from him.

It wasn't until after dinner that Severus had an opportunity to unwind.  He no sooner had his feet up and his hand wrapped around an ice-cold butterbeer (alcoholic) when the knock came at his door.

"What is it?" he snapped at the door.

The door creaked open and Remus walked in with a basket in his hand.

"Oh.  It's you.  What is it then?" he asked in a slightly more friendly tone.

"I just figured that after the long day that you had, you might appreciate a little company to drink with this evening."

Severus smirked lightly and indicated the comfortable chair opposite him with an elegant wave of his hand.

Remus smiled as he sat himself down.  He placed his basket on the table, withdrawing an ice-cold butterbeer of his own.

"Shall we have a toast?" Remus asked.

Severus nodded and moved his hand in a 'go ahead' gesture.

Remus raised his bottle, "To friends.  May we always understand each other."

"To friends," Severus murmured in reply.

"Now that we have that out of the way, I think we should discuss the day."

Severus groaned.

"Sevy, you know how important today was.  Draco is as good as dead if he leaves Hogwarts.  There is an off chance that they will risk killing him here.  They'll certainly beat him within an inch of his life, if given the chance."

"Potter will probably suffer from the same fate if he is caught.  I think it would be prudent to point out that they would have to come at them in overwhelming numbers or catch them totally unawares," Snape pondered slowly.

"After what I've seen today, I truly pity the fool who tries to fight those two on their own.  This time it was Draco, right?"

"As much as I'd like to blame Potter, this was Draco's doing. It does have to do with the power that Potter seems to be sharing with him though."

"Why do you detest Harry so much?" Remus asked pointedly.

"I don't.  Not anymore, at any rate."

"Why did you?"

"He breaks the rules.  He is famous for something that happened to him as a child that he had no control over and no recollection of."

"He hates every second of the fame.  All he wants is to live a quiet life without the Dark Lord trying to kill him," Remus replied.

"A valid point.  I've been forced to re-evaluate my opinion of Mr. Potter on several occasions this year.  He is truly a giving person, thinking of others before himself.  That is a very rare quality, even amongst you noble Gryffindors."

"Harry is more Gryffindor than the rest of us.  He's had to pay for that too," Remus said thoughtfully while staring at the empty fireplace.

He upended his bottle of Butterbeer and reached for another.

Severus did the same.

* * *

George left as soon as saw the four boys to the Gryffindor Flat.  The boys entered silently and sat down on the couches in front of a newly banked fire.  The walk had been long for Colin and Seamus and they both looked a little pale.  Harry, who was feeling fairly normal for once, did not stay seated for long.  He went to the table and ordered a few glasses of water.  The glasses appeared almost at once on a small tray.  Harry picked the tray up and walked over to the other boys.  Colin and Seamus both grabbed a glass and nearly drained them in one gulp.

"Thanks Harry.  That walk was a real killer," Colin complained.

Harry nodded in response and then looked at Draco, who was lying back against the couch with his eyes closed.

Seamus seemed to tense up as he leaned back into the couch.  Colin set his cup aside and started to relax as well.  Harry finally sat down and he too drifted off into a nap.

It was several hours later, well after sunset, when they were sitting at the table and eating their dinner.  Colin and Draco were both eating while Seamus and Harry were only picking at their food.

Seamus suddenly looked highly distressed and Harry could feel discomfort flowing off of him.  He was about to ask what was wrong when Seamus stood up suddenly and bolted from the room.  Harry hesitated only a moment and after a quick glance at Draco, he bolted after the Irish boy.

He saw Seamus run up the stairs into the Astronomy tower so Harry followed close behind.  Harry slowed as he neared the top of the stairs so that he could assess the situation before bursting out on to the roof.  Seamus was still sending our highly conflicting emotions.

Harry finally approached Seamus after standing for several minutes near the door to the roof of the Astronomy tower.

"Come back down to the flat.  It is too cold up here," Harry murmured quietly.

"How do you handle it?" Seamus asked seriously.

"Handle what?" not sure of what Seamus was referring to exactly.

"Handle having someone out to kill you all the time," Seamus whispered in response, still staring out into the night.

Harry draped his arm over Seamus's shoulder and pulled him in close.  "I think I see what you are getting at.  I try not to think about it.  I try to focus on school and just deal with one day at a time.  That is where having friends helps.  Draco has also been instrumental in the last two months."

"How can you ignore it when day after day you are in constant danger?"  Seamus asked with a hysterical edge to his voice.

Harry made a conscious effort to project calming feelings at Seamus as he talked, "I take it one day at a time and have faith that those around me will help when it is required of them.  That is really all I can do.  If I die, then I die."

Seamus looked sharply at Harry.  "You don't want to die, do you?"

"Of course not, you Irish twit!  We can't spend all of our time worrying about what _might_ happen.  We'd never get anything accomplished in our lives if we did.  We're all here for a purpose:  to make a difference.  Some of us perhaps are just here to serve as a warning to others?" 

Seamus giggled, "I guess that might explain poor Neville."

Harry smirked, "Maybe.  Feeling a little better?"

"Yeah.  Thanks Harry," Seamus smiled at him.

"Anytime.  Now let's get back to our boyfriends and hope that they haven't killed each other," Harry said wryly.

"Blimey!  You left those two alone?"

Harry smacked Seamus lightly upside the head before saying, "There was just the four of us in there when you ran out.  I followed.  That left them in there alone."

"Hey!" Seamus groused.

They walked quickly down the stairs and across the hall to the door.  The boy in the portrait smiled at them, as he swung open.  An amazing sight greeted them when they walked in.

Draco and Colin had their heads together reading over a large book.  They hadn't even noticed the other two boys walk in.  Harry walked quietly right up behind Draco and stuck his head in next to Draco's.  

Draco hopped a little.  "Don't do that!"

"I was wondering what you were reading.  Potions!  That figures," Harry shook his head and groaned.

"I like potions and so does Colin."

"I was only showing Draco the formula I prefer for developing pictures.  This one here provides a much better color balance in addition to the motion qualities."

Seamus turned to Harry, "My boy is smart."

"Mine is smarter," Harry retorted and stuck his tongue out.

"Don't stick that out unless you intend to use it," Seamus smirked evilly.

Draco turned around and poked him lightly in the stomach.

"Hey!" the Irish boy whined.

"No flirting with my guy," Draco mock-glared at him.

"I think he likes me," Harry said sotto voce to Colin.

Harry then shivered all over as Draco sent a little tug over the link.

"That looks like a useful bit of magic for a relationship," Seamus commented to Colin.

"Excuse us," Harry said suddenly and Draco lurched to his feet, "we're going to bed.  The couch is rather cozy.  I hope you like it.  Um… Good night."

Draco waved lightly as Harry dragged him towards their room.

Colin and Seamus exchanged looks and then shrugged.

"Are you feeling better now?" Colin asked his boyfriend.

"Quite a bit better, yes.  Harry really has an interesting way of looking at the world and I'm very glad he's my friend," Seamus smiled.

"Do you want to…" Colin trailed off but he used his foot to rub Seamus' crotch.

"On Harry's couch?" Seamus gasped in surprise at Colin's foot movements.

"Where else?" Colin asked seductively.

"Oh Draco!" Harry's muffled voice could be heard from the bedroom.

Seamus and Colin looked at each other and grinned.

Colin slowly stripped off his clothes while Seamus watched.  Colin stood naked and hard in front of Seamus for a few moments before he started to strip his boyfriend.  In no time at all, the two boys were naked and entwined together on the couch, kissing deeply.

* * *

"Are you sure you want to do this Hermione?" Ron asked nervously.

"I've read all about it.  I think we'll both enjoy it."

Ron looked skeptical.

"Right now Ronald!" Hermione barked in her Prefect's voice.

"Okay already Mione… no reason to yell at a guy," Ron replied as he dropped his pants and boxers and sat back down on the small couch in the storage room.

Hermione approached him on her knees, eyeing Ron's most interesting part.

* * *

Zavien was the last of the attacked boys to be released from the hospital wing.  Fred had walked down from Gryffindor Tower in order to meet him.  Fred still looked tired but was otherwise ready and able.  Fred's own anger surfaced when Pansy made a snide remark to Zavien.  He drew his wand in anger and pointed it directly at Pansy's head.

"Oh is the Gryffindor going to hex me?" Pansy mocked.

Fred turned an angry purple color and was just about to hex her when Professor Dumbledore came into the room.  He walked over to Fred and casually spun the angry young man around to face Zavien.

Fred was too surprised at the agile old man's strength to do more than gape in confusion at his boyfriend.

"Right then.  Now that Zavien is being released I think that it would be very prudent for both of you to return to Fred's dorm," Dumbledore told them quietly.

"What about the rules about other house members being in Gryffindor over night?" Fred asked.

"Since when have you ever followed a rule Mr. Weasley?" Dumbledore asked, his eyes twinkling.

Fred laughed despite himself.

"Good.  Good.  Now please be on your way.  I have several other stops to make tonight."

"Yes sir," Fred replied.

Fred and Zavien both left.

Dumbledore ambled over to Pansy Parkinson's bed, "Good evening Ms. Parkinson."

She stared at him a moment before mumbling, "Headmaster."

"When you are released, you are to report to Mr. Filch to serve three weeks of detention."

"That's not fair!" She protested immediately.

"You're absolutely right Ms. Parkinson.  We'll make it four weeks."

Pansy was left gasping in anger as the old man made his way out of the infirmary.

* * *

Fred and Zavien made their way slowly all the way to Gryffindor tower.  The Fat Lady let them in when Fred gave her the proper password.  The people that were still in the common room did not pay any attention to the two teens as they passed through to the stairs.

George was sitting on his bed when Fred and Zavien walked into the room.  He smiled at Zavien, "Feeling better I hope?"

"Yes, thanks.  I hear that it is you I have to thank for my life.  Thank you for making the effort to save me."

George blushed, "Anybody that was around would have done the same thing."

"Perhaps.  But thanks, nonetheless."

George smiled.  "I'm going to bed now.  Make sure you two use a silencing charm."

George had the satisfaction of watching both boys blush.

"Go to bed already George," Fred snapped playfully.

"Good night boys," George said before sliding the curtains on his bed closed.

Fred stripped down to just his boxers.  Zavien looked him off hungrily, despite his tiredness.

"Get undressed Zavien so we can go to bed."

Zavien snapped out of his trance and stripped down to his own boxers before turning to look at Fred again.  Fred was staring at him in appreciation.

"Get into bed so I can cast the silencing charm.  That way we can talk without bugging George."

"Ok Fred."

Fred and Zavien both climbed into the bed and Fred closed the curtains and cast the silencing charm.  "There.  Now we can talk."

"Can you hold me please?  I just need to be held."

"Of course."

Fred pulled the younger boy into him and held him tight as he drew the blankets up around them.

Both boys drifted off to sleep a few minutes later.

End of Chapter 21


	22. Gryffindor Versus Slytherin

All recognized characters belong to J.K. Rowling  
Everything else is mine.  
R – for violence, language and adult content  
Contains male/male pairings- **That's SLASH... you know, GAY**  


* * *

Last updated on October 28, 2002 

* * *

**Harry Potter and the Parliament of Dreams**

**Chapter 22: Slytherin Versus Gryffindor**

Harry woke up less than two hours after he had fallen to sleep.  He put his glasses on and grabbed his wand from the nightstand.  He then dressed quietly in his boxers and sweat pants throwing a winter robe over the whole thing before wandering out of the room.  Draco slept on undisturbed.

Harry drifted through the main room of the flat without making as a sound.  He was pleasantly surprised at the happy feeling he got seeing Seamus and Colin tangled in each other on the couch.  He padded quietly over to them and drew the blanket over them both.  He beamed silently at the sleeping boys before making his way out of the flat. 

He crossed the hallway and went straight up the stairs of the Astronomy tower, quietly opening the door to the roof.  He was surprised to find a dark figure standing on the far edge of the roof, looking out over the grounds.

"Mr. Potter."

"Professor Dumbledore," Harry acknowledged.

"This place has been rather busy as of late for people not feeling at their best."

Harry made a noncommittal grunt.

"I see you know what I mean.  Times are rough and we all need to help each other if we are all going to make it through them in one piece."

"Yes, sir," Harry murmured agreement.

"I wish I could make it easier on you Harry Potter.  You've had to endure far more than any young man should ever be expected to endure."

"I've had support.  I'm very glad that I have Draco now because I don't think I could keep everything together without his help."

Dumbledore blinked and then smiled at Harry.  "You're partner seems to be joining us."

Harry, surprised, checked the link between them and found that Draco was indeed up and moving towards them.  They both stood silently waiting for Draco to join them.

"There you are Harry.  Why do you keep wandering off at night?" Draco said with a small amount of distress in his voice.

Dumbledore answered before Harry could, "We all have a lot on our minds.  Come join us Draco."

Draco came to stand next to Harry.  Dumbledore stepped behind the two boys and wrapped his arms around them both.  They stood for a long time together looking out over the grounds.

Draco felt a deeper peace than he had ever felt emanating from the Headmaster.  Harry was also affected by it.  Draco could see it on his face.

"It is well past time to get some sleep.  There is a big Quidditch game for Harry today and he needs his sleep.  Good night boys."

"Good night sir," Draco and Harry answered together.

* * *

The next morning, all of the boys got up early.  Seamus and Colin went back to Gryffindor tower and Draco went off to meet someone.  That left Harry all alone.

Harry wasn't sure what to do with his free time so he went down to the Quidditch Pitch after eating a single piece of toast.

He launched himself into the air with a strong kick and soared high up over the field.

* * *

It had long been acknowledged, even by his enemies, that Harry Potter was a natural on a broomstick.  It often looked as if he was born on one.  It tended to irritate his Quidditch rivals.

And his former Quidditch rivals.  One of whom was on Hogwarts grounds again today for the third time in recent memory.  Unlike the last two times, however, he was here on his own.  It was the first Quidditch game of the year.  The first Quidditch game held at Hogwarts in over a year, actually. He had been very upset when his last year of Quidditch was canceled for that bloody Tri-Wizard Tournament.   

He settled himself under the stands for a nice wait until the people started arriving later on and he could blend in with them.

* * *

Draco had gotten up early to go talk with his former compatriots, Crabbe and Goyle.  

"Draco," Vincent Crabbe rumbled.

"Crabbe.  Goyle.  I have a favor to ask of you both."

"What is it?"

"You two are playing Beater today, are you not?"

"Yes," Crabbe answered.

"Don't spend much time targeting the Gryffindor Seeker."

Crabbe gave Draco a penetrating stare.

Draco shifted uncomfortably under the strangely knowing look.

"What's going on Draco?  Really, that is," Gregory Goyle asked slowly.

Draco looked around sharply to see if anybody was paying attention to him.  There was nobody obvious, but Draco motioned with his head for them to follow.  They nodded.  He led them to a secret passage he knew and opened the door.  They followed mutely behind him as he led them towards a small storage room.  There were chairs scattered about and Draco promptly took one.

Greg and Vince followed suit and stared at Draco, as he nervously fumbled with his hands in his lap.  They exchanged looks.  Malfoys were never nervous.

"What is it that you want to know?" Draco asked cautiously.

"What is going on with you and Potter?"

"We're friends," Draco said dismissively.

"Even an idiot can see that.  And even I'm not that stupid Draco," Vince Crabbe replied.

Draco stared back at Crabbe and waited.  Crabbe returned the long look.

Draco was the first to break, "We've become attached magically."

"What does that mean, exactly?" Crabbe asked, his eyebrows arched.

"What difference does it make?" Draco snapped.

"We just wanted to be aware of what we were getting in to, Draco.  We have already defied our fathers for you.  Despite the opportunities to pummel people, we have decided to follow you.  And you are following Dumbledore, which means that we are working on the side of 'good'," Vince explained.

"Oh," Draco sighed.

"So, this brings us back to The Boy Who Lived.  What is he to you?"

"The other half of my soul," Draco replied quietly.

Crabbe and Goyle stared bug-eyed at Draco for a few minutes without moving a muscle.

"I thought you wanted the truth?"  Draco murmured.

"I can honestly say that I never saw that one coming.  Does he feel the same?"  Greg asked.

"Yes.  There is a real magical connection between us.  We seem to have combined our magical power.  So, for your own health, I'd recommend that you do nothing to hurt Harry," Draco finished sternly; the look on his face relaying to the larger boys just what would occur if they disobeyed in this.

Both Crabbe and Goyle lowered their heads in acknowledgement and submission.

Draco smiled a half-smile, predatory like grin at them before leaving the room abruptly.

He headed back to the flat to get breakfast.

* * *

In the Great Hall during breakfast, Ron Weasley was talking excitedly to his brothers.  This was to be his first Quidditch game on the Gryffindor team, after all.

The twins, for their parts, were smiling knowingly at their little brother.  Ron, in his excitement, didn't notice the patronizing looks.  Hermione did though.

She snickered quietly into the book she was reading about Arithmancy.

Ron chattered on with Seamus, who had just arrived with Colin.  Colin had his camera with him and was talking about getting some good pictures of his favorite Gryffindor men.  Ron, both twins, and Seamus all stared at him quite suddenly.

Colin blushed almost as red as the Quidditch uniforms.

The teacher's table was also sporting some interesting conversations.

Severus was scowling at everyone far more than was normal, which meant everyone, all the time.  Percy Weasley was sitting next to him asking him questions about several complicated potions.

This momentarily distracted the Potions Master from his efforts to vaporize students with his glare alone.

Breakfast passed quickly for the whole school.  Tension was building almost to the breaking point, just waiting for the Quidditch game to begin.

* * *

Severus had fled the Great Hall as quickly as he could.  Percy was being especially annoying today and he had lost all his patience.  He stormed into his room and changed into more traditional colors for the Quidditch match.

He was just tying his robes closed when a knock sounded at his door.

"Enter," he growled.

"You are always so cheery after breakfast," Remus purred sarcastically.

Severus narrowed his eyes at his friend and his current choice of clothing.

Remus was wearing a very nice scarlet robe with gold trim and a Gryffindor Lion emblazoned over his heart.

Remus smiled, "That is a very nice robe Sevvy.  It makes you look so much better then your customary drab black robes."

Severus smiled slightly as he turned to look in the mirror. He examined the emerald green robe with silver trim.  There was a Slytherin Serpent emblazoned over his heart.  

"Those are nice robes. Albus?" Severus asked when he turned back.

"Yes, from my last birthday.  Yours?"

"Albus," Snape smirked.

"You'd think that he did that on purpose so that we would look like a pair of Father Christmas's elves."

"I wouldn't put it past him," Severus replied dryly.

"Teacher's section?  Or with our separate houses?"

"I think it would be prudent to sit with our houses today.  This could get very messy very quickly."

"Indeed.  Good luck," Remus smiled.

"We'll need it.  Potter is going to fly circles around that foolish girl that took Draco's place," Severus replied.

The professors walked side by side all the way to the Quidditch Pitch before separating and heading for their respective sections.

* * *

Harry flew around for a quite awhile before landing and heading to the locker room to meet the rest of his team.

"Fred?"

"Yes Captain Potter?" Fred replied jovially.

Harry looked at him for a moment, "Please come over here for a moment.  I'd like to talk to you privately."

"Okay Harry," Fred replied seriously.

After the two boys were well away from everyone else Harry turned back to Fred, "I would like for you and George to take it a little easy on Zabini today."

Fred's eyes narrowed, "What do you mean?"

"Blaise has sided with us in this upcoming war.  All I'm asking is that you don't spend any undo amount of attention on him."

Fred nodded.  "Is there anyone that you do want 'undo' amounts of attention applied to?"

Fred took a step back when Harry made a decidedly sadistic grin.  "I'm sure Parkinson would like to be introduced to the mud and blood that she is so fond of."

Fred nodded.

Harry smirked and turned on his foot and stalked off to his locker.

Fred stood a moment before following.

* * *

Hermione was just reaching her seat in the Gryffindor section with Colin Creevey and Ginny Weasley when she was tapped on the shoulder.  She turned to see who it was.

"Would you mind if I sat with you Hermione?"

Hermione's mouth opened and closed twice before she was able to respond with, "If you want to Draco."

He smiled shyly at her, looking distinctly uncomfortable surrounded by all the Gryffindors.

Hermione smiled back and looped her arm around his shoulders and dragged him forward.  Several of the Gryffindors glared at Draco but they all stopped suddenly when they saw a glint in Hermione's eyes that was almost as bright as the Prefect's badge that was gleaming on her robes.  

When they were all seated, Hermione found herself between Draco and Ginny with Colin on the far side of Draco and Neville next to Ginny with his arm draped over her shoulders.  Hermione smiled.

She smiled at Professor Lupin, whom she was surprised to see was wearing Gryffindor colors.  She watched as he found a seat in the center of all the Gryffindors.

* * *

"Wizards and Witches!" Lee Jordan's voice boomed out over the Quidditch Pitch, "Welcome to the first Quidditch game of the year!  Slytherin! And Gryffindor!  After a year long hiatus, Quidditch has come home!"

The applause in the stadium was deafening.  Every seat was filled and it looked as if every student and professor in the school was in attendance along with quite a few of the wizards and witches from Hogsmeade.

Professor Dumbledore was sitting in the main stands with McGonagall, right behind Lee Jordan.  He was wearing a very bright purple robe.  The robe had many moons and stars embroidered in it.  McGonagall herself was wearing scarlet red of Gryffindor.

"And the teams take to the air as Madam Hooch flies out onto the pitch!" Lee Jordan roared out.

"Captain Harry Potter, Gryffindor's Seeker has taken position across from Captain Blaise Zabini, one of Slytherin's Chasers.  Zabini, though new to the team, got the captaincy due his intelligence on the overwhelming stupid Slytherin team.  Had they not booted Draco Malfoy, I'm sure they might stand a chance."

The Slytherin crowd booed.

Draco Malfoy looked somewhat startled at the compliment he had gotten from Jordan.

"Mr. Jordan I will not have you slandering the Slytherin team," McGonagall's voice snapped out over the entire stadium.

"It is only slander when it is false professor," Lee replied cheerfully.

The Gryffindors laughed.

Madam Hooch chose that moment to blow the whistle.

"The Golden Snitch, both bludgers and the Quaffle have been released!"

"Slytherin Chaser Zabini has the Quaffle!  Gryffindor Beater Weasley nails an excellent Bludger Backbeat at Slytherin Chaser Bulstrode.  The cow was somehow able to dodge!"

"Mr. Jordan!" McGonagall roared.

"Zabini shoots!  Keeper Ron Weasley blocks and sends Quaffle straight to Chaser Finnegan!"

Fred and George managed to get near a bludger and near Pansy Parkinson at the same time.  With perfectly timed swings, they both whacked the bludger as hard as they could towards Pansy.  The bludger nailed her broom and flipped her completely over.  As she had been hovering about four feet off the field, it caused her to plummet into the ground.  Unfortunately for her, it was straight into the only muddy patch left on the Pitch.

"Wow!  Gryffindor's Weasley Beaters perform a perfect Dopplebeater Defense that sends the Slytherin Seeker plowing into the mud!"

The Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws all broke into cheers.  The Slytherins were hissing.  Except for Professor Snape.  He had a peculiar sneer on his face.

Meanwhile, flying high above everyone else was Harry Potter.  He flew high and fast to clear his mind.  He then started to search for the Golden Snitch.  

"Gryffindor scores!" Lee Jordan roared.

Harry looked to the left just in time to roll out of the way of an incoming bludger.  Harry smiled grimly as he spun around and made a steep dive directly towards Blaise Zabini.  The boy, who had the Quaffle, was so surprised when Harry buzzed by him that he lost the Quaffle to Gryffindor.

Harry rolled just before he would have hit Blaise and then continued his steep dive, pulling up only at the last second.  The dive gave him excessive speed and one hell of a major rush as he buzzed by the Quidditch Pitch at only feet above the turf.  He used the speed to go into a sharp climb.  He then went into a half loop to change directions.

It was only after the latest direction change that he noticed the golden glint of the Snitch.  He poured everything he had into speed and roared towards the Snitch.

* * *

Draco was alternating between breathing shallowly and breathing deeply.  He was getting one hell of an adrenaline rush as Harry played Quidditch.

On one occasion when he whimpered, Hermione placed a hand on his knee and rubbed a little.  Draco turned and smiled at her.

* * *

Harry lost sight of the Snitch shortly after he spotted it.  He then flew high over the field and brought himself into a hover so that he could survey the whole field.  

"Gryffindor scores again!  30 to 0 Gryffindor!" Lee Jordan shouted.

"I must have missed one," Harry muttered to himself.

"Talking to yourself Boy Blunder?" a very muddy Pansy asked hovering in the air nearby.

"Yes, and I was having a far better conversation with myself then you'd be able to give me," Harry said coldly.

"Muggle loving bas… oomph!"

George waved serenely at Harry after nailing a bludger at Pansy.  The bludger gave her a glancing blow, which shut her up and bloodied her nose.

"Did you know Pansy that you are covered in both mud and blood?  Does that make you one of those Mudbloods you are always whining about?" Harry asked innocently.

Pansy looked infuriated.  She whipped out her wand and pointed it at the spot where Harry used to be.  

Harry had spotted the Golden Snitch and had taken off after it as fast as he could fly, leaving Pansy behind in her own incompetent confusion.

Pansy snarled in anger and was so upset that she didn't see the Weasley twins both whacking bludgers at her.  Slytherin Beater Goyle managed to deflect one, but the other one slammed straight into Pansy's back, causing her to slam forward onto her broom handle.  Blood sprayed everywhere.

* * *

Harry was on the trail of the Golden Snitch and was traveling as fast as he could.  He blasted past other players and weaved in and out of all the obstacles in his path.  At one point he flew past Ron and didn't even notice when the Quaffle bounced off the back of his broom, blocking a shot that Ron was out of position for.  

The snitch suddenly went into a steep climb and Harry followed suite.  They climbed high, but the Golden Snitch was not fast enough to outrun the Boy Who Lived.

Harry's hand closed around the Snitch.  He had won another game.

The whistle blew, "Gryffindor Wins!"

Lee Jordan shouted out, "Gryffindor wins!  180 to 0!"

The crowd went wild.

Harry floated down to the center of the pitch.  All of the stadium emptied and ran towards him.

* * *

Marcus Flint, out of school since June, had a little problem.  He had joined up with the Death Eaters as soon as he graduated, following the footsteps of his father Frederick and his mother Stonea Flint.  His most recent missions, assigned directly by the Dark Lord himself, had been successful but had still left him writhing on the floor suffering from the Cruciatus Curse.

As most people were aware, prolonged exposure to curse was not in the least bit healthy.  Some people, like Neville Longbottom's parents, became disconnected.  Other people, like Marcus, simply lost their tenuous grip on reality.

And this is why Marcus found himself at Hogwarts watching his former house play his formal rivals at a hair-raising game of Quidditch.  Not surprisingly, he was disguised.  He had snuck out from his earlier hiding spot after transfiguring his robe into a Gryffindor school uniform.  Since everyone was caught up watching the Great and Wonderful ™ Harry Potter whip the snot out of Slytherin's seeker, nobody noticed what Marcus was up to as soon as Potter won.

Students all rushed the field to congratulate Harry Potter and the rest of the Gryffindors as soon as Potter landed, the Snitch flapping weakly in his hand.  Marcus went with the crowd and got as near to Potter as possible.  He drew his wand.

Marcus had never believed in the whole mumbo jumbo about time slowing down at a critical moment before.  Here he was at Hogwarts for the third time this school year.  Unlike last time, where he was sent to delivery a personal and painful message to Zavien Higgs, this time he was on his own agenda.  And time really did slow down to a crawl as he raised his wand and pointed it at the Boy Who Lived.  The mad gleam in his eye went unnoticed by everyone until it was too late.

"Avada Kedavra!" Marcus cried out and then smiled madly as the green light meandered slowly towards the infamous Boy Who Would Not Die.

* * *

Ron, his face flush with victory, turned just in time to see the green light of death heading for Harry.  Before he could do a thing about it, the death curse slammed into Harry's chest.  Harry's eyes went wide and his mouth fell open in surprise as he fell bonelessly to the ground.

Ron continued to watch in horror as the green curse did something further.  It appeared to rebound out of Harry and it then slammed into Draco, who had just skidded to a halt next to Ron.  Draco's face, which had been a mask of horror contorted into surprise as he fell into Ron.  Ron's senses felt overloaded as he saw the green light bounce again.  This time it traveled back where it had come from.  

Ron watched in fascination as the green light slammed into the person that produced it.  The man keeled over backwards with a dumbfounded look on his face.  Ron recognized him as Marcus Flint as soon as the dumbfounded look appeared on his face.  He had seen that more than a few times through his omnioculars during the Quidditch games of years past.

Ron was overwhelmed by the combination of Draco's dead weight, the excitement from Quidditch and the terror of losing his friend.  He crashed to the ground backwards with Draco landing on top of him.

End of Chapter 22


	23. The Boy Who Lived Again?

All recognized characters belong to J.K. Rowling  
Everything else is mine.  
R – for violence, language and adult content  
Contains male/male pairings- **That's SLASH... you know, GAY**  


* * *

Last updated on October 28, 2002 

* * *

**Harry Potter and the Parliament of Dreams**

**Chapter 23:  The Boy Who Lived… Again?**

_**The Daily Prophet Special Edition**_  
_Saturday October 28, 1995_

**_The Boy Who Lived… Again?_**__

_Today at the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived, was struck with the Killing Curse after successfully catching the Golden Snitch in an Interhouse Quidditch Cup game.  The Killing Curse is one of the three illegal Unforgivable curses.  _

_There is only one known survivor of the Killing Curse.  Harry James Potter.  He survived the curse from the most powerful Dark Lord to rise this century, He Who Must Not Be Named.  The failed curse somehow killed the Dark Lord.  _

_Marcus Frederick Flint, son of Frederick and Stonea Flint, and recent graduate of the Slytherin House at Hogwarts, cast the Killing Curse at Harry Potter.  If it had been anyone else other than Potter, then the curse would have killed the victim.  Since the target was the Boy Who Lived, nothing can be considered normal.  The curse appeared to bounce off Potter and slam into Draco Lucius Malfoy, a fifth year Slytherin student.  To make matters more complicated, the curse appeared to rebound from him and return to Flint.  _

_At the time of this printing, Headmaster Albus Dumbledore, Order of Merlin, First Class, has issued the following statement:  "Marcus Flint is dead from a Killing Curse he has cast.  Harry James Potter and Draco Lucius Malfoy have both been hit by the Killing Curse and are alive, though they are currently in critical condition."_

_Professor Severus Snape, Slytherin House Head, and Professor Remus J. Lupin, Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, were both ordered to clear the Hogwarts grounds of all people not working at or attending the school.  Dumbledore says he will issue a statement to the press tomorrow._

_This reporter would like to offer his sincerest wishes for full recovery to the two boys harmed in this incident._

_Harry James Potter was born on July 31, 1980 to James Potter and Lily Evans Potter.  James and Lily Potter were both killed on October 31, 1981 by You Know Who.  Harry Potter was the winner of the Tri-Wizard Tournament last year, which resulted in the death of Hufflepuff student, Cedric Diggory.  Potter is also the Gryffindor Seeker and Team Captain.  He has led Gryffindor to victory in all games but one, in which he fell from his broom during a Dementor storming of the stadium.  (The Dementors were guarding the school from escaped convict, Sirius Black.)_

_Draco Lucius Malfoy was born on August 15, 1980 to Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy.  Draco is the latest heir in the very long line of the Malfoy family.  Until this year, he has served as the Slytherin Seeker.  It is rumored that he has been removed from the Slytherin Dorms "for his safety".  Hogwarts staff refused to comment._

-Newton Isaac Figg, Daily Prophet Columnist 

* * *

The boys had hardly hit the ground before Professors Dumbledore, Snape, Lupin, McGonagall, Sprout, and Flitwick were on the scene.  Dumbledore personally checked all the boys that were down.  He conjured two stretchers and a sheet.  Harry and Draco ended up on the stretchers and heading towards the hospital wing.  Dumbledore covered Marcus Flint with the sheet.  Professor Lupin revived Ron.

Dumbledore turned to face the crowd, looking grave, "Please return to your common rooms immediately.  Professors Snape and Lupin, please escort every else off the grounds immediately."

"Professor Dumbledore!  A question sir!"

"What is it?"

"Who was attacked?" Newton Figg asked.

"Marcus Flint attacked Harry Potter with the Killing Curse.  Like what happened almost exactly fourteen years ago, the killing curse did not kill him instantly.  It did, however, kill his attacker."

"And the other boys?"

"Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy survived the curse, though they require immediately medical attention.  I'll make a statement to the press tomorrow as to their condition.  At this time, I'd ask that you leave the grounds immediately."

"But…" He was cut off by a glare from Snape.

The grounds were cleared quickly.

* * *

Dumbledore lifted one hand and coughed.  The wizards and witches in the room fell silent.  "One at a time please.  Minerva?"

"Albus, are they going to live?"

Dumbledore sighed, the twinkle missing from his eyes, "I don't know."

"No one has ever survived the Avada Kedavra curse before, except Harry Potter.  We don't know for sure why he survived the first time.  The fact that both he and young Malfoy both survived the curse is at least encouraging," Remus filled the uncomfortable silence that followed Dumbledore's statement.

"We know beyond a shadow of a doubt that they are connected.  They both seem to have most, if not all, of their magic drained from them at the moment.  It is as if the curse merely drained them, instead of killing them," Severus spoke speculatively.

"Magical theory indicates that the Avada Kedavra curse completely drains the life energy of the victim.  Magical beings have considerably more than muggles do.  It is possible that the curse drains a certain amount and that if you had more than that, you could survive.  Harry survived when he was only a year old.  If that theory is right, he is tremendously powerful.  Perhaps even on the same level as Voldemort," Remus picked up again.

Dumbledore looked thoughtful as he stirred a glass of tea in front of him.  McGonagall stared pensively at the teacup as she too lost herself in thought.

"It doesn't explain the behavior of the curse though.  It struck Potter, bounced off him, struck Draco in the identical spot and then rebounded back at Flint.  The only time the curse has ever bounced before was when it bounced off Potter and struck down Voldemort.  Could the connection between the two of them have caused the extraordinary behavior Albus?" Snape directed the last directly at Dumbledore.

"Poppy did say that both boys have identical lightning-shaped cuts over their hearts.  It is quite likely that the scars will be as charged and noticeable as Harry's scar on his forehead."

Poppy joined them.

"How are they?" McGonagall asked concern etched clearly on her craggy face.

"They are resting comfortably.  They are in a deep, healing sleep.  I was able to stop the bleeding, but the cuts formed scars, as we were afraid they would.  Harry Potter now has two lightning-shaped scars, while Draco has one."

"Will they recover?" Remus asked.

"I don't see why they wouldn't.  Medically, all that appears to be wrong is that they are almost completely drained of energy.  I have given them the strongest restorer I had, but if Severus would be kind enough to brew some rejuvenation potion?"

Severus frowned, "Remy, if you'd go into the forest and get a Midnight Rose for me?"

Remus nodded.

"I have the other ingredients on hand already.  It is a good thing that the rose blooms year round in the cavern."

Albus nodded.

"I'd like to get started right away," Severus said, heading towards the door.

"I'll go into the forest immediately to get the rose," Remus said, heading towards the door.

Poppy sat down and took several deep breaths.  "I… We almost lost them today Albus.  I have no idea why we didn't."

"Harry Potter is the Boy Who Lived," Albus replied thoughtfully, pouring a cup of tea.

Poppy nodded as she took the offered tea.

* * *

Voldemort was sitting in a comfortable chair glaring at the burning wood in the fireplace.  He picked up the special edition of the Daily Prophet and read it again.  He snarled and threw the paper onto the fire and watched as it burst into flame.

He was surrounded by bloody idiots.  Why?

Severus Snape was a genius.  The man had been on his side years ago.  He had been turned somehow by that Muggle-lover, Dumbledore.  Lucius Malfoy was smart too.  But he was far too ambitious for his own good.  He had hoped to correct that flaw in Lucius' son, but that was ruined as well.

He cursed again.  He had told all of his minions specifically that no one was to harm Potter.  Until he figured out how to do it himself, that boy would continue to live.  He didn't want to loose any more of his people.  He needed them if he was going to rise back to power.  

_Draco Malfoy was struck as well.  The curse rebounded off Potter, hit Malfoy and then bounced back at Flint.  What was Potter?  How did Malfoy become involved with him? _

_Was it his fault?_

He cursed again, lifted his wand and blasted a hole through the wall.

* * *

The hospital wing was rather crowded at the moment.  Ron and Hermione were seated together in chair that Hermione had transfigured into a loveseat.  Fred was seated wearily in a chair at the end of Harry's bed, while George was seated in a chair at the end of Draco's bed.  They both had their wands out and ready and they both looked deadly serious.

Madam Pomfrey had tried to bar all four of them from the hospital wing, but Fred had pointblank refused to budge.  Pomfrey finally gave in so she could continue treating the patients.  She healed Pansy Parkinson quickly and sent her on her way.  She did not like how all the Gryffindors were glaring at the girl.  Not that she blamed them at all right now.

She had left strict instructions with them to come get her from Dumbledore's office if something changed with the boys.  They had nodded at her and they had stayed silent for several minutes after she had left.

"Do you think they'll make it?" a pale Ron Weasley asked Hermione in a very small voice.

Hermione, looking on the verge of tears, pulled Ron close to her and kissed him on the forehead very gently.  She climbed into his lap and Ron held her close, rocking back and forth gently.

The twins stared on, looking as if they would hex the next person to cross them.

As it happened, the next person to come into the infirmary was Severus Snape.  It was about an hour after everyone had arrived.  He arrived with his usual flair without the usual resounding bang of the door.  His robes were just as billowy as usual.

Snape stormed right up to George and then asked in a surprising subdued voice, "How are they Mr. Weasley?"

George looked slightly surprised, but he replied quietly, "They haven't shown any changes since they have arrived.  We're lucky that they are still breathing… aren't we?"

Severus, his face oddly blank and his coal black eyes looking softer, responded, "Harry Potter is the only wizard to ever survive the Killing Curse.  We have every reason to believe that he'll make it again.  Draco too."

George's face cleared and it looked as if the weight of the world was lifted off his shoulders.  Fred's expression changed to mirror his twins.  Ron and Hermione stopped rocking back and forth and both took deep breaths.

"I need to return to the laboratory.  I am brewing a complex potion to help these two recover faster," Snape informed them.  He didn't wait for a response, simply turning on his heel and leaving as fast as he arrived, his black robes billowing behind him.

Ron stared at the door the Potions Master just went through.  "Did he just act politely to us and act concerned about Harry?"

Hermione looked thoughtful for a few moments before responding, "He did."

"I told you yesterday that he had a deeper side," Fred interjected.

"You did," George agreed.

Hermione nodded again.

Ron looked puzzled… again.

The four of them settled back into a comfortable silence.  

* * *

Percy was sitting in front of a roaring fire in his flat.  The temperature that night dipped a few degrees below freezing and the old stone walls of the castle were bitterly cold.  The atmosphere of doom, left over from the attack at the end of the Quidditch game, was also made the cold temperature feel even colder.

So far, Percy had had several visitors.  Professor McGonagall, Professor Lupin and Professor Flitwick had each been to see him, making sure he was being kept up to date on Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy's conditions.

He had the distinct impression that Professor Lupin was lost and needed someone to talk to.  Lupin had told him about his brief foray into the Forbidden Forest to get the ingredients that Professor Snape had needed.  He had also mentioned how Severus had chased him out of the potions lab.  Percy had only nodded and posed various questions to keep Remus' mind occupied.  Overall, he felt he did a good job when Lupin had finally decided to go back to his own rooms.

Percy looked up again when he heard his door open.  The other visitors had all knocked of course.  The only one that would enter without knocking was Justin.  He felt his heart flutter slightly when Justin kissed him on the side of his head.  He then plopped down next to Percy and cuddled into him, eyes on the crackling fire.

"Are you doing ok, Perce?"

Percy took a deep breath, "I remember the day when Harry first became the Boy Who Lived even though I was only five.  Life was very difficult back then, with everyone scared to death of the Dark Lord and his minions.  Harry, somehow, had survived the Avada Kedavra curse.  And not only that, the curse rebounded back at the Dark Lord, killing him instead.  Today, Harry survived again and his attacker died."

"I saw the whole thing.  I've heard about the curse.  I've lost my parent's to it," his voice hitched slightly, "but I've never seen it before today.  It's not something I ever want to see again," his voice trailed off.  Justin suddenly had tears flowing down his cheeks.

Percy didn't respond verbally.  Instead, he pulled Justin into him, causing Justin to break loose completely with heart-wrenching sobs.  Percy rocked him back and forth, cooing things to him for a very long time.

* * *

Fred had left the infirmary not long after the Potions Master did.  He wandered aimlessly for a few moments before deciding on his destination.  He altered direction and made a beeline straight for the Ravenclaw common room.  He needed to see Zavien.

Fred was in luck when he arrived at the portrait guarding the Ravenclaw common room.  Terry Boots was just going in.

"Terry, I'm here to see Zavien.  Would you mind if I came in?"

Terry turned around to look at Fred and then nodded in response. 

Fred's luck continued to prove to be good tonight, because Zavien was sitting in a chair in front of the fire right there in the common room.

"Fred.  Hello," Zavien said, surprised to see his boyfriend in Ravenclaw Tower.

"Are you busy?" Fred asked, stress leaking into his falsely cheerful voice.

Zavien, feeling somewhat alarmed, stood immediately and wobbled at the sudden rush of blood from his head.  Fred was beside him very quickly to support him.

"Thanks Fred.  Was there someplace you wanted to go?"

"Back to my room.  We can talk privately there."

Zavien nodded.

They moved together and went out the portrait, heading towards Gryffindor Tower.  It took them only a few minutes to walk there and they found it surprisingly empty upon arrival.  There were only a couple of second years in the common room.  Fred went straight for the stairs to the dormitories, Zavien trailing behind him.

"Here in Gryffindor, the Seventh year students are separated into two people per room.  George and I share, of course.  George is staying out most of the night to take care of a few things," Fred smirked at Zavien.

"So we have the room to ourselves for awhile then?"

"Yes."

"What did you have in mind?" Zavien asked apprehensively.

"Talking, some cuddling and then sleep.  Nothing nefarious."

Zavien broke out into a grin, "And if I feel a sudden need for something nefarious?"

"Then you'll still have to wait.  You haven't recovered fully from your ordeal yet," Fred replied with a slight hitch to his voice.

Fred closed the door and started to pull off his robes.

Zavien's eyes widened.  "I thought you said that we were only going to talk?"

"We are.  I'm getting ready for bed and as you may recall, I sleep in my boxer shorts.  You did last time.  Are you going to this time?"

"Yes," Zavien mumbled quietly as he too began to strip.

As soon as Fred was down to his boxers, he hopped into his bed and held the covers up for Zavien.  Zavien finished quickly and crawled in with him.  They snuggled up tightly together.

"I just found you and I almost lost you.  I then watched my adoptive brother get struck with Avada Kedavra for the second time in his life.  I need someone safe to hold," Fred trailed off.

"Don't forget getting beat nearly to death in the same time period," Zavien added.

"That too.  You don't mind do you?"

"Of course not you ginger-haired twit!  I wouldn't have followed you if I didn't want to spend the night with you."

Zavien snuggled into Fred and Fred wrapped his arms around him.  They didn't talk any further, having opted to simply snuggle and go to sleep.

* * *

Ron and Hermione left the infirmary about twenty minutes after Fred.  They walked side-by-side, Ron's arm around Hermione.  They made their way up to the Gryffindor flat; since it was the only comfortable place they could go to be alone.  They gave the password to the boy in the portrait, who smiled at them both and opened to reveal the main room.  Ron used his wand to stoke the fire into a much larger one.  They then settled down comfortably on the couch and they stared at the fire for a long time in silence.

"Why does Harry always have to suffer, Mione?"

"I don't know Ron.  I just don't know."

"Harry is always getting attacked, or ambushed, or picked on."

"I wonder if it is because he is a hero?" Hermione postulated.

"What do you mean by that?" Ron asked sounding puzzled.

"A hero is someone that does the right thing, no matter the cost.  Harry has had hero stamped on his forehead for fourteen years.  Granted, he didn't know about it until he was eleven, but it is built into his personality.  He wants to help other people.  He does it all the time.  Even back on the first day of classes in the first flying lesson.  He was standing up to Malfoy for Neville.  He could have been expelled for flying without supervision, but he did it anyway."

"I see what you are getting at.  He doesn't do it on purpose though."

"That is what makes him the hero, Ron.  He doesn't do it for glory.  He doesn't do it to get his name in the paper.  He does it because he believes it is the right thing to do."

"That sounds like our Harry.  And there is nothing we can do except what we have been doing.  Be there for him and help him as best we can."

"Yes.  He reminds me of a poem I read a long time ago written by a muggle.  I don't remember all of it, just the last bit:

_and tho'_

_We are not now that strength which in old days_

_Moved earth and heaven, that which we are, we are,--_

_One equal temper of heroic hearts,_

_Made weak by time and fate, but strong in will_

_To strive, to seek, to find, and not to yield."*_

"To strive, to seek, to find, and not to yield.  Never give up and never surrender.  Yeah, Mione, you're right.  That does sound like Harry.

"Should we sleep here tonight, Ron?" Hermione asked.

"I'd like to, if you want to?"

She smiled at him and pulled him into an embrace.  Pieces of clothing slowly hit the floor as they prepared to sleep.  She briefly used her wand to summon a few blankets and pillows.

They enjoyed each other's company for some time before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

Very late that night, Severus returned to the hospital wing.  He entered quietly, without his usual panache.  He was carrying two rather important vials of potion after all.  No sense in risking them in storming about when there was no audience to appreciate it.  It didn't stop the smirk from appearing on his face at the thought, though.

Snape looked around in the barely lit room.  The Gryffindor crowd had mostly left.  The only people in the ward at the moment were Harry, Draco, and a Weasley twin sitting in a chair between the two beds, his wand in his hand and a scowl on his face that would rival his own.

"Good evening Mr. Weasley.  To what do I owe the pleasure?" Snape purred darkly.

"I'm making sure that none of the heartless bastards in your house come to harm my friends," George answered coldly.

The coldness in his voice most certainly did not fit with Snape's grasp on reality.  This was one of the eternally cheerful Weasley twins after all.  In fact, now that he was closer, he recognized that it was George Weasley, his best seventh year potions student.  Fred wasn't nearly as good.  According to Professor Flitwick however, Fred was quite good in charms.

"The coldness doesn't suit you George," Severus replied quietly in a sincere voice.

George's eyebrows rose into his hairline and his mouth dropped open in surprise.  Professor Snape didn't put him down.  He didn't correct him and he didn't act like a sarcastic insufferable git.

"Will those potions help?" George asked after a moment of awkward silence.

"They should.  They are powerful energy restoring potions.  Normally, I wouldn't allow them to be used on boys so young, but it is the only thing we can think of to help them recover from a curse that no one else has survived," Snape explained quietly as he made each boy drink the potion in turn.  

Draco gagged a little in his sleep, but Snape seemed to be an expert in getting unconscious people to swallow potions.  George didn't want to know why that was.

"Why don't you go back to your dorms and get some sleep?" Snape asked George.

"I'd prefer not to leave them alone."

"I'll be staying with them, Mr. Weasley.  I assure you, no harm will come to them."

George's brown eyes burned into Snape's black ones for several moments before he nodded and stood up.  "Good evening, Professor."

"Good evening, Mr. Weasley."

Snape settled down comfortably in the chair that George had just vacated.  He pulled out his own wand and stared at it as he sat contemplating his long day.

* * *

George left the Hospital wing and headed towards Gryffindor tower.  Halfway there, he had a sudden brainstorm.  He immediately altered his direction and ducked into a nearby secret passage.

It took him a few minutes to get to the particular storeroom that he had in mind, but it was well worth the trip, as the plan of attack coalesced in his mind.  The grin on his face was decidedly predatory.  

As soon as he was in the storeroom, he made a beeline for the "new product" shelf.  He disarmed the protection charm that was on the shelf and pulled down one of his new potion vials.  He hadn't had a chance to test it with an audience yet.  Now was as good a time as any.

He stifled an urge to laugh manically at the expected results of this venture.  He grinned widely instead.  He reactivated the charm over the remaining vials and then went on his way.

He decided to stay in the secret passageways because of the hour.  It took him an extra ten minutes to reach the kitchen, but it was safer this way.  He stepped into the corridor leading to the kitchen and went immediately to the proper portrait and tickled it.  The handle appeared and he went into the kitchen.

The House Elves immediately surrounded him.

"Is Dobby here?" George asked.

Dobby made his way forward.  "Yes, Master Weasy?"

"Can you do me a big favor Dobby?" 

"What?" Dobby asked nervously.

George pulled out his vial, "Put this in Pansy Parkinson's morning juice."

Dobby looked suspicious, "I shouldn't do that."

"Pansy was involved in several recent attempts to hurt Harry Potter," George stated, his eyes flashing.

Dobby snatched the vial from George.  "Dobby will do as Harry's other Weasy asks."

"Thank you Dobby.  I owe you a sock."

"You'd give Dobby a sock?" Dobby asked in awe.

"Of course.  Next time I see you.  What color would you like?"

"Red, like Gryffindor," Dobby said immediately.

"Ok.  Thank you Dobby."

Dobby nodded and George made his way out.

Mrs. Norris was standing outside the door when he opened it.  She meowed loudly at him.  He smiled down at her and ruffled through his inner pocket and dropped some catnip in front of her.  She pawed it suspiciously and then sniffed it.  And that was that.

George went on his way and ducked back into the secret passageway.  He stayed on the other side of the door for a moment and listened as Filch weased past the door and then cursed loudly at his cat.

"With his ability to curse, you'd never know he was a Squib," George chuckled to himself.

George went on his way and made it back to Gryffindor tower in a near record time.  The Fat Lady, who was used to him and his twin sneaking in and out, only opened one eye at him before swinging open.

George made his way straight to the room he shared with Fred.  He noticed immediately that Fred was not alone.  Fred woke up, of course.  He always did and vice versa.  Fred tapped a few different patterns on the side of the bed.

"So I noticed.  Make sure you make it to breakfast tomorrow," George replied verbally.

"Why?" Fred whispered quietly.

George tapped out a response.  

Fred snorted.

"Good night, brother mine."

"You too, George."

George settled quickly into bed and smiled again at the ingeniousness of their secret communication code.  They had needed it in years past when they shared a room with all their yearmates.  Now that they shared their own room, they didn't use it nearly as much.  It did add deniability to their activities and allowed for private communication though, since only the two of them knew their code.

* * *

Dumbledore walked through the darkened hallways of his school at a very early hour.  He couldn't sleep because there was entirely too much on his mind.  Even the use of his pensive didn't seem to help tonight.  Purely on whim he decided to check in on the two boys in the infirmary.  About halfway there he met up with the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor.

"Good evening Remus.  What are you doing up at this hour?"

"I was going to check on Severus and the boys."

"Severus is in the hospital wing?"  Dumbledore asked sounding surprised.

"He told me earlier that George Weasley was guarding the two boys and that he thought that he had the responsibility to replace him so that George could get some sleep."

Albus smiled slightly.  "It so happens that I'm heading there as well.  Would you like to join me?"

"Of course, sir," Remus replied.

The two men walked side by side the remaining distance to the infirmary, each lost in their own thoughts.  They walked into the infirmary to find Severus reading through a magazine, _Potion Innovators_, with his wand out and ready.

"Good evening Severus.  How are the boys?  Any changes?" Albus asked.

"They are resting more peacefully now and their color is back.  If I had a guess, I'd say they were merely sleeping now."

"Good.  What are you doing here?"

"I was staying here so that someone would be with them when they woke up," Severus replied defensively.

Albus smiled serenely at him.  "I'll take your place.  Why don't you go and get some sleep.  Both of you."

Remus looked at the Headmaster and nodded.  "Good evening sir."

"Good evening Remus, Severus."

"Good evening, Headmaster," Snape demurred quietly.

Dumbledore settled down into the seat that Snape had just gotten out of.  He picked up the magazine that Severus and left behind and chuckled silently when he read the article that Severus was looking at.  "Hogwarts' Potions Master"

* * *

"Are you doing okay Severus?" Remus asked as they walked back towards the teachers' wing.

"Today has been a very strange day Remmy."

"There is no arguing with that.  Would you like to stop in my room for a quick drink?"

Severus blinked, then nodded.

They arrived without seeing so much as a ghost.  They sat in front of the fire and drank down several bottles of Alcoholic Butterbeer.

It wasn't nearly enough to stop the images of the green light of death from flashing through their minds and souls.

* * *

Harry's dream shifted again.  He was on the Quidditch Pitch and Avada Kedavra had just hit Draco.  Harry was absolutely terrified that he'd loose the boy that was the other half of his soul.  He reached with all his might down the link between them.

Both Harry and Draco sat bolt upright in their beds gasping for air at the same time.  Dumbledore was so startled he nearly fell out of his chair instead of rising out of it.  He went quickly to Harry's side and locked eyes with him.

"Harry!"

Harry snapped out of his fright and that in turn released the terror that Draco was suffering as well and Draco lay back just as suddenly as he sat up.

"What happened?" Harry asked as Dumbledore helped him lay back down.

"You were attacked.  You both survived the Killing Curse."

Harry gaped at him.

Dumbledore conjured a small mirror and tugged down the sheet that was covering Harry's chest.  He handed the mirror to Harry.

Harry looked in the mirror and gasped.  He traced the new scar over his heart with his finger as tears appeared in his eyes.

Draco sniffled as well.  Dumbledore turned around and took Draco's hand.

"How do you feel Draco?"

"I was hit with the curse as well?"

Dumbledore nodded.

"How can that be?"

"I don't know Draco.  You have a matching scar on your chest to Harry's new scar."

Harry sent love surging down the link and Draco relaxed again.

Dumbledore, surprisingly agile and strong for a man in his one hundred and fiftieth year, gently lifted Draco off his bed and placed him in bed with Harry.  Harry sensed the intention, so had his sheet lifted when Dumbledore had settled Draco in.

"You two are going to need a lot of rest if you are going to recover fully."

"Who attacked us?  What happened?"

"Marcus Flint was the one who attacked.  Apparently whatever protected Harry fourteen years ago is still protecting him today.  The curse struck him, then bounced to you Draco and then bounced back at Marcus.  Marcus was killed.  He was wearing Gryffindor robes, so he obviously was here for this specific purpose.  Professor Snape thinks it is likely that he is the one that attacked Zavien and Colin so brutally." 

"I'm glad he's dead," Draco said coldly through clenched teeth.

"I doubt he was acting on Voldemort's orders," Dumbledore continued, "because Voldemort wants to kill you himself."

"That's comforting," Draco replied sarcastically.

Dumbledore just looked at him with those deep blue eyes.

Draco squirmed, "Sorry Headmaster."

"I understand how difficult it is for the two of you and for your friends.  That is the main reason that I allow your relationship to have so much freedom.  It is not my policy in general to encourage students to have so intimate a relationship while here at school."

Draco nodded.  So did Harry.

"You two should get back to sleep.  Welcome back to us boys," Dumbledore said looking at both boys deeply in turn.

Both boys nodded and then cuddled together and dropped back off to sleep like they were magically assisted.

Dumbledore, who was standing in the door, lowered his wand, turned and walked out of the infirmary.

End of Chapter 23

* end of "Ulysses" by Alfred Lord Tennyson


	24. Halloween

All recognized characters belong to J.K. Rowling  
Everything else is mine.  
R – for violence, language and adult content  
Contains male/male pairings- **That's SLASH... you know, GAY**  


* * *

Last updated on October 28, 2002 

* * *

**Harry Potter and the Parliament of Dreams**

**Chapter 24:  Halloween**

Dumbledore had only walked a few steps towards Poppy's office before McGonagall came up to him.

"How are they?" she asked worriedly.

"They woke up and I sent them back to sleep.  Would you be so kind as to stand watch over them for the rest of the morning?  I need to speak to Poppy and send an owl to the Daily Prophet."

"Of course Albus.  Praise Merlin that they are ok."

"Indeed, Minerva.  Indeed."

* * *

George woke up at about eight in the morning. He felt quite groggy, so he followed his usual morning wakeup routine.  He got out of bed, grabbed his towel and went straight for the showers.  To his surprise, Fred and Zavien occupied the double shower stall.  They were only using one showerhead though, so he entered the stall and used the showerhead next to them.  He took the opportunity to study his twin's new love.

Zavien stood at five feet eight inches, just two inches shorter than Fred.  He had a considerably lighter build though.  There was not an extra pound on the boy.  He was all lean muscle on his small frame.  He had a very nice looking arse though.  The teen was also quite smooth, unlike Fred and George.  He had only a pubic bush of dark hair.  Every place else was devoid of hair, except his head.  It made his smooth alabaster skin particularly appealing.  He had sandy blonde hair and piercing blue eyes.  Since Zavien was currently nuzzling Fred's chest, he didn't notice George's intense inspection.  Fred did though and he smiled at his twin.

George smiled back and began washing himself under his own showerhead.  The noise seemed to have startled Zavien.  He looked over in embarrassment and surprise at George.  He even squeaked slightly.

"Relax Zavien.  We almost always shower here together in the morning.  It is just something to get used to with twins," George said as he turned and looked at him.

Fred distracted the smaller boy from responding by locking his lips firmly on Zavien's.  A squeak of protest quickly turned into a low moan.

George smirked at them.  He then returned his attention to his own shower, finishing quickly.  On his way out, he bumped into Mickey Finch-Fletchley.  The eleven year old only had a towel wrapped around his thin waist.

"George," the boy called to him excitedly, "I'm supposed to ask you to give me some jokes to play on the Slytherins.  I bumped into Ron in the common room earlier and he said you'd be more than willing to help."  The boy stared at George expectantly.

George favored him with a wicked grin.  "Absolutely.  Catch me after lunch today and I'll hook you up with some prime stuff."

Mickey gave him a big hug, "Thanks George!"

"Your welcome," George replied to the boy's quickly retreating back.  George shook his head in amusement as he made his way to his room.  

He dressed quickly and was just finishing when Fred and Zavien returned.

"We should get to breakfast and stay a nice long time.  I'm thinking this should be good."

Zavien looked at George oddly, while the twins smirked at each other.  

"Don't you need to talk to Zabini?" Fred prompted with his eyebrows raised.

"I… OH!  You're right," George replied with a smirk.  "I should get going right now."

* * *

Pansy woke up feeling frustrated.  The healing she got yesterday was somewhat spotty in her opinion.  She had rather enjoyed the light show yesterday after the game but profoundly wished that Marcus Flint had been successful in his self-appointed mission.

Alas, the Boy Who Just Wouldn't Die had managed to live yet again.  She growled at the mirror as she straightened her hair.

She spun on her heel and stamped off towards the common room.  There she collected a series of children that had Death Eaters for parents.  Together they went to the Great Hall for Breakfast.  

She sat down next to Blaise Zabini, the only other Slytherin currently at the table.  Her little troopers sat down around them.

"Good morning Pansy," Blaise said pleasantly.

She looked at him oddly before replying slowly, "Good morning Blaise."

"Professor Snape seems to be in a good mood," Blaise said pointing.  Pansy and the others all looked up at the head table, as Blaise hoped they would.  He sprinkled something over the food that just appeared on Pansy's plate.

"I wonder why he seems so… cheerful," Pansy asked aloud as she turned back to her food.

"Perhaps he finally got laid?" a seventh year suggested lewdly.

Pansy snorted as she scooped a forkful of scrambled eggs into her mouth.  A second later, she gasped, grabbed her juice and drank the whole thing in one go.

"You feeling ok there Pansy?" Blaise asked with a straight face.

She started to reply, but she cut off with a gargled sound.  She had sprouted whiskers and there were now ears on top of her head.  Her face altered slightly, making it look more bulldog-like.  

The next noise she made was sound of a kicked dog, halfway between a whine and a bark.  Suddenly there was bright green and yellow steam whistling out of her two new ears.  The noise and colors attracted everybody's attention.

The Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws all started roaring with laughter.  The Slytherins that were at the table were staring.  The Slytherins that were just walking in the door, which included Crabbe and Goyle, also broke out into raucous laughter.

* * *

Professor Snape had been drinking tea when he heard the whistling noise.  His tea sprayed out of his mouth in surprise as he stifled an intense urge to laugh along with all his students.  He immediately cataloged the effects and calculated out what must have gone into the potion (as any competent Potions Master would).  He could think of approximately five people in the school that had the skill to produce something of that complication.  One was in the hospital wing, two were at the teachers' table and two were at the Gryffindor table.  

He looked at the Gryffindor table and his eyes locked with none other than George Weasley.  George raised his juice glass in toast and he smiled a little knowing smile at him.  Severus was feeling in an awfully good mood and the joke had been rather enjoyable.  He quirked the corner of his mouth up slightly and gave a slight nod in acknowledgement.

He then shouted above the noise, "Ms. Parkinson, if you'd kindly keep the noise down, some of us are trying to eat!"

That comment sent the rest of the school into hysterics and Albus looked over at him.  He smiled coyly at the old man.  Dumbledore responded with a loud snort and a chuckle.

McGonagall stared at them both like they were completely nutters.

* * *

The potion lasted for ten minutes.  During the entire time, everybody was laughing and pointing at Pansy.  George was quite surprised that she hadn't run out of there.

He left for his private little lab as soon as he finished eating.  He slipped into a secret passageway and he didn't notice another teen slip in behind him.

The boy crept up behind him and then suddenly shoved him into a side room off the passageway.  George tumbled into the room in surprise and spun around to see who his attacker was.

"Blaise?  What the hell are you doing?" George asked as the other boy stalked over to him.

Blaise walked right up to him, looped his hand behind George's head and yanked him into a lip-crushing kiss.  George let out a startled squawk.  Blaise just kissed him harder in response.

George was able to pull away a little from the aggressive boy after almost a minute.

"I thought you liked girls," George gasped out.

"I do.  But I like redheads more," Blaise replied, clamping his lips back over George's mouth.

George gave in all at once and returned the kiss.  They embraced and continued snogging for some time.

"I thought I heard something from in here," Fred's voice filled the room.

George broke away with a little reluctance.  Blaise had a glazed over look on his face.

"Blaise decided he wanted to get to know me a little better," George replied quietly, a distant expression on his face.

"I'll find you later," Blaise said as he made his way out the door.

"Be sure that you do.  We need to talk," George replied to his retreating back.

"Well dearest brother of mine, I must congratulate you on your fine demonstration.  Both of them actually," Fred chuckled.

George glared at him with "The Look"

Fred held back a smirk with effort before replying, "Right, that product should be a big hit.  We just need to figure out what we should call it then."

"I'm sure it'll come to one of us.  In the meantime, I believe you wanted to demonstrate a new product of your own?" he asked, ignoring Fred's earlier comment.

"Indeed, after you, brother mine," Fred purred sweetly.

George rolled his eyes and headed out the door.

* * *

Harry's awareness slowly focused.  He was in the hospital wing again.  He was holding Draco.  His eyes popped open.

"Potter, you're awake," a dark voice purred.

"Professor Snape?" Harry queried as he searched around for his glasses.

Harry froze as a hand pressed them gently onto his face.  He stared in shock at the owner of that hand.

"Good morning Mr. Potter.  I trust you are feeling well?" Snape asked quietly.

"I don't think I am," Harry replied in a puzzled tone.

Snape smiled softly.

"Why are you being so nice?" Harry asked suspiciously.

"Do you remember what happened?" Snape asked, his voice just as silky.

Harry's face blanked a bit, as he seemed to go inside and look over his memories.  "No.  I don't remember a thing.  Only what Professor Dumbledore told us."

Draco stirred and looked over to the professor.

"Do you remember what happened Draco?"

"No, sir."

"Just as well I suppose."

"How long do we have to stay here?" Draco asked.

"That is one of the reasons I'm here.  We'd like to get you moved back to your flat.  You'll return to class tomorrow, though you should take it easy," Snape explained.  

"Why are you telling us this?  Where's Madam Pomfrey?" Harry asked tiredly.

"She is resting after a long night of checking up on you two.  I'm also going to escort you to your flat," Snape replied firmly.

"Why?" Draco asked sitting forward.

Snape looked distinctly uncomfortable.

Ron and Hermione arrived at that moment.

"We received your note Professor," Hermione told Snape.

 "Good.  Professor Dumbledore would like the two of you to stay with Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy today while they recover."

"Yes sir."

"Let's go," Snape said, narrowing his eyes at the two boys.

Harry and Draco got up slowly while Ron and Hermione watched.  Professor Snape hovered around them like a large bat.

Hermione walked forward to assist Draco when he looked a little wobbly.  Ron did the same for Harry.  She was just steadying Draco's shaky attempt to stand upright when Pansy walked in.

"Spending time with the Mudblood, Draco?" she growled snarkily.

Snape opened his mouth to say something, but Draco got there first.

"There is a line between pure bred and inbred Pansy, dear.  You're on the wrong side of it," Draco replied with false cheer.

Snape's mouth snapped shut.

Pansy snarled and was about to hit Draco, but Hermione caught her arm mid-swing and then landed a resounding slap across her face.

Snape just stared at them in shock.

Several moments passed in silence before Harry said dryly, "Parkinson, that is a nice rosy cheek you have there."

She was about to retort when Snape finally said something, "Ms. Parkinson, it would be best if you found somewhere else to be."

"But…"

"Right now," Snape growled.

"We should get these two upstairs while they can still walk," Hermione said into the uncomfortable silence following Pansy's departure.

"A very good idea Ms. Granger.  I'll join you shortly," Professor Snape replied.

Snape watched the quartet leave before stepping over to Poppy's office and having a short conversation.  He then caught up with his four students and joined them on their long trek to the Gryffindor Flat.

* * *

George gave the password to the Fat Lady and stepped into the common room.  Lunch had passed quietly enough, though some of the Slytherins seemed to be in foul humor.  Professor Snape wasn't one of those however.  He was seen laughing at the teacher's table as he was speaking to Professor Lupin.  George had been shocked.

As soon as George walked into the common room, a small boy assaulted him.

"George!  It's after lunch now.  Can you give me something to trick the Slytherins with?" Mickey asked excitedly.

"Of course.  Come with me," George replied before he turned around and walked back out of the Gryffindor dorms.

Mickey followed the older boy as closely as he could.  At time George though he had a second skin, the boy was so close to him.  As they neared their destination, George brought the boy around in front of him and pulled him in close.  

"You'll need to close your eyes and be quiet for a few moments while we step through this small portal."

The boy nodded and closed his eyes, trusting George completely.

George sighed quietly to himself and hugged the boy to him tightly for a moment.  He then tapped the wall in a certain spot and pushed Mickey straight through the wall.  George followed him through less then a step behind.

They were in one of the many storerooms Fred and George had employed over the years.  Its shelves were loaded with different jokes and knick-knacks.  George looked around before spotting a little box on the edge of one of the shelves.  He smirked and went over to it.  "Weasley Wizard Wheezes: Jokes and Gags for First Years"

"He you go Mickey.  These are good jokes for your year level.  This box was one of our prototypes, but everything should still be good."

"Thanks George," the younger boy replied, giving George a tight hug.  George hugged the boy back in a brotherly fashion.

George led the boy back to the main hallway and sent him on his way.  He looked around briefly before ducking behind a suite of armor and into another passageway.  He reappeared a few minutes later in front of the Dueling classrooms.  

As soon as class was complete, George slipped out into the hallway to ambush Blaise Zabini.  He spotted the other boy almost immediately.  He was walking out towards the exit.  George approached him from behind in a stealthy manner.  He ended up following him for a few minutes, allowing Blaise to drift away from the group.  As soon as he did, George approached quickly and shoved him through a secret door.  They ended up in a hallway that George knew well.  He grabbed a firm hold of Blaise and strong-armed him into a storeroom.  This old room had a very comfortable davenport that many people had used over the years for nefarious purposes.

"Time to explain what you were up to this morning, Zabini," George said as he pushed the smaller teen onto the davenport.

"It wasn't anything," Blaise replied, blushing.

"I wouldn't call that kiss this morning nothing.  Now, explain what's on your mind," George said firmly.

Blaise looked down at his hands, which were folded in his lap.  "I was just tired of being alone."

"So you decided that a Gryffindor two years your senior is what you wanted?" George asked.

"You're safe George.  I know that there is no way you'd support the Dark Lord.  I can't trust anybody in Slytherin, except perhaps Malfoy.  But now Malfoy seems to practically be in Gryffindor anyway.  You're safe and I know that you like guys as well as girls."

"You don't care how I feel about it?" George asked neutrally.

"I never thought it through.  I'm sorry George," Blaise replied dejectedly.

George, who was sitting next to him on the couch, pulled the smaller boy into him and wrapped his arms around him tightly.  Blaise slipped down low enough where George could rest his chin on top of Blaise's head.  Blaise sighed in contentment and snuggled into the embrace.  They stayed like that for some time in silence.

"This is nice," George finally broke the quiet that had settled in the room.

"Mmmhmmm," Blaise agreed.

"What is it you want out of whatever it is we are sharing at the moment?" George asked, not sure what words to use.

"I want to feel safe and loved.  I don't think I've ever felt loved before," Blaise trailed off.

"That doesn't sound very Slytherin," George replied without rancor.

"I've never been a typical Slytherin.  Though I should point out that there are plenty of people in Slytherin that want love and commitment just as much as any of the other houses.  We all just tend to have cunning and a very strong desire to succeed at whatever we do."

"That's true enough.  Also add that most of you will do whatever it takes to succeed.  That's where the problems lie."

"Perhaps.  Either way, I've declared my support for Dumbledore and the side of light."

"Was it because it was what you believed in?  Or was it family? Or was it because you thought that You Know Who was going to lose?" 

"Pleasantly enough, it was all three.  I won't deny that I have a strong desire to be a success in life, but I want to work within the rules.  I'd also like to exploit a ready market of naïve people that we call Muggleborns.  Why kill them when you can do good business with them?"

"Well that sounds a bit morally ambiguous, but I'm glad you don't hate Muggleborns."

"Why does it matter to you?  You're a pure bred wizard," Blaise asked, genuinely trying to understand.

"I like people.  In fact, I like almost everyone.  As you are no doubt aware, I probably do the most business with all of the other houses in the school.  That includes extensive deals with Slytherin students.  What difference does it make really?  I treat everyone with respect until given a reason not to."

"I guess that makes sense.  So, what about us?"

"I'm not seeing anybody in a serious fashion at the moment."

Blaise turned to look at George.  "What does _that_ mean?"

"A Ravenclaw boy recently wanted to explore his sexuality and wouldn't take no for an answer.  It was understood that it was a one time thing though."

"Ah.  I wouldn't suppose you'd help me explore my sexuality, would you?"

"Mmmhmmm."

George locked his lips over Blaise's and then moved his hand into Blaise's lap.  Blaise squirmed and then started moaning into the kiss.

* * *

Harry, Draco, Ron and Hermione stayed together in the flat for the rest of Sunday.  Harry and Draco went to bed early and slept soundly until Hermione woke them up for breakfast.  They decided to eat breakfast in the flat, rather then the Great Hall, so they could avoid the rest of the school as much as possible.

They arrived at the Potions classroom just ahead of everyone else, except Professor Snape.

"Good of you to show up for class," Snape said condescendingly.  He then added in a pleasant tone, "You are feeling better I trust?"

"Yes sir," Harry replied, while Draco just nodded in response.

"Good.  Ms. Granger, Mr. Weasley, please lend me your assistance in setting up for today's class."

"Yes sir," Hermione replied.

They followed Snape to the back room, while Harry and Draco waited comfortably on their stools.  The rest of their classmates wandered in.

"Harry!  Are you feeling okay?" Seamus asked as he, Dean and Neville crowded around them.

"Are you feeling okay Draco?" Blaise asked, concern poorly masked on his face.  

Crabbe and Goyle looked him over and then settled next to him, nodding their heads to themselves.

"I'm feeling fine guys.  I'm just tired is all," Harry told his fellow Gryffindors.

Draco gave a similar response to Blaise.  

Professor Snape reemerged from the back room with a box full of vials, Ron and Hermione trailing behind with similar burdens.

"Take your proper seats."  He waited for the rather quick shuffling of seats.  "Since we have Double Potions today, we will be making a healing and restorative draught.  Pay close attention."

Snape quickly and thoroughly explained the procedures, placing the instructions on the board.  "The ingredients that aren't found in your standard potion kits are up here on my desk.  Take only one per group."

Snape spent the rest of the class wandering from table to table, correcting students quietly, instead of using embarrassment and harassment.

Near the end of class, Professor Snape strolled over to Harry and Draco's table and peered into their cauldron.

After a few moments he smirked lightly.  "Mr. Malfoy, that is a very nice job.  Ten points," he paused gathering students' eyes, "to Gryffindor."

Pansy mouth moved like a landed fish as she stared at Professor Snape.

Snape had an evil looking half-smirk on his face as he stalked over to the next table.

A noise that sounded suspiciously like a snigger filled the silence that was only broken by the bubbling of cauldrons.

* * *

The rest of the day had passed fairly quickly.  Draco and Harry decided to attend dinner in the Great Hall, instead of alone in their own rooms.

Professor Dumbledore stood as soon as all the students had assembled in the Great Hall.  "My I have your attention please?  Thank you.  Do to the events of this past weekend, the other staff and I thought that the school could use a distraction.  Since tomorrow is Halloween, we have decided to have a holiday from classes."

The entire school broke out in cheering.

When the hall quieted down, Dumbledore continued, "We will also have a costume ball here in the Great Hall."

More cheering erupted in the hall.

"Due to the short notice of the costume party, Professors, Prefects, and upper level students will be helping the younger students perform transfigurations of the many costumes that we have in storage.  The House Elves are delivering these costumes to the Common Rooms as we speak."

The students cheered again.

"I'd also like to remind our Muggleborn students that the wizarding world does not have the same issues with same-sex pairings as the Muggles do.  You are therefore encouraged to bring the date you are most comfortable with.  As a reminder, any rule breaking, including harassment, shall be dealt with by our dear Mr. Filch, who has my permission to use the chains."

Argus Filch stood by the Teachers' table with an evil smirk on his face.  He rubbed his hands greedily and the kids nearest him shuddered as they heard him mutter, "I can't wait to hear the screaming again." 

The look on his face was enough to make every other student in the hall cringe.

"To accommodate the dance and party, breakfast and lunch will be delayed one hour and dinner shall be canceled.  Party food will be provided.  You may now commence eating your dinners!"

The students cheered again as their dinners appeared on their plates.

* * *

Harry and Draco were sitting on the couch watching the crackling fire when there was a knock at the door.  They hadn't closed it all the way this time, but had closed it enough that anyone coming through the portrait would stop to knock on it.

"Come in," Harry called out.

Professor Snape, Professor McGonagall and Percy Weasley came in.  Percy was carrying several bottles and vials in a wooden box.

"Percy has informed me of the animagi form you boys will assume and Severus and I decided to assist you for tomorrow night's dance.  It will conveniently kill two birds with one stone."

"Professor?" Harry asked, while Draco smirked knowingly.

"What are esteemed Transfiguration professor is trying to say is that you two will need to practice being in partial animal aspect before you can become animagi yourselves.  I've spent most of my free time today with Mr. Weasley here, instructing him on the potions you will need."

"Under normal circumstances, we wouldn't use these potions.  It is preferable to train you slowly over an extended time.  In this case, however, we don't feel we have the extra time.  The accelerated program for learning is more difficult, but I'm quite confident you two will not disappoint me," McGonagall explained.

"The potions will give you aspects of your animagi form.  A hybrid, if you will.  Having this Halloween party will be a convenient excuse to explain why you two are different for eight hours.  We have the short transform potion that will last about an hour for you to test under the supervision of Mr. Weasley.  Assuming all goes well, you will use the large vials tomorrow for the costume ball.  You should drink them later in the day, just before heading to the party," Snape explained.

"Good luck boys," McGonagall said, looking stern, but with a twinkle in her eye.

Both McGonagall and Snape left, leaving Percy alone with the two boys.

"Percy?  What were they talking about?" Harry asked, looking completely puzzled.

"To become an Animagi, you need to practice a lot.  This potion will allow you to jump ahead by giving you some of the attributes of your animagi creature.  In this case, you are both large panthers.  Here," he said handing them each a small vial, "drink this and we'll see what happens."

Harry took the vial and upended it in his mouth.  Draco and Percy watched in fascination as the potion kicked in.

Harry's clothes disappeared, along with his glasses as a thick, dark fur burst out all over his body.  A tail burst out from his back, growing long enough to touch the ground.  His hands became almost paw-like, though he still had his opposable thumb.  His feet widened and looked distinctly like large paws.

"Wow!" Draco exclaimed.  "How do you feel Harry?"

"Purrrrfect," Harry grinned, showing the sharp incisors common to large carnivores.

Draco went to slap him upside his head for the stupid comment and found his arm locked in Harry's firm grasp.  Harry's surprising long tongue snaked out and tasted Draco's hand.  Draco was more than a little shocked.

"Draco… this is very… intense," Harry said after a few moments.

"You look very cool Boy Wonder," Draco whispered in response, his mouth quirking into a smile that was meant solely for Harry.

Harry pulled Draco against him and Draco reached up to trace the scar on Harry's forehead.  

"Is that still there?" Harry asked with some annoyance.

"You are a rather nice looking black color.  But you have a large white lightning bolt on your forehead and you have a much smaller white mark on your chest."

"Time for you to test this out then," Harry replied.

Draco looked into Harry's larger, bright green eyes and smiled again.  He took the offered vial from Percy and drank it down quickly.

Draco was the mirror image of Harry, except for the eyes and the forehead.

Percy smiled brightly, "You two look very good."

Harry and Draco both turned to smile at Percy for a moment before turning back to face each other and having a very long snog.

* * *

The day passed by very quickly with everyone preparing his or her costumes for the evening.  As soon as the Great Hall cleared after lunch, Professors Dumbledore, Flitwick, Lupin, Snape, and McGonagall set to work altering the room.

When the room was all done three hours later, McGonagall turned to Dumbledore, "Are you sure this isn't too scary for the smaller children?"

A large black grim walked over and sat in front the two professors, "Of course it isn't.  Right Snuffles?"

The large dog nodded his head.

"If you two think so," she sighed, shaking her head.

"Hello professor," Arabella Figg said as the walked in.  "Very impressive."

Professor Snape, who finished his part of the decorations, walked over and asked somewhat shortly "What are you supposed to be?"

"This is Halloween.  I'm dressed up as the Wicked Witch of the West," Arabella replied.

"Well that's appropriate," Snape replied dryly.

"You watch it Mister," Arabella shook her finger at him and then said in perfect imitation of the Muggle movie, "Or I'll get you my pretty, and your little grim too."  

Snape stared somewhat blankly while Dumbledore chuckled, "Our Muggle-born students will appreciate the humor."

"Why is our favorite team here this evening Albus?" Snape asked.

"These two will be providing extra security this evening for the band among other things."

"Why did we enchant the pumpkins to play music if we are having a band?"

"We will be mixing Muggle music in with the Wizard music.  That way everyone feels like they belong."

Snape nodded and then shrugged.

"I do believe our students shall be joining us soon, so why don't the rest of us get into our costumes?"

"I still don't like…" Snape's voice trailed off as he received a glare from both Dumbledore and McGonagall.  "Right, I'll go get ready."

* * *

"Are you ready then Harry?" Draco asked as his tail twitched with impatience.

Harry padded silently into the main room, "Yes, I'm all set.  I just wanted to make sure nothing was showing."

"The fur covers it all quite nicely."

"So I've noticed.  Let's go."

Both boys left their flat and went straight down to the Great Hall and joined the queue of people waiting to enter.

Hagrid, dressed normally, was standing at the door to the Great Hall.  "Please make sure you've left your wand in your room.  There will be no wands in the Great Hall tonight."

Many of the people ahead of them groaned and left the queue.  Harry and Draco stepped forward.

"Harry, Draco, you two look very catty tonight," Hagrid chuckled.  "Go on in."

Hagrid closed the door behind them.

The room was very dark with hundreds of large pumpkins floating in the air.  There was a small stage all the way up at the head of the room and there were almost a dozen people on it.  They were still setting up.  There was a large dance floor set up right next to the stage.  The pumpkins above the dance floor were casting different colored lights on the floor in time with the music.  Just inside the door there were tables full of food and candy.  

The walls had a lot of weird ghostly shapes and all sorts of different designs all glowing eerily in the dim light.  Lightning flashed from the ceiling every so often with bolts flying about.  Rumbles of thunder could also be heard dimly.

The overall effect was very creepy.  Draco and Harry smiled at each other.  They stood off by the food table as people poured into the room.

All of a sudden the pumpkins, which had been moving randomly in the room, all stopped and flashed together in synch.  They then all started to let out a loud creaking noise.  Then they started to emit music and the sound of a wolf howling.  The music got suddenly louder and had a nice strong beat.  All of the pumpkins started to move with the beat, projecting lights out on the walls and floor.

"This is a Muggle song!  Dudley used to watch the video on the Tellie.  It is very spooky," Harry explained to Draco.

"I guess they are providing a live band in addition to some Muggle music," he replied as he watched the band continue to get ready.

They were quiet for almost a minute.

"This is a pretty neat song.  Very good beat."

"Want to try dancing Draco?"

Draco just grabbed a hold of Harry and pulled him out onto the dance floor in response.  Normally, Harry had two left feet when it came to coordination.  However, since he had a lot of cat attributes at the moment, he was also awarded with a cat's grace.

The Gray Lady and the Bloody Baron floated by the two and then went up and started to dance above the dance floor.  They were very good and obviously had centuries of practice.

The boys danced through the entire Muggle song with a very large crowd of other teenagers.  With the dim lighting and the costumes, it was impossible to tell who was who.  It sure was fun though.

* * *

Severus Snape looked in the mirror one last time, sighing heavily to himself.

"It looks fine Sevvy."

"Easy for you to say Wolfman," Severus grumbled good-naturedly.

"You should talk tonight, Severus," Remus chuckled.

"How do you ever put up with being able to smell this well?  I can smell the little urchins from here," Severus complained, whilst looking at his snout in the mirror.

"You'll get used to it fast enough.  Just ignore it.  We do need to get going," Remus replied, opening the door.

Severus shook his head and followed the other man out of the room.

* * *

Harry and Draco danced the next dance as well, which was another Muggle tune.  They were getting ready to go back to the food table when a tall figure stepped forward on stage.

"Students, Attention please," the man called.

There was oohs and aahs from the audience when they saw his costume.  It was a very ancient looking robe, dark purple in color with various moving starbursts and moon shapes.  He looked like the most famous wizard of all.

"I'd like you all to give our guest band a warm round of applause to welcome them to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry," Dumbledore called out.

The students cheered.

"Here they are, the Coffin Diners and their vocalist group the Crypt Kicker Five!" Dumbledore roared out.

The students cheered loudly, especially the Wizard-born students.  They were a group almost as popular as the Weird Sisters.

The group broke into their set immediately, causing chest-thumping bass to roll out over the students.  Harry and Draco stayed with the group on the dance floor and started another dance.

Several songs later, when Harry and Draco were getting some food from the tables near the entrance, a small commotion occurred near the door.  Two men had entered the hall, costumed as two-legged wolves.

"Hey Draco, it's Professor Lupin!" Harry pointed out the two that just walked in.

Draco gasped as he looked and so did Harry.  The green-robed figure next to him could only be…

"Snape!  As a wolf?!  That's a bloody irony if I ever saw one," Harry coughed out.

"I see we aren't the only ones making use of this potion then," Draco smiled slightly to Harry.

They were interrupted by a loud cackling from above as a green witch, with a large wart on her nose, flew over their heads on a broom.  As the witch flew above the crowd, the pumpkins that were floating in the air danced out of her flight path and then back into their positions. 

The Muggleborn students, including Harry, all recognized her from the Wizard of Oz.  All the younger students were delighted.  So were many of the older ones.

The band resumed a few minutes later, playing a slow intro to a more romantic song.

"Will you have this dance with me Dragon?" Harry asked, smiling.

"Of course Boy Wonder," Draco grinned back.

The two boys joined everyone else in the slow gyrations on the dance floor.

End of Chapter 24


	25. Dance With the Devil

All recognized characters belong to J.K. Rowling  
Everything else is mine.  
R – for violence, language and adult content  
Contains male/male pairings- **That's SLASH... you know, GAY**  


* * *

Last updated on January 13, 2003  
-added A/N

**R E A D ! !**  
You **Must** read Chapters 1 - 24 again if you haven't read them since October 28, 2002. There has been over 12,500 words added (2.5 chapters). This material is required for you to continue.

Thanks to everyone who has sent me email or reviewed since my last update.

* * *

**Harry Potter and the Parliament of Dreams**

**Chapter 25:  Dance With the Devil**

George surveyed the entrance to the Great Hall from the staircase.  He was dressed in his costume and he was trying to judge his timing for entry.

He waited until no one was around before approaching Hagrid.

"Weasley!" Hagrid guffawed.  "I hope you know what you're doing boy."

"Of course I do Hagrid."

"Aye, I'm sure that ya do.  Professor Snape is in there by the way.  He has dressed himself up as a wolfman."

"Thanks Hagrid, I'll be sure to keep an eye out for him."

Hagrid opened the door and George swept by him into the room with a whirl of his cape.

Hagrid snickered quietly to himself as he closed the door.

George immediately encountered Ron and Hermione.  They were both getting food from the refreshments table located just inside the entranceway.

"George?!  Just what the hell do you think you're doing?" Ron, dressed as a Roman solider, demanded.

Hermione, the Egyptian enchantress Cleopatra, also jumped in quickly with a comment, "Aren't you afraid he'll deduct points?"

"For this?" George smirked evilly in perfect imitation of Snape.

"Why did you keep the red hair though?" Ron asked in confusion.

"Ron!" George's voice scolded not unlike Snape's, "you should know by now that you can't disguise the Weasley red in our hair."

"A red-haired Potions Master.  I think it works though," Hermione said thoughtfully.

"Mr. Weasley, just what do you think you're doing?" a wolf-snout-sporting Professor Snape demanded.

"I'm dressed as Britain's finest Potions Master," George replied smugly, sounding just as arrogant and pompous as Snape in his worst moments.

"I don't slouch nearly as much.  Straighten your back."

George stood up straighter.

"Better.  Tilt your head back a bit more like you have some disgusting smelling potion under your nose.  That's right.  Better."

"Ahem," Lupin coughed from behind Snape.

"Five points to Gryffindor for a creative costume," Snape said begrudgingly as he was obviously being prodded from behind by Lupin.

Snape didn't stay to see the reaction.  He breezed straight past his students towards the other side of the room.  Lupin gave them all a little smile and followed Severus to the other side of the room.

"Well, that was bloody interesting," Ron intoned quietly.

"You can say that again," Hermione replied.

George sneered contemptuously in their direction before stalking off with a swirl of his cape, barking about silly, light-headed Gryffindors.

* * *

Harry and Draco were able to complete two full dances in relative peace.  The music switched back to something fast, so they walked off the dance floor and went straight to the food table again.  They both pawed lightly through the various finger foods available.

"Well, if it isn't Scarboy," Adrian Pucey, a seventh year Slytherin said.  

It was tough for Harry to recognize him, but Draco did instantly and sent Harry the name.

"What do you want, Pucey?" Harry replied, looking over his killed Quidditch player costume.

"I want to know how the Great Harry Potter could possibly degrade himself so far as to actually sleep with the traitorous bastard, Malfoy."

Harry snarled, showing his very sharp feline teeth.  Pucey looked slightly startled but started to step forward anyway.  Harry raised his arms up and his paws became very visible to the older boy.  Razor-sharp obsidian claws slowly extended out of his paws.  Harry gave the seventh year boy a feral grin while he stared menacingly at Pucey.  The other boy stepped back suddenly.

Harry hissed dangerously, "Pansy got your balls _Adrian_?"

Adrian started to step forward again, but he noticed that Draco had the same posture as Harry.  It looked as if both boys would quite literally tear him to shreds.

"Perhaps another time Potter," Pucey replied and walked away.

Harry was about to move when a furry paw dropped on his shoulder.  The fur was of a deep gray color and looked doglike or rather wolflike.  

"Harry.  You shouldn't do that sort of thing," Lupin chastised quietly.

"I was defending myself."

"You were posturing."

"Alpha males are occasionally called upon to defend their status.  I'd think you'd know something about that," Harry replied somewhat coldly.

"Harry, calmly.  You're getting cold again," Draco told him privately.

Harry blinked twice and dropped his head.

Lupin wisely stepped away to let Draco deal with Harry.

* * *

"Turn more to the left.  That's it!  Perfect!"  Click.

"Thrust your hips up a little bit.  A little more!"  Click.

"Roll over on your stomach and give me that pouting look of yours.  Widen those Irish eyes.  Just like that!" Click.

"Can we stop now Colin?  I'm getting cold," Seamus asked.

"Sure Seammy.  I don't want you to get cold," Colin replied, putting his camera on the nightstand and enthusiastically jumping onto his boyfriend.

Seamus, who was now used to Colin's loving antics, was expecting it.  He caught the younger boy and rolled over on top of him, pinning him to the bed.  He then planted a huge kiss on Colin's mouth, which effectively cut off his protest.

A few minutes later when they both came up for air, Colin said quietly, "You don't mind me taking pictures of you, do you?"

"Of course not silly," Seamus replied and then kissed Colin's nose.

"Good.  I don't want to drive you away.  You mean a lot to me," Colin said, sounding unconvinced.

"Colin.  I love you."

"I love you too Seamus," Colin smiled, his whole face lighting up.

Seamus pulled Colin into another long kiss.  

"Why don't we close the curtain and just go to bed?" Colin asked.

Seamus nodded, hopped out of bed and stripped down to his boxers.  Colin quickly followed suite and they both climbed back into the bed.  Colin was able to pull the curtain shut just barely as Seamus started to kiss him deeply again.

Seamus stopped after a few moments and pulled Colin to him as tightly as he could.  Colin didn't resist at all and both boys ended up touching along their full bodies.

"Thank you for being here for me Colin."

"No.  Thank you Seamus for saving me from myself."

"I guess we just saved each other then," Seamus said quietly after a few minutes of silence.

He was answered by a soft snore from Colin.  

Seamus smiled broadly in the dark as he tacked the blanket over the both of them and snuggled tightly to his boyfriend.  He was asleep moments later.

* * *

"Are you sure you want to skip the party?" Zavien asked nervously.

Fred, who was lying next to Zavien on his own bed, replied, "It's a good chance to be alone."

Zavien stretched out cautiously and then replied with far more confidence in his voice, "That's a good point Fred."

Fred snaked his hand under Zavien and then tugged him in real close, rolling over on top of him.  Once Fred was in a good position, he leaned down and gently kissed Zavien's nose.

Zavien was getting used to this little maneuver from Fred and he had developed a counter for it.  Zavien reached up to either side of Fred's belly and dug his hands in causing Fred to gasp and giggle.  Zavien took advantage of Fred's momentary distraction to roll the larger boy over so that he was on top.

Fred looked up surprised at his boyfriend.  Zavien leaned down and kissed Fred squarely on the lips.  He didn't linger long though.  Instead he scooted down Fred's body just enough so that he could rest his head on Fred's shoulder.  Fred wrapped his arms around the younger teen and sighed happily with contentment.

"Are you okay?" Fred asked a few minutes later.

"Yes.  This is the safest and most loved I've ever felt in my life."

"Me too," Fred replied somberly.

Zavien moved and crawled forward enough to plant a resounding kiss on Fred's lips.  They both moaned lightly on contact.

Fred then used Zavien's trick to flip the smaller boy back over so that he was on top again.

"Do you like being on top Freddie?"

"I like everything with you Zavien."

Zavien made a noise that sounded suspiciously like purring.

* * *

Severus stood in front of the mirror watching in fascination as his face slowly transformed back to normal.  Remus was seated comfortably in the chair by the fire also watching his face closely.

"That was an interesting dance, don't you think Sev?"

"It was quite interesting.  I'm not that bad am I?  I saw Weasley hamming it up quite a few times."

"He was doing a caricature of you."

"I can't be that bad."

"I don't think you would be if you actually smiled once in awhile.  It also might be better if you selected a different anti-inflammatory for your hair?  The stuff you use makes your hair look greasy."

"Do you actually watch me that close, Remus?"

"I always have Severus."

"Do you think under different circumstances that it could have worked?" Severus asked about a topic that had been buried between the two for over two decades.

Remus was a long time in responding.  "Yes.  I think that it still could despite everything."

"Even now?" Snape asked quietly.

"Even now.  We are best friends and have been for a while now.  I think we are the only ones foolish enough to enjoy each other's company these days."

"That very well may be Remus."

Remus stood up.  "I think it is time for bed.  Good evening Severus Snape."

"Yes. Yes it is..  Tomorrow is another day.  Good evening to you Remus Lupin."

* * *

The Halloween Ball ended up having the desired results.  The students and the professors were far more relaxed for the rest of the week.  

Several students were even rumored to have seen a smile on Professor Snape's face.  The students subsequently appeared in the infirmary seeking treatment for fright.

Justin hadn't believed it when Ernie told him about an incident involving a smiling Snape in the hallway. Justin was suitably shocked when Professor Snape had smirked in their Thursday potions class however.  It wasn't quite a smile, but it was far less sinister then what he was used to.

Justin was glad that the week was finally over.  Many odd things had been going on since the ball, and not just with Professor Snape.  Professor Lupin was a little more on edge when he returned after two days off for the full moon.  

Wednesday had also proven exciting and interesting.  Several fulltime Aurors had arrived on school grounds.  It coincided with the Headmaster's announcement of a change of Minister of Magic in the Ministry.

Arthur Weasley, patriarch of the Weasley clan, was now the highest-ranking wizard in all of Britain.  There was a sudden undercurrent in the student body about the change.  Though Percy had informed Justin ahead of time, he still had to act as surprised as the rest of the students in his house.  He was very careful to note his housemate's reactions to the announcement.  The four Weasleys at the Gryffindor table and the one at the teacher's table all garnered extra attention, though they seem to just shrug it off.

The Daily Prophet had announced the change with pragmatic indifference.  The paper did publish Arthur's record on dealing with wizards and muggles alike.  The new Minister also reiterated his commitment to stopping the Dark Lord and promoting better muggle-wizard relations.

Justin decided to let everyone else worry about the politics of it all.  He was only interested in doing the right thing and perhaps having a happy life.  To that end, he was on his way out of his dorms and heading towards Percy's flat.  He entered the flat without anyone seeing him.  Percy wasn't in the main room or the kitchen, so Justin wandered into the bedroom.  He was sitting on his bed and looking out the large window at the lightly falling rain.

Justin walked over and sat down next to Percy, not quite touching.  Percy pulled the younger boy into him tightly.  Justin dropped his head on to Percy's shoulder.

"What's up Perce?"

"It was just an odd week, that's all," Percy answered quietly, still looking out the window.

Justin left his head on Percy's shoulder waiting for him to say more.  

He did so a few minutes later, "Do you like the rain Justin?"

"I like watching it, but I don't usually like being caught up in it."

"I used to spend a lot of time as a kid watching the rain from the window in the living room of The Burrow.  When I finally got my own room, I used to do the same thing.  I would always imagine the day that I had someone to love that could also love me."

"What makes you think you're unlovable?" Justin asked, moving so that he could look into Percy's eyes.

"I wouldn't say unlovable.  I'm just not as desirable as a lot of other people."

"What makes you think that Perce?"

"Look at me Justin.  I'm the Perfectly Pompous Prat Prefect from Gryffindor.  What else did Fred and George call me?  That's right!  Big-Head Boy.  I seem to annoy most people and the ones I don't annoy tolerate me only because they can get what they want out of me," Percy replied strongly at first and then trailed off towards the end.

Justin looked at him for a long time before moving forward and kissing him deeply on the lips.

"What was that for?" Percy asked after the kiss was finally broken.

"I didn't want you thinking that you weren't loved.  What do you see in me?  I mean, I'm not nearly as smart as you and I'm younger than you by five years."

"Age doesn't make any difference to me.  I love you because you seem to understand me.  I love you because you are a sweet and wonderful person.  I love you just because you're here."

Justin kissed him again before sitting down next to him again on the bed, almost in his lap.  Percy put his arm around him and they stared out the window together.  The rain came down steadily as they sat there.

As they watched the rain slowly changed to snow.  At first it was only a few snowflakes amongst the rain and then more and more.  In almost no time at all the rain disappeared to be replaced by huge snowflakes.  The snowfall picked up quickly and soon they couldn't even see out of the window.

Percy pulled Justin down so that they could lay in bed and watch the snow falling.

"I love you Justin."

"I love you too Perce."

* * *

As the snow raged outside, George leaned back onto his pillows then reached over and pulled Blaise down on top of him.  Blaise squeaked in protest for a moment before George was able to get him into a very deep kiss.

They broke apart a few minutes later and Blaise promptly collapsed completely onto George.  George rather enjoyed the feeling and just pulled a blanket over their naked bodies.  He then proceeded to rub and massage Blaise all over.  Blaise kept his face snuggled into George's shoulder and moaned every now and then.

George felt more at peace then he had in sometime and resolved himself to simply enjoying Blaise as much as he could for as long as he could.  They both fell asleep soon thereafter.

Blaise woke up about four hours later.  They had shifted in their sleep so that he was lying next to George.  George had managed to spoon against him.  He became dimly aware that George's semi-erect member was nestled comfortably in his bare arsecrack.  Blaise very slowly extracted himself from George's grasp and he stood up next to the bed.

They were in a small room very near the astronomy tower.  It had apparently been a storeroom floating around randomly in the castle until very recently.  George did tell him that Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy now lived in the general vicinity.  He suspected they were living behind a newly hung portrait of a boy that was directly across from the stairs to the astronomy tower.

Blaise had even gone so far as to talk to the boy in the portrait.  The boy told him that he was Godric Gryffindor's grandson and that he had been moved here so that he could watch all the young lasses going to astronomy class.  Blaise had liked the portrait boy instantly because of his cheeky answers.  The one he didn't get was if there was something behind the portrait.  It didn't matter really though.  It only made sense that the two boys that were most recently moved would be behind a new portrait in the middle of nowhere.

As soon as he was dressed warmly, he stepped out of the secret room and walked down the hall to the boy's portrait.  The boy was awake so he said hello.

"Good evening Mr. Zabini.  What are you doing out of bed?" Orthello "Orty" Gryffindor asked him.

"Hi Orty.  I'm just out for some fresh air.  You're not going to tell anybody, are you?" Blaise asked feeling somewhat nervous about getting caught.

Blaise whipped around when he heard a loud meow from a cat.  It was Mrs. Norris.  He could hear old man Filch wheezing his way towards him.   He looked around for someplace to hide but there wasn't any.  He sighed and was about to resign himself to the inevitable when the portrait opened inwards and a pair of hands grabbed a hold of him and tugged him inside.

He was about to thank the person when he realized that it was Harry Potter.  Actually, he corrected himself, it was nearly naked, half-asleep Harry Potter. 

Two very green eyes opened widely and stared at him for a moment before Harry said, "Blaise, it is three in the morning.  What are you doing out of bed?"

Blaise started to reply when Harry cut him off by taking a hold of his hand and pulling him towards the couch and the pleasantly crackling fireplace.

Blaise started to reply again when Harry's head whipped around and he held up his finger indicating he wanted silence.  Blaise nodded and then stared as Harry hopped off the couch he had barely sat on and went to the door again.  He opened it and pulled a redheaded young man in, closing the door behind them.

George padded silently over to the couch and sat down next to Blaise.  Blaise sat stiffly for a moment before moving over so that he could lean back into George.  

Draco wandered out of the flat's bedroom wearing only his boxers.  Harry smiled at him and they read each other's thoughts.  Draco's path altered slightly as he went to the closet and pulled out several very large and comfortable blankets. 

Harry summoned his wand, which appeared into his hand and he then used his wand to conjure a few pillows.  George watched in amusement as Draco started to create a nest-like bed of blankets on the floor.  Blaise looked confused.

As soon as the two boys were done creating the bed, they walked over to the couch.  Draco pulled Blaise into a standing position and started to strip him.  Blaise squawked in protest only to be silenced by Draco putting a finger across his lips.  As soon as Draco had Blaise stripped down to his boxers and clear of the couch, Harry did the same to George.

George stood there looking amused, naked except for his boxers, while Harry looked him over.  Harry and Draco still had said nothing aloud since George had arrived.

"Why did you strip us of our clothes?" George finally asked.

"It's more comfortable to sleep in your underwear," Harry replied.

"Who said anything about sleeping here?" George asked, sounding somewhat surprised.

Harry and Draco exchanged looks again and this time Draco replied, "We sensed that you guys were having some confusion and thought we'd try to help."

Draco's statement left George looking completely puzzled.

Draco didn't explain any further.  In fact, he didn't say anything else at all.  He simply took hold of Blaise and pulled the boy down to the floor and onto the bed of blankets that he had created.

George looked amused and was surprised when Harry deftly did the same to him.  Normally a smaller boy like Harry would never stand a chance of moving someone George's size.

Draco did some maneuvering and ended up with Blaise spooned into him.  Harry prodded George a bit until George was spooned into Blaise.  Harry completed the little arrangement by cuddling in behind George.  Harry pulled the blanket up over all of them and cuddled in as tightly as possible to George.

Harry then concentrated on calming thoughts.  Draco did the same from the other side and soon the boys between them were in a deep sleep.  Harry started to poke around inside George's head.

"There is nothing bad in here.  George is as good natured as he appears," Harry sent into Draco's head.

_Draco was quiet for a few more moments, "I think I found the problem.  Blaise was…taken against his will and his memory was modified.  Can you look at his?"_

_Harry stretched his mind towards Blaise and caught onto the mental hook that Draco had tossed him.  He used that hook to dive into the right spot in Blaise's mind.  Harry looked at the oddly colored landscape in Blaise's mind.  "Is this what you mean by memory modification?"_

_"Yeah.  We both have something similar though ours is much more defined.  I'm assuming that whoever modified his mind was not nearly as powerful as the Dark Lord."_

_"What if we…" Harry's voice trailed off as he mentally thrust against the odd spot in Blaise's head._

_Both boys were suddenly engulfed in a violent memory.  It looked to be about two years previous.  Marcus Flint had raped Blaise after losing in the Quidditch final.  He had then hastily modified Blaise's memory._

Blaise woke up screaming.  George groggily tried to pull Blaise into him, but it only made it worse.  Blaise broke out of the spot between Draco and George and ran towards the kitchen area.  Harry hopped up to follow, leaving Draco to deal with George.

George had hopped up as well, but Draco blocked him.  "Get out of my way Malfoy."

"No.  You need to listen."

George's eyes narrowed dangerously "Go ahead."

"Blaise had a memory charm placed on him two years ago by Marcus Flint.  Flint raped him."

George's face went dark red and then drained completely.  "How do you know?"

"Our telepathic abilities are getting stronger.  We were able to see around the block.  Harry broke it and the memories came back to him."

"Was this why you wanted us to stay?" George asked, his voice a mixture of confusion and anger.

"Harry felt something was off with Blaise and that it had to do with being… intimate with you," Draco replied, choosing his words carefully.

"So Blaise ran to you and Harry for help instead of trying to talk to me?" George replied, his voice barely masking his confusion and anger.

"No.  He went for a walk and ended up talking to Orty.  He was radiating so much distress that he woke Harry up.  Harry pulled him in here to talk to him and before he could, you showed up.  So he pulled you in too."

"He's afraid that I'll hurt him… isn't he?"

"That was the underlying feeling.  Now that he knows where the feelings were coming from, he'll probably be able to work through them.  I'm sure that you'll be able to help him.  I can feel your concern for him radiating out of you."

George calmed down quite a bit because of Draco's words.  He walked over to the couch and plopped down onto.  Draco looked at him for a moment before grabbing a blanket from the floor and walking over to the couch.  He sat down gracefully right next to George and then pulled the blanket over them both.  George looked at the blonde in surprise.

"You Gryffindors carry your emotions on your sleeves.  Did you know that?" Draco asked quietly.

"I suppose we do.  Why are you…?" he pointed at the nonexistent space between them.

"Did you know that Harry loves you?" Draco asked suddenly, his gray eyes locking with George's soft brown eyes.

George's eyes widened in surprise again, "But he's… I mean you're…"

"Not quite like that Weasley.  Although if we weren't connected it wouldn't surprise me if he did end up with you."

"I don't know what to say to that Draco."

"It's hard for me to express my emotions.  Harry has been helping me, but it is so very difficult for me.  I told you that because I want you to know the depth of trust that Harry has for you.  Harry and I now share everything whether we will it or not.  That means that I share his trust.  Harry would go to any length to help you, you know.  As he is helping your boyfriend, it falls upon me to do as Harry would do."

"What does that mean?"

"It means that I'm going to sit here and cuddle with you while you tell me what's on your mind… or perhaps while you stare at the fire.  Either way, I'm not moving and neither are you."

"If you insist," George replied quietly.

George then tumbled over to a more comfortable sleeping position on the couch and pulled Draco with him.  He reached up to fix the blanket and then down to the floor for a pillow.  He tugged Draco into him tightly and sighed deeply.  

Draco buried himself into George's strong arms and sent waves of calming thoughts towards him.  They both drifted off to sleep a few minutes later.

* * *

Harry followed Blaise into the kitchen.  Blaise heard him so Harry moved to block him from going anywhere but the bedroom.  Blaise took the bait and ducked into the bedroom with Harry hot on his trail.

Harry closed the door and herded Blaise to the bed.  Blaise, looking panicked, climbed onto the bed and buried his face into a pillow.  He was still on his knees and Harry would have been more than aroused by Blaise's waving boxer-clad butt had the circumstances been any different.

Harry focused his thoughts on sending calming feelings to the other boy.  Slowly over the next several minutes, Blaise calmed down.  It really drained Harry, but he still had enough energy to climb onto the bed next to Blaise.  Blaise had lay down on the bed and rolled over to face the bed's canopy.  Harry crawled up next to Blaise and pulled him tightly to him.

Blaise whimpered quietly in response.

"I'm not going to hurt you Blaise.  Neither will George."

"How can I trust you Potter?" Blaise asked suspiciously.

"What do you think I am, Blaise?" Harry asked patiently.

"What do you mean?"

"Do you think that I go around hurting people?  Have I ever given any indication to anyone that I'm out to take over the world or some such thing?"

"No," Blaise responded after a few minutes of silence.  "I guess I'm afraid of other males."

"Marcus is dead Blaise.  He's not going to be hurting you or anyone else ever again.  I seriously doubt that George is going to let anyone get past him to get to you either.  Especially not after what happened to Fred and Zavien."

Blaise didn't reply, but he did nestle more fully into Harry's embrace. 

"Blaise, if you don't mind I'm going to look into your mind again, okay?"  Harry asked gently.

Blaise shifted slightly and then pushed hard into Harry's embrace.  "Will it help?"

"I'll try my best to help."

"Go ahead then," Blaise replied nervously.

Harry gently probed into Blaise's mind.  Blaise relaxed as Harry poked around in his head.  Harry was able to spot an unusual spot in Blaise's mind and he studied it.  With his mind he gently stroked this strange spot and Blaise seemed to completely relax.

_"What are you doing Boy Wonder?"_

_"I'm probing Blaise's mind, with his permission.  I've found something odd, but I don't know what it is.  When I started to study it in detail, Blaise went completely limp."_

_"I'm as new to this as you are.  We need to see if there are any books on this subject."_

_"Thanks Hermione."_

_"I'm not that bad."_

_"Never mind.  How is George?"_

_"He's very good with his hands and he's a very caring individual.  Blaise hooked himself a good one."_

_"Yes he did.  Blaise is quite the hunk too you know."_

_"I know, but he doesn't hold a candle to you."_

_"Thanks Dragon."_

_"Bring him out here soon so we can get back to sleep."_

_"Almost done."_

"Mmm… was that Draco?" Blaise asked groggily.

"Did you hear that?"

"I heard something that sounded like Draco.  What did you do?"

"Nothing that I know of.  Do you feel different?"

"I feel safe with you and I really miss George."

"Well, let's get back out there then," Harry replied happily.

Draco had anticipated their return and was back on the floor with George.  George had helped him set back up the comfortable spot on the floor.  The other two boys joined them.  Draco took the outside this time with Harry next to him.  Blaise lay down right next to Harry with their backs touching.  George cuddled into Blaise so that they were facing each other.  

Draco and George managed to drag the blanket up over all of them.  Everyone but Harry drifted back to sleep, with only a few hours left before sunrise.

Harry stayed awake for a little while longer enjoying the waves of comfort and love that everyone was sharing, even as they slept.

End of Chapter 25

* * *

Please review!   
I'm still writing chapter 26. I'v had some awful writer's block, but I'm working around it as best I can. Chapter 26 should be out by the end of the month.

MSN Messenger: myr_the_wizard@hotmail.com


	26. To the Edge

All recognized characters belong to J.K. Rowling  
Everything else is mine.  
R – for violence, language and adult content  
Contains male/male pairings- **That's SLASH... you know, GAY**  


* * *

Last updated on February 6, 2003

Thanks to everyone who has sent me email or reviewed since my last update.

Sorry for the long delay since the last chapter. Life has been hectic to say the least. And to add inslut to injury, I had writer's block on this story. Chapter 27 will be out considerably faster then this chapter. Promise.

* * *

**Harry Potter and the Parliament of Dreams**

**Chapter 26:  To the Edge...**

"Salute! One… two… three!"

"Expelliarmus!" Bulstrode yelled immediately.

"Deflecto!" Harry successfully deflected the spell.

"Rictusempra!" 

"Expelliarmus!" Harry dodged that spell and retaliated with his own successful one, catching her wand.

"Harry Potter wins the match!" Lupin shouted.

Harry went back to sit down next to Draco.  Draco had won his match against Ron, much to Ron's chagrin.

"Finnegan and Zabini, you're up," Snape commanded.

 The boys faced each other and saluted.  "One…two… three!" Lupin shouted.

"Expelliarmus!" both boys shouted at the same time and ended up holding each other's wands.

"Draw!  Exchange wands and face off again!" Snape roared over the crowd's cheers.

The boys faced each other again.  "Salute!  One… two… three!" Lupin yelled.

"Rictusempra!" Blaise roared as he dodged Seamus's blasting spell.

Seamus got nailed with the laughing spell and was unable to deflect Blaise's disarming spell.

"Blaise Zabini wins!"  Snape told the crowd with a slight smirk.

"That concludes today's combined class.  You are all dismissed.  Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Potter, if you'd be so kind as to stay behind?" Lupin said to the combined Slytherin and Gryffindor Dueling class.

The whole class trickled slowly out of the room leaving Harry and Draco behind.  

"Mr. Potter, if you'd be so kind as to step into the dueling circle," Snape said crisply while taking the opposing position.

"You want me to duel you?" Harry asked in surprise.

"You will disarm me as quickly as possible Mr. Potter," Snape said firmly.

"Yes sir," Harry replied confidently.

"Disarm only, Potter," Snape reiterated.

Harry nodded and took position.  They saluted and Lupin counted down.  As soon as he reached one, both Professor Snape and Harry cast Expelliarmus.

Harry held up his left hand when Snape's spell was about to hit and it dissipated.  Snape was too shocked to notice though because Harry's spell slammed home traveling much faster then he had been expecting.  He was thrown completely off his feet and through the air, to land with a satisfying loud thump several feet further back.  

Draco, who was standing next to Lupin, only looked on in shock.  He hadn't seen a teacher beaten that badly since Snape did the same thing to Professor Lockhart in his second year.

Snape got slowly to his feet and looked over at Harry, "You are the first person to beat me in a duel in over fifteen years.  Congratulations."

Harry looked at him in shock.

"We'll test Draco next week.  I'm afraid I'm a little old to be flying through the air too often," Snape smirked at the expressions on Harry and Draco's faces.

"You two can go now," Lupin told the two boys.

As soon as the boys were out of the room and the door was closed, Lupin turned to Snape, "What in the nine hells was that Severus?"

"Mr. Potter has greatly improved his skills and he's managed to be able to hide it from others.  I would not have guessed his skill by simply watching him in class."

"No doubt numerous people were doing just that to report back to Voldemort."

"No doubt."

"Did you see what he did with your spell Sev?"

"No.  I was a little distracted at the time," Severus responded dryly.

"He caught it in his left hand and dissipated it."

"He did _what?!_" Snape demanded.

"He caught your spell in his left hand and appeared to absorb the magical energy."

"That could prove to be very useful."

"I'd say.  We should report our findings to the Headmaster," Lupin replied.

"No need," Dumbledore replied, seemingly stepping out of thin air.

"What do you make of it Albus?" Severus asked unbothered by the old man's sudden appearance.

"I think we need to do some more research.  Please continue on with the plan and I'll get back to you as soon as possible."

"Yes sir," both men replied together.

All three left the room together.

* * *

Draco and Harry left the classroom after staying for the extra dueling and went straight down to the Great Hall to eat dinner with the other Gryffindors.  

They arrived in the hall just in time to see Professors Snape, Lupin and Dumbledore sitting down to dinner.  They looked at each other and shrugged slightly.           

They sat down between Fred and George Weasley.  Draco was next to George and Harry was next to Fred.  

"Fred.  George," Harry greeted them.

Draco nodded to them both.  

"Gentlemen," both Weasleys said together.   

"An interesting show you put on today with dueling, Harry," George told Harry, leaning slightly across Draco.

"You didn't see the half of it George," Draco said under his breath, but loud enough for George to hear it.

"Oh?  What's that Draco?"

"I'll tell you later," Draco replied, looking pointedly at the other Gryffindors, whose attention they were drawing.

Everyone else went back to eating and ignoring the four boys.  They finished quickly and exchanged furtive glances with each other several times during the meal.

Draco and Harry got up together and wished everyone else a good evening.  George and Fred got up a few seconds later and followed them.  Ron and Hermione exchanged glances but were able to distract themselves with each other within moments.

Draco and Harry only got as far as the stairs when both twins caught up with them.  

"Why don't you come with us?" George asked casually as he looped his arm around Draco.  Fred did the same to Harry and then both twins altered their direction.

They looked over their shoulders to make sure that they weren't being followed before stepping through a solid wall, pulling both Harry and Draco with them.  

Harry and Draco went with them without protest, having checked the twins' minds without conscious thought on their parts.  Both twins were normal and meant them no harm at all.  They didn't invade the twins' privacy any further though.  They were getting better about that.

The twins led them through several different corridors and doorways before they ended up in a fairly sizable laboratory.  One side of the room had a potions lab set up and the other side of the room was crammed with boxes from floor to ceiling, except the spot where a large, four person couch was located.  The twins maneuvered their way to the couch and sat, pulling the two younger boys with them.

"What's going on?" Fred asked.

"Harry is really good at dueling," Draco answered for Harry.

"Not that.  I meant overall.  It is obvious that you two are developing extraordinary powers."

"What of it?" Harry asked defiantly.

"Nothing," Fred held up his hands in submission.

In a sudden rush, Harry tried to stand up, only to wobble and fall back into Draco, his eyes rolling up into his head.  Draco gripped Harry tightly and then went limp against George.

The twins stared at each other over the two unconscious boys, unsure of what they should do.

* * *

Harry found himself drifting in a vast, empty grayness.  It felt like forever passed before he saw something other than gray.  Without warning, the gray vastness disappeared and images started to rapidly fly by him.  Faces of dozens and dozens of people whizzed past him, going in all directions.  Some of the faces he recognized and some he didn't.  This went on for some time before it stopped to be replaced by all black.

Out of the blackness came a vision of Fred Weasley.  A black robed figure smashed him in the back of the head with a beater's bat.  He saw the black robed figure then stab another boy in the gut.  After the figure withdrew the knife he turned and kicked Fred hard.  He leaned down with the knife dripping the other boy's blood and it looked as if he was about to stab Fred.

Harry yelled "NOOOOOO!" with everything he had.  No sound came out that he could hear, but the black robed figure's head snapped upwards and then he ran down the hall, leaving Fred and the other boy behind.

* * *

"No! NO! NOO! Fred!  No God NO!  AHHH!"  Harry surged up from underneath Draco looked about wildly and then collapsed crying into Fred's lap as and George stared on in shock.  

Fred wasn't sure what overcame Harry, but he did everything he could to comfort the younger boy.  George started to gently rub Draco's arm, trying to bring him around.  After a few minutes Draco woke up.  He immediately grabbed both his temples and started moaning in pain.

"Harry?  What happened Harry?" Fred asked the boy in his arms insistently.

Harry looked at him, his eyes blank.  "I saw you get attacked.  The man was going to stab you, but he ran off instead."

Fred reached up and rubbed the spot on the back of his head where he had been hit during the attack.

"My head hurts," Harry moaned.

"We should get them down to Madam Pomfrey," George whispered to his brother.

Fred nodded and got up, pulling Harry up with him.  George got up and pulled Draco onto his feet.  The twins then coaxed both boys down to the infirmary.  Madam Pomfrey looked at them both and went to get a sleeping draft.  Very shortly after that, both twins were gone and Harry and Draco were asleep in the infirmary again.

* * *

Merlin, despite his very obvious connections to both the wizarding world and Muggle world, was very rarely spoken about.  Muggles thought that the man was a myth.  The wizards, who knew better, somewhat feared the man's power.  Merlin was an expert in wandless magic.  He was known to support the British Muggle King, Arthur and the boy's father before him.

What was little appreciated in modern times was Merlin's strong ties to prophesy and divination magic.  Many modern wizards thought of divination as a lesser form of magic because it was quite often unpredictable.  Merlin saw what happened in the past, what was going on miles away at the current moment and things that were going to happen in the future.  Despite the unpredictability of Divination, Merlin was always right with his predictions.

One reason Merlin was always right was because he was able to cross over into the dreamy existence of thought that lived between moments in time.  In this land of dreams, all possibilities existed, but the one that was most likely to occur would loom larger than all the rest.  What had happened, what was happening and what will happen. The future events may have been something that was coming in the long run or coming in the next moment.  The events themselves seem to bump and grind with each other as time passed in this remarkable place.  

At times these dreams of events yet to come seem to battle one another for supremacy.  In time as Merlin grew and learned what this place was, he created his own name for it.  He called it, the Parliament of Dreams.

* * *

George was up with the sun very early the next day.  He was out flying on the Quidditch Pitch, practicing.  He looked up as the bludger came his way again.

George batted the bludger with all his might, causing the small ball to go careening through the air and straight through the central hoop.  Almost as soon as it passed through, the ball reversed course and went soaring after him again.

He smacked the bludger again, this time sending it flying towards the central part of the pitch.  It curved in flight and went straight towards a new figure on the field.  The person was wearing the green Quidditch robes of Slytherin House.  A beater's bat appeared in the man's hand and the bludger was sent flying towards George.

George responded to the unvoiced challenge by whacking the bludger into the flight path of the person.

They whacked the bludger back and forth for a half an hour and not until the sun was well into the sky did they say a word to each other.  

The two men landed and stared at each other for a moment.

"What are you doing out on the pitch this early Weasley?"

"I had a lot to think about Professor.  This vigorous activity helps me to think."

"I didn't know any of you Weasleys thought."

"We certainly think more than the Snape family, Professor."

Professor Snape let the topic drop.  "What happened last night with Potter and Draco?"

"Harry collapsed, followed shortly afterwards by Draco.  Harry woke up a few minutes later screaming hysterically for my brother.  Harry told Fred that he saw his attack.  He complained of a nasty headache so we brought them both down to Madam Pomfrey as soon as they were able to move."

"I see," Severus replied, filing the information away for later.  He switched topics, "I have had a supply of newt's eyes disappear.  Do you know anything about it?"

"I heard that some Ravenclaw second years were making some glowballs."

Snape's eyebrow rose upwards on the right side.  "Those are a little advanced, even for those brainy brats."

"That was what I heard.  I didn't have any spares so I told them to seek elsewhere.  I think they went to William Hornsby, one of your sixth years I believe."

Snape's lips curled into a growl, "He is.  He would be just the type to raid my storage cupboards too. That reminds me, I have something for you."  Snape reached into his robe and pulled out a tiny package.  He then pulled out his wand and tapped it.  The package returned to its normal size.  He handed it over to George.

"Is this what I think it is?" George asked, barely containing his excitement.

"It is.  Hagrid stopped in Knockturn Alley to pick them up for you when he was in London yesterday."

"Thank you Professor.  These are just what I needed to complete my experiment," George said with his eyes nearly glowing with excitement.

Snape muttered a "Your welcome" to his retreating back.  He smirked to himself.  There were very few people that got as worked up as him over a difficult potion.  He found it quite amusing that a Weasley was one to be as interested in Potions as he was.  He shook his head to himself as he watched George jogging away. 

George Weasley's potions grade were usually mediocre at best.  He didn't discover why for sometime, but he finally did.  George was very advanced in potions.  He was the one who did most of the potions work and research for the continuous stream of jokes that the twins made.  In class, George seemed to master a potion on the first shot, but then spend the rest of the time making other people's potions explode.  Occasionally he made his own do so.  He had Snape fooled for four years.

After he discovered the truth, he went about doing what he could to assist George here and there.  It was also about this time that he discovered that the Weasley Twins were pretty much in charge of the school's black market.  He was disappointed that it wasn't a Slytherin.  After all, Slytherins were supposed to be the ambitious ones.  In fact, he himself had held the position years before.  He also did other work.  It was what brought him in contact with Dumbledore originally all those years ago.  It was through that contact that led him to be a spy for Dumbledore.

Snape felt compelled to help the twins, despite their Gryffindor status. The twins smuggled a ton of different things into the school.  Oddly enough, once they discovered that Snape wouldn't punish them, they started to share information with him.  Snape found the information invaluable in monitoring the various activities of students.  It was quite helpful to have the twins report directly to him, instead of having to wait for them to report to the Headmaster.  He found that he got much more information this way.  

The twins often arranged to have someone caught if the activity they were up to was too dangerous.  No one even suspected that the twins were involved in the captures.  Snape admired the boys' deviousness.  It was at a level that was worthy of a Slytherin.  The odd thing was that the deviousness was channeled towards the infernal Gryffindor honor.  That helped too.

He walked back in the castle, stopping in his rooms only long enough to drop off his broom and change out of his Quidditch robe.  Life was good.  It was time for breakfast and then of course his normal Monday morning double potions with the fifth year Gryffindors and Slytherins.

"Sevvy.  Good morning," Remus said as Severus stepped out of his room.

"Good morning, Remy." 

"I was just coming down here to see if you were ready for breakfast."

"Indeed I am," Severus said lightly.

"Good."

The two men went to the Great Hall together.

* * *

Harry woke up early the next morning not knowing where he was.  He sat up suddenly and recognized the hospital wing.

Madam Pomfrey strolled in at just the right time.  "Good morning Harry.  I was just coming in to wake you up.  How are you feeling?"

"Okay I guess.  Why am I here?" Harry asked in confusion.

"Nothing too serious.  You had a strong reaction headache.  I gave you a sleeping draft and thought it would be best for you both to stay here for the night."

Harry nodded and looked over as Draco got up.

"What are we doing in here?" Draco asked in a confused voice.

"We had headaches and Madam Pomfrey gave us a sleeping draft."

"Oh."

"It would probably help for you two to get right on with your schedule.  It is breakfast time.  You have an hour before you Monday classes start.  So get going."

Harry and Draco exchanged glances before walking out of the infirmary.

Madam Pomfrey followed them for a little bit, but turned off at the stairway that led to the Headmaster's office.  She spoke the password and rode up the stairs.  She knocked and entered the large office when she heard the Headmaster's voice.

"Good morning Albus.  I was hoping I'd catch you before you went down to breakfast."

"I'm still here Poppy.  How are the two boys?"

"They didn't remember how they got down to the infirmary or why."

"That is not uncommon for the person that has the vision.  It is a little odd that Mr. Malfoy didn't remember though."

"Perhaps it is because of their strong connection?"

"Perhaps.  Shall we go to breakfast?" Albus asked, closing the conversation.

* * *

The day passed quickly and George found it hard to contain himself all day long.  In fact, he was so distracted that he did perfectly in potions class.  He forgot to keep up with his charade.  Snape looked into his cauldron and told him he could go.  He ended up in the Great Hall doodling notes on several different pieces of parchment.  Fred had to collect him and drag him off to their next class.

It wasn't until after dinner that he had the chance to collect the package he had locked into his trunk earlier that morning.  He had separated from Fred so that he could get it.  He had the package in his left hand as he approached the slightly ajar door to their secret laboratory.

He heard voices inside and he paused at the door to listen.

"Ouch!  Fred, it hurts.  Pull it out!"

"It's not that big, stop whining."

George's eyes went wide open.

"Pull it out Fred!"

"It's only in a little bit, it can't hurt that bad."

"Pull it out!"

"Almost there!"

"It hurts Fred, pull it out!"

"Got it!  I can't believe you were making all that fuss over such a tiny sliver."

George was roaring with laughter as he tumbled into the room, package still in hand.  "I was wondering what you two were getting up to.  I should have known it wasn't anything interesting," George said between laughs.

Fred glared at him and wrapped his arm around Zavien, "He was in pain and I was taking care of him."

"I'm sure.  I hope he yells like that for other activities."

Zavien blushed a dark crimson and so did Fred.

"Anyway," George said into the uncomfortable silence, "Professor Snape came through for us.  It's here!"  George held up the small bundle and Fred hopped up so fast he almost threw his startled boyfriend on to the floor.

"Professor Snape came through?  I can't believe it.  How did he get it?"

"He had Hagrid pick it up in Knockturn Alley when he was in London yesterday on Hogwarts business."

"Excellent.  Remind me later to stop by and thank Hagrid."

"I will, brother of mine."

"What are you two all excited about?  And did you say that Professor Snape helped you out?  I thought he hated Gryffindors?"  Zavien asked a series of questions that neither twin felt overly inclined to answer.

"Fred, he's your boyfriend.  Why don't you go somewhere and talk with him?"

"George, why are you talking about me like I'm not here?"

"Sorry Zavien.  I'm just a little distracted.  I've been waiting some time to get my hands on this stuff.  Fred will tell you what he can.  I need to get to work."

George waited until Fred and pulled Zavien from the room and he heard the door click shut before he opened the package.  After carefully inspecting the contents, he started to brew a potion.

Once he had the other ingredients simmering, he started to carefully dice the special ingredient.  As soon as he was done dicing he checked to make sure that the cauldron was simmering.  He stirred it a few times and then dumped the last ingredient.  The concoction had to sit for a month before the next ingredients could be added.

* * *

Fred pulled Zavien onto his bed and closed the curtain.  He doubted that George would be making it back tonight anyway.

"What was that all about?" Zavien demanded as he rolled on top of Fred.

"What do you feel for me?" Fred asked in small voice.

Zavien stared him holding eye contact for several minutes before responding in a quiet voice, "I love you Fred Weasley."

"Hand me your wand," Fred asked, pulling out his own.

Zavien did so and Fred put it in his right hand with his own.  "Put your hand over mine so that it is on both wands."

Zavien did so.

"Repeat after me.  Amor."  

"Amor."

"Credo.  Fides."

Zavien repeated the words.  As soon as he completed a bubble of blue-green light surrounded them both and then closed in on them.  As soon as it touched their skin, it left them tingly.  Fred smiled.

"What did that spell do?" Zavien asked quietly.

"Amor means love.  Credo is to trust.  Fides is honor.  The spell is cast between partners and close friends.  It is a protection spell of sorts.  It also has other miscellaneous effects.  For example:  I think your stupid."

"Hey!  Hold it.  I felt you lie to me."

"Yes.  Know that from now on that if I lie to you that it is to protect someone.  I wanted to cast that spell first before I went further, because what I'm about to say is only known to a handful of people.  Can I have your word of honor that you shall never repeat anything I'm about to tell you to anyone without my explicit permission?"

"I swear," Zavien said solemnly.

"This is a long story.  I suggest we get comfortable before I begin."

As soon as he said it, Fred squirmed his way loose of Zavien, got up out of bed and stripped down to his boxers.  Zavien lay on the bed stunned for a moment before he too got up and stripped.

Fred admired his boyfriend's defined abs as he was undressing.

Zavien blushed when he noticed Fred's admiring stare.

Fred climbed back into the bed and held up the covers.  Zavien crawled hesitantly into bed next to him.  Fred dropped the covers.

"I think I'll just jump into the explanation.  You know how ever year they choose a seventh year student to be head boy and one to be head girl?"

"Of course."

"And you know that the Headmaster has recruited students to spy on each other.  What you don't know is that every few years they choose between one and three boys or girls for another position.  This one doesn't have a name.  It's not even talked about.  A lot of wizards you'd have heard of have had the positions.  Remus Lupin, James Potter and Severus Snape of all people have had it."

"What is it?"

"More like what are they?  Sometimes it is the same person doing several jobs, but most of the time it is several people.  The Headmasters throughout the years, but most especially Professor Dumbledore, have lived off from information.  The students involved, in this case, George and I, are in charge of gathering information and running the black market.  The Headmaster and one or two Professors know about who is in charge, but that's all.  Professors Snape and McGonagall are the only two that I know for sure are aware of what's going on.  We help them and they help us.  It works out to be a win-win situation for everyone involved."

"That sounds so Slytherin," Zavien replied, with his nose scrunched up.  "How do the other spies fit in?"

"The other spies work independently of us to help verify information and catch things we might miss. As for your Slytherin comment, haven't you latched onto the reality of the sorting yet?  Just because you ended up in one house doesn't mean you didn't have qualities of another.  Ambition and cunning are both the most desired traits in Slytherin.  It's just that George and I have more courage, which is the Gryffindor trait.  Look at Harry Potter.  He almost got sorted into Slytherin, and he is a Gryffindor."

"Of course he's in Gryffindor."

"No you goof.  He is a descendent of Gryffindor.  That is why he has that very fancy flat.  They say only a Gryffindor Heir can open the door, and he bloody well opened it."

"Oh.  I just thought it was because he was Harry potter."

"Harry has the same run of the castle that we have, though I don't think he consciously knows it.  He has that run because he is Harry Potter.  It really tweaks Professor Snape.  It used to anyway.  He's been a lot more tolerable lately."

"I know he is the Boy Who Lived and all, but other then that, why is he special?"

"First and foremost, though no one knows it, he is the Gryffindor heir.  As you know, his mother was Muggleborn.  That's the story anyway.  Hermione Granger has been doing a genology study of Harry Potter and family.  The Headmaster said he'd tell me the results when it was done.  From what I've seen and heard, there is a LOT more to Harry Potter then most people have seen.  You no doubt recall the projective empathy that we were subjected to?  They have been refining that ability."

"How does Draco fit in?"

"Draco is bound to Harry at a level deeper than magic.  Harry seems to be giving his powers to Draco through that bond.  If I had a guess, I'd say that Draco is naturally very powerful anyway."

"Why are you so close to Harry?"

"I suppose it started back in his first year.  He chose Ron over Draco Malfoy as a friend.  I can't tell you how much it meant to Ron to have someone choose him as a friend.  All of us older brothers make it tough on him to do anything unique.  He can say that he made friends with Harry Potter first.  After we've seen how his muggle relatives treat him, he became part of our clan.  Dumbledore approached us about keeping an extra eye on him, which we gladly did.  That now extends to Draco, though I'd imagine Mum and Dad still have a bit of a crunch on that.  At least until they see Harry and Draco together for more then the few minutes of that meeting.  That will remove any doubt in their mind."

"You knew about the meeting?" Zavien asked in surprise.

"Please.  There is very little that passes in this castle that we don't hear about.  Dumbledore said we'd be invited to join when we graduate in June.  Until then, we are going to be very busy training our replacements and maintaining our work, of course."

"Replacements?"

"Yes silly.  You didn't think I'd explain all this without a purpose did you?"

"I thought it was just so I would know what you were doing."

"It is so you know what we are doing, but it is also because I'd like you to join in and be a member of the elite."

"You think I could handle it?" Zavien asked surprised.

"Of course," Fred replied with absolute firmness.

"Thanks."

Fred smiled.  "Is that enough for tonight?"

Zavien nodded slowly. 

Fred pulled Zavien back onto the bed so that he was completely in Fred's arms.  Zavien tensed up.  Fred whispered into his ear, "Are you okay with this?  I'm feeling somewhat tired and cold and I would really like to hold you while we sleep."

"Yes," Zavien replied, his voice heavy with emotion.

Fred pulled him in really close and slowly stroked his firm abs.  He gently kissed Zavien along his neck and cheeks.

Zavien sighed deeply.

* * *

George had no sooner finished cleaning up the laboratory when he heard a knock on the door.  He drew his wand and sent a spell at the door causing it to pop open.  Blaise was standing on the other side, looking a little lost.

"Blaise.  What's wrong?" George asked with concern in his voice.

"I was feeling really lonely and I wanted to see you."

George crossed the distance between the two and pulled Blaise into hug.  Blaise's body stiffened and he grimaced.

"What's wrong?" George asked sharply.

"Nothing."

"Bullshit," George growled.

"I… I… I…"

"Lift your shirt," George whispered quietly.

Blaise looked frightened but eventually lifted his shirt.  His chest and stomach was a hodgepodge of scratches and bruises.

"Who?" George asked in the same quiet, though the single word was charged with electricity.

"Warrington. One of our chasers."

"Why?"

"He said that I shouldn't be fraternizing with the enemy."

George pulled out his wand and cast several healing spells on Blaise.  The dark haired boy stood there shivering.  "Okay.  Let's go someplace safe to talk."

Blaise was hesitant.  

"Come along Blaise, I'm not going to hurt you." 

"I know," Blaise replied quietly as he moved so that he was pressed tightly against George.  He started to sniffle as tears started to roll down his face.

"It's okay Blaise," George said comfortingly as he gently hugged his boyfriend.  Blaise broke down completely in his arms.

As soon as Blaise was reasonably calm, George directed him slowly out of the room.  The trip to the secret room near the Astronomy tower and Gryffindor Flat passed by quickly.  George pulled a vial out of the cabinet in the corner of the room.

"Drink this.  It will help you sleep," George encouraged him quietly.

"Okay.  Where are you going?"

"I'm going to go take care of something," George said quietly, though the way he said 'something' left little doubt to Blaise what he was referring to.

"Okay," Blaise replied, taking the vial and drinking it quickly.  He was asleep by the time his head hit the pillow.

George smiled lightly, pulled the blanket up over the top of him and gave him a kiss on his forehead.

George walked out of the room and quickly entered a secret passageway.  This passage was one he didn't use very often.  It lead to a small room that had a big purpose.  On the wall of this room was a full scale drawing of all of Hogwarts and Hogsmeade.  The enchantment for it was only completed near the end of last year.  It acted very much like the Marauder's Map, if one knew how.

"This is George Weasley.  I am Alpha Omega.  Show me the school."

The map on the wall went from a scale drawing of the school to being instantly filled with a dot for every person in the area.  George looked it over for a moment before tapping his wand on it lightly and saying, "Show me Christopher Warrington."

The map zoomed to show an isolated corridor on the eighth floor.  The corridor was small and was off from the central stair atrium.  It led to several storerooms.  Warrington was currently in one of the storerooms with a dot labeled, "Wayne Hopkins." Since the map was zoomed in so far, he could see that Wayne Hopkins was a fifth year Hufflepuff.

"Isolate floor eight North corridor for thirty minutes," George ordered the map.

He watched as the stairwell moved away from the eighth floor landing.  It effectively left both young men trapped there.

Less then ten minutes later found George Weasley on the eighth floor, stepping out of one of the secret passageways.  He waved his wand and muttered a word under his breath that caused all the secret doors to lock on the level.

He stalked quietly down the hallway towards the storage room that held Christopher Warrington and Wayne Hopkins.

End of Chapter 26

A/N: Arthurian Legend herein is based loosely upon Mary Stewart's excellent quartet of Books:  The Crystal Cave, Hollow Hills, The Last Enchantment, and The Wicked Day.  My favorites are the first two, which cover Merlin as a boy and Arthur as a boy.  It is also where I got Myr from.  Myr is the shortened form of Myrddin, which is Welsh for Merlin.


	27. and Beyond

All recognized characters belong to J.K. Rowling  
Everything else is mine.  
R – for violence, language and adult content  
Contains male/male pairings- **That's SLASH... you know, GAY**  


* * *

Last updated on February 10, 2003

* * *

Thanks to everyone who has sent me email or reviewed since my last update.

Told you Chapter 27 would be out faster.

* * *

**Harry Potter and the Parliament of Dreams**

**Chapter 27:  ... and Beyond**

George reached the door in almost no time.  He could hear quiet words being exchanged.  He pulled out his wand and listened.  He couldn't hear the exact words for a while, but the tone changed and the words were getting louder.

"I will not!  There is nothing you can do to me that will make me help you!"

"We'll see about that.  Imperio!"

George burst into the room at that moment.  "Expelliarmus!"

George deftly caught Warrington's wand.  He shoved it in his pocket and sent a "Finite Incantatum!" at Wayne Hopkins who promptly wavered and crashed to the floor.

"Locomotor Mortis!" George yelled was Warrington tried to run out of the room.

His legs locked together causing him to crash to the floor and break his nose.  Blood splashed everywhere.

"Damned Death Eater," George growled, brandishing his wand at Warrington.

Warrington groaned as he forced himself upright.  He faced George defiantly.

"You couldn't leave well enough alone, huh Weasley?  You're a pureblood!  You should be prouder than that."

"Silence!" George roared.

George cast another spell that caused ropes to appear and tightly bind Warrington's hands.  "Guess who is going to Azkaban?" George asked quietly.

"You can't prove anything," the other teen hissed.

"Oh no?  I have your wand.  You cast an Unforgivable on the Hufflepuff."

Warrington paled.

"It serves you right.  I had come up here for a different reason entirely."

"Why were you up here?" he replied, sounding confused.

"You mistreated a very good friend of mine earlier."

He still looked confused.  Then it dawned on him.  "Zabini."

"Your problem with him was what?" George asked darkly.

"He was hanging out with Malfoy.  I was only following instructions."

"You're lucky you're bound right now.  I'd give you some instruction."

Warrington looked down rather than look into George's angry face.

"Mr. Weasley, what is going on?" the Headmaster asked, strolling into the room.

"Warrington cast the Imperius Curse on Hopkins," George replied, handing the wand over to Dumbledore.

The Headmaster looked over his glasses at the Slytherin student as he took the wand.  "Is this true, Mr. Warrington?"

"Yes," was his very quiet response.

"You know what that means, don't you?"

"I'm going to Azkaban."

"A very good possibility.  Come with me please.  Perhaps we can work something out."

"They'll kill me."

"Mr. Weasley, please help Mr. Hopkins down to the Infirmary."

"Yes sir."

Dumbledore cast the cancellation spell on Warrington as soon as George was clear.  Warrington promptly got up.  

"Come to my office.  We need to talk."

"I can't.  They'll kill me," he babbled almost incoherently.

Dumbledore stared at him until he started to walk.

Warrington walked along with Dumbledore until they were on the staircase.  He then sharply elbowed the old man, catching him by surprise and knocking him back.  He then vaulted the hand railing on the stairs and tumbled end over end to the ground, seven and half floors below.

Dumbledore recovered almost immediately but was not in time with his spell to stop Warrington's descent or sudden sickening stop at the bottom.

He closed his eyes, feeling his age as he slowly walked all the way down the stairs.  Most of the professors were there by the time he reached the bottom.  George Weasley was there as well with Madam Pomfrey.  She looked Warrington over and then met Professor Dumbledore's eyes and shook her head.

Dumbledore sighed deeply.

* * *

George found himself up in the main corridor approaching his little room when he was intercepted by a raven-haired youth.  The green-eyed teen looked at George deeply before saying quietly, "Come back to the Flat with me so we can talk for a few minutes."

George shrugged his shoulders slightly in response and followed Harry back to the Flat.

Harry plopped down onto the couch and gestured for George to do the same.

George sat and looked at Harry but didn't say anything.

"What happened exactly?  My head is full of mixed up images."

George tilted his head slightly before starting.  "Blaise came up to me just after I finished preparing my potion.  He was bruised from an attack by Christopher Warrington, one of the Slytherin Chasers."

Harry nodded.

"I was very upset that he hurt Blaise.  So I put Blaise in bed and gave him a sleeping draft that would allow him to sleep.  I then used the resources at my command to find Warrington.  He ended up being on the eighth floor with a fifth year Hufflepuff.  I went up there planning to confront Warrington when he was through with whatever he was doing with the Hufflepuff.  It turned out that he was threatening the boy and he ended up casting Imperius on him.  I intervened and detained him.  As you know, to cast an Unforgivable on someone will result in a one-way trip to Azkaban.  He apparently didn't want that or the offer that Dumbledore was going to give him.  He knocked Dumbledore down and jumped off the stairs to fall over seven floors to his death."

"That helps me make sense of what I saw then."

"What did you see?"

"Warrington was trying to make Hopkins spy for Voldemort.  Hopkins refused as you heard.  I saw flashes of you beating Warrington to a bloody pulp."

"I would have liked to.  I had gone up there fully intending to do so."

"Ah.  I most certainly understand why you feel that way."

"I feel guilty about it though.  I didn't want him dead.  I just wanted him to leave us alone."

"I understand George.  The Death Eaters from this past summer…"

"It's okay Harry," George cut him off.  "You don't have to think about it.  I know you understand what I'm feeling, even without empathy."

"What is going to happen tomorrow?"

"Dumbledore will make a few announcements I would guess."

"Okay.  I think I should get back to bed before Draco misses me."

"It's too late for that Boy Wonder," Draco said quietly, stepping out of the shadows.

"Sorry to wake you up Draco," George said sincerely.

"It wasn't anything you did George.  Perhaps we should spend some time chatting tomorrow?"

"Perhaps we should.  Good evening boys," George stated as he rose.

"Good night George," Harry replied, giving the older boy a firm hug before joining Draco on the walk back to their room.

George let himself out and went to his own little room.  Blaise was sleeping undisturbed.  George joined him in the bed and pulled him tightly to him, before covering them both.

* * *

The next morning saw the school a buzz with rumors and lies about what had happened the night before.  Harry and Draco walked down the stairs entering the main foyer of the school to find it crowded with students all gossiping to each other.

Draco was approached almost immediately by one of the Slytherins.  It was a sixth year named Terry Pritchard.  The older boy had his wand out.  Draco separated from Harry by a little bit so that he was in front.

"Malfoy, rumor has it that you killed Warrington last night," the boy growled.

"I was in my room all night, I'm afraid," Draco answered dryly.

The crowd backed up and then formed a ring around both boys.  Harry backed up and was to Draco's left so that he could watch everything.  He looked on calmly with his arms crossed on his chest, though the students on his left noted that his wand was drawn and in his right hand.  

"Let's have a real duel right here, right now.  I'm more difficult to beat then that red-headed blowhard you beat in Sunday's Dueling Class."

A muffled snarl could be heard from within the crowd.

Draco responded coldly, loud enough so that everyone could hear, "Weasley is far better with his wand then you are.  Not unexpected really.  The Weasleys are one of the oldest wizarding families in Britain.  For someone that expounds so frequently on how pure one's blood is, your family is rather… tainted."

Terry went a violent shade of red and it looked like he was ready to tear Draco limb from limb.  Draco looked as calm and placid as ever.  The crowd was dead silent.  Ron Weasley and the twins had managed to press their way forward.  They had their wands drawn and were giving Terry death glares.  Blaise Zabini found himself standing between Crabbe and Goyle.  They were both pounding their fists together.  Most of the other Slytherins, especially those who reported to Voldemort's followers were silently slinking away.  Pansy was an exception.  She watched the whole scene with great interest.

"I'll… kill you… Malfoy," Terry managed to spit out.

"I'm waiting for your grand skills," Draco taunted again.

"Rictusempra!" Terry roared.

Draco waved his wand and muttered something under his breath, sending the spell whirling back at him.

Terry acted fast enough to counter the spell.  He then cast his next round, "Furnunculus!"

Draco grinned as he deflected the spell.  "Are you going to start dueling some time soon Pritchard?  I don't have all day."

Terry growled and got out one syllable of the Cruciatus Curse.

Draco reacted with deadly precision, "Expelliarmus!"

The spell moved with such speed that it yanked the wand out of Terry's hand before he could complete the curse and violently threw him through the air.  He crashed to the ground directly in front of the Weasley brothers.  All three pointed their wands at his face.  Terry merely looked up at them and coughed.  His will to fight disappeared.

The crowd looked on in silence.

"Is there anyone else fighting for Voldemort?"  Draco demanded to the crowd.

Fully three-quarters of them flinched at the Dark Lord's name.

"This is not some game.  Real people are out there dying.  They are dying in here too."

"You sound like a bloody Gryffindor," a young male voice said from inside the crowd.  "I suppose that Harry Potter has beaten you into submission."

"No.  I'm just smart enough to see where this is going.  I have ambition; I wouldn't be a Slytherin if I didn't.  That doesn't mean that I want to see Muggleborn wizards dead.  Bloodlines mean almost nothing anyway.  Look at Hermione Granger.  She has muggle parents and is the best student in the fifth year.  Look at Neville Longbottom, his family line is strong and proud, but his wand skills are lacking."

"This from the great Draco Malfoy, who spent the last four years in this school saying that Muggleborns aren't worth allowing to live," Ron Weasley said plainly into the crowd.  

Draco felt Ron's thoughts and knew what he had intended by the statement.  "I opened my eyes.  I saw the lies Lucius told me.  I saw the truth.  I saw the dried wisp of evil with glinting red eyes that some in this crowd wish to be in charge.  It was my father that tried to beat me into submission and he failed.  He'll burn along with the rest of the Death Eaters.  Hell can keep him," Draco growled out.

"Draco?" a female voice asked into the dead silence.

"You can burn with the rest too, Pansy."

 She screeched. 

Draco strode forward, tossing Terry's wand onto the ground behind him.  He walked straight up to the Weasleys.  "I'm hungry.  Care to join me for breakfast?"

Ron snorted, "Yes, I think I will."

Harry never said anything as he walked past the boy's wand and his fallen form to join his friends.  He felt Terry's intention though.  He paused slightly and then spun around with his wand drawn again.  He cast the blasting spell at Terry just as the boy got a hold of his wand.

Terry dropped his wand as he flew through the air to land with a sickening thud right next to Professor Snape.  The professors had finally arrived.

Snape looked down at Pritchard coldly.  "I suppose we should have those bones mended before you are expelled."

The boy wasn't coherent enough to understand him.  Someone else heard him though.

* * *

Harry hadn't made it too far into the Great Hall when he heard a shout from behind him.  "Stupefy!"

Harry stumbled forward, but was not knocked out, as he should have been.  He turned around to see who attacked him.  The rest of the school was standing around or sitting at their seats in shock, including the professors.

"How typical of a Slytherin.  Attacking from behind.  What is it you want, boy?" Harry asked lightly.

The boy, only a second year, flustered.  "My brother is going to be expelled because of you bloody Gryffindors!"

Draco supplied the boy's name to Harry through their connection.  "Graham, you're too young to be throwing your life away on this futile path to doom."

Harry turned around and continued his walk.

He was struck in the back again by the stupefy spell and he staggered slightly.  "Turn around Potter!"

"No," Harry replied firmly.

"Stupefy!" Graham Pritchard roared once more.

Harry staggered forward again.

"You bloody coward turn and face me!" the boy cried out.

Harry turned around, but did nothing.  He was hit in the chest by a fourth knock-out charm and he still did not get knocked out.  The crowd, including the professors continued to watch the scene, mesmerized by it.

Harry drew out his wand at last.  "I believe the proper form is thus," he said making the appropriate swishing gestures.  "Allow me to demonstrate."

"Stupefy!" Harry roared, making the quick sharp gestures with his wand that were necessary of the spell.  

Harry's voice was like a lightning strike in the room.  It was followed a moment later by the thunder-like roar of the spell slamming hard into the twelve year old Slytherin boy.   The boy was knocked backwards fifteen feet.  He was quite still when he stopped his flight.  He was still breathing though.

"Picking on little kids now Potter?" Adrian Pucey asked.  "Are you afraid to face someone older?"

"Fear someone older?  Do you have any idea what fear is?" Harry asked derisively.

"Yes.  It was what you are showing by not facing someone older."

Harry snorted loudly.  "I have.  I've dueled with Voldemort and lived.  What have you done?"  Harry noted how nearly everyone flinched at the mention of the Dark Lord's name… even Pucey.

"At least I'm not afraid of a Dementor," Pucey came back weakly.

Harry spun around demanded, "How close have you been to one?  What do you see when you're near one?"

Pucey smirked.  "I've passed by them several times and I saw nothing."

"Aren't you lucky?  Aren't all of you lucky?" Harry asked the entire hall.  "Do you know what I see?" Harry asked in a quiet voice.  Despite the quiet voice, everyone in the Great Hall heard him.

Draco said urgently, "Don't Potter."

Harry ignored him.  "You want to know what I see?  I'll show you!" he yelled.

Everyone in the Great Hall, nearly one thousand people, saw a vision at that moment.  To some it appeared to be floating over their heads in the center of the Great Hall, to others, it was like they were actually there.  They all saw a red-haired woman pleading for her son's life.  They all heard a scream and saw a flash of green light that cut off that scream.  They all saw a hideous face and a cruel smile before a flash of green light flew directly at them.  The vision ended.

"That is what I see when I close my eyes.  That is what I see when I'm near a Dementor,"  Harry said quietly, drained almost completely of energy.  

Harry turned and walked slowly out of the room.  Everyone watched him go, except Draco, who slowly staggered after him.

Once they were gone, the people in the Great Hall all turned and looked at each other.  A great many of them had tears streaking openly down their faces.  The students weren't the only ones.  Several of the professors knew the red-haired lady, Lilly Potter.

Snape stood in the doorway.  He had seen the vision.  He had discretely stepped aside to allow Harry and Draco to leave the room.  He then stalked in and glared around at everyone in the room that dared to try to meet his gaze.  Then his tirade began.

"I have never been more ashamed to be a Slytherin than I am at this moment.  Two hundred points from Slytherin!" he roared.  His students looked at him in shock. "A Slytherin student committed suicide this morning and two other Slytherins violently attack other students.  What are we coming to here?"

The professors at the head table all sat and let Snape have his say.  The students all shuffled to their tables as Snape glared them into their seats.

"And all of the rest of you?  What do you have to say for yourselves?  Do you think that this is all a game?  Those images you saw.  Do you know who that was?"

Some students ventured a nod, many students shook their heads and a few remained obstinately taciturn.

"What you all just saw through vision was the death of Lily Potter, Harry Potter's mother.  The end was of the Dark Lord himself sending the death curse at Harry Potter, which left that scar he is so famous for."

There were gasps and sudden tears from a lot more students.

"No more," Snape growled before stalking over to Graham and bodily lifting him off the floor and stomping out of the Great Hall.

Dumbledore stood up.  There was a profound sadness in his voice as he spoke.  "I had intended to tell you all what happened late last night.  After such an emotional morning I don't think that is wise.  I'll therefore cut my remarks short.  Christopher Warrington committed suicide this morning.  He had been caught performing an illegal spell and he refused an offer of help.  I want to tell you that it is a terrible thing indeed to commit suicide.  It is a permanent solution to what generally amounts to only a temporary problem.  Please approach your head of house, a professor or a friend if you need help.  In light of the situation, all classes are canceled today.  I suggest you all reflect on what you have seen here this morning.  The professors will be available all day for those that wish to talk about anything."

* * *

After a very abbreviated breakfast, Dumbledore returned to his office.  Professor McGonagall joined him.  They sat across from each other at the desk for a very long time without saying anything.

"I never realized how powerful our Mr. Potter was becoming."

"Just so Minerva.  Let's set aside his remarkable resistance to the stupefy spell for the moment.  In all of my experience, I have never seen anything quite like the display today.  I've read of several accounts from a very very long time ago that somewhat fit what we experienced, but I can't begin to put to words today's event."

"There is no spell that I know of that would allow so many people to experience the attack from fourteen years ago.  There are a few that could show us, but from the talking I heard and my own experience, it was like I was seeing things as baby Harry did."

"I think most people did.  As I said, the only other accounting of such an event goes back more than fourteen hundred years.  A little renowned wizard of the time documented a display of Merlin himself.  Merlin was said to prophesize about King Arthur's whole life.  He did so in front of a crowd of many people; wizard and muggle alike experienced it much like we did."

"Are you saying that Harry Potter is another Merlin?" Minerva barked in surprise.

"Fate seems to keep good and evil balanced with each other Minerva.  Please remember that it is not Harry Potter alone in this.  It is Harry Potter's connection with Draco Malfoy that allows him to have so much power.  It is Harry's largest weak point.

"I think that they are good for each other now that I've seen them spending time together."

"That's not what I meant by weakness.  I think that if something were to happen to either boy, we would lose the other as well."

"We'll have to be extra careful to prevent that then."

"I have already given George Weasley a room near the Gryffindor Flat so that he can help guard them.  I'm thinking that it would be prudent to move him there permanently and perhaps move Mr. Zabini as well."

"I keep feeling as if we are turning our school into a brothel," Minerva grumbled.

"We are doing nothing of the sort.  It helps Harry and Draco to develop their skills to have others close to them.  From everything I've observed and from what the twins have reported, both Harry and Draco go out of their way to help others.  It is not unreasonable to allow boys to live together, even if they are having sex.  We are about to enter a long and drawn out war and we are going to start losing more people.  I think that we should give everybody a chance to love and be loved in case something horrible happens."

"I'm not so much as a cold-hearted prude that I disagree with that.  I just didn't want to give our tacit approval of such activity by blatantly assigning rooms to the boys."

"We need to keep Harry and Draco protected at all costs.  Fred and George Weasley have volunteered to be the front line of defense for the boys.  They made that choice five years ago when Harry Potter was sorted into Gryffindor and became best friends with Ron Weasley.  They have done a superb job protecting him.  It was inevitable that the twins would fall in love with someone at some point.  It so happens that the boys they fell in love with also wish to help in the war that is coming.  We will provide a small flat to the Weasley's next door to the Gryffindor Flat.  I think it would be best to give them one larger flat instead of two smaller ones.  Two bedrooms, a common room and a bathroom should be sufficient.  What do you think Minerva?"

"As you wish Albus.  I can do that immediately and have it ready for them by dinnertime."

"Excellent.  How do you propose we deal with the inevitable letters from parents about the event that Harry Potter perpetrated upon us?"

"Letters Albus?"

"It will get out that Harry Potter induced a vision on the entire population of Hogwarts.  What do you think we should say?"

"I think we should have no comment at all."

"I think you might be right for now.  What should we do with the students that have a change of heart because of this?"

"Everything we can to help them Albus."

"Agreed.  I'm going to go walk around in public in case someone wishes to talk with me."

"I'll do the same as soon as I'm doing preparing the new flat."

* * *

Severus Snape stormed into the infirmary with his bundle of Slytherin boy.  He placed him onto an empty bed.  His entry attracted the attention of Madam Pomfrey.

"What is this, Severus?"

"This foolish boy attacked Harry Potter and Harry Potter eventually returned fire."

"What was he hit with?"

"Stupefy.  Potter cast it on him after he hit Potter four times."

"Potter was hit with four spells and did not go down?" Poppy demanded.

"That's not even touching on it Poppy.  I suspect that you will have a lot of traumatized patients later.  I need to talk to this boy.  I'd appreciate it if you'd leave me."

"Severus this is my infirmary and I'll not have you…"

"Now. Poppy," Severus said in a quiet, deadly voice.

Poppy squeaked lightly before stomping off to her office.

"Enervate!" Snape commanded.

The boy barely stirred.

"Enervate!" Snape commanded again.

The boy groaned, a little, but did not wake up.

Severus gathered all the strength he could and willed it through his wand as he cast again.  This time the boy woke up and sat up slowly, a look of confusion on his face.

"What happened?"  Graham asked quietly, not yet noticing the intense angry stare from his head of house.

Snape didn't answer.

Graham rubbed his eyes and shook his head a little before he focused on Professor Snape again.  He started to shake when he met the man's gaze.  "What happened Professor Snape?"  The boy looked absolutely terrified. 

 "What is the last thing you remember?" Snape asked quietly.

"I was in my dorm getting dressed."

"What is today?"

"October 30th .  I'm looking forward to the big Halloween Ball."

Snape felt absolutely disgusted but he didn't let it show.  His face softened somewhat.  He reached down under his robe and extracted a small vile from his potion case on his hip.  He handed it to the boy and asked him to drink it.  As soon as he did, the boy's aura appeared around the boy and it showed some strong contaminations.  The boy had been controlled for sometime now.  Potter's extra strong spell must have broken the control over the boy.

"Do you remember anyone casting a spell on you?" Snape asked calmly.

"Only my brother Terry.  He said it was a protection spell.  I don't remember the command he used."

"Thank you.  You are to stay here to recover for the rest of the day.  Ask Madam Pomfrey if you need something."

"Yes sir," the boy replied quietly.

Snape stalked over to the far end of the infirmary where there was a door.  He stepped through it and walked all the way to the end where their one secure hospital room was.  Terry Pritchard was locked inside.

Snape unlocked the door and entered.  He withdrew pulled out his wand and cast a complex detection spell.  Terry also showed signs of being controlled.  He was no longer however.

"What is the last thing you remember?"

"I don't know.  What am I doing here sir?"

"You were in a duel and you lost badly.  You are currently scheduled to be expelled."

"I didn't!" Terry shouted.  "I would never!  I want to get my education."

"You did and you did it in front of a lot of people.  You publicly attacked Draco Malfoy.  When he left you were down and everything probably would have been left there.  However, you tried to attack him from behind, and Harry Potter once again demonstrated his mastery of the blasting spell.  Madam Pomfrey spent some time mending your broken bones."

Terry had totally uncharacteristic tears rolling down his face.  "I don't remember doing anything like that!  I wouldn't do that.  I couldn't do that!"

"You also cast the Imperious curse on your brother.  Professor Dumbledore is not aware of this yet, but when he is made aware of it, you will be given a short trial and then sent to Azkaban."

Terry broke down completely.  He kept repeating, "I didn't do it."

Snape listened to him do so for a few minutes before saying gently, "What is the last thing you remember?"

"I don't know."

"Do you remember having anything cast on you?"

"No.  It feels like I'm waking up from a long nightmare.  Honestly professor, I would never hurt my brother.  He may be a pain sometimes, but I love him."

Snape saw the sincerity in his eyes.  "Why did you get sorted into Slytherin?"

"I really wanted to be the Minister of Magic."

"That sounds like a nice ambitious goal.  And now?"

"I want to make it safely out of school and set up a nice business."

"What about the Dark Lord?"

"The sooner he's gone, the better off we will all be."

"You've been under Imperious.  We will try to work something out for you."

"Is my brother okay?  You said I cast Imperious on him?"

"He's okay."

"Good," Terry said, leaning back against the pillows.

Snape left the room with his anger smoldering underneath his clam façade.

He stalked straight out into the main hall.  It was eerily quiet.  There were almost no students at all in the halls.  He decided to check on Harry and Draco to make sure they made it back to their flat.

He walked the direct route from the Great Hall to the Gryffindor Flat and found them at the top of the stairs on the fourth floor.  They were walking along very slowly as if they were very old men.

"Are you two okay?" he asked quietly.

"Just very tired, sir," Harry replied as he trudged slowly forward.

Snape grunted and then conjured a stretcher.  "Get on this you two."

The boys looked at each other before climbing on.  They sat back to back with Harry facing forward and Draco facing back.  Snape levitated the stretcher and they made pretty good time the rest of the way to the Flat.  The portrait opened up allowing them in.

Snape sent the boys to bed after extracting a promise from them that they would sleep.  As soon as he was sure they were safely abed, he went straight to the Headmaster to discuss what he found out.

* * *

Fred was sitting on his new bed in the flat next to the Gryffindor Flat.  It was a very comfortable bed.  McGonagall had showed the place to them just after dinner.  She told the twins that she had spent most of the day making sure that it was ready for them.  She also dropped the bombshell that they were to live here now and that if they wanted to, they could have their boyfriends move in with them.  She blushed when she said it and blamed the headmaster.

Fred thought back on the conversation.

"Professor, are you uncomfortable with us having boyfriends?" George asked.

"Of course not Mr. Weasley.  I'm uncomfortable with the idea that we are tacitly, if not explicitly giving our blessing to whatever personal activities you choose to engage in."

"She means that she doesn't condone us having sex," Fred translated in sotto voce to his twin.

"I assure you Professor, that any personal activities I may or may not decide to engage will not be frivolous," George replied calmly.

"That is at least mildly comforting," McGonagall replied dryly.

She had left at that point.  George was now in his own room talking with Blaise.  Zavien was due to arrive any moment.  Fred hopped up when he heard a knock on the hidden door.

Zavien stepped in when Fred opened the door.  Fred greeted him with a smile.

Zavien smiled back.  "So this is your new home, huh?"

"Yes.  It can be yours as well, if you'd like?" Fred asked, batting his eyelashes at him.

Zavien's eyes widened.  "You mean that the professors would allow it?"

"Professor Dumbledore suggested it.  It is really up to you.  It'll most certainly give away your spying position in Ravenclaw.  There are other ways to help of course.  If you don't, you are still more then welcome to stay the night whenever you wish," Fred replied with a devilish smile.

"It would probably be best if I stayed in Ravenclaw and just visited here."

Fred raised an eyebrow.

"Frequently," Zavien smirked.

Fred smiled fully.

* * *

The man hissed as he threw the parchment into the fire.  "Wormtail, get me Lucius Malfoy immediately."

The man stared into the fire and brooded as he waited for his dimwitted lackey to perform his task.  It didn't take too long.  It was a fact that saved Wormtail's miserable life.

"Leave us Wormtail."

The beady-eyed man bowed and shuffled out, closing the door behind him.

Lucius bowed deeply.  "You wanted to see me my Lord?"

"We have a number of problems Luciussss," Voldemort said deliberately hissing out his lackey's name.

"Yes my Lord."

"The new Minister of Magic has routed out almost all of my informants.  Not only that, he has recruited the American Magical Government.  There are a lot of annoyingly strong wizards in the American Auror Society and I'm informed that some will be arriving here for consultations."

"I've been informed that there has been some strange events going on at Hogwarts as well."

Voldemort sighed.  "Yes.  Your son, who had so much potential, is quite entangled with Harry Potter.  They need to be eliminated, but it is not possible at this time.  I think it is time that we regrouped and overtake a weaker target."

"Weaker target sir?" 

"We are going to topple the French Wizard Government.  They were the first to fall under Grindelwald sixty years ago, and I don't see any indication that the French have grown backbones.  We should be able to take out Beauxbaton fairly easily as well.  We will gather our forces there and then attack others."

"If that's what you wish, Lord Voldemort."

"It is.  Fake your death Lucius and kill your wife.  She has always been too soft for me."

Lucius blanched.  "That will leave my fortune and the manor to Draco."

"It will.  You won't need it.  Neither will he," Voldemort scowled deeply.

"Yes my Lord," Lucius replied as he bowed.

Lucius left quickly leaving Voldemort alone.

"I'm surrounded by idiots.  It will only get worse when we get to France," Voldemort sighed.

End of Chapter 27

* * *

Author's Note:  
I'm still on target to complete this novel with chapter 35. Obviously time will be moving faster in future chapters. Please drop a review to let me know what you think. I've been going over the suggestions and I'm trying to answer them. Chapter 28 will have some Remus/Severus background and Animagi stuff. To those of you that have emailed and requested I read your story. I have added your stuff to my reading pile. I'll get to it as quickly as I can, but I'm extremely busy. 


	28. The Beast Within

All recognized characters belong to J.K. Rowling  
Everything else is mine.  
R – for violence, language and adult content  
Contains male/male pairings- **That's SLASH... you know, GAY**  
Contains Spoilers from all 5 published books 

* * *

Last updated on June 25, 2003

* * *

Author's Notes:  
The first section is heavy in spoilers from Book 3.   
Book 5 material will be sprinkled in from here on out.   
Sorry for taking so long. Life has been hectic, to say the least.   
Thank you to everyone that has reviewed, emailed or chatted with me since the last update.   
Thanks to Paul, who edited this chapter. 

* * *

**Harry Potter and the Parliament of Dreams**

**Chapter 28:  The Beast Within**

It had been twenty years.  Twenty years that Severus Snape had known.  Twenty years that he fought with his feelings because of it.  He had crossed the line that was so rarely crossed during his first year at Hogwarts.

Severus had been drawn to the brown haired boy the very first time he saw him on the train.  The boy was small and quiet.  He had a far away look about him.  Severus sat with him on the train and engaged him in conversation.  It took an effort.

When they got sorted, Severus ended up in Slytherin House and his new friend Remus ended up in Gryffindor.  They continued to meet in the library almost daily.  Remus was not very good with potions and Severus showed a particular talent there.  Remus was very strong with his wand work, especially in Defense Against the Dark Arts.  The combination proved very good.  Both boys helped each other out.

Over time, Severus started to notice a pattern of Remus disappearing for days at a time.  He never asked and Remus never told him, but Severus started to get suspicious.  After a while he started poking around.  Sirius Black told him about the Whomping Willow and how to stop the branches.  

After Remus disappeared Severus approached the Willow and was stopped just in time by James Potter.  The cynical side of Severus thought that James did it only because it would keep his friend Black out of trouble, but thinking back on it, Severus remembered all the cases when James Potter took the high road and always took the moral route.  He was a typical Gryffindor.

The discovery that Remus was a werewolf shook their friendship to the core.  Severus was only partially upset that Remus was a werewolf, he found that he was more upset that Remus didn't tell him.  They had a falling out.  They still worked together in the library, but they didn't really talk.

Severus was well on his way in the study of potions by the time he graduated Hogwarts.  His secret project had been working on the Wolfsbane potion.  He had a brief flirting with Voldemort and his Death Eaters, but was turned off almost immediately once he discovered the wanton cruelty that Voldemort used.  Voldemort had been a handsome man when Severus was recruited.  The cruelty was not expected and it was too late by the time he found the truth.  He had staggered back to Hogwarts a few months after he graduated and confessed his soul to Albus Dumbledore.  The old man listened with rapt attention.  He offered a proposal that would keep Severus out of Azkaban, much to Severus's surprise.  He had expected that he would have been turned over to the Aurors.  It was after this that Severus was inducted in the Order of the Phoenix and Remus Lupin was his contact.  They rekindled their friendship to at least work together.

They were in the midst of trying to get rid of Voldemort when the baby, Harry Potter, somehow did it for them.  Severus went through his trial and was released.  No one trusted him… except Albus Dumbledore, who hired him on to replace the retiring Professor Bitwhipple, then Potions Master.

Severus had cultivated a strong desire for the Defense Against the Dark Arts course as he taught his Potions class.  When Remus had been hired on as the Professor for it, he was beside himself with anger.  Harry Potter's activities and Sirius Black that year had Severus beside himself.  The Shrieking Shack incident only served to completely separate the former friends.

Over the next year, during the Tri-Wizard Tournament, Severus sent frequent owls to Remus.  They managed to work out their difficulties and come back to the easier camaraderie that they shared when they were still youngsters.  Severus felt life return to his heart after all these years.

* * *

Harry extended claws from his hand, his grin revealing extraordinarily sharp incisors to the other three in the room..

"You're not supposed to be able to do that," Percy complained.

Fur sprouted and grew quickly along Harry's arms.  He was quite suddenly an upright cat-man.  "I can though."

"Obviously," Percy replied somewhat testily as Harry slid a claw over an incisor.

Draco let out a low growl from somewhere in the back of his throat.

Percy frowned at him and Draco looked at his feet.

Justin, who was in the room, quietly swung his feet back and forth while sitting on one of the room's larger tables.

"Percy, I don't understand.  I know that Animagi are supposed to be able to rapidly transform into their animal form and back, but I've never heard of a person that could become a hybrid," Harry stated.

Percy's brow furrowed as he thought.  "There has been several cases throughout history where a very powerful wizard was able to transform into a hybrid.  In every case, the wizard also had multiple animal forms.  If that is any indication, then I'm guessing you'll eventually be able to transform into more then just a panther.  What concerns me is that you are able to transform parts of yourself but not into the full panther yet.  It is very… odd."

Harry nodded, while Draco looked on.  Draco had a lovely set of whiskers, but no other sign of transformation.  Justin had several feathers sticking out of his hair from his attempt to transform into his owl form.

"Perhaps it is best that we call it a night.  Please try to concentrate and return to your fully human form."

Harry was able to change back quickly.  Draco took a little longer, but suddenly was no longer sporting his handsome whiskers.  Justin's feathers disappeared as well.

Percy nodded and smiled to the others as he gestured towards the door.  He and Justin split off from Harry and Draco almost immediately.

Harry and Draco had only made it to the other side of the massive floor when they were interrupted.

"If it isn't Saint Potter and his little rich pet," a snide voice said from the shadows.

Draco growled as he spun around.  Harry was no less slow, though his eyes slowly morphed into a cat's and glowed green in the dim light.

"Is there something you wanted Adrian?" Harry asked with a slight hiss, not unlike an angry feline.

"Would it be too much to ask for you to be a good little boy and just die?"

"I'm afraid so.  Perhaps there is something else?"

"You are aware that the Dark Lord is most displeased with you?"

"That's nothing new, he has been for some time.  Though it was my understanding that he didn't want to risk any more of his followers in futile attempts to kill me.  Are you perhaps disobeying your master?"

A growl answered him.

"Do you have your mark yet or are you just a wannabe Death Eater?" Harry purred dangerously.

Draco couldn't keep the smirk off his face even if he wanted to.  He didn't want to.

The other young man disappeared into the shadows.

"Was it something I said?" Harry asked as the claws on his hand retracted.

"It was probably your breath.  You had too much garlic at dinner."

Harry captured Draco's mouth with his own in a kiss.  After he broke away he murmured to Draco, "Is that so?"

"Mmhmm.  It's just as well that I had a lot of garlic with dinner too," Draco smirked.

Harry rolled his eyes before replying, "It's been a long day.  We should get to bed."

"After you, Saint Potter."

"So long as you follow, rich boy."

* * *

The temperature had dropped sharply in the next few weeks and the snow had come fast and heavy, leaving all of Hogwarts cloaked in a thick blanket.  It was a winter wonderland come true.  The tension that had been building for months seemed to evaporate with the heavy snow.  Dozens of people participated in a snowball war on the Quidditch pitch.  It ended up being Slytherin and Ravenclaw versus Gryffindor and Hufflepuff.  Slytherin had the most standing when Professor McGonagall finally chased everybody back inside.

Professor Dumbledore again reminded everyone that with the popularity of the previous year's Yule Ball, he had decided to hold another.  It would be held the night before everyone left for Christmas break instead of during break, however.  Fourth years and above were required to attend and dates could be invited from the third year.  Otherwise, all first through third years would be having a party in their respective house's common room.  Everybody scrambled to make sure his or her formal robes were properly pressed.

* * *

"I can't believe that the Yule Ball is tonight!" Seamus whined again as he combed his hair.

Colin was hovering nearby, already dressed in formal robes, his hair in perfect condition.  He didn't say anything.

Seamus finished with his hair.  "All set."

Seamus walked over to Colin and hooked his arm around Colin's and off they went.

* * *

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Draco asked again as he finished perfecting his hair.

"Yes already," Harry replied impatiently, his hair more wild then usual in stark defiance of his efforts to tame it.

Draco turned and smirked at Harry before he drawled, "You know you look very sexy in your dress robes."

"You blonde, tow-headed git.  Of course I do," Harry drawled back imitating Draco perfectly.

"Shall we then?" Draco asked formally, offering his arm.

"I would be delighted," Harry replied with a little bow before taking Draco's arm.

"You know this will end up in Witch Weekly?"

"I'm surprised it didn't after the Halloween Ball.  I guess our disguise was good enough, because no one even hinted."

"I think that it was more that people didn't want to talk about it to us.  That obviously won't be the case when I show up blatantly with the Wizarding World's hero."

"Don't forget that I'll be showing up with the Wizarding World's richest, most eligible bachelor."

"Sexiest."

"Well, yes, that too," Harry replied slyly.

They quieted down for the remainder of their walk.  Professor Snape was standing at the door to the Great Hall, checking to make sure everyone that arrived individually was fourth year or that at least one of the couple was fourth year or above.

"Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy.  You two will be creating enough of a stir tonight arriving together.  Please do not do anything that will result in an Infirmary visit by either of you or anyone else."

"Yes Professor," Harry replied quietly.

Snape smiled slightly as he opened the door for the two boys.  They walked in together, Harry still on Draco's arm.

A hush fell over the area around the door as the couple was recognized and everybody did a double take.  Dean Thomas was overheard telling his date Padma Patil "I told you so."

Colin and Seamus came in moments after and walked over to Harry and Draco.

"You two look great tonight," Seamus said while Colin nodded.

Draco had a pleasant smile on his face from the compliment and felt compelled to reply in kind.

"Do you think someone was stupid enough to date Parkinson?" Ron asked, walking up with Hermione on his arm.

"Ron, be nice," she immediately chided.

"Speaking from experience, I pity the fool who would," Draco chimed in.

Ron snorted and so did Harry.  Hermione glared at them while muttering something under her breath about boys.  

"Do my eyes deceive me?" asked a flamboyant man in a bright yellow robe.  "They don't!  Harry Potter is hanging off the arm of Draco Malfoy!"  A flash went off marking the event.

"I work for Witch Weekly.  Do either of you have any comments?"

Harry shook his head, but leaned in to kiss Draco's cheek.  The flash went off again when Harry connected.  Draco's face was lit up in pleasant surprise.

The photographer practically squealed.  "Hogwarts two most desirable boys are dating each other.  This week's paper is going to sell like Butterbeer on Saint Patrick's Day!"

Hermione caught the eye of Professor Lupin who was hovering nearby.  He came forward and saw the reporter.

The man looked over and noticed the gray-streaked brown-haired man towering over him.  He slid away without making any further comments or taking any more pictures.  Lupin smiled at his students.  "There is a slow dance coming up," he told them with a wink.

Ron was in the process of rolling his eyes when he received a sharp elbow in his ribs from Hermione.  Harry and Draco snickered quietly to themselves until they noticed both Ron and Hermione's sudden glares.  They decided to slink off too.  Seamus had already dragged Colin off to the dance floor.

They went out to the dance floor and began to slow dance.  Draco led and all the practice they had in the last few weeks in private showed.  Harry did very well and was a good match for the socially sophisticated Draco.

The crowd around them danced without really paying any attention to them.  Nearly everyone was out dancing and totally focused on his or her partner.

* * *

It had been a very busy month so far for George Weasley.  His experiments with potions had been keeping him busy.  Blaise Zabini had spent all of his free time with George as well.  George, more often then not, got something simmering in a cauldron and then left it unattended to spend time with him.  They discussed running the various operations around Hogwarts a lot.

Word had spread quickly to those that needed to know, that Blaise spoke for "The Boss" as George and Fred were both known.  It was very convenient for the twins, as most people could not tell the difference between the two.  It also meant that "The Boss" could be in two places at once.  They had long since worked out arrangements with certain people, like Lee Jordan, that would act as cover for them when they needed it.

Blaise had found the new power at school rather thrilling.  It certainly appealed directly to his Slytherin nature.  He had trouble twice with some mouthy people in Slytherin.  Some of the Slytherins that handled the more… prurient… pursuits did some well-timed intimidation.  They knew that the Weasleys ran interference for their enterprises and that upsetting them would leave them highly exposed.  They had seen more then a few mysterious circumstances where careful people had been caught and punished harshly.  They could never prove that the Twins had anything to do with it, but it couldn't be discounted either.  They felt that they helped their own interests in laying some muscle on the blockheads that were harassing The Boss's man.

Blaise had told George early in December that he wanted to go to the Yule Ball.  George agreed readily enough as he was fairly easy going about most things.  

When the ball finally arrived, it took Blaise nearly forever to get ready.  George was far more practical and rather traditionally male in his outlook.  He simply straightened his hair and put on his dress robes.

Professor Snape waved them through the door with a small smirk on his face.  It was a disturbing sight.  It was almost as disturbing as Professor Snape with a smile.  Almost.

George and Blaise enjoyed several uninterrupted dances.  After that, it was all business.  George sent Blaise off in one direction and he went in the other.  They were both selling Weasley Wizards Wheezes.  The items were especially popular in Slytherin, where the third year boys were busy having a war of pranks.  They were also discretely chatting with some of their more special customers.  All was well.

* * *

Kevin Entwhistle, a fifth year Ravenclaw, made it his job to track everything and everybody.  Well the important things and people anyway.  He found it very intellectually challenging.  He crept around at night with an enviable touch.  He knew all that could be found out about the underground activities at Hogwarts.  He knew about the Weasleys highly successful imports business and bookie business, which he participated in from time to time. He knew about Slytherin fifth year Trevor Nott's takeover of Slytherin seventh year John Derrick's sex service (which he didn't partake in).  He knew the names of the morally loose boys and girls that worked for them.  He knew about their recruitment techniques, which were fairly unpleasant.  He knew which boys were flying on both sides of their brooms and which boys they were secretly meeting with.  There were a multitude of girls doing this as well, though he was less interested in keeping track of them.  

It was the boys that were playing around that got his attention.  Many of the ones that were on his list as important, also were on his list as being at least bisexual.  Some of them were secret, and some of them were quite open.  Kevin attended the Yule Ball alone mainly to find out who was with who.  His sharp, photographic mind cataloged everything so that he could sort it out later.

Sooner or later he would know exactly what was going on.

Kevin focused his attention most on the Weasley Twins.  He had already tumbled onto the Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy pairing earlier in the year.  Once he realized they were together, it was very obvious from just looking at them.  He saw them enter together and saw the picture being taken of Harry kissing Draco.

Kevin loved it when his hunches were right.  He also knew about George Weasley and Blaise Zabini.  He was surprised at the second pairing, but they had obviously grown very close.  They body language together just screamed that they had already bonked each other a few times.  He wondered if they were together as convenience or if they really loved each other.

Kevin felt a tap on his shoulder and was looking into the face of the other Weasley twin.  "Let's dance Kevin," Fred commanded quietly.

Kevin was about to object when he saw Fred's boyfriend, and his housemate, Zavien indicating for him to go.  They walked out on the floor together as a slow song started.  Fred pulled Kevin in close and started talking in his ear.

"Kevin, I've been allowing you to track us to some degree for a long time now.  I want to know why you do it."

"I don't know what you are talking about," Kevin replied nervously and tried pulling away a little only to discover that the Gryffindor Beater had very strong arms.

"Of course you do Kevin.  I want you to be a very good boy and tell me the truth."

Kevin shuddered in Fred's arms and Fred held him rigidly, but for all appearances, they were merely enjoying the dance.

"I just like watching people and figuring out what they are doing.  You and your brother are most interesting."

"Indeed.  We will talk after the Ball.  Meet me at my rooms.  If you don't, I'll come and get you and I won't be happy about it."

"Up by Potter's room at the Astronomy tower's entrance?" Kevin asked.

Fred's reply was a sharp nod as he escorted Kevin back off the dance floor.

Kevin was left standing alone by the punch.  Tony Goldstein, who was a fifth year Hufflepuff that was in many of Kevin's classes, walked up to Kevin.

"I didn't know that your wand bent my way Kevin."

"Huh?  What do you mean?" Kevin replied a little confused.

"You were dancing with that Gryffindor hunk, Weasley.  One of the twins."

"Oh.  He just wanted to talk."

"You're not gay then?" Tony pressed.

"I'm bi," Kevin replied, when his head cleared.

"Good," Tony replied and dragged him off to the dance floor again.  Kevin didn't resist.

* * *

It had taken Kevin some time to shake himself free of Tony.  He was forced to admit to himself that Tony was a rather enjoyable guy.  He ended up having a lot of fun dancing.  However, the stern order from Fred Weasley was still bouncing around in his head.  He claimed tiredness to Tony and slipped away.  As soon as he was sure he wasn't being followed, he took a circuitous route to the Weasley rooms.  Just in case.

Kevin found himself facing a Weasley wall when he went to knock on the portrait.  The aforementioned Weasley pulled him into the room and led him to a chair near the fireplace.  Once Kevin was seated, he found himself staring at both twins.

"You wanted to talk to me?" Kevin asked nervously.

"You could say that," George replied.

"Well?" Kevin asked quietly after nearly a minute of silence.

"We were wondering what it was you were up to?"

"Nothing," the boy stammered.

"You have been following us around for months.  In fact, you have been following around everyone that is working covertly."

"I was just curious."

Fred gave George a sly look before commenting, "Typical Ravenclaw just wants to know everything?"

"I guess."

"Would you tell anyone what you know?" George asked quietly.

Kevin felt a chill run down his spine at George's tone of voice.  It was decidedly un-Gryffindor.

"No…  I wouldn't tell anyone," Kevin replied earnestly.

"Not a Death Eater?"

"Definitely not!" Kevin responded angrily.

"What about a Professor?" Fred asked.

"No.  Not unless it was an emergency and someone's life was in danger and I thought that they needed to know."

"A fair response."

"Indeed, Forge," Fred agreed.

"We're going to let you go now.  I'd suggest that you mind your own business.  Or perhaps you should date Goldstein?  He was all over you at the dance."

"I'll stop bothering you," Kevin assured them nervously.

"Good night then," Fred replied in dismissal.

"Good night."

As soon as the door closed, Fred turned to George.  "Should we keep track of him or leave him alone?"

"I think that we'll just leave him alone for now.  He won't bother us again for awhile I think."

"I hope so.  Is Blaise staying tonight?"

"Yes, he's moving in sometime soon.  He's off collecting information from the portraits.  He's due back anytime now."

"Good.  I'm going to go to bed.  Zavien is staying in Ravenclaw tonight.  I'm sure he'll keep an eye on Kevin too."

George snorted.

Fred shrugged and tapped a pattern on the wall as he went towards his bedroom.

"Good night to you as well Fred," George told his brother with some warmth.

* * *

Witch Weekly   
Special Edition… Saturday December 23, 1995  
**The Boy Who Lived Dating Malfoy Heir**

_In a shocking turn of events at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry's Yule Ball, The Boy Who Lived, Harry James Potter, publicly outed himself.  His date was none other then Draco Lucius Malfoy, heir to the Malfoy fortune.  Neither boy had a comment though Mr. Potter happily posed for a picture for our readers.  They are quite the handsome couple._

_One can't help but wonder how these two got together.  By all accounts their relationship previous to this year has been highly adversarial.  Then there are the continued rumors that the senior Malfoy has never been able to squash about his involvement in the whole You Know Who situation. It would be considered quite strange company for the Boy Who Lived to keep, no doubt._

_We here at Witch Weekly would like to wish our best to both boys._

* * *

"He is dating Harry Fucking Potter?!  How could any Malfoy stoop so low?  I'm going to kill the little ungrateful bastard!" Lucius screamed as he threw the Witch Weekly into the fire and slammed his hand down on his desk hard enough to knock over several glasses on it.

"Perhaps it is merely a ploy to gain Potter's trust?" the senior Crabbe suggested meekly.

There was fire in Lucius' eyes and spittle on his mouth when he smashed his bottle of Odgen's Old Firewhiskey across Crabbe's head.  The large man crumpled to the floor with a moan of agony.

The senior Goyle, also in attendance, was smart enough to say nothing.  He still had to dodge a glass that was thrown at his head as Lucius continued his tirade.

Lucius was literally foaming at the mouth when the Dark Lord himself walked into the room.  The manlike creature with red eyes stared balefully at his servants.  Lucius took no notice and continued to utter things that would make a sailor blush.

"Lucius, if you are quite finished?" Voldemort asked in a dangerously quiet voice.

The light of reason returned to Lucius' eyes moments after he snapped, "What is it now?"

Voldemort's face held a look of faint surprise and amusement.  The amusement grew as Lucius realized what he had done and scrambled over his desk to bend over and kiss his robes.

"Are you quite finished now Lucius?"

"Yes my lord.  My apologies."

"Be sure to carry out your orders on December 26th.  We'll meet you at our base in France."

Lucius bowed.  "As you wish."

"Be sure to control your temper.  I don't want your boy or the Potter brat touched.  I'll only lose servants and give Weasley more reason to tighten security in Britain.  He's already contacted the bloody colonists in America.  The President of the American Magical Government, Walker G. Shrub, was no friend of Fudge, but Arthur Weasley seems to have won him over.  For the first time in over fifty years there will be full cooperation between the British and American Magical governments.  I'm giving support to an old friend so that he can destabilize them, but it will take a while."

"I'll leave them alone."

"A most wise decision.  Crucio!"

Lucius twitched in pain on the floor for several seconds before Voldemort let up.  "That was a gentle reminder.  Be sure that you don't forget."

Lucius could only nod.

* * *

Christmas morning was dark with heavy snow falling.  Harry woke up early and crept out of bed.  He was standing next to a very large Christmas tree with a ton of presents under it when Draco came out of the room.

"Where did the tree come from?"

"I have no idea."

"Look at all the presents!  I think everyone's is up here.  There are some to Fred, George, Ron, Percy, us, Professor Snape, McGonagall, Dumbledore and Lupin too.  I guess we are hosting the morning party," Draco mumbled to himself.  "We should get dressed.  I bet they'll all be turning up soon."

"Good idea."

They had barely gotten dressed when the door opened.  Fred and George entered with their respective boyfriends.  Ron and Hermione were next.  Mickey and Justin showed up with Percy.  Professor Snape showed up with Professor Lupin.  Professors McGonagall and Dumbledore came in together.  And that was everyone that was friends with Harry and Draco that were still in the school.  Ginny had gone home with Neville to meet his grandmother and family.  Seamus had gone home with the Creeveys.  Dean had gone home to his family as well.

"There they are," Ron mumbled.  "I woke up and there were no presents in the Gryffindor tower.  There was only a note to come up here.  When did you two decorate?"

"We didn't."

There was a crack as Dobby appeared.  "Dobby was the one that did it.  Dobby hopes that Master Draco and Master Harry Potter likes it."

Harry looked into Dobby's large eyes before smiley largely at him.  The little elf squeaked with joy.

Dobby proceeded to pass food and drinks out to the assembled witches and wizards.

"I thought it best that we meet here instead of alone.  There are so many people away from their common rooms that this is the best place to meet.  While Minerva and I don't usually intrude on our student's Christmas activities, I thought it would be best this year for us to join you.  It has been difficult this year and a little attention from adults who care is not remiss.  I asked Severus and Remus to join us as well.  Severus is not a very Christmassy type, but he's improving."

Snape stared sourly at the others with the colorful red elf hat on his head cocked to one side.  Remus was wearing a matching hat in green.  Remus smiled at Severus' sour look.

"Merry Christmas everyone," Harry said happily.

Everyone smiled at each other before they made a move at the presents.  Molly Weasley must have been informed ahead of time of the people that would be there.  There was a handmade sweater for every last person in the room.  Harry excused himself for a moment and went to change into his.  Draco did the same.  Eventually everyone did.  Snape's sweater was in a dark green with two very stylized S's embroidered into it.  He actually smiled slightly when he returned from changing.  No one passed out, though Hermione downed her drink too fast and coughed a little.

Everyone had a good time for a couple of hours.  Then they went as a group down to the Great Hall to join the other professors and students that were still at school.  They drew some odd looks in their sweaters, but they ignored them.

Snape stared at some of his own house's students and they took a sudden pointed interest in their plates rather than his sweater and hat.

Overall, it was a wonderful Christmas for everyone.

* * *

**Malfoy Manor** **Malbury**  
**(Just North of Wilshire)**  
**December 26, 1995**

A loud explosion rocked the night and a cloud of dust and debris launched into the air.  The sounds of metal groaning under strain and chunks of masonry crashing to the ground followed shortly after.  Clanging bells, and a high-pitched wailing occurred moments later.

Lucius Malfoy surveyed the wreckage of what had once been the sitting room his dearly departed wife frequented.  In the end he had used the death curse to save her pain.  He had done that before destroying the room and the gates.  He had also transfigured a rock into his own dead body.

As soon as he was satisfied that the body would pass inspection, he cast an anti-apparation trace spell.  He then calmly disapparated, staring at the body of his dead wife.

The villagers took nearly thirty minutes to get up to the manor and to find Narcissa and the Lucius doppelganger.

They used the fire to contact the Ministry of Magic.

* * *

Harry and Draco had barely been sitting for an hour doing their homework when Orty went wild at the door.

"Harry! Draco!  Hurry!  You must report to the Headmaster's office immediately."

Harry and Draco exchanged looks, dropped their quills and picked up their wands.  They nodded to each other after they were both sure they were ready and then they got under way.  They hurried along, though they did so without attracting much attention.  They walked up to the gargoyle, which promptly stepped aside.  They stepped onto the moving stairs and waited.  As soon as they were at the top, they knocked on the door and walked in.

The portraits of all of the past Headmasters were all in their portraits tonight.  Harry had not seen them the last few times he was in here this year.  He assumed that they had been busy.  Every last one of them looked unusually grave.

Dumbledore looked old and strained as he sat on behind his ancient desk.  Harry could feel the distress radiating off of him.  Harry sat heavily and Draco sat next to him.

"I'm sorry to summon you.  I know you've been busy with your homework."

"What's going on?" Draco asked quietly.

"Your parents were found dead in Malfoy Manor."

Draco had a completely blank look on his face.  He stood abruptly and walked out.

Harry watched him leave before turning back to Dumbledore, "What happened?"

"We think it was a Death Eater attack.  No Dark Mark was seen, but that doesn't mean anything.  I've asked that Mad Eye Moody examine both bodies thoroughly, along with several other people from the Order.  The incident is rather suspicious."

"What does this mean for Draco?"

"Professor Snape is his Godfather and has been assigned custody.  Draco has officially inherited all of the Malfoy fortune."

"I should go see to him.  Does Professor Snape know?"

"I informed him."

Harry nodded before thanking him, standing up and walking out.  

"Accio Marauder's Map."

A minute later he was holding the map.  "I solemnly swear I'm up to no good."  

The map quickly formed Hogwarts. He looked around quickly for Draco and found him in the Dungeons.  He was in Professor Snape's office to be exact.  He set off at a brisk pace.  "Mischief managed."  He tucked the map away.

He was in the dungeons approaching Snape's office when he was intercepted.  It was Montague, one of the Slytherin Chasers.  The older boy pushed him up against the wall and held him there.

"What are you doing down here Potter?"

"I was revising for remedial potions and had to ask Professor Snape a question."

A confused look passed over the older boy's face.

"Don't believe that one?  How about:  I'm here to kill you," Harry stated in a dangerous purr.

Montague continued to hold Harry against the wall, though he seemed to be shaking a little bit.

"What is it you want anyway Montague?" Harry asked quietly.

"I just wanted to know what was so special about the famous Boy Who Lived,"

Montague replied after a few moments of silence.

"I'm a dangerous lunatic that likes attention.  I'm working on being the next Dark Lord.  That's why Voldemort keeps trying to kill me.  He's just not strong enough though."

"Don't say his name!" Montague hissed.  "What do you mean, the next Dark Lord?" loosening his grip.

"I'm just trying to confuse you.  Since you are a Slytherin, it's pretty easy."

"You son of a bitch!" the boy yelled and tried to punch Harry in the face.  Harry ducked out of the boy's grip as he was taught in class and then turned and slammed his fist into the other boy's stomach.  Harry backed off and waited.  His fingers slowly extended into claws without him knowing.

Montague stood up after a few second of coughing.  He caught sight of the sharp, obsidian claws and held his hands up in defeat.

"Please just leave me alone.  I'm getting tired of people pestering me," Harry said into the air as he continued on towards Snape's office.

When he got there, he knocked lightly.  He heard a muffled invitation to enter, so he did so.

"We've been expecting you," Professor Snape said quietly.  

Draco was in the chair next to Snape and his face was buried in the man's robes.  He pulled away slowly.  His eyes were red, but they were dry.

"Are you okay Drake?" Harry whispered.

Draco nodded.  Snape looked on with a thoughtful expression.

"We should get back to our room.  Maybe go to bed early?" Harry asked.

"I think that would be a good idea, Harry."

Snape nodded and wished them both a good night sleep.  They wished him one as well and moved slowly out of his office.  They passed by Montague, who was loitering in the hall.  The other boy made no move towards them nor did he say anything.

George Weasley detached himself from a shadow and stepped behind Harry and Draco and walked with them.

Montague's face looked very troubled as he realized what George was doing.  He turned around and found himself face to face with Blaise Zabini.

"Just what do you think you were doing with Potter earlier?" Blaise asked quietly.

"Nothing," the Chaser stammered.

"It didn't look like nothing to me.  Potter is dangerous if he loses his temper.  Don't you realize that?"

"I'm starting to," he replied, half to himself.

"You're only going to get yourself hurt or worse playing with fire.  I suggest you don't."

"Who are you to lecture me?" Montague demanded after a few moments with a blank look on his face."

"Nobody at all.  It was just a friendly warning," Blaise replied before walking off to the Slytherin common room.

* * *

**The Daily Prophet**  
**Thursday December 28, 1995**

_By Newton Isaac Figg_

_Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy were found dead yesterday, apparently victims of the death curse.  Neighbors in the small wizarding town of Malbury (just north of Wiltshire) reported explosions and lights over the Malfoy Manor.  They found the gates to the Manor blown off their hinges when they went to investigate.  The Ministry of Magic immediately responded to the urgent summons of the villagers.  Both Malfoys were found dead within._

_The Minister of Magic, the honorable Arthur Weasley, commented after accepting the report, "It deeply saddens me that young Draco Malfoy has been left an orphan.  Hogwarts Headmaster Albus Dumbledore has been appointed arbiter of the Malfoy estate at the request of Draco Malfoy.  Professor Severus Snape, Hogwarts superb Potions Master and Draco Malfoy's Godfather, has been appointed guardian."_

_The Minister of Magic deflected any questions as to who was responsible for the deaths, saying only that it was under investigation._

_Draco Lucius Malfoy is now the richest wizard in Britain.  As he is currently a student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, he could not be reached for comment.  Speculation is rampant that this was an attack by You Know Who or his supporters.  _

_Lucius Malfoy pleaded to being under the influence of the Imperius curse during the fist uprising of You Know Who.  The Wizengamot dismissed charges against him, though suspicions were raised again by Harry Potter following the death of Cedric Diggory, during the Tri-Wizard Tournament Debacle._

Ron looked up from reading Hermione's paper.  It was quite obvious that everyone that was still here for Christmas break had heard the news.  He stood up and went off to find Harry and Draco.

**End of Chapter 28**


	29. Comes the Inquisitor

All recognized characters belong to J.K. Rowling  
Everything else is mine.  
R – for violence, language, and adult content  
Contains male/male pairings

Contains spoilers from all five published books-- do not read this without reading them.

This book takes place after book 4 and takes only some elements from book 5 into account. There are no spoilers from book 6 in this chapter.

Thanks to Boas for editing for me.

This chapter was lat updated on November 1, 2005. The changes are grammatical only.

Harry Potter and the Parliament of Dreams 

**Chapter 29: Comes the Inquisitor**

Ron stumbled into the Gryffindor Flat with the Daily Prophet still clutched in his hand. He stopped dead when he saw Harry and Draco curled up together in front of the fire place on a great bear rug.

He stared for a long time, feeling somewhat jealous at how close the two boys were. While he certainly was getting closer to Hermione, he would never be that close. He relaxed though and smiled because he knew that with Hermione he would be as close as he could be with someone else.

Harry stirred first and noticed Ron. He yawned deeply before talking. "Good morning Ron. What brings you up here?"

Ron smiled at his almost-brother, "Good morning Harry. I'm afraid I have some bad news for you and I didn't want you two to be surprised by it."

"If it's about Draco's parents, we know," Harry waved somewhat dismissively.

"It is about that in a way. It is on the front page of The Daily Prophet. That means that everyone still here at school will know about it and that everyone coming back in a few days will know about it too.

"Thanks Weasley," Draco drawled quietly from behind Harry.

"I didn't think you'd want to get surprised. I'm sure everyone will be staring at you and I know Harry hates that," Ron said quietly.

Draco blinked and nodded his head, catching all of the meaning that Ron was trying to convey.

Harry looked on oblivious to the deeper implications in Ron's statement.

* * *

The next day at school passed quietly enough. Since there were so few students staying over Christmas break, everyone, including the professors, was sharing the same table. Most of the other students were staring at Draco. Draco had more or less withdrawn into Harry's embrace. Harry was feeding him off from his plate and he was being stubborn about eating it.

Students from all the houses gave their condolences to Draco and Draco responded with a gracious thanks. Overall, the day passed quietly. Harry and Draco spent most of the day in the Great Hall with Ron playing wizarding chess. Ron won all but two of the matches. Harry managed to stalemate him and Draco managed to beat him. Ron won the other ten games they played. Hermione showed up halfway through the tournament, sat down next to Ron, and read over some advanced Arithmancy books. She also had a genealogy book tucked into her knapsack, which she picked up and read through every so often.

* * *

The Daily Prophet 

_January 2, 1996_

The Boy Who Prophesized? 

_By Newton Isaac Figg_

It has been brought to the attention of The Daily Prophet from numerous confirmed sources that Harry Potter inflicted upon the entire population of Hogwarts a stunning vision of the death of his mother and his own attack, at age one, by He Who Must Not Be Named.

_The vision, which was reported in two different ways, either as a vision floating in the air of the Great Hall at Hogwarts, or, more frequently, as if the person was experiencing the same events that Harry Potter experienced as a baby. _

_The incident occurred before Hogwarts' Christmas break, according to our sources. We have had the story, but felt it was our oath bound duty to research all the facts before releasing a story of this magnitude._

_Neither Hogwarts officials nor officials from the Ministry of Magic commented, despite numerous attempts to contact both._

_Speculation is running rampant on just how dangerous Harry Potter may be. Without a doubt, there has been only one recorded person in history to be able to induce a vision in so many wizards and witches at one time. One would have to reach back a very long way for that person. He was the most powerful wizard of all. _

_Rumors and legend state that Godric Gryffindor had a similar power, though not nearly on the same scale._

_As news becomes available, you, the faithful readers of _The Daily Prophet_, will be alerted immediately._

* * *

Hermione plunked her paper down in surprise when she got to the end of the article. All of the Hogwarts students had arrived back at the school the night before. She was one of the first people in the Great Hall and her newspaper had arrived early. She picked up a book and read from it while she waited for everyone else to arrive.

All of the Gryffindors, and most of the other houses arrived en masse. Everyone was settled and eating when Neville walked into the Great Hall, a little later than usual, for his breakfast. He approached the Gryffindor table noticing that it was nearly full. Fred was sitting there with Zavien. Harry and Draco were there. Blaise Zabini was sitting between George Weasley and Draco. Neville shook his head and asked aloud, "When did I miss the fashion about being gay?"

Everyone turned to look at him.

"I didn't mean it as a bad thing. I was just commenting that I felt that I was finally fitting in and it seems everyone around here is gay."

"I'm bisexual, I just happen to love Blaise right now," George stated. Blaise blushed in surprise of the proclamation.

"I'm bisexual too. Zavien here is just so hot, I can't think of anyone else," Fred smirked in a Slytherin manner.

Draco snorted into his pumpkin juice.

Zavien blushed too.

"Dating a Weasley has its dangers doesn't it?" Dean Thomas spoke up. "Besides Neville, I'm straight and so is Ron."

"Damn straight," Ron agreed.

"Aye, but I'm not. I've got Colin here and he's hot," Seamus said slyly.

"I don't know if I am yet. It sure is nice to have someone hug me though, especially when I miss my parents," Mickey addressed the older students. The girls at that end of the table all started looking motherly towards the boy.

Seamus put his arm around the boy and gave him a little hug.

Hermione set down her book, "A Modern Look at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry" by Joanne K. Rowling.

"According to this book by this J.K. Rowling person, there are over one thousand students here at Hogwarts," Hermione looked at everyone wryly. "Assuming she is correct, and she is the documented expert on Hogwarts, that means we would have roughly one hundred gay and lesbian students here. This is also assuming that wizards have about the same percentage of homosexuals Muggles do. Therefore, while the ten or so sitting here may seem like a large number, there are ninety more we are not talking about. That's hardly everyone being gay, now is it, Neville?"

"When you put it like that Hermione, I think you're right. I just don't think we have one thousand students here."

"Like I said, Ms. Rowling was very specific on that number, and she is the expert."

Neville shrugged.

"Well, I guess that puts that subject to bed," Harry said brightly. Everyone looked anywhere but at Harry and Ron suddenly brought up Quidditch, which triggered a new discussion.

Draco rolled his eyes, which no one except Blaise noticed. Draco raised his cup to Blaise in salute and Blaise returned it.

* * *

**Ministry of Magic Building, London**

"I said that it would be unnecessary," the Minister of Magic, Arthur Weasley, said firmly.

"The school governors disagree and they have asked me to look into it. This is a prevue of the governors, not of the Ministry," Dolores Umbridge replied coldly.

Arthur Weasley turned dark red in his face as if an explosion of anger was going to erupt. Instead, he replied tightly, "Very well. Do not disturb the daily routine at the school, Ms. Umbridge. I daresay you would regret disturbing Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy, or Albus Dumbledore. I will be talking to the governors and you can rest assured your trip to Hogwarts shall be short."

Dolores Umbridge had a look of triumph in her eyes.

"Don't gloat too much Ms. Umbridge. If you harm a hair on that boy's head, you won't live long enough to receive the Dementor's Kiss," Arthur Weasley stated so coldly no one would have recognized him.

Dolores Umbridge left the meeting feeling smug, despite the red-haired Minister of Magic's threat. She held in her hand orders from the school governors declaring her High Inquisitor and authorizing her to investigate the matter of Harry Potter and his dangerous and subversive activities.

* * *

Monday morning, the first day after break started roughly for Harry. He woke up and was on edge immediately. Something felt very much out of balance. Draco woke up and felt unsettled as well. By the time they made it down to breakfast, they were both feeling extremely uncomfortable. It took an increasing amount of effort to keep their emotions from leaking.

There was an additional person at the head table when they arrived for breakfast. She was small, but she radiated malevolence. She focused a glare on Harry as he started to sit down. He lost his focus for a few moments but managed to clamp down hard before his emotions leaked.

He managed to ignore her for a few minutes, but she suddenly stalked up to him. Dumbledore was trailing behind her, "This is most irregular Ms. Umbridge. I must insist on seeing Ministry Approval before allowing you to talk to any students here."

"I have all the authority I need from the Hogwarts Board of Governors. I will be talking to Mr. Potter right now."

Harry looked up at the malevolent little woman and kept his face blank.

"Hem, Hem," the malevolent little witch cleared her throat to get Harry's attention.

Albus Dumbledore took an involuntary step back. Harry's power signature went from subdued to blinding. "Ms. Umbridge, right now might be a really bad time to do this."

"Get out of my way Dumbledore. I'll have you sacked if you don't stay quiet."

The entire Great Hall went dead quiet as the students and staff watched the drama playing out before them.

"Mr. Potter. You will answer a few questions right this minute," the diminutive bitch demanded of him.

"I'd really rather not, thank you all the same," Harry replied blandly.

Just before Umbridge tried to answer, a resounding thunder crash rocked the room. The ceiling overhead had gone from sunny to dangerous storm with no warning.

Albus's eyes widened in surprise before he barked, "We should at least do this in my office."

The old witch seemed to think this was wise and backed off slightly.

Draco's hand dug into Harry's leg and he whispered urgently in his ear.

"Boys, if you would be so kind as to report to my office?" Dumbledore asked Harry and Draco.

"I don't need to speak to that blond haired cur. I only need to speak to Mr. Potter."

Draco was on his feet and in her face before she could say another thing. In a voice that dripped venom he laid into Umbridge, "I'll have you know Ms. Umbridge that I'm Draco Lucius Malfoy and I am _nobody's_ cur." When her eyes widened in surprise he seized his opportunity. "Oh yes, I know who you are. You are Cornelius Fudge's lackey. I would imagine that you could be bought just as easily as he could. So, who is paying you to cause trouble?" Draco demanded.

Umbridge was looking shocked. She overcame it quickly enough. "You're nothing."

Draco's normally pale face turned a much darker shade of red and in a voice that could cut steel he replied, "With my parent's dead, I am Lord Malfoy now. I am the richest wizard in all of Britain. I control a seat on the Hogwarts Board of Governors, as does Harry James Potter. I think you will find that no matter what vendetta you are trying to pursue, or what you said to convince the Board of Governors to give you permission, when they see the facts, you will be left blowing in the wind. Do you really want to go that far out on the limb? I don't think Azkaban is all that pleasant this time of year."

She sucked in her breath and built up to what looked like a huge and loud retort when she stopped, turned, and walked out the exit. Dumbledore said quietly, "Go to my office please, gentlemen. I'd like her to complete her business and get on her way."

"Yes, Headmaster," Draco replied quietly.

Albus lay his hand on Draco's shoulder and led him towards the corridor. He whispered quietly in his ear, "Well said Mr. Malfoy. Ten points to Slytherin."

Harry took several deep breaths and stood to join Draco. The Headmaster turned and pulled him close. Harry did not resist and found himself securely next to the old man. "Ten points to Gryffindor for not blasting her out of existence."

Harry laughed quietly, his tension draining away.

The quartet made it to the Headmaster's office without any more outbursts. The Headmaster could still feel the power roiling under Harry's delicate control.

As soon as everyone sat down, Dumbledore looked sternly at Ms. Umbridge. Fawkes, meantime, flew off his stand, landed on the chair next to Harry, and trilled softly at him until Harry reached over and started to rub Fawkes's head lightly. The trilling phoenix song turned into something akin to a purr. Dumbledore, Umbridge, and Draco all stared in shock. Phoenixes never allowed others to pet them. Harry seemed to lose himself in the song.

"Ms. Umbridge, I do believe you are here to investigate Mr. Potter's ability to project visions to others. I am afraid you will have to accept that it is a natural gift. As you are no doubt aware, it is a gift that comes on its own and does, as it needs to do. It is not something that can be controlled."

"Our reports indicate that Potter deliberately and willfully endangered the lives of the entire population of this school. At the very least, expel him and send him to trial. He deserves to be in Azkaban."

Fawkes let out an angry squawk towards the old witch.

Harry looked rather dazed as he continued to scratch the phoenix.

"Mr. Potter did no such thing. Nobody at Hogwarts was in any danger from the vision. If anything at all happened, many students were frightened away from Voldemort's cause."

"Don't say that name," Umbridge hissed.

"Ms. Umbridge, fear of a name increases the fear of the beast himself. I prefer to call him Tom, since that is his true name. He was such a talented young man, but his heart was so shriveled."

"Potter is dangerous," the old witch hissed.

"He is no such thing. He is the only thing that is preventing Voldemort's full return to power and his eventual rule of all of Britain."

"How could you put such thoughts in a child's mind? No wonder he thinks he can break any rule he wants and walk away without consequence! This is your fault Dumbledore! I will speak with you now, _boy,_" Umbridge snarled at Harry, in an unconscious duplication of Vernon Dursly.

Harry's attention returned to the lunatic woman. His power level spiked up sharply again he started to vibrate with the strain of containing it all. Draco grasped Harry hard on his thigh and whispered fiercely in his ear to try to get him to maintain his control.

"Stupefy!" Umbridge suddenly yelled, casting it at Draco.

Dumbledore cast the strongest shielding spell he knew, drawing on the wards of Hogwarts itself. A spell wall appeared around Umbridge and Harry, effectively sealing her into whatever maelstrom Potter unleashed and protecting Draco and himself.

Draco slipped into unconsciousness, as the shock of the spell rebounded down their link to Harry. The spell wall shoved Draco away from Harry as he fell.

Harry froze up. There was an unworldly amount of magical energy whirling around him in a nearly visible maelstrom. Harry locked down his control over his magic because he did not want to hurt Draco, Fawkes, or the Headmaster.

Umbridge realized her tactile error immediately. If looks could kill, the amount of anger on Harry's face should have melted her on the spot. She even felt Harry's power raging now.

Harry waved his empty hand in Draco's direction and Draco woke back up. "I have no wish to speak with you now or ever, woman. Go away."

Harry's voice was as cold as death. Draco shivered at the tone of the words.

Umbridge narrowed her beady eyes at him and started her own tirade.

Harry waved his hand and her voice cut off in a fit of coughing. He then yelled in a voice that would put a Howler to shame "GO AWAY!"

Umbridge seem to be determined to say something and she stepped closer.

Harry moved his arm violently away from himself and stated strongly "I said GO AWAY!"

She disappeared with a loud bang.

You could hear a pin drop in Dumbledore's office.

"Harry," Dumbledore said gently after he took down his shield, "do you know where you sent her?"

"Over the lake, I think."

"Ah yes, that would be a good spot," Dumbledore replied, his mind whirling. The amount of power it takes to banish someone, without a wand, was staggering. Especially when considering that Harry had never been taught that level of banishment charm.

"You two may return to your breakfast," Albus said as he made a shooing motion with his hands. Both boys stood up and left his office quietly.

As soon as they were gone, Albus took out a scrying crystal and watched as the giant squid threw the hapless witch onto the shoreline. Albus merely shook his head.

He waved his wand at the fire and shouted, "Arthur Weasley."

A moment later, Minister of Magic Arthur Weasley's head appeared in the fire. "Yes Albus?"

"Arthur, that woman you allowed to come here must be removed immediately! She is a danger to herself and to the children of this school."

"What did she do Albus?"

"She got extremely aggressive in trying to question Mr. Potter. It upset him a great deal and as Mr. Malfoy attempted to calm him down, she stunned the poor boy. Mr. Potter lost his tenuous control and banished the woman over the lake… without using his wand."

Arthur stared out of the fire with a stunned look on his face. "I'll send some Aurors immediately to defend and train the boys."

"That should do. Mr. Malfoy was raided here in the Wizarding world is more than familiar with politics and made some rumblings at that woman. He is going to be seeking revenge for what she did to him and it is not going to be pretty. I will be contacting my representative and Mr. Potter's on the Hogwarts Board of Governors, but I hope you will do the same. Stop this woman before our best and only hope of defeating Voldemort is hurt, or worse, hurts someone else. He would never forgive himself if he did that and I won't allow that."

"I will see to it at once, Albus."

"Thank you Arthur."

Albus left to recover Umbridge after quickly flooing his brother and Harry Potter's Governor Seat representative, Ms. Arabella Figg.

* * *

The Daily ProphetYou Know Who Invades France 

_By Cornwall Wallace_

_The Dark Lord that has terrorized Britain has jumped across the channel and is terrorizing France. In a non-surprising gesture, France was unable to defend itself and British Minister of Magic Arthur Weasley refused to aid France, stating that our trying to deal with the Dark Lord on our own for too long has already greatly diminished our resources. "The government of France has a nasty habit of supporting and appeasing dictators and we will not render aid to them, especially as we have none left to give. I have also consulted with the Prime Minister of Britain's Muggle government, who plans to refuse to assist the French Muggle government." _

_President of the American Magical Government, Walker G. Shrub, order of Merlin First Class, said today, "As ever, the American Magical Government stands with our friend and ally, the British Magical Government. Though we will not be aiding the magical government of France, we are sending a crack squad of Aurors to Bauxbaton to honor the request of its Headmistress."_

_Minister of Magic, Arthur Weasley, also added that he had dispatched several special services wizards to Bauxbaton to assist the American Aurors and French professors in defending the school._

* * *

**Dark Lord Headquarters, Versailles, France**

"As you thought, Lord Voldemort, the French surrendered without more than a token resistance."

"The French haven't really stood for much of anything in the last two hundred years, you can hardly expect for them to start now," McNair added snidely.

"Enough," Voldemort said quietly. "We have been unable to find Bauxbaton in order to attack it. There are now reports that both Britain and America have responded to the headmistress' pleas for assistance. You need to find all the Dark Wizards that exist here and across Europe. Do so quickly. They won't expect us to return to Britain so quickly."

"He's gone nutters," Crabbe whispered to Goyle.

"Crucio!" Voldemort screamed in response. His eyes glinted madly as he watched his subordinate writhe in pain.

The rest of the Death Eaters left quickly to follow orders, leaving Crabbe to suffer for the thoughts they all had. Crabbe was the only one dumb enough to express those opinions.

"We will retake Britain, and that Muggle-loving fool Dumbledore will fall," the man hissed and then cackled manically.

* * *

Harry and Draco were finishing breakfast when the Headmaster returned alone. The old man barely got into his seat when three more people arrived. They made their way to Dumbledore immediately. After briefing consulting him, two of the three made their way in the direction that Albus pointed. They walked straight to Harry Potter.

"Mr. Potter."

"Professor Moody."

"That's Auror Moody now, Mr. Potter. This is my associate, Auror Nymphadora Tonks. She's your godfather's cousin."

"Wocher Harry," the pink haired witch said.

"A pleasure Auror Tonks," Harry replied smoothly, glad for the lessons in manners that Draco had been giving him.

"Minister Weasley has assigned us to you until the mess with the Hogwarts Board of Governors has been resolved. You will not be attending regular classes, but you and Mr. Malfoy will be attending private training with the two of us."

Draco swallowed somewhat loudly.

"Mr. Malfoy, I've been well aware of your contributions and I know that you aren't your father. Furthermore, the man that transfigured you has received the Dementor's Kiss. It certainly wasn't me."

"Yes, sir," Draco replied strongly.

Moody nodded in acknowledgement and respect, though his magical eye did spend some time staring through him.

* * *

The tension throughout the castle was very high. The Hogwarts Board of Governor's High Inquisitor was upsetting everyone. It affected Harry most of all. Despite having his own Auror assigned to him and Draco, and missing all classes, he could still feel the unease she was causing everyone else.

Albus Dumbledore could not help but notice that the enchanted ceiling of the Great Hall turned stormy, each time Harry walked into the room. He also observed more than once that the stairs started to behave strangely, whenever Dolores Umbridge was anywhere near them. Fred and George Weasley were getting more and more out of control with their jokes, all aimed at the vile woman. Albus quietly negated the fifty-point loss to Gryffindor for the spectacular swamp the twins made on the third floor. Umbridge took over three hours trying to get out of her guest quarters. The portraits started doing things to distract her. The ghosts, and Peeves especially, were spending a large amount of time tormenting her. The magical defenses of the school were also responding to the vile woman. The suits of armor frequently attacked her when she strayed to close. Dumbledore sighed when he saw her approaching.

"Hem, hem. Headmaster Dumbledore, I demand that you punish these dangerous brats."

"You demand?" Albus replied quietly, a single eyebrow rose. The entire Great Hall quieted down to absolute silence.

"You need to control these brats so that I can continue my investigation."

"These children are responsible young wizards and witches and when they require punishment, they receive it," Dumbledore replied mildly.

"That is not good enough! Those Weasley brats need to be punished for turning the hall outside my quarters into a swamp."

"They were punished. They are serving detentions every night this week in the potions laboratory."

"They will no doubt be working on more of these foul potions."

"No doubt," Dumbledore smiled at her, his eyes twinkling.

"I demand that you give that Potter-brat over for questioning. I cannot continue my investigation without talking to him privately. Furthermore, you must confiscate his wand beforehand."

"I will do no such thing," Dumbledore replied sternly.

A commotion broke out over at the Gryffindor that had Fred and George forcibly holding Ron down. Ron's voice broke above the sudden murmur around the room, "That insufferable, slack-jawed…"

"RONALD WEASLEY DON'T YOU DARE SAY ANOTHER WORD!" Molly Weasley's voice boomed through the Great Hall.

Umbridge spun around in a fit. She then turned very pale. Arthur Weasley and five Aurors accompanied Mrs. Weasley.

"Ah, Dolores, there you are. I believe you know Auror Kingsley Shacklebolt. He will be taking you under arrest."

"What am I charged with?" Umbridge demanded.

"You are charged with: Magical Assault of a minor, Magical Assault of a LifeBonded wizard, Bribery, and conspiracy to murder. We have evidence that you are working to support Voldemort. I'm afraid that you will be facing life in Azkaban."

"I did no such thing!"

"I am sorry; Ms. Umbridge, but you committed the first two crimes in front of a member of the Wizengamot. We arrested Mr. Parkinson earlier this evening. During his interrogation, he admits to paying money to you to try to get Mr. Potter out of the way. You knowingly accepted the money to complete this task, which would further You Know Who's agenda. Since his agenda has included murder of a large number of people, you are charged with conspiracy to murder. I'm afraid you won't be able to mount much of a defense."

There were gasps around the hall. They were short-lived because of more racket near the entrance. Two ghosts appeared in the door followed moments later by Peeves the Poltergeist.

Nearly Headless Nick stood by as the Bloody Baron rumbled out, "Ready! Aim! FIRE!"

The whole hall stared in shock as a balloon full of some sort of glowing liquid flew through the air towards Umbridge. The Minister and company wisely moved, leaving Umbridge staring in shock as the balloon burst on her chest. She turned a very brilliant orange color and inflated into a huge orange. Silence reigned for a few more moments before laughter broke out. Soon after the launch, the entire hall was laughing loudly, except the Weasley twins.

"PEEVES! That formula is still under experimentation!" George shouted angrily as he whipped out his wand and started to give chase to the poltergeist. Peeves squeaked and disappeared rather than face the angry redhead.

"Finite Incantatum!" Arthur Weasley cast the spell on her and she promptly turned a startling bright shade of purple.

"George Weasley!" he shouted.

"It wasn't supposed to be used, Da! He stole it out of my laboratory," George said while walking back to his father and the large grape woman.

"How do we get her back to normal?" an Auror asked.

"Try it again."

They did, and she turned a violent shade of pink, but decreased to about half the size she was after she was inflated.

"Do it again."

This time, Dolores turned shocking yellow, but returned to her original size.

"One more time, please. I hope."

The Auror cast it one last time and Dolores returned to normal.

"I want that young man punished for magical assault!" Dolores demanded.

Ron Weasley roared out again, "I'll give you magical assault you stupid…"

"RONALD WEASLEY!" Molly bellowed.

Ron sat down sharply but shut his mouth.

"I'm afraid I didn't do anything to you. You'll have to try to charge Peeves," George replied smugly.

"The boy is quite right," Auror Shacklebolt interjected. "He can't very well help who raided his potions lab."

"Take her away," Minister Weasley ordered.

"Thank you very much for your help today, Minister," Dumbledore said respectively.

"Of course, Albus. I will leave you to the rest of your day. The two Aurors will be staying to assist in the defense training of Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy. Good day to you."

"And to you Minister."

The Aurors started to escort Dolores Umbridge out of the hall to a more private place to put her in bindings and take her wand. They were not expecting her to get so desperate. She kicked an Auror, spun around, and cast a more powerful diffindo charm on George, causing several cuts to split open his skin making him bleed profusely. She cackled as she disappeared, using an illegal portkey.

The Aurors were left standing slack jawed at the chaos around them.

**End of Chapter 29**


	30. Lines of Power

All recognized characters belong to J.K. Rowling  
Everything else is mine.  
R – for violence, language and adult content  
Contains male/male pairings  
Contains spoilers from all 6 published books-- do not read this without reading them.  
This book takes place after book 4 and takes only some elements from book 5 into account.

**_See Author Note at bottom!_**

**Harry Potter and the Parliament of Dreams**  
**Chapter 30: Lines of Power**

Madam Pomfrey rushed over to the fallen Weasley twin and starting to cast strong healing charms. Professor McGonagall and Professor Sprout both assisted her while the rest of the Great Hall looked on.

Minister Weasley stalked over to the large fireplace and threw some Floo powder into the fire, yelling, "Minister of Magic's office."

A portly old witch's face appeared. "Yes, Minister?"

"Post the warrant for the immediate arrest of Dolores Umbridge. Add another attempted murder to the list of charges and warn everyone that she is to be considered dangerous and should be approached with extreme caution."

"Which offices should be alerted?"

"All of them. I want this woman caught as soon as possible."

"Yes, sir. I will Floo the Magical Law Enforcement and Aurors right away. I will then call an emergency departmental meeting and inform the department heads."

"Very good."

Arthur Weasley turned around and found himself face to face with Draco Malfoy.

"Yes, Mr. Malfoy?" Arthur asked warily.

"I would like to post a reward to assist in her capture. Would twenty-five thousand galleons be sufficient?"

Minister Weasley's eyebrows rose in surprise before he replied slowly, "Why?"

Draco stared at the man defiantly for a long moment before drawling, "Harry is practically George's brother and Harry is my rock in life. Anything I can do to help someone close to my Harry is something I will do."

Arthur blinked again. "I do not know what to say Mr. Malfoy."

"You can say that you will take the money and use it to capture that bitch," Draco growled in response.

Minister of Magic Weasley nodded sharply. "It will be done Mr. Malfoy. I will have some ministry officials contact Gringotts if you would be so kind as to Floo them the authorization."

"I will. Minister?"

"Yes, Mr. Malfoy?"

"Please call me Draco," he said loudly before he continued in a much softer tone, "Thanks for letting me help. George has been a real friend to me too, despite me being an insufferable prat for so long."

Arthur heard him and he clapped Draco warmly on the back as he turned to get back to business.

Draco stalked back over to the Gryffindor table but not before imperiously bellowing at Crabbe and Goyle "You, get me a quill and parchment, and you get me my owl."

Both large boys jumped to their feet and scurried rapidly from the Great Hall.

Draco sat gracefully in his seat and glared at anyone that had the tenacity to look his way. Harry returned a moment later and sat next to him. Harry's power was pulsing and the enchanted ceiling was flashing lightning in time with it. Draco very calmly grabbed a hold of Harry's leg under the table and whispered some nonsensical soothing noises in his ear while projecting calming thoughts down the link. Harry slowly calmed and the enchanted ceiling returned to its normal state, as did Harry's power levels.

Hermione and Fred together managed to get Ron back to his seat. Ron was struggling when Fred forced him to sit down. "Calm down Ron. They are taking care of him and he will be fine."

Draco moved his attention to Harry's best friend and pressed calming feelings outwards towards Ron. Ron abruptly stopped struggling against Fred and Hermione and quieted down. "He will be okay Ron. Please stop making a scene. It is not good for your father's image as a leader."

Fred quirked his eyebrow and Hermione started to protest.

"I am the Slytherin here. I know what is required to manipulate public opinion. Growing up in High Class Wizard Society made me what I am today. I mean no offense to anyone else here. Your father will do best if he remembers he rules everyone, not just those that love muggles."

Ron started to protest, but Draco stared him down.

"I think I can see your point," Fred told the group after a few moments of silence.

"I am sure Ron will too when he takes the time to think it through," Draco responded confidently.

Ron frowned, but did not say anything.

"I think I understand what you are saying Draco," Hermione added after a long moment of silence.

Ron fumed, but Hermione shushed him with a light kiss. He turned a deep shade of red.

"Where is my food?" Harry asked grouchily all of a sudden.

"Boys!" Hermione screeched in frustration.

"Gotta love em, right 'arry?" Seamus snickered.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Food? Hello?"

Draco shoved a doughnut into Harry's mouth and he garbled around it.

Draco made a shushing noise and then added, "Do not talk with your mouth full."

Harry glared for a long moment before slowly eating the whole doughnut. When he opened his mouth to protest, Draco shoved another doughnut into it. Harry glared as he slowly ate that one too. When he finished, he was about to open his mouth again but stopped.

_:If you do that again and I will banish all of your clothes.: Harry told Draco mentally._

_:You would not dare: Draco replied indignantly._

_:Try me Slytherin Boy: Harry responded, an evil smirk appearing on his face._

Draco raised his hands in surrender.

Harry's eyes glinted mischievously when he picked up a doughnut and moved it towards Draco's mouth. He did not shove it in though. Draco took small bites as Harry fed him.

Seamus's eyes lit up and he started to feed Colin in the same way.

"You touch that doughnut Ronald Weasley and I'll break your hand," Hermione said, a glint in her eye as Ron reached for a doughnut.

"Awww… 'Mione!"

"Boys!" she growled.

* * *

**Voldemort's Forward Headquarters**  
_Unplottable Location, United Kingdom_

Dolores Umbridge arrived without fanfare and suddenly found three wands pointed at her.

"Put those away. I have important news for our lord."

"He's not back yet from his diversionary attack on France."

"He'll be here soon enough. I will be in my quarters. Let me know the moment he arrives. He will want the information I carry."

One Death Eater nodded while the other two stared. As soon as she left, the youngest of the trio mumbled, "What a self-important, over-inflated bitch."

"Oh, she is most definitely that," an aristocratic voice drawled from shadows of the other doorway.

"Lord Malfoy!" all three men said at once before bowing to Voldemort's second in command as he stepped into the light.

"She has her uses. If she did not, she would have been killed long ago."

"Yes sir," all three replied.

Lucius rolled his eyes and shook his head before passing through the chamber. They barely heard his drawling voice wafting down the hall, "It is so hard to find decent help these days."

The three young men exchanged glances and rolled their eyes.

* * *

Madam Pomfrey clucked her tongue as she scurried about the infirmary collecting the potions she needed to set George to rights. The poor boy had a spell cast on him that was just one step short of unforgivable. Since people reacted quickly, there would be no lasting harm done. It would take him a few days to feel normal again, however. 

After she finished administering the potions, she took the time to notice that he did not have a large throng of people waiting on him. This was highly unusual. However, just as she was about to Floo the Headmaster about it, a gang of redheads appeared in the door with a lot of others, including the Headmaster and Harry Potter.

"Stop right there," she growled at the group. "I cannot have all of you visiting him at once."

By quick glances at each other, the group decided that Fred, Blaise, and Ron would be the first three to get a chance to look in on George.

Madam Pomfrey was pleasantly surprised at the organization and lack of rancor when it came to deciding who went first. Even more, they limited themselves to three at a time before she could say they needed to do so. She allowed everyone more time than usual, since it was so peaceful.

* * *

Dolores Umbridge stomped around in the small room like a bull looking for a target to charge. She was not happy to be kept waiting, even for the Dark Lord himself. It was unthinkable that a person of her high skills should be made to wait when she had important information about the power that Harry Potter had displayed, seemingly without effort. 

She was an expert at many types of magic, including the Dark Arts. She had seen a great deal in her worldwide service to Lord Voldemort, but it was completely beyond her experience to come face to face with a mere child that could banish a human a large distance away, with the flick of his wrist. The little brat had not even used a wand!

She was startled by a knock on the door. She opened it to find a young man of about twenty. He towered over her short frame and wore a bored expression.

"Lord Voldemort has returned and is awaiting you in the audience chambers."

She gathered herself together and nodded once sharply. The young man turned and walked away. Umbridge followed him. She suppressed the urge to panic as she stepped closer and closer to the Dark Lord.

"What is his mood?" she asked suddenly.

"He has already Crucio'd four people and he has only been here for half an hour," the young man replied.

Dolores paled further, but did not respond.

"Umbridge, my faithful pet. How good of you to join ussssss," Voldemort hissed.

Umbridge paused, looking warily at her master's snake before bowing low and kissing the hem of his robe. "I have important information to convey, my lord."

"Get on with it then," Voldemort prompted impatiently.

"My lord. Harry Potter exhibited tremendous magical power on several occasions while I was at Hogwarts."

"What sort of tremendous magical power do you mean?" He asked, as his red snake eye's narrowed to little slits.

"He banished me from the Headmaster's office to over the lake by the school. He did not use his wand."

"He did what!" Voldemort screamed.

"He banished…"

"I heard you. Crucio!" Voldemort roared.

Dolores Umbridge writhed in pain for nearly a minute before Voldemort released the curse. She panted, trying to catch her breath as soon as he did.

"What else did you see?"

"The castle seemed to respond to him. The ceiling in the Great Hall reacted to his emotions instead of the weather. The castle itself was against me. Whenever I approached the stairs, they would all start moving. The enchanted suits of armor took swipes at me every time I was too close. It was as if the castle was determined to make my life as miserable as possible."

"Do you have anything further to report?"

"Yes, my lord. Draco Malfoy is never far away from Harry Potter. Attacking Malfoy causes the Potter boy to lose control. I stunned Malfoy and Potter responded by banishing me over the lake. The Headmaster created the most powerful wards I've ever seen to separate Potter and I from the rest of the Headmaster's office. He seems to know a great deal about the amount of power Potter was displaying."

"I see. Dismissed."

"Thank you my lord," she replied bowing.

Dolores then left the audience chamber as quickly as she could. Lord Voldemort did not look pleased in any way.

* * *

Hermione Granger worked for months on this special project for Headmaster Dumbledore. Finally, she had a final report and she was still shocked from her discoveries. 

As soon as Hermione arrived at Hogwarts, Headmaster Dumbledore had pulled her aside and asked her to continue her research into Harry Potter's bloodline. She had unlimited access to all the books and records she could ever dream. Dumbledore asked her regularly about her progress and she gave little tidbits, but never the whole morsel she had uncovered. Dumbledore probably knew, Hermione figured, but she wanted to be satisfied she had all the facts before she told the old man.

Harry Potter was not the half-blood that everyone had assumed he was. He was not exactly pureblood either. He was not pureblooded wizard, at any rate.

She examined all the records of students that went all the way back to the founding. New spells had helped her index books hundreds of years old. Any future studies of bloodlines would be significantly easier.

Harry James Potter was a direct descendant of Godric Gryffindor and Rowena Ravenclaw. The two founders had one child, Nickolas Gryffindor. Nickolas had one son, Orthello. Orthello existed as the boy portrait that guarded the Gryffindor Flat. Orthello, as Headmaster Dumbledore had explained to Harry, had one son born just after he was killed. His son Harrison Gryffindor only had three daughters, ending the Gryffindor family name. Ezekiel Jamison Potter married their eldest daughter. They had seven children, all boys. It worked out clearly for generation after generation that the eldest Potter son had exactly one son that survived long enough to father the next generation. The magical heritage was not lost from generation to generation over the preceding one thousand years. Somewhere around 1696, the Potter family castle was destroyed in a terrible fire and all of the family records were lost. The Potter heir was left as an orphan in the dubious care of the Black family. This Potter, Mackenzie Henry Potter, took over the Potter family fortune at the tender age of sixteen. He rebuilt the estate and by the time he passed away at 80, had made the entire property unplottable and secured with the strongest wards yet invented. Hogwarts records, hopelessly muddled by an incompetent Headmaster, failed to inform the Potters of their status as heirs of the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw line.

It was also around this time that the Malfoy line arrived from France and settled in their current manor in Wiltshire. The Malfoys immediately started to interweave themselves with Britain's old blood, establishing strong place in Britain's wizarding society. This included several Malfoy daughters marrying into the Potter line. The Malfoys never found out about the Potter's deeper bloodline, or they would have been more proactive in acquiring a Malfoy heir with Potter blood.

James Potter, Harry's father, was the last in the long Potter line. When they went into hiding, instead of using the Potter family estates, they used one of their retaining family's houses in Godric's Hollow. James died fighting Voldemort, as everyone was well aware.

Hermione was not really shocked to find that Harry was directly descended from Godric Gryffindor. Rowena Ravenclaw had been a surprise, as Harry had never really shown any Ravenclaw traits. They apparently skipped him or disappeared in the last one thousand years. One lingering question was just where were the Potter estates?

The other side of Harry's family was not nearly as clear cut as his father's was, which was saying something. It took a most of her time tracing backwards through the old records to find out about the Potters. Lily Evans and her family were an enigma.

One thing was absolutely for certain. Lily Evans was no muggleborn witch. The last two generations appeared to be muggles, but a very careful examination of records showed that there was a lot more than muggle blood in the family lines.

School records showed that Lily was an extremely bright and powerful witch. Her OWLs and NEWTs were off the charts. There were notes in the school records from Headmaster Dumbledore and several professors about the astounding magic potential that she had. It was especially noted that most of this potential went unused, even as powerful as she was. Dumbledore also noted that further investigation of her family tree was warranted, but had never been completed due to the troubles caused by Voldemort's first rise to power.

Hermione made real breakthroughs a week into her research into Lily Evans. Her grandparents on both sides were magical in nature. She had a pureblood witch for a maternal grandmother and a pureblood wizard for paternal grandfather. Her maternal grandfather was a squib. The really interesting thing was that her paternal grandmother was not exactly human. It appeared as though she were a Soul Vampire.

Soul Vampires are extremely rare creatures and it took Hermione another few days looking over some ancient texts in the Headmaster's office to find out what little she could. Instead of draining blood, Soul Vampires fed on magic. The magic donor's rarely even knew they had been fed upon. Unlike traditional vampirism, Soul Vampires were almost exactly like humans. They had no special weaknesses except through the soul mates. They only way to produce a Soul Vampire is if both soul mates were full blooded. Otherwise, the child would merely carry the blood, but not show the results, except, perhaps, as an elevated magic potential.

Hermione finished writing her report and left for Dumbledore's office to give it to him

* * *

Harry was not in a very good mood. The last few weeks had been wearing down his nerves and the sudden release of tension had not yet allowed everything to settle back down for him. It was almost as if he were waiting for the other shoe to drop. He was Harry Potter after all. The other shoe was always waiting to drop. 

Draco sighed mentally as he sat next to his brooding mate. The general bad mood had spread to him as well. Even though the bitch had been gone for over a week now, Harry was not springing back. The training with the aurors had been rather intense so far. It was almost more than he could stand. His old mask of Malfoy superiority had slipped back on in some ways. He did not resort to the old insulting ways, but he was very forceful with his suggestions. The other Slytherins noticed that Draco was back and in command.

Harry, for his part, was far more passive than he had been. Since his anger had been oscillating so much lately, he thought it was far safer to rely on Draco's judgment. He was also pleased that Draco seemed to take into consideration anything the Weasley Twins, and Ron and Hermione had to say. He truly listened, as it was much safer than having Harry lose his trust and start acting on his mood swings.

* * *

Draco paced slowly back in forth in front of the roaring fire, ignoring the ambiance of the Gryffindor Flat. This year had not turned out anywhere near what he had expected. Giving up the mask he had cultivated was not as easy for him as he made it appear. His current outward calmness and friendliness was as much a mask as his arrogant and Prince of Ice persona he maintained in the past. The mask still protected the same inner demons. He knew without a doubt that the famous Boy Wizard he was bonded to, knew how he felt. He also knew that Harry would never say anything. 

In much the same way, Draco knew how Harry felt inside as well. He knew it would not do the morale of the Wizarding World any good at all to know that their savior was just as scared as the rest of them. Harry's displays of anger tended to distract others, even his closest friends, from that truth.

It pleased Draco immensely to know that Harry truly loved him and genuinely wanted to take care of him and spend the rest of their lives together. He saw the bond as a good thing that allowed him to share his inner most feelings in ways he could never express verbally. Draco also learned to love this aspect as well. Harry, ever the Gryffindor, knew how Draco felt and maneuvered people and events to suite Draco's needs. That was something not even Draco could buy.

The training with the Aurors, while still quite intense, was going well. Draco had a little trouble trusting them at first, but it was obvious they knew what they were about and that they did not hold his family name against him.

* * *

Dumbledore finished reading the report Hermione Granger gave him earlier in the day. The thoroughness of the report was astounding. Every fact was meticulously referenced as to location and author. 

"One hundred points to Gryffindor," he said happily, as he rubbed the amulet over his chest.

In the Great Hall, several floors below, he could imagine the surprise of the students studying there as one hundred large rubies filled the house points of Gryffindor.

Albus Dumbledore was rarely surprised any more, but this report was not what he was expecting. He absentmindedly popped a lemon drop into his mouth as he finished reading the last page.

Harry Potter was definitely the heir to Gryffindor and Ravenclaw. He had part of Voldemort's power, in effect making him a magical heir to Slytherin as well. The Soul Vampire in his bloodline came as quite a surprise. The Heir to Gryffindor had not been a surprise. There were some old documents that he had come across indicated that the Potters had married the daughter of the last male Gryffindor. There was no information anywhere about Rowena Ravenclaw marrying Godric Gryffindor. It was entirely possible that they did not actually marry. Harry's access to the Gryffindor Flat proved to the Headmaster that Harry was truly a Gryffindor. Pulling Godric's sword from the Sorting Hat in his second year was another very strong hint to this as well.

The Soul Vampire in the bloodline might explain a few things. Dumbledore's ancient mind had lost none of its agility. He recalled everything he had ever learned about Soul Vampires figured out that it explained a great deal. It is entirely conceivable that Harry was capable of absorbing greats amount of magical power when cast at him. Since he had the killing curse used against him when he was only a baby, and survived, it proved that something was helping him. He now displayed a ready ability to control magic around him. He had demonstrated time and again this year that he had extraordinary control over his magic, even if it was only subconscious control most of the time. The lifebond with Draco also made more sense. Through various sources and powerful magic, he had been able to determine that the missing minutes of Harry's summer, Voldemort had somehow cast a killing curse through Harry's spirit. The overwhelming power of Voldemort's spell, combined with Harry's strange abilities, tied Harry and Draco together. It was entirely possible that the magic repeatedly cast at Harry, in combination with this naturally high power levels had combined to bring Harry's Soul Vampire traits to the foreground. He wouldn't be a true Soul Vampire, but he would have many of their magic abilities and with Draco, a lifebond.

This opened many new possibilities.

* * *

Harry looked up from the Potions book he was revising when Orty announced that the Headmaster was at the door. 

"Let him in Orty," Harry replied.

"Of course, Harry," the boy replied cheerfully.

"Good morning Harry, Draco," the Headmaster said as he came into the Flat.

"Good morning, sir," both boys replied together.

"I have come to inform you of the research Ms. Granger has been doing for me."

Draco raised his eyebrow in that elegant Slytherin way.

"What research, sir?" Harry asked curiously.

"I have been trying to discover what occurred to you over the summer and why you have such tremendous power reserves. Ms. Granger has done a most excellent job of tracing your lineage."

"What did she discover?" Draco asked with interest.

"Harry, the first thing I need to tell you is that you are a pureblood wizard on both sides. Your mother's grandparents on both sides were wizards and or squibs. Your mother's paternal grandmother was a Soul Vampire."

"A what?" Draco asked in shock.

"His great-grandmother was a Soul Vampire. The only way to produce another one is to mate with one. Since his great-grandfather was a wizard, the Soul Vampire blood was suppressed."

"Something happened though, didn't it?" Harry asked.

"We think, Ms. Granger and I, that the powerful magic you've been exposed to has surfaced some of the traits. The lifebond, for example."

"What else?" Harry asked warily.

"We've always known that you have had a large magical potential. This ties directly back to your family and what has happened to you. The Soul Vampire has a naturally high potential. You can now access all the magic, instead of having a large pool of magic that was unusable to you."

"So, the reason I can hurl about so much magic, especially wandlessly, is because of my Soul Vampire heritage?" Harry asked.

"That is correct."

"At least it explains a few things. No will know, will they?"

"No. There is no way to tell. Only Ms. Granger and the three of us know the truth."

"Good. I hope we keep it that way. I'd much rather be just plain Harry," the Boy Who Lived replied.

"I know," Albus replied. "I will leave you two to your studying. Good evening."

"Good evening, Professor," both boys replied as one.

"That was rather unexpected," Draco replied a few minutes after Headmaster Dumbledore had left.

Harry turned to look at his mate, noticing the uncharacteristically wide eyes and he smiled slightly. "I suppose that is one reason why the Sorting Hat said I could be in Slytherin. They tend to be rather restrictive of people's bloodlines, don't they?"

"Slytherin allows half-bloods. Both of your parents were not Muggles, so you were, at worst, a Half-blood."

"None of that really matters to me anyway."

"I suppose it isn't really important either way. However, I suspect you will be leading the Wizarding World in Britain some day. The Boy Who Lived probably cannot escape that fate."

"We will see about that," Harry replied with a determined look on his face.

**End of Chapter 30**

**Author Note:  
**Hello everyone! I'm really sorry that it has taken me a long, long time to post this chapter. Please forgive me. I have been extremely busy running my site. (Gay Authors. Google it) The site has taken up most of my free time. I have a lot of authors and I now have a section to post gay fanfics using the eFiction software. Feel free to swing by and add stories, if you want.

When is the next chapter? Hopefully, soon. PoD will conclude at chapter 35. Chapter 35 is already at completed draft stage. Chapters 31-34 are outlined and have sections completed. I will not be releasing something else until I'm happy with it. I am working on the story and I HOPE to have it totally complete in the next month or so. No promises.

Please take the time to review. It has been so long, I want to know if people are actually still following it after all this time. See you soon!

Myr


End file.
